Naruto: Yokai Chronicles
by Alejudis
Summary: Multi-xover. After Pain's invasion of Konoha, Naruto is sent to Yokai Academy so that he could be protected from the Akatsuki, but the Academy has its own dangers. A bit AU and features a powerful Naruto. Formerly called 'The Fox In Hiding'. First fic.
1. Arrival

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Ikeda owns Rosario, but I own the plot of this story.**

**AN This story begins after the Invasion of Pain arc and before the Five Kage Summit arc. It is a bit AU and Tsunade already woke up from her coma. For the inconvenience and so that you guys/girls wouldn't flame me for this being plagiarism, some bits of this story would come from Lazy Hermit's, '**Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen**',**** and lord of the land of fire's, '**The True Monster', **which are both amazing stories and very good reads. All in all this story has its own plot.**

* * *

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, toad sage and jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, was sitting in a bus, quietly waiting for the ride to reach its destination. There was no one else on board except for him and the bus driver, who was smoking a cigar. Staring out and looking at the window, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the countryside and the clear blue sky and started to feel at ease because of the warm sunlight. _Today is a good day,_ he thought.

"Are you that new foreign student the Headmaster told me about?" the bus driver suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I am."

They started to enter a dark tunnel. "Hmm, you know, the place where you're going to, it's kinda dangerous. No wait, scratch that, it's a _very_ dangerous and horrifying place." The bus driver said, looking over his shoulder at him. Naruto was able to make out his eyes and noticed that they were glowing.

Naruto scoffed, "I've seen worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was dropped off in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. Up ahead, about a mile or two away, he could see a building which he assumed was the school. He was wearing a black strapped hitai-ate, with the symbol of Konoha engraved on the metal, and his sage clothes, but without the scroll on his back and was carrying a suitcase and bag. Dropping his bag and suitcase, he started to remember the mission the baa-chan Gondaime gave him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The day before**_

_Naruto knocked on the door of the makeshift Hokage office in the evacuation centre of Konoha. A few seconds later, Tsunade called for him to come in. As he entered he saw that the room was not very big, with only a desk and two chairs for the receptions and a plain office chair where Tsunade was seated at. On the desk, there was a massive stack of paperwork._

"_Ah Naruto, your here, come sit." Tsunade said, looking up from her paperwork and gesturing to the seat at her left-hand side._

_Naruto walked towards the seat and sat down. Tsunade then stopped signing and laced her fingers together and looked at him with a serious expression. After a few seconds of staring, Tsunade started to speak._

"_You will not interrupt me when I tell you this so listen carefully. You are to attend a school called Yokai Academy in order for your protection against the Akatsuki. They do not know of the existence or the location of the place and the Headmaster has sworn that he would protect you. Once you arrive, report to him immediately. You will be enrolling as a student, so you will have to abide by the school rules or you will be punished, by both the Headmaster and me. Do not mention this to anyone except for Kakashi and Sakura. This is classified as an extended S-rank mission and may take years before you will be able to return. You will leave tomorrow morning and will be escorted to a nearby 'bus' stop and shall be picked up there. Now you are dismissed, go now and start packing your essentials and say goodbye __**only**__ to Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade ordered._

_Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "What? Why? I can take those bastards on! I defeated Pein so the rest of them will be no sweat. I can't just leave Konoha unprotected! When this village's enemies find out they'll attack us and we'll be overpowered! You guys will need me and I can't just abandon the village now that they have finally accepted me. I refuse to accept the mission." Naruto said defiantly._

_Tsunade was able to keep her composure and continued looking at Naruto. If this were one of those other times, she would have slammed him into the wall for this. But she understood what he feels about the mission and, finally, after all the years of abuse and criticism, was able to get the villagers respect and admiration, and leaving them now for him felt like he was abandoning them. She waited for him to finish his outburst and then spoke._

"_You are to accept this mission. As your Hokage, I order you to. If you do not, I __**will**__ kick you out of the village and declare you a missing-nin. You will be hunted by the hunter nins and ANBU and never be able to return. Do you understand?" Tsunade warned while staring at him with fire in her eyes._

_Naruto was taken aback. 'Where was all of this coming from?' he thought._

"_H-Hai... Hokage-sama." Naruto hesitantly said. He gave her a stiff, tense bow and was about to leave before Tsunade called him back._

"_Wait Naruto, I want to give you something first."_

_She stood up and walked over to Naruto. At first, he thought she was going to punch him, but instead she lifted his h____itai__-ate and kissed him on the forehead._

"_Wow Naruto, you really have grown. You're not that obnoxious little twelve year old boy anymore; you're growing up to be a fine man now. Just like your father. I'll miss you baka." Tsunade said, with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_Naruto didn't know what to say, so instead, he enveloped her into a hug._

"_And I'll miss you baa-chan, just make sure that by the time I come back, everyone will still be here." Naruto said and quickly left before she saw the tears falling from his eyes._

_Tsunade stood there for a second, but then shook her head and wiped her eyes and went back to her paperwork. Suddenly, another knock came to the door. She called for the person to come in and was shocked to see that it was Naruto._

"_Oh yeah, about that paperwork, why can't you just use __**Kage Bunshins**__? When they dispel, the knowledge they get goes back to you." He cheerfully said and closed the door and left again._

_The last thing he heard was a loud 'thud' and different types of swear words coming from Tsunade's office._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

According to Tsunade, the mission might take years before he would be able to return. He remembered the heartfelt goodbye he gave to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan and made them swear to make sure that the village would be safe while he was gone. They both assured him that they will not let any harm come to the village and its people and before leaving; he went on top of the Yondaime's head and took one more glimpse of the now rebuilding Konoha. _The village would survive without me_, he thought. He then shook his head and was about to make his way into the school until...

"Look out!"

Naruto turned around to see a girl staring at him before hitting and plowing him with her bike.

They both went tumbling into a pile. When they finally stopped Naruto found himself lying face to face on top of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was long and pink and she had the most dazzling green eyes, even better than Sakura's. She was dressed in a green school uniform, which he guessed was the academy's attire, and noticed that he could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest.

_'Damn, my senses must be getting sloppy.'_ "Oh, Sorry!" he quickly sat up and got off her. "I didn't mean to..."

She stood up and gave him a shy and embarrassed smile. "No it's alright, it's my fault and I should be the one apologizing. It's because of my anemia that I was starting to feel dizzy." She looked at his cheek and noticed a cut. "Oh you're bleeding."

Naruto felt something wet flowing down his cheek and put his hand at the source, sure enough, there was a trickle of blood. "It's alright, it'll heal eventually."

To his surprise, the girl leaned forward and her face was only inches away from his. Back in Konoha, he tried to ask Sakura out on many dates but every time she rejected his advances. To have such a pretty girl this close to him, he felt his heart start to beat faster and his cheeks and body felt hot.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Your scent," he could feel her hot breath against his skin as she spoke. "It's so gooooood." Suddenly and without warning, she put her mouth against his neck and he felt a bite.

"What... what are you doing?" It wasn't really that painful, since he suffered worse during his life. It was more like a mosquito bite to him and was only surprised because a girl was suddenly biting him. So instead of pulling away, he just stood there and waited for her to finish. A few seconds later, the girl pulled away. He put a hand to his neck and could feel the Kyūbi's healing ability already kicking in. _What just happened? _He thought to himself.

He looked at the girl and noticed that she was blushing and had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Thank you so, so, so much! Your blood is absolutely delicious! The best I've ever tasted."

He stared at her and a sweat drop formed at the back of his head. Do beautiful girls have to be this weird? "Did you just drink my blood?"

Now looking embarrassed she nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry for not asking you first, it's just that your scent smelled so good that I couldn't resist." She smiled, "I'm a vampire you see."

"A... vampire?"

Something in his tone worried her. "Do... do you not like vampires?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled, that wasn't a really big shocker to him. It just took him by surprise. "That depends, are all vampires as cute as you?"

Immediately, the girl went red in the face. "A-ah...umm..."

Seeing as he embarrassed her he rubbed the back of his neck and hoped that he hadn't ruined things between them. He had always seemed to have a way to say the wrong things to girls. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Of course I haven't got anything against vampires. In fact, what you just said doesn't really shock me, just took me by surprise that's all." He smiled sheepishly.

She was surprised at his reply; most monsters would cower in fear if she told them that she was a vampire, but was relieved that he didn't automatically dislike her. "In that case, would you like to be my friend?"

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back, it hasn't even been five minutes and already he's friends with an incredibly beautiful girl. "Sure, I don't see a reason why I can't be."

With a pleased smile the girl introduced herself. "My name is Akashiya Moka."

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

"Are you a new student here like me?"

Naruto nodded. "I sure am."

Moka's face brightened up at that. "Really? I am too! This is so wonderful! I was worried that I would be all alone again, but now, I have a friend who I can do things with! Oh I hope that we would be in the same homeroom!"

He smiled at her excitement. "Yeah me too, but wouldn't a pretty girl like you have lots of friends?" he instantly regretted his words as Moka suddenly blushed again and looked away. _Why do I always say the wrong thing! _He screamed in his head. "No wait, it's not like that. It's just because you're acting like I'm your first one, that's all."

Not wanting to look at him she said in a small voice. "Well... you sort of are..."

Naruto instantly pitied the girl and remembered the loneliness and resentment the villagers gave him during his childhood. For years he had tried to earn their respect and committed a lot of numerous pranks and mischievous activities to try and get their attention. Only now that after he defeated Pein had they finally acknowledged him. He knew exactly what she must've been through.

Naruto lifted the bike of the ground and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well then, I'm very glad to be your friend. Would you like to walk with me to the school?" he said, offering her his hand.

She looked back at him and shyly took it. "I would be happy to."

As the two of them began walking towards the academy Naruto felt some hope for the future.

But of course, the life of a ninja was never easy.


	2. First Day In The New School

**AN This story begins after the Invasion of Pain arc and before the Five Kage Summit arc. It is a bit AU and Tsunade already woke up from her coma. For the inconvenience and so that you guys/girls wouldn't flame me for this being plagiarism, some bits of this story would come from Lazy Hermit's, '**Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen**',**** and lord of the land of fire's, '**The True Monster', **which are both amazing stories and very good reads. All in all this story has its own plot.**

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance of Yokai Academy, Moka couldn't help but admire the appearance of the school. It looked like a mixture of a haunted mansion and a cathedral, the perfect image for a monster school.

Meanwhile, Naruto just scoffed. Orochimaru's hidden bases were far more horrifying than this and knew that if that they were trying to scare people, this place would need a lot more work. I mean come on, skulls and tombstones? Isn't that a little too cliché_? _He noticed the amazed look on Moka's face and chuckled. He tapped on her shoulder, getting the pink haired beauty's attention, and gave her one of his foxy grins. He saw that a light blush was forming on her cheeks.

"I've got to report to the Headmaster, so I'll see you later okay?" he said while letting go of her hand and handing the bike to her, "See yah later Moka-chan."

Both of them waved good-bye as Naruto headed for the Headmaster's office while Moka went to put away her bike and go to her assigned dorm. She felt lucky to have a friend like Naruto, but also wondered what type of monster he could be, so she made a mental note to make sure to ask him the next time they saw each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. A few seconds later, the Headmaster called for him to come in. Again, he was hit by a familiar sight and a slight wave of déjà vu washed over him. On the desk there was a four foot tall stack of paperwork with the Headmaster busy scribbling down his signature on each of the papers.

Then Naruto spoke up. "Um, excuse me, but I believe that I was supposed to report to you when I arrived."

The Headmaster looked up. "Ah yes, Naruto correct? Come please take a seat, I will be with you shortly." He gestured to the chair at his left-hand side.

Feeling another wave wash over him, he sat down and waited for the Headmaster to finish. After he finished signing the paper, he put the pen down and laced his fingers together. Naruto noticed that his eyes were glowing in the same way as the bus driver's and wondered if they were related. But his thoughts were interrupted when the Headmaster started to speak.

"So, you are the child the Hokage-sama sent, correct?" he inquired.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, baa-chan told me that once I arrived I was to report to you here."

The Headmaster nodded as well but noticed Naruto's choice of clothing. "Why aren't you wearing the uniform I sent for you to wear?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto put on a very stern thinking face and put his fingers to his chin. A light bulb appeared on his head a moment later. "Oh that? I wondered why Moka-chan's looked familiar! I threw it away."

A tick formed on the Headmaster's head. "W-why... would you throw away... the uniform?"

"Because it didn't have any orange on it." Naruto replied casually.

The reply caused the Headmaster to sweat drop and give an irritated sigh. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Here," suddenly a pair of brown khaki pants, a white polo shirt with an orange tie, and the academy's green blazer appeared on the desk, "You may customize the blazer in any way you like, but since you're a student here you have to wear the pants and shirt."

"Alright alright, but I get to keep the hitai-ate." Naruto said, pointing on the forehead protector.

"Fine by me, I shall inform the teachers in a staff meeting later today." Then the expression on the Headmaster's face turned serious. "As you know, you have been enrolled here as a student and so the academy's rules apply to you. Step out of line and you will be punished. You are in my hands now and therefore I will deal with you accordingly. Here is your apartment key and class schedule." The Headmaster said as he handed him a piece of paper and the key. "Now you may go. Good-bye Naruto-san."

Naruto stood up and did a small bow before turning to leave while the Headmaster went back to signing. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and pondered on something. _Should I tell him what __**Kage Bunshins**__ could do? _He thought to himself, _Nah screw it. _Then he left.

Left by himself again in his office, the Headmaster gave a weary sigh.

"God, I hate paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went to the boy's dorm to find his apartment. It wasn't hard as the door of the room was the only one left slightly open on the floor. He went in and was impressed. The apartment had a hallway which led to the living room and dining room. The kitchen was spacious enough for two people and the bedroom was located at the top right corner of the apartment, with a smaller room, which he guessed was the bathroom, connected to it. He went into the bedroom and set down his stuff. Walking over and looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled at how much he looked like his father, the Yondaime Minato Namikaze. Checking the time on the clock on the wall, he would be late if he didn't hurry so he quickly changed into the uniform the Headmaster gave him and left his apartment, locking the door behind him on the way. When he got to the ground floor, he noticed a commotion.

"Wow check her out!"

"She is so gorgeous!"

"What a girl!"

"I love you! Please go out with me!"

When he heard the pleading cries of the boys, he was not surprised to see who the centre of attention was. Sucking in a deep breath, he called out to her in a loud and cheerful voice. "Hey Moka-chan!"

Moka instantly recognized the voice and a light blush formed on her cheeks at the suffix he used. "Hey Naruto-kun," she smiled and immediately rushed over to him," How was the talk with the Headmaster?"

"Oh it was alri-"

"Moka Akashiya!" Naruto was rudely interrupted by a boy with long blonde hair and piercings marked on his face. His eyes were going over Moka's body. "What an honour it is to finally meet you. You must be the most beautiful girl in this school. My name is Komiya Saizo." He introduced himself with a hungry look in his eyes.

"H-hello," Moka stuttered nervously before gesturing to Naruto, "This is my friend, Naru-"

"Screw him," he was about to shove Naruto away until the shinobi grabbed his arm. Imagine his surprise when a bone crunching punch was sent to his face accompanied with a powerful roundhouse kick to the gut. He clutched his face and stomach in agony until the blonde ninja towered over him and began to crack his knuckles. A small crowd gathered around them, the boys whispering about how Saizo was getting beaten up while the girls were staring at Naruto, with lust and desire in their eyes.

Naruto picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the nearby wall, releasing enough killer intent into the air to scare off some of the spectators. He walked over to Saizo's bleeding form and crouched down to his eye-level, with Saizo trying to avoid his gaze. "You think that I didn't notice the way you were looking at Moka-chan, huh?" he socked him on his already bleeding face. "You better be careful of your actions, because if I find out you were looking that way to any girl, _especially _Moka-chan, then I will make hell sound like a paradise for you."

Naruto punched him one more time before he stood up and spun around. He walked over to Moka and gently grabbed her hand and led her away from the scene, earning a few glares from the guys while Moka received glares from the girls.

When they were out of earshot, Moka released Naruto's hand and quietly said. "Thank you, no one's ever stood up for me before, but why did you do that?"

"Because," he replied with a tinge of anger in his voice, "I recognized that look and straight away knew what he was up to." He slowed down his pace as they walked to the school. He put his hands behind his head and continued. "When I was twelve, me and my godfather left our home and travelled around. My godfather, Jiraiya, was the biggest pervert I have ever met and whenever we passed a beautiful girl he had that sort of gleam in his eyes. The look on Saizo's eyes was almost the same, except it contained something sinister."

"But... but you might get in trouble for what you did to him."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I don't care, it's not like I chose to go here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's better for you not to get involved."

"Oh... ok." Moka replied feeling a bit dejected. Then she remembered to ask him what kind of monster he was. "Hey Naruto-kun, I've been wondering, what kind of monster are you?"

That question froze Naruto at the spot. He knew that someday he would have to tell her that he was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. "Sorry, but I can't tell you Moka-chan. It's kinda personal and I don't intend to share my secret with anyone at the moment."

Suddenly, Naruto noticed that she looked disappointed. "Hey it's not like I don't trust you or anything, it's just a case of personal security." He tried to reassure her. "Tell you what. Do you want to know _why_ I'm being so secretive?"

That brightened up her mood. "Yes! Oh yes! I'm sooo curious about you Naruto-kun. I want to know everything about you!" she started to blush after she realized what she said.

Naruto began blushing as well. "Okay, the reason why I'm being so secretive is because..." he stopped for a second to look at her. "I'm being hunted."

Moka widened her eyes, "What! By who?"

"That... is for another time. Let's just get to school before we're late for the ceremony."

She nodded her head. Again, she felt couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. But was satisfied that she was able to get to know a little bit more about him.

The rest of the walk continued on in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was wandering in the hallways of the academy. He was surprised at how different the inside of the school was compared to the outside. Everything was clean and orderly and looked normal, with the hallways being wide and well lit. He was by himself at the moment since he lost Moka in the crowd when they were herded into the auditorium for the entrance ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**About 2-3 hours ago**_

"_**AHHHH!**__ Too many people!" Naruto shouted as he was being pushed and shoved by the crowd who were also trying to go into the auditorium._

"_Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, where are you?" Moka called out from somewhere in the group._

"_Don't worry Moka-chan, I'll come and find you after this, we'll see each other later!"_

"_Alright, see you later Naruto-kun!"_

_That was the last he heard of her as they entered the auditorium._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The speech was long and boring and he swore that he fell asleep at least once. He didn't have too much trouble finding his homeroom and went inside. He was surprised at how different the classroom was arranged compared to the Ninja Academy's was back in Konoha. The floor was flat and was not going up while there were simple little wooden chairs and desks for the students to work at. Scrawled on the blackboard, there was a big 'welcome'. Suddenly, the talking in the room died down as he saw that some of the students started to back away from him, while the girls had their eyes locked on him. He noticed the familiar long pink haired girl sitting in the seat next to the one closest to the window and was about to call out to her when the girls of the class started to surround him.

"Wow, you're so handsome!"

"Ohh, what a man! So big and strong..."

"Marry me please!"

"I love you!"

"**HELP!**" Naruto screamed as he was being pushed to the corner by the horde of females. Moka instantly recognized the voice and her face went red with anger.

"**HEY!** Get off of him!" she yelled at the girls as she shoved her way past. She grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him outside of the classroom, away from the horde.

"Thanks Moka-chan, you just saved my life." He jokingly said with a big grin plastered all over his face. Moka was still red but whether it was from her anger or from his smile he would never know.

"No problem Naruto-kun, but where were you? After the ceremony I spent a whole hour looking for you."

"Oh I just wandered around the academy, had to get used to the surroundings." His smile then changed into a sly grin. "So...did you enjoy saving me from my new fan girls?" he asked her slyly.

Moka's face turned crimson. "I...I...had to...y...you...called...for help..." she shakily stuttered, not wanting to look at him.

Naruto found this amusing. "So is this the only reason why?"

Her face turned into an even brighter crimson. "No... I mean yes! Yes! That was the only reason!" she quickly said, hoping that he didn't hear her.

Unfortunately he did. "Really? Are you sure?"

"**YES NARUTO!**" she screamed and immediately covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

His grin never left his face. In fact, the more he teased her, the wider it went. "Alright, I believe you. Wanna go back in now? Were kinda making a scene." He said as he gestured to the heads sticking out of the doors of the different homerooms.

Now Moka's face turned scarlet and she tried to hide her embarrassment, not wanting anyone to see, _especially _Naruto. In an inhuman speed, she quickly went in and closed the door behind her, leaving Naruto alone in the hallway.

Now that he was alone, Naruto fell on his knees and rolled over to his back and burst into a fit of laughter, with the sound echoing in the whole hallway. He would've continued on for hours until he saw the frowning face of a blonde haired woman with cat-like ear staring down at him. He sweat dropped when he found out that he was caught.

"Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be in class." She asked him in an irritated tone.

"Eh...ah...um... Sorry sensei." He quickly stood up and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got back in, the guys were glaring while the girls just continued to stare at him. He sat down on the seat closest to the window and noticed that Moka was trying not to look at him.

"Hey Moka-chan, you know I was just joking around right?" Naruto asked her hopefully.

"..."

"Oh come on Moka-chan! I was just kidding! You don't need to give me the cold shoulder!"

"... You embarrassed me..."

"Well, I'm sorry then, come on I'll make it up to you, here watch this." Naruto stood up and walked to the front of the room and did a hand sign. Everyone was curious on what he was about to do so now all eyes were on him.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**." Naruto said and a puff of smoke appeared. When most of it dispersed, a naked and incredibly beautiful blonde haired woman appeared. She had curves on all the right places and her hair was tied up in a double ponytail. Noticing the shocked expression on their faces, she winked and did a very seductive pose making almost all the males in the classroom get a nosebleed and faint. The girls however, had their mouths agape and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and couldn't help but just stare at Naruto. Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto turned to see the shocked face of the blonde woman who he met outside. A sweat drop appeared at the back of his head.

"What... the..." she was about to say the curse word until she shook her head and regained her composure.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs which was enough to make Naruto cower in fear. She had multiple tick marks on her head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sensei, um... well I was...uh." He quickly dispelled the technique and another puff of smoke appeared. A few seconds later, the blonde haired _male_ shinobi was standing where the girl used to be.

The teacher's eyebrow started twitching. "What...did you just...do?"

"Um... it's a ninja technique I developed myself, it's called **Oiroke no Jutsu **and it lets me transform into the person you saw just then."

Wanting to forget what she saw, the teacher rubbed her temples. "Okay, what I just saw never happened alright? While you're in my class, do not ever use that 'technique' of yours again."

"H-hai sensei." He quickly said and went back to his seat.

Moka's mouth was agape and her eyes were as wide as the other girls as she continued to stare at Naruto. She tried to mentally slap herself to get her back into reality but sadly, it didn't work. She continued staring at him through the whole homeroom session and when the bell went for them to leave... she made no effort to move.

Naruto meanwhile, was blushing profusely and tried not to look at anyone but found it hard when everyone was looking at him. Even after the bell went they just sat there on their desks looking at him. Most of the boys have already woken up and quickly left so as to not create an awkward moment when they see Naruto. Feeling extremely flustered, he stood up and quickly left the classroom. He breathe a sigh of relief and made a mental note to himself that to **never, ever **do that again. A moment later, he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see Moka trying to catch up to him.

"Hey Moka-chan." He greeted her casually.

Her face was still red but luckily, she was snapped out of her daze. "Naruto-kun... why did you do that?" Moka asked him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I said I would make it up to you and the only way for me to do that was to embarrass myself." Naruto replied.

"But... you didn't need to go that far..."

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "Moka-chan, I would do anything for my precious people, even risk and put my life on the line for them. What I did was the least I can do for you." he said in a reassuring tone of voice.

Moka's face became crimson again but she managed a smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Now come on, let's get a bite to eat, ever since I arrived I haven't eaten a thing." He said while holding out his hand.

She gladly took it and the both of them walked away, hand in hand.


	3. The Mysterious Power

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. Kishimoto owns Naruto while Ikeda owns Rosario, but I own the plot of this story. Please take note that some words and sentences of this story come from Lazy Hermit's, ****'**Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen**', ****and lord of the land of fire's, ****'**The True Monster'**, which are both very good reads and amazing stories. All in all, this story has its own plot. ****Finally, please check the poll in my profile because I need people's opinions on it.**

* * *

**Later in the afternoon**

Naruto was taking a stroll with Moka around the grounds of the academy. They were walking and talking, trying to get to know each other better but he still kept some things from her.

Suddenly, Moka pointed at the metal plated headband on his forehead. "Hey Naruto-kun, why do you wear that headband?" she curiously asked him.

Naruto tapped the metal. "This? This is my hitai-ate. The symbol engraved on it is the symbol of Konoha, the village where I came from. We use these so that we can show our pride and loyalty to our respective village, and to better distinguish each other from the other villages. You see, I'm a..." Naruto paused for a moment and debated on whether or not he should tell her that he was a ninja. _She deserves to know but... _he thought. He shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Oh okay." Moka said in a disappointed tone. She wanted to ask him more about his life, but she knew that he would either push the subject away or just end the conversation. It annoyed her that he was being so secretive.

They continued talking and eventually entered the academy's woods. Walking past a few other clearings, they stopped when they reached one that contained a massive lake.

"Wow, its beautiful here..." Moka trailed off as she stared admiringly at the lake. The water was as clear as crystal and shone like a million little diamonds when the rays of the sun hit the surface. The feeling it was giving off was calm and serene and cool.

"Yes, it is." Naruto said, but he wasn't looking at the lake.

Moka realized that Naruto was staring at her and she immediately looked away and blushed. Naruto meanwhile, found an opportunity to tease her. He leant in close to her ear. "What's wrong Moka-chan? Don't you like my compliment?" he whispered flirtatiously, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Her blush turned into an even brighter red. "S-shut up, N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered before shoving him away.

The blonde shinobi managed a laugh, amused at the vampire's reaction. In ways, she is a lot like Hinata, but after feeling that shove her strength is a lot like Sakura's. He thanked Kami that she didn't have her temper.

Looking at the lake, the landscape looked oddly familiar to him, with high cliffs and a waterfall in the background, the memory suddenly came to him. "You know Moka-chan... this place... it reminds me of the Valley of the End." Naruto reminisced, remembering the fight that he had with Sasuke all those years ago.

"Valley of the End? Where's that?"

Naruto looked at her and rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah I forgot, you're not from where I am from. The Valley of the End is a place located close to the border of the Land of Fire, the country where my village is from, and the Land of Sound." His expression then turned grim.

Moka noticed his sudden change of expression. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then looked back towards the lake. He took a deep breath and said. "Before I began my travels with my godfather, a friend of mine betrayed our village and left us to pursue his quest for power. I tried to stop the teme and eventually caught up to him in the Valley of the End. Seeing that words wouldn't change his mind, I resorted into using force. We fought and in the end, he defeated me and went to a man named Orochimaru. After that I hadn't seen him for years. When I finally found him, I tried once again to bring him back, but he escaped and I hadn't seen him since." He recounted, frowning at his failure to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Moka saw Naruto's body beginning to shake and from behind, she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Naruto-kun... you don't need to blame yourself. It's not your fault that he left your village for power. You are the most brave and kindest person I have ever met and I know, no I **believe,** that one day, you will bring him back."

Naruto blushed at the feeling of her body pushing into his back and he started to feel hot, but he felt grateful for her support. A moment later, Moka unwrapped her arms while he turned around had a smile on his face. "Thank you Moka-chan and besides, I promised one of my other precious people that I would bring him back," he said, remembering the pink haired kunoichi. "And I never give up or go back on my word, because that's my-"

"There you are!"

He was once again rudely interrupted by the voice of a certain y_ōkai. _Saizou, who didn't go to class earlier today because of the beating he received from Naruto, had a bandage around his head and a puffed up lip. He walked into the clearing and his gaze kept alternating from Naruto to Moka, but whenever he looked at her, his eyes did a little lap around her body. "And I see you've brought the lovely Akashiya Moka along with you, perfect. Now she'll get to see what a real man is."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he noticed the way Saizou was looking at her. "I warned you before that if I ever catch you looking at her in that way again... I would make hell sound like paradise. It seems like you have just gotten yourself a death wish Saizou." Naruto threatened.

Saizou smirked. "Hmph, and are you the one who's going to do that? You may have beaten me in this form, but let's see what happens when I go into my true form!"

Naruto's eyes widened when the yōkai's skin stretched and his body started to grow with his muscles tripling in size. When the transformation was complete, where Komiya Saizou once stood was replaced by a hulking monstrosity with grey skin and torn clothes.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Ahhh, this feels so much better! Now you don't have a chance against me, brat. I will kill you for what you did to me back in the dorms!" **Saizou said in a now deeper voice. He then looked at Moka and his long tongue swept over his lips hungrily. **"And when I'm through with him, were going to have lots of fun." **

Moka took a step back. "No!" she shouted. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

He began to laugh. **"Moka, do you not see? I'm not really giving you any choice in the matter. If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take." **He then turned to look at Naruto**. "If I want you to die, you die!" **

Immediately after that, Saizou threw a punch at Naruto's face. The speed of the attack was enough to send him spiralling several feet away but he only felt a slight twinge of pain. _Hmm...His transformation was similar to the Curse Seal of Heaven's... but his aura and attacks are so much weaker. _He thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried out as she watched her friend hit the trunk of a tree. Tears started to sprout from her eyes as Naruto's body fell limp and landed in a heap. "No... It can't be...Naruto-kun..."

"**Huh, I was expecting more from that punk. Well that goes to show that some people aren't as strong as they claim." **He then walked towards Moka. **"Now time to take my prize."**

"Stay back!" she shouted while taking steps back, trying to keep the distance between the two of them as wide as possible.

"**Come now Moka-chan, I promise I'll be gentle." **Saizou said with a lecherous grin as he started to walk faster towards Moka.

"No...No...No! Go away!" she screeched, terrified of what he was going to do with her. She eventually had her back against a tree and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what was going to happen next.

"You should listen to the girl." a familiar voice said from behind him.

The colour from his face drained as he recognized the voice. He turned around and saw an unscathed Naruto standing, with his arms crossed, a few metres away from him. "You know, I really hate it when someone hurts one of my precious people..." Naruto said as he put his hand back and a spinning bright blue ball started to form in the palm of his hand. "But threatening to _rape _one of them? **That** is just unheard of."

In a flash of yellow, the few metres distance between them were covered in less than a second by Naruto as he shoved the ball into Saizou's gut. **"RASENGAN!" **he yelled as Saizou was sent flying backwards. He crashed into one of the cliff faces and let out an agonizing scream before he fell into the water.

Moka had watched the entire encounter as she had opened her eyes when she heard Naruto's voice talking to Saizou. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked in a small, shaky voice. Naruto turned around and gave her one of his big, goofy grins. "Naruto-kun!" she squealed in delight as she ran up to him and gave him a monster of a hug, letting the tears that she had been holding back fall freely now as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Naruto-kun... I-I thought you were dead... I thought..." her hug became even tighter. "I thought I lost you." She managed to say through her tears.

Naruto stroked her long pink hair and began rubbing her back. "Hey, it's alright, everything is going to be okay." He assured her in a soothing tone.

Unluckily for him, Saizou came back out of the water. He was limping and had a hand on his stomach and was breathing heavily. **"You... you...teme...I...will kill...you... for that." **he managed to say in between breaths.

The sound of his voice made Moka let go of Naruto and they both turned to glare at Saizou. Naruto then scoffed. "Huh, if that punch was the best you could do... then just give up now. I have faced, fought and defeated people where your power is only a fly compared to theirs. In fact, you're not even worth my time..." he put out his hand to Moka. "Let's go Moka-chan."

She took the hand while the hulking form of Saizou snarled at Naruto, **"YOU... DARE... MOCK... ME?"**

Naruto shrugged. "Why not?" he asked, before he turned around and walked away with Moka. Saizou meanwhile, was furious and he charged at the blonde shinobi.

Suddenly, Moka screamed, "Behind you!" and Naruto felt a weight crash into his face. It wasn't painful, but he was once again sent flying and crashed into a few trees. Unfortunately for Moka though, during mid-flight he accidentally grabbed her Rosario and it snapped off its chain. She was then engulfed in a powerful demonic aura as her body began to transform.

Saizou felt the powerful youki radiating of her body and he backed away. Suddenly, her face was then enshrouded by bats while certain parts of her body started to grow, most noticeably her 'assets'. When the bats dispersed, her face changed from a teenage girl to an adult woman. Her hair became silver while her eyes became red and slitted. The fangs in her mouth grew so as you can now see them sticking out of her lips. Impossible as it seemed as she now looked more beautiful in her true form.

Feeling real fear, Saizou continued moving away from her, now realizing what she had just become. **"Silver hair, red eyes and a huge youki power - this is the legendary S-class monster - a Vampire!" **

Now fully transformed, she looked at Saizou and began to tease him. "What's wrong little boy? I thought you wanted to have fun? So why don't you try and take me by force and show me just how strong you are?" she asked him mockingly.

"**I... I won't be mocked by a woman!" **Howling he rushed forward towards her.

As Saizou was about to hit her, she seemed to have become a blur. He felt her youki and turned around to see the silver haired girl standing behind him. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Far too slow, is this the best that you have? Such weak power is not even worth a challenge for a member of the elite vampires, you are beneath my contempt, know your place!"

A singe kick smashed into his jaw and he was sent flying away with a spray of blood. He crashed into another cliff face and fell into a heap, broken and barely conscious.

Naruto burst out of the mess of trees that he had over him and was surprised at Moka's power. It was comparable to a high level jōnin like Kakashi and would give him a run for his money if they ever fought.

Moka noticed his presence and turned to him. "Are you alright Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy that's all," he looked around and saw the barely conscious form of Saizou. "Excuse me but I have some unfinished business with him."

Naruto walked over to him and knelt down to his eye level. Saizou had his eyes half open and could see the furious expression Naruto had on his face.

"As I said before, I will make hell sound like paradise for you if you ever looked in that way at Moka-chan ever again," Naruto said while he closed his eyes. "Now, here's you punishment."

When Naruto reopened his eyes, his sky blue irises changed to red with a black ring around the edges. The pupils now resembled a black pinwheel with the center of the eyes being a red dot.

"**Tsukuyomi," **Naruto snarled, with a smile plastered on his face. Saizou was suddenly enveloped in a large flash of light before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

"_Would you still feel that way... even if Sasuke decides to try and attack Konoha?" Itachi asked him._

_Naruto nodded. "If that ever happens... then I'm going to stop him without killing him __**and**__ protect the village. What kind of Hokage would I be if I don't bring him back? Anyway, I also promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him home and I never give up or go back on my word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way!" _

_The smallest trace of a smile formed on Itachi's lips and content with this answer, he said. "Very well, then I have something to give to you."_

_Itachi then sent one of his crows towards Naruto and forced it down his throat. Naruto, shocked at what Itachi just did, tried to cough or spew it back out but to no avail. When he finished, he glared menacingly at him. "What did you just do to me?"He asked threateningly, pulling out his kunai._

"_Stand down, I only gave you some of my power. You will be able to activate and deactivate it at any time you desire, but I hope that you would never have to use it..." Itachi said as he turned around and performed some hand signs, but before he left though he looked over his shoulder to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, I have two more requests for you before I take my leave... please bring Sasuke back to Konoha and do not tell anyone of this encounter." He finished before he __**shunshined**__ away._

_Suddenly, Naruto began to feel a burning sensation in his eyes as it intensified every second. He closed his eyes as he dropped his kunai and went down to his knees and put his hands to face, screaming in agony because of the pain. He rolled around in the dirt and continued to scream for what must've felt like an eternity until the pain receded. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that they were bleeding but when he looked around, he could see everything like it was in slow motion. He heard a stream nearby and walked over to it. He looked into the water and when he saw his reflection he was shocked at his discovery._

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had received the Mangekyō Sharingan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saizou woke up in a place where it featured a red moon casting a red light with a cloudy atmosphere, with the background having a blood-red appearance. His hands and feet were strapped on a wooden cross and his body was back in its human form, but his skin colour was on a grey, inverted scale. He looked around and saw multiple Naruto's surrounding him with each having a katana in their hands.

"Welcome to my world, teme," one of the Naruto's, which he guessed was the real one, said as he ran his fingers through the blade of the katana. "As you can see, this is all just an illusion, but the pain I inflict on you here is very well real and when I'm through with you... I promise that you're mind will never be the same again."

The real Naruto shoved the blade into his shoulder and Saizou cried out in pain. "That wasn't so bad, we only just begun! You see, even though my power here is nowhere near as strong as the one who gave me this ability... I can still make us stay here for at least a day and a half." He said as another Naruto shoved his katana into Saizou's body, earning another cry from the yokai. "Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world, the 'Inner' Moka watched as Saizou began to scream and writhe in pain. Blood started to pour out from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose and she could only stare and wonder at what was happening to him. She walked over and looked at Naruto and was shocked at the change of appearance and the power his eyes were oozing. The once sky blue irises were now a blood red colour with a black ring around the edges. The pupils now resembled a black pinwheel with the centre of the eyes being a red dot. She noticed that a thin line of blood was flowing down from the corner of his eyes. Then an amazing aroma filled her nostrils. It smelled familiar courtesy of her other half and she couldn't help herself as she leant down and bit into his neck. She savoured every drop of the heavenly substance and when she finished she licked her lips and sighed, satisfied. "Now I know why my other self loves your blood so much... it is absolutely divine."

Naruto ended the genjutsu and rubbed the side of his neck where Moka bit him, already feeling the regenerative abilities of the Kyūbi starting to heal him. He deactivated his Sharingan and looked at her and grinned. "I'm glad you like it Moka-chan, but the next time you bite me, please ask first." He then started to look up and down Moka's body, but not in the way that Saizou does. "So is this your true form? I'm impressed."

She smiled. "Thank you Namikaze," she said before he hander her back her Rosario. "If you want answers, then ask my other self. Until we meet again, you had better take care of her." She placed the Rosario back on the end of the chain she wore around her neck.

Almost immediately, her power faded away and she was transformed back into the teenage, 'Outer' Moka. She fell unconscious and Naruto had to catch her before she could fall. Talking to the transformed Moka had felt like talking to a whole different person. It seemed likely she had a split personality. _I'll ask her about it later. _

Looking at the unconscious beauty in his arms, he knew that things would not be easy. He could only imagine how being friends with a beautiful vampire with two personalities would complicate his life. _But surely it would not be that hard? I defeated Pein for Kami's sake and I'm worrying about this... _he thought. He shook his head and he smiled at her. Carefully he swung her arm under her legs and began to carry her bridal style back to the academy. Even though she was asleep, he began to talk to her.

"I want to protect you Moka-chan, from anything that tries to hurt you. I want you to always be safe and happy. And I promise I will always try to do just that." He smiled at her peaceful, sleeping face. "And I never give up or go back on my word. Because that's my nindo, my ninja way..." he leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "Plus... I really like you. Like really, really like you.


	4. A New Friend

**AN Sorry for the late update but while writing this chapter I had so many writer's blocks. I would also like to thank my awesome sister, kookie-douwh, for helping in betaing my stories for me, which she rarely does it, but still thanks.**

**In response to the reviews given from the author, NarutoXYugitoFTW, if you don't like this story then don't read it. I decide on how the plot goes and it's entirely up to you if you want to read this story or not because I am not forcing you to. Yes, I do admit that some bits have been copied from different fanfics but not the plot in whole. As I said before, this story had its OWN plot.**

* * *

**The next day**

To say that Aono Tsukune was scared is an understatement. In fact, he was downright terrified.

You see, his fear began during homeroom yesterday after one of his classmates suddenly transformed into a naked girl, whom he was one of if not the _only_ boy who didn't faint from blood loss. The teacher said that they were all monsters and that if any humans were caught they would immediately be executed. And since he was a human... that was not the best of news.

So here he was, standing at the gates and looking at the academy. He was seriously thinking of leaving but there was one person who compelled him to stay, even though they have never actually talked to each other.

That person was Akashiya Moka.

Tsukune sighed. He mentally slapped himself over the head at how easily he fell for her, but he couldn't help it. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and was jealous of his blonde classmate, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, for spending so much time with her.

Walking towards the entrance of the school, he knew that if he was to survive his time in this place he would have to keep his humanity to himself. He remembered the time when he found the letter of invitation to Yokai Academy in his mailbox and wondered that if it was a good idea to have accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka's eyelids slowly fluttered open as she woke up on a small, firm bed in a white room with a blanket covering her body. She blinked a couple of times as the blurriness in her vision cleared and then sat up and looked around. She noticed that the room was rather dark and guessed that this was the academy's infirmary. The next thing she noticed was a sleeping Naruto on a chair beside her bed. His head was rolled back and he was snoring, with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. The first thought that crossed her mind was just how cute he was when he was asleep. The second was her sudden recollection of yesterday's events. She remembered the power she felt coming off of him during the confrontation with Saizou the day before, but what most shocked her were Naruto's eyes. They held a certain power that both shocked and filled her with awe.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it was still a bit early and her curiosity over Naruto once again reached its peak. She reached out and gently shook his arm. "Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun, wake up..." she called out to him.

Hearing the sound of her voice, he slowly began stir awake. He opened his eyes and saw Moka looking at him with a smile on her face. "Morning Moka-chan," he greeted before he did a big yawn. "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's only because I'm not really used to changing into my other self, but otherwise I'm fine."

A smile formed on Naruto's lips. "Great, I was worried when I carried you here. I asked the nurse questions about your condition but she assured me that you would be fine."

Moka's smiled widened as she caught on what he said. "So... you were worried about me?" she asked slyly.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Of course Moka-chan, I am your friend after all and I do care about you."

"But do you care about me in _that _way."

That caught Naruto off guard. He knew exactly what she was talking about but pretended to act oblivious. "Um... what?"

That brought her hopes down. "It's nothing..." she asked in a disappointed tone.

An awkward silence filled the room until Moka asked Naruto another question. She gently grabbed his hand and asked. "Naruto-kun... I know that the last time I asked this question you told me that it was something personal... but I really, really want to know what kind of monster you are. As a friend, can you please tell me?"

Naruto's grip on her hand tightened as she asked this, but he finally agreed with himself that it was alright to tell her that he was a ninja, as he decided not to the day before. But the Kyūbi was a different subject altogether and he had no intention of mentioning about the fox just yet. "Okay Moka-chan, I'll tell you what I really am because I trust you, but please don't tell anyone else, I'll be the one to do that." He then took a deep breath. "I'm actually human," he said carefully, "But not just some normal human. I'm a ninja of Konoha."

"No," she let go of his hand. "No... You can't be!"

The look in her eyes, he knew it all too well. "I am Moka-chan."

She still didn't believe him. "But what about that attack you used against Saizou? **Rasengan** wasn't it? No human, normal or not, could possess that much power in just one attack."

"I can control a special power called chakra and use it to perform techniques called jutsus, but I'm still human. What you just saw was a powerful A-rank jutsu created by my father, the Yondaime Hokage." He explained.

"What about your eyes?"

"That... was the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is a kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit, that gives me access to powerful techniques. I actually was not born with it but received it from my friend's brother sometime ago. The reason he gave it to me is so that I can bring that friend, who is actually the one I told you about, back home. But originally he wished that I would never have to use it. In fact, this is the first time that I ever _used_ it against anything." He admitted.

Moka was shocked at his revelation and stared at him wide-eyed. Naruto meanwhile, had a despaired expression on his face and mentally berated himself that it was not a good idea to tell her. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door but before he turned the knob and left, he paused and looked over his shoulder at her and said. "So I guess this means that we're not friends anymore..."

That brought Moka out of her trance. "What? No! We still are friends Naruto-kun! It's just that... I never expected you to be _human_..." There was bitterness in her voice as she said that last word.

Naruto let go of the knob. "What do you have against humans Moka-chan? What did they ever do to you?" he asked curiously.

"It's because," she replied quietly. "I was all alone."

She paused for a moment before continuing while Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Before I came here... I went to school in the human world. It was horrible. Did you know that humans don't believe in monsters? I felt so alone and isolated that I started seeing myself as a freak, as different from everyone else, and began to wonder if it would be better that I didn't exist at all. From then on, I really hated humans and the whole human world." She said as tears started to pour from her eyes and soak the sheets. She quickly wiped them away, "I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that I feel so stupid for having such a weakness."

Naruto nodded grimly, knowing exactly what she'd been through. As a child, he had suffered discrimination, prejudice, loneliness, and hatred by the villagers and always wondered to himself this one question, why? He had not done anything wrong, but for some reason they had always despised him and called him 'demon child'. He soon developed a craving for acknowledgement, and resorted to pulling pranks around the village, even going so far as to strive to become Hokage. Eventually though, he made friends and the people slowly started to accept him, but it wasn't until years later that after he defeated Pein had they finally recognized him.

A few tears started to form in his eyes as he reminisced this, but he held them back and looked at Moka straight in the eyes. "It's ok Moka-chan... I know exactly how you feel. In fact, are pasts are not really that different." He admitted.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

He hesitated but decided that it was time. "Moka-chan... when I told you my heritage... I kinda left something out. You see, not only am I a human and a ninja... but I'm also a-

"Good morning!" a voice cried as the door suddenly opened and a blonde woman wearing a green school nurse's attire walked in. She looked at the surprised faces of Moka and Naruto and noticed a few wet spots on Moka's blankets.

"Oh I'm sorry, but was I interrupting anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I was just leaving actually," he turned to Moka, "I'll see you later in class Moka-chan." He said as he waved good-bye and **shunshined** away in a whirlwind of leaves.

They were left speechless at the jutsu he performed. Then the silence was broken by the sound of the nurse's whistling. "Whooo- he knows how to leave in _style_. And handsome too! You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like him!"

Moka's face turned a bright pink that matched the shade of her hair as she pulled the covers over head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A day later**

_Beep beep beep,_ came the sound of the alarm clock beside Naruto's bed. He woke up from his sprawled out position on his bed and groaned as the sound woke him up from a rather peaceful sleep. He smashed his fist on the machine, instantly stopping the annoying noise, and rubbed his eyes as he groggily got out of bed with a yawn. He shuffled towards the bathroom door, almost bumping into it in the process, and flinched as he turned on the light.

After relieving himself, he went into the shower. Five minutes later, he came out feeling awake and refreshed. He dried himself off with a towel on the rack and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As usual, he took out a cup of instant ramen and turned on the water heater. While waiting for the water to heat up, he went into the living room and watched TV. When it finished, he poured the hot water into the cup and waited for the noodles to cool, then he ate it in under ten seconds flat. Still feeling hungry he went back to the cupboard and got another cup, poured water in it, and slurped it down just as quickly as the last one.

Once he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he left his apartment. The dorms were located half a mile away from the academy so he decided to take a nice, leisurely walk. As he reached the gate of the academy, he heard a commotion.

"The perfect body and face, she's absolutely amazing."

"You're so beautiful!"

"A goddess incarnate..."

"I love you! Marry me please!"

Hearing all the boys shouting and pleading he was not surprised when he caught sight of the cause. "Good morning Moka-chan!" he called out in a cheerful voice.

Spotting him she smiled and immediately rushed over. "Naruto-kun! Good morning!" was her reply before she glomped him.

Surprised at the sudden show of affection Naruto blushed. The boys let out a few jealous groans along with a few death threats. Then she leaned in close to him, "Mmmm, you know Naruto-kun I didn't have any breakfast this morning and I feel soooo hungry right now."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Oh all I need is right here..." she trailed off as she bit on his neck.

"Hey!"

At the sight of Moka biting him all the boys let out more groans. Naruto enjoyed the fact that people were envying him so he gave them a grin and a wink, which they responded by giving him glares.

Satisfied she let go of Naruto, "That was amazing..." she had a dreamy look in her eyes, "Sorry, but it's just that your aroma is so good that I can't really help myself. Thank you Naruto-kun!"

He rubbed the bruise where she'd just bitten him. "No problem Moka-chan it's just... I know you're a vampire, and I don't mind letting you drink some of my blood. But could you please ask first the next time you bite me?"

She smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun, but your blood really is the best!" she then grabbed his hand. "Let's go to class together Naruto-kun!"

He gave her one of his big, goofy grins. "Sure Moka-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the background, Tsukune watched their exchange and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Naruto. Except for his mother and cousin, he didn't really know what it felt like to have a girl fuss over him like that. He sighed as he watched the two of them leave and decided to give them a minute to let them get some distance. He thought to himself as to how he can compete with someone like Naruto...

"Someone... someone please help."

"Huh?" Tsukune looked about as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Someone please..."

It sounded like a girl's voice coming from the woods. "Hello? Is someone there?" he knew it wasn't the smartest question anyone would ask, but it was worth a shot.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with a vulnerable expression. She was obviously a student, but was wearing a different sweater, a bow tie, a long-sleeved white blouse, and the same little skirt all the girls wore. She had blue hair and the sweater was tight around her chest area, showing her absolutely huge breasts.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly, "Please, lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held out a hand to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Are you alright? Would you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." As she stood there she seemed to sway a bit. "My… my chest, my chest just started hurting all of a sudden." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. Tsukune's face turned red. "Please hold me tight like this." He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest.

"W-what?"

"My chest… it feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a little bit, please?"

His face turned into an even brighter red. "N-no… no problem." he then wrapped his arms around her. Numerous dirty thoughts went into his teenage mind, but he pushed them away before he could act on them.

She looked up at him as her violet shade of eyes nearly hypnotized him with a seductive trance. "My name is Kuruno Kurumu. I already know who you are Aono Tsukune. Please be a good friend to me okay?

He was entranced by her face and everything else about her but an image of Moka's face appeared in his head. Her long pink hair and bright green eyes were what brought him out of the trance and he shut his eyes and deliberately pushed her away… hard.

Kurumu was totally caught off guard and fell flat on the ground. "Ow!" she rubbed her bottom and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, so very, very sorry, but I have to go." Something was telling him that if he didn't get away soon something bad would happen, something that he would regret. He turned around and _ran_.

"Hey! Come back here! What about me and my chest?" she shouted after him but it was no good, he had cupped his hands to his ears and was already gone. "He broke my charm? That's impossible! I am a succubus! I was built to seduce and control men! No one has ever done that!" she whispered to herself. Angrily she got back up on her feet, nothing hurting but her pride. "I'm going to find the reason why you have rejected me Tsukune-kun. And when that happens, I will make you mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so boring!" Naruto groaned. He was sitting in his usual spot beside the window at the back of the room with Moka on his right as he twirled his pencil in his fingers. His head was hurting from all the information he was getting from the one class he dreaded the most, mathematics.

All heads turned to him. "Excuse me Namikaze-san?" the teacher asked, annoyed at Naruto's outburst.

Feeling embarrassed he looked down on his desk. "Nothing Ririko-sensei." He apologized as he went back to twirling his pencil in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When class finished, Naruto and Moka went to the roof of the academy to eat their lunch. They sat down beside each other and leaned back on the railing while Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it. Biting down on his thumb, he drew a bit of blood and allowed one drip to fall on the kanji symbol on the scroll and in a poof of smoke, there was a large, steaming hot bowl of Miso ramen, with extra pork, sitting before him.

Moka widened her eyes but a moment later shook her head as she remembered that Naruto was not a normal human. But then she remembered that before he was cut off by the nurse he was about to tell her something. "Hey Naruto-kun, back in the infirmary the other day, what were you about to tell me?" she asked her blonde friend.

"It's nothing Moka-chan, don't worry about it." He replied as he began to slurp the ramen in an inhuman pace.

She was disappointed. "Okay,"

They both ate and talked as the lunch break went on. Apparently, Naruto had numerous scrolls containing ramen and on his right, piles of bowls were stacked up. Suddenly, the door that led to the roof opened and a brown haired and brown eyed boy with a light brown skin color was there. His expression was a mix of surprise and jealousy but luckily no one noticed the latter.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry for disturbing you, did I interrupt anything?" the boy asked. _I hope I did_. He thought.

"No, no it's alright, Aono Tsukune right? We're in the same homeroom I think." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think I remember you as one of the only boys who didn't faint at Naruto-kun's little… _show_." She blushed as she remembered that.

He nodded. "We are in the same homeroom. You're Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"That's me, and you better remember it because someday I'm gonna be Hokage!" he yelled as he stood up and gave him his signature big, goofy grin and a thumbs up.

The two people on the rooftop sweat dropped as he announced that to them.

"Um… what's a Hokage?" Tsukune asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Never mind, forget what I said."

"Okay, well since I'm here, is it alright for me to join you?"

Moka smiled. "I don't see a reason why not to. Would you like to be friends?" she asked.

Tsukune perked up at that. "Sure."

Suddenly, Moka squealed in happiness. "Yes! Now I have two friends who I can do stuff with! Oh this is so wonderful!" she blushed as she noticed the amused faces of Tsukune and Naruto, "I'm sorry, oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself," she held her hand out, "My name is Akashiya Moka and if you want, you can address me as –chan."

Tsukune smiled as reached for her hand and shook it gently. "Pleasure to meet you Moka-chan."


	5. Meet The Succubus

**AN Lol I didn't realize what Moka said in the last chapter until my friend and sister pointed it out to me, yes I agree it was very, very dirty but it's too late to change it now. Also, correct me if I'm wrong with Naruto's age.**

**Thank you kookie-douwh and Kyuubi-Yokai for helping beta my story!**

* * *

**Early the next morning**

Naruto's dreams were interrupted by a certain being sealed with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Hey brat, wake up!" the ****Kyūbi ordered in his mind.**

_Naruto once again found himself lying in a pool of icy water in his mindscape. The scene was familiar to him as he had visited this place numerous times in his life, usually when he needed to borrow the fox's chakra or when the fox summoned him._

_He stood up and looked at the cage that had sealed the demonic kitsune for the past 16 years. Inside he could make out the red-orange fur and blood-red eyes of the fox staring back at him. Its face was contorted in annoyance. _**"About time baka, the loudest of ninja could walk right in your room and you would never have noticed until you were dead. You're lucky that I would never let that happen seeing as if you die, I die." The Kyūbi snarled.**

_Naruto crossed his arms. "Shut up you damned fox, so what's the reason for you bringing me here? Just to insult me on how I sleep?" he asked sarcastically._

**The fox growled at his lack of respect. "No, I have summoned you here because I want to congratulate you on finding this place," the fox said as he chuckled in amusement at Naruto's shocked expression, and then he continued. "Back when I was free to roam the world, I had been hunting this place for quite some time. You see, the founders of this school were called the three Dark Lords and were one of the most annoying pests that I had ever encountered. Individually, I could kill them with no effort, but together, they would have enough power to drive me out. Every time I set foot on their lands, they would sense my presence and see to it that I don't remain there for long. Once I discovered that they had created a school for monsters though, I decided to have my revenge. Eventually, after a while of fruitless searching, I never found the place as they had hidden it from mortals and beings of power such as me." He finished.**

_Naruto had listened intently but that last part of__Kyūbi's story made him curious, "If they hid the school from you, then how was I was able to get in? Since you are sealed inside of me shouldn't it be hidden from me to?"_

"**That I am not so sure," the fox admitted, "But one suggestion is that since you are only a jinchūriki, it was enough to allow you access into the school." **

_Naruto nodded. "Alright, well is that all you're going to tell me?"_

"**Yes, you may now go, I have nothing more to say to you."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh..." Naruto moaned as he started to feel himself wake up. Slowly sitting up from the bed, he noticed that it was still early. _Damn_ _fox, why couldn't he bother me at a different time, _he thought. Looking at his alarm clock, he groaned when he realized that he had more than two hours till class started. Deciding to do some training with the few hours that he had to spare, he quickly got dressed and walked to the academy woods. He stopped in one of the many clearings it had contained and then performed a few familiar hand signs. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Over 200 shadow clones poofed into existence. All of them immediately formed straight lines while the original Naruto went to the front, "Alright you guys as you know ever since we've moved here to the academy we've been getting slack. Now relaxing time is over and it's time to continue our training. All of you will fight against one another until the last man is standing, which is gonna be me, so get your kunais out and wait for my signal to start!" he commanded.

"Hai boss!" Was the collective reply of hundreds of Naruto clones. All of them pulled out kunais and went into battle stances.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and the clones did the same. "Get ready... Now!" Naruto signalled before all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two hours later**

"**Fūton: Rasengan!**" shouted the original Naruto as he drove the wind chakra infused orb into a clone's gut, instantly dispersing him in a cloud of smoke. He deactivated his Sharingan and looked around, noticing that there were no more clones remaining but was surprised at the destruction from the fighting they had made. Trees were destroyed or uprooted and craters ranging from small to large were all that was left of the clearing that he had step foot in two hours ago.

After checking the time on his watch, he **shunshined **back to his apartment so thathe could get ready for school. He went through his morning rituals and soon enough was already on his way to the academy. Strangely though, Moka was not waiting for him at the front of the male dorms, so he decided to investigate why and walked over to her apartment.

Then he heard a crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the same time in Moka's room**

Moka was combing her hair in front of the mirror of her dresser when she heard one of the windows of her apartment crash. She ran towards the source and saw a blue haired girl with huge breasts standing in her living room.

The girl crossed her arms and glared at Moka. "You're a vampire right?" she suddenly asked, "That's at least what the rumours say, Akashiya Moka-san."

She was stunned as this girl now knew who she was. "How do you know me? I've never even met you."

The girl smirked, "Oh it's not so hard when people call you the most beautiful girl in this school," her gaze momentarily went around Moka's body until she glared at her again, "Well I have to admit, you're not too bad. But you're the biggest eye sore to my great plan!" she announced pointing at Moka.

"Pla-plan? What plan?"

"To make every guy in this school fall in love at me... The Youkai Academy Transformation Plan... it was perfect... I should have entranced every boy with my beauty until you came along," she said, once again pointing at the vampire's face. "I won't let you get away with this... I will never lose a battle of feminine charm... so I shall defeat you and steal Tsukune-kun away from you to prove that I'm better!"

"T-Tsukune?" she stuttered, "Why would you want to steal my friend? He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh yes he does. In fact, he's the reason why I'm here. If I defeat you then I can finally win his love and we can be together."

That confused Moka. "H-his love? Then why won't you just ask him? We're both just friends and my heart belongs to someone else." She said with the image of a certain blonde ninja in her head.

The blue haired girl was now annoyed. "Stop lying! I see the way he looks at you! You two _are_ together and when I defeat you he will see that I am the better girl!" Her features then changed and she grew a pair of wings and a spade-tipped tail. Her fingernails grew into sharp talons and her eyes became slitted, with rage evident in her face.

"I am the Succubus, Kurono Kurumu," she then flapped her wings and flew behind Moka and whispered in her ear, "Prepare to-"

"Moka-chan!" a voice suddenly yelled as the door to her apartment suddenly burst open.

"Naruto-kun!"

"What's going on here?" he turned to the blue haired succubus, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurono Kurumu and I am here to defeat Akashiya Moka so I can win Tsukune-kun's heart!" she announced.

Kurumu then shoved Moka, resulting for her to fall to the floor. Caught off guard, she could only allow it as the cyan haired beauty leapt on her before blocking her face from her sudden clawed onslaught.

"Stop it! What have I ever done to you!" Moka cried out from under her.

"Everything!" the Succubus roared as she continued the clawed attack.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto then performed a few hand signs, "**Fūton: Daitoppa!**"

A powerful gust of wind suddenly erupted from Naruto's mouth and knocked the Succubus to a nearby wall. He quickly rushed over to Moka's bleeding form and started to heal her wounds with his chakra. When she was healed, he helped her stand back up and pulled off her Rosario. The 'Inner' Moka suddenly burst in a ray of light and bats and smirked at the Succubus, who was struggling to get back up.

"If you wish to fight, then let's settle it outside. I have no intention of my room being destroyed by this encounter."

She then leapt through the window that Kurumu smashed through and gracefully landed on the ground below. Kurumu and Naruto followed as the former flew out while the latter **shunshined**.

Kurumu landed a few meters in front of her, "Vampire or not I won't let you stand in my way Moka... my species is dying out as our numbers become smaller... we the Succubi look for our 'Destined Ones' among the men we tempt and your getting in my way of that... I will do whatever is necessary even if I have to kill you!"

"Hahaha! Frail egoistical woman! You foolishly bare you fangs at the likes of me... it's time for you to know your place!" Moka said deviously as she disappeared from sight. She then caught Kurumu by her tail and yanked her towards the ground with enough force to form a crater. "Should I yank off your tail?" she asked viciously as she swung Kurumu into a tree with an audible thumb, "or maybe I should rip your wings off instead!"

_Damn... Moka's going too far... if this gets out of hand I would have to step in. _Naruto thought to himself as he watched the two girls fight, which is more like Moka annihilating the poor girl.

"You act like a little devil but you are just a naive little girl..." Moka said as she kicked Kurumu in the stomach so hard that it sent her through a few trees before she stopped. Naruto heard the distinctive sound of ribs breaking while Kurumu fell to the ground in the fetal position, unconscious. Moka walked to the hurt demon but just as she was about to reach Kurumu, Naruto appeared holding her by the shoulders with enough force to stop her from advancing. Her Rosario was in his hand.

"That's enough Moka." he said without any emotion in his voice. His pupils once again resembled a black pinwheel with the irises being red with a black ring around the edges.

"Why are you in my way? Don't tell me you fell for this girl's charm?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time? I said that was e**nough**!" He said even louder as the Kyūbi's chakra surrounded him. Moka recoiled slightly at the power he was giving off but she held her ground.

"And how are you going to stop me? By fighting me?" she asked mockingly.

Naruto smirked. "Don't underestimate me Moka, I have more than enough power to take you down, but I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt me. So please," he said holding out the Rosario.

Moka knew that Naruto was right and would easily defeat her if they ever fought. "Alright, just this once, I'll let her go," she said as she took the Rosario, "but if she ever tries something like this again, I would show no mercy."

Naruto nodded and deactivated the Sharingan as she placed the Rosario back on the end of the chain. Her transformation back to her 'Outer' self left her weak.

"Moka-chan, drink some of my blood it will help you get back on your feet," Naruto said to the weakened Moka, exposing his jugular to her. "Capu-chu..." She exclaimed before happily biting his neck. After a couple of seconds she let go, and stood up on her own power.

"Thank you for the meal Naruto-kun," Moka said.

"Whenever you like, just remember to ask first." Naruto said smiling, but then frowned when he went over to Kurumu, his hands quickly going all over her body.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing!" Moka cried, outraged.

"Just checking for broken bones," he assured. "You kicked her quite hard. From what I felt, three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle at least. She really needs to go to the infirmary." Naruto picked Kurumu up gently and walked to the academy as lightly as possible, while Moka couldn't help but feel jealous of how Kurumu had been 'inspected' and treated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

After introductions were made the other day on the roof of the academy, Moka and Naruto had told Tsukune of their heritages. He was shocked when he learned that Naruto was also human but was even more surprised when Naruto said that he was a ninja. When they asked him what kind of monster he was, he told them that he wasn't a monster, but was a human like Naruto, albeit a normal one. Moka at first was a little upset at this because even though her two new friends were human, she still hated the species. But after they got to know each other better, she realized that Tsukune's personality was a lot like Naruto's, except that Naruto was braver and much more powerful than him.

So now the three friends were walking through the forest together to get to the academy. As they were walking, they talked about the encounter with Kurumu the day before. Tsukune blushed at the part when Moka said that Kurumu was going to steal his love away from her and continued talking about the events until they were interrupted by...

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted loudly. Out of seemingly nowhere she suddenly appeared and glomped both boys pressing her oversized chest against theirs.

Despite the pleasant sensation of Kurumu's body pressing against his Naruto was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Sorry, but I got to get to class," he then turned his head and winked at Moka, who was glaring daggers at the blue haired Succubus. "I'll see you later Moka-chan." He performed a couple of hand signs. Then there was a sudden puff of smoke and Kurumu was suddenly trying to seduce a small log.

Meanwhile, Tsukune did not have the luxury of receiving any ninja training and was being bear hugged to death by Kurumu, "Oh well at least I still have you Tsukune-kun!" she happily exclaimed.

He turned to Moka, "Moka-chan... help!" he cried out helplessly.

Now that Naruto had gotten away from the girl, Moka had managed to calm down. "Kurumu-san, shouldn't you be in bed? I thought you were supposed to stay there until next week," Moka said.

Kurumu pouted. "But I baked some cookies, won't you share them with me Tsukune-kun?" she asked with a smile on her face as they noticed the basket of cookies in her hand.

He managed to push her away from him. "Why me?" Tsukune asked, confused.

A blush formed on Kurumu's face. "It's because you're my destined one." She said in a shy voice.

"D-Destined one? What's that?" Tsukune asked even more confused.

Her blush became even brighter. "A destined one is the one man a Succubus will truly love with all her heart. He is the one she will spend her entire life with and have his children," her blush intensified to the point that it looked like her face was burning, "He is the most special person in the entire world to her and will be the one who she builds her life around. No one will ever matter to her as much as he will. And Tsukune-kun, **you **are my destined one, and I have totally fallen in love with you."

Tsukune was speechless while Moka's eyes widened in surprise, but inside she was relieved that it was not her Naruto-kun that Kurumu had fallen in love with.

"There you are missy," a stern voice suddenly said, "You aren't to leave your bed until next week, and here I find you." A rather manly female nurse came into view.

"But I want to be with Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu complained as she was dragged to her room.

The two were frozen on the spot after Kurumu's confession, but a minute later they managed to snap back into reality and turned to look at each other.

"Things are going to get interesting now, huh?" Moka asked Tsukune who nodded, "But until that happens, we should really get to class. I bet Naruto-kun would love to hear about this."

"Yeah... hey Moka-chan, what is Naruto-san to you?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Moka noticeably stiffened and blushed at the subject, "W-what do you mean?" she asked timidly.

He wanted to push the subject further. "What is he to you? Do you have certain feelings for him?"

She looked away, not wanting him to see the blush on her face. "U-u-um...I..." she stuttered. This was way too sudden and for the meantime she wanted to keep her feelings for Naruto to herself, although Tsukune was a friend and she knew that she could trust him, "Tsukune-kun... do you swear not to tell anyone this... _especially _Naruto-kun?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded, "Of course Moka-chan, I am your friend after all. This is between us only and you can trust me, I swear on my life that I would never tell a single soul."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She looked back at him and had a smile on her face. "Thank you," she said before she took in a deep breath, and then continued, "I...I... I love Naruto-kun. I have loved him ever since I ran over him with my bike at the first day of school. He means everything to me. If I were to lose him I don't know what I would do with myself. I love him with all my heart and soul and I will never stop loving him." Her emerald eyes burned with determination as she admitted her feelings towards her blonde friend.

Tsukune was shocked at her confession and was once again jealous of Naruto. He had everything! He was popular with the girls, and according to Moka he is very powerful even for a human. He may not be the smartest cookie in the class but he was smart in a sense, and he had the most beautiful girl in the school falling for him, what else could he want?

Moka's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Please don't tell anyone about what I said," she pleaded, "I'll be the one to do that when the time is right."

He smiled, "Don't worry Moka-chan, I promise you that I will tell no one about what you said, this will just be between us and no one else."

Moka then breathe a sigh of relief and hugged him. "Thank you Tsukune-kun, you really are a good friend."

Tsukune blushed at the feeling of her chest pressing against his. "No problem Moka-chan. Now let's get to class, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

She then broke away from the hug. "Okay,"

They both then continued their walk to the school. Moka felt relieved like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders while Tsukune was quietly sulking as his jealousy over Naruto continued to grow.

But unknown to both of them, Naruto was hiding in the trees and had heard and saw everything...


	6. Akatsuki And An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**A few hours later, back in the Five Great Shinobi Nations**

The rustling sound of leaves and the sound of wind scrapping their bodies was the only visible evidence of the four people racing towards Konoha.

They were wearing black robes, but without the red clouds that the Akatsuki cloaks had. They were 'Taka', the personal platoon and team of Uchiha Sasuke, compromising of Hozuki Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin and Sasuke himself.

As they were moving forward, a swirling pattern suddenly appeared in mid-air. It began to take form and Sasuke was shocked when an orange, swirl-patterned masked man appeared on one of the tree branches.

"Hey... Sasuke." Uchiha Madara greeted. He spoke with a drab monotone voice as he gazed him with his eye through the lone eyehole in his mask.

They stopped and each landed on a different branch. Karin, who was the only girl in the team and was their sensor, was surprised. _His chakra... it came out of nowhere... what the hell? _The red haired girl thought.

Suigetsu meanwhile, used more 'colourful' language. "Shit! Bad timing... he found us!"

Sasuke was curious, "How did you know where I was?" He asked in a stiff tone as he glared at Madara.

The man smirked from underneath his mask. "Don't underestimate me... it's within my powers." He retorted as he looked down upon the teenager.

"What do you want me to do now?" Sasuke asked in irritation, at being interrupted. "Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you."

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki. And you broke your promise to me," the man spoke softly as he gazed at the four teenagers in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke frowned as he glared at the founder of Akatsuki.

"The Eight-Tailed Beast," Madara spoke curtly as the eyebrows of everyone rose.

"But we found the Eight-Tailed beast and brought him to you!" Karin protested with a slight hint of fear laced in her voice.

"It was a fake... in other words, you failed." Madara spoke bluntly.

Team Taka was shocked. They thought that they had captured it and were now free of their debt to him. "The Eight-Tailed Beast's host fooled you, and you fell for it, hook, line and sinker. I'm really disappointed in you guys. I expected a much better performance from the brother of Itachi, but I guess you are you and he is he, after all."

Sasuke was too busy in trying to understand how he failed in his task to retort to that jibe.

_But I saw everything with my Sharingan... There shouldn't have been time for him to split..." _Then realization hit Sasuke, _"or was it...?"_

He was brought out of his reverie by Suigetsu's voice as the boy argued with Madara, "So what do you want us to do about it! It's not our business anymore!" the boy retorted at which Madara nodded.

"No... You will finish your last job as part of Akatsuki... but I don't care about him anymore... there's something else I want you to do," Madara replied while Sasuke frowned.

"What if I said no?" Sasuke asked defiantly.

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha, and I assure you, this is a fight which you definitely cannot win... even if you surpass Itachi's skills and powers, it will be the same, against me... **you cannot win**," Madara pointed out quietly.

Sasuke began charging up a **Chidori. **"I will force my way through," he growled.

He then jumped and tried to drive his lightning empowered hand through Madara's chest, but once he came in contact with his body, he passed right through him.

Sasuke was surprised, "What!" he exclaimed.

"It's a little too late to go to Konoha now..." Madara said.

He landed on the branch behind Madara's. _I went right through him... just like before... what the hell are his powers!_ Sasuke thought.

"Your goal is futile now... that's too bad," Madara continued while everybody stopped still at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Konohagakure... no longer exists." Madara spoke out softly, at which a deathly silence descended upon the area.

Sasuke was stunned, "No..."

"What do you mean!" demanded Karin.

Suddenly two large Venus fly-trap like extensions appeared beside Madara, "I'll explain." The cocoon said.

"Who's that?" Karin asked.

"Calm down... he's with me." Madara spoke out. He looked at his companion, "So... who's the new Hokage?" he asked Zetsu.

"No one, the Gondaime woke up before they were about to announce her replacement."

"I thought as much. What about Danzo?"

"He will represent the Hokage in the upcoming Kage meeting, since the Gondaime has to stay to help the villagers."

Sasuke widened his eyes when he heard the name, "Danzo...is he the one...?"

Madara smiled from underneath his mask, "That's right... he's one of the elders who drove your brother to do what he did." He explained.

"Just what the hell has happened to Konoha!" Sasuke asked in an aggravated tone as he looked at Madara.

Madara looked at his hand, "Pain..." he began, at which even Sasuke's eyes widened, "Pain is the cause of the destruction of the village. The village is in ruin; however, it seems that the majority of its residents survived due to the efforts of the Hokage, Tsunade. But because you and Pain have made such a commotion, the five Kages have begun to move."

"The five Kages..." Sasuke said curiously.

"They're holding a meeting." Madara pointed out.

"I'll explain the rest." Zetsu volunteered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few minutes later**

"Naruto?"

"This Naruto defeated Pain all alone?" Suigetsu asked out loud.

"That's right. Pain was very powerful, and Naruto defeated him all alone. He's gotten strong, very strong, even Sasuke is no match for him now," Zetsu continued, at which Sasuke snorted.

"Heh, I don't care about that... the five Kages are the problem."

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked anxiously after he came up beside Sasuke. "Konoha's gone... Danzo's your target, right? If he's gonna be at this meeting, maybe that's where we should head."

Karin glared at Suigetsu for putting dangerously stupid ideas into Sasuke's head. Going to a meeting like this one with all of the Kage-level ninja and security was practically suicidal. She felt like smacking the idiot.

"Wh...What?" Suigetsu looked at her defensively, "Am I wrong?"

"Uhg..." Karin groaned.

Sasuke silenced his teammates with a look, he stared at Madara and announced, "Our plans have changed... we'll go to the meeting... and kill all the Kages."

Madara smirked, "Good."

Karin cringed inwardly knowing this meeting was going to be an enormous pain in the ass, not to mention as scary as hell. Some of her trepidation showed as she asked, "So... where is this meeting?"

Madara turned his head to his subordinate and ordered sharply, "Zetsu."

"I'll lead you," Zetsu told Sasuke obediently.

The plant then opened up and revealed a man with green hair and yellow eyes and half of his body coloured black and the other half coloured white. He then began to split himself into two and a moment later the two halves became separate beings with only half a body. White Zetsu then jumped into the air, while his dark half remained with Madara.

"Follow me!" he called, and Team Taka soon followed suit.

Madara watched and a sinister smile grew over his face as he watched them leave with White Zetsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they followed behind the White Zetsu, Jugo caught up to Sasuke and asked in a quiet voice fraught with tension, "Can we trust them?"

Sasuke sighed a little unsure, "Let's see what happens. If he tries anything funny, I'll use Amaterasu on him," he replied with a stubborn look on his face.

Looking over at Sasuke in concern, Jugo was still uncomfortable with their new plans because infiltrating a Kage-level meeting of this calibre sounded like a death-wish because it was too dangerous. However, because he was so loyal to Sasuke he decided to support him no matter what. He owed it to the memory of Kimimaro to stand by him.

"...Besides, there is something I have been wanting to test out anyway." Sasuke continued to tell him after he made up his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zetsu, have you discovered the location of the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko?" Madara asked.

Black Zetsu shook his head. "No, it seems that after he left Konoha all traces of his whereabouts had disappeared."

Madara frowned underneath his mask. Once again, this boy had delayed his plans, "Send Kisame to capture the Eight-Tails," he ordered. "But warn him that he should not be underestimated, as the Eight-Tails is smarter than we thought."

Black Zetsu nodded and then left.

Madara's eyes grew cloudy as he thought of Pain's betrayal which was causing him to now turn to Sasuke to help him complete his goals. He was still angry that Pain had used his Rinne Tensei to revive the people of Konoha. He was supposed to have used it on him to help restore his strength and vitality.

_What a betrayal,_ he mentally complained before his thoughts returned to Sasuke. _What if Sasuke betrays me too?_

Madara sighed, he was not pleased with these turn of events. He would have to waste time and resources just to find the jinchūriki and cursed Konoha for their audacity to get in his way._ Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... that brat's thrown a wrench into my plans... it doesn't matter, _he thought_, they are only delaying me of my prize. Now it's time to make a move, I've had enough of being cautious. I think it is time to emerge from the shadows and implement the 'Eye of the Moon Plan'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, "Huh, I guess someone was talking about me."

Naruto was walking back to his apartment since school had finished for the day. As always, class had bored him to the point where he would have been ecstatic that school had finally finished, except for the fact that Ririko- sensei had given him tons of homework so that he would be able to 'catch up' with the others, as his grades were not the best. But that's not what worried him right now, he was more concerned when he overheard the chat Moka and Tsukune had this morning. He was overjoyed that Moka felt the same way he feels for her, but he was also nervous at what might happen if she ever found out about the Kyūbi.

According to the story the fox had told him, the Kyūbi caused enough havoc on the yokai world where it went to the point that he would be forcefully driven out of any territory that he set foot on. He probably killed a lot of different species of yokai, possibly bringing some to the brink or full extinction. If he told her that he was the jinchūriki of the demon fox...Naruto feared that it would be a repeat of his childhood where he was shunned and hated and couldn't bear the thought of Moka acting in that way to him.

So for most of the day he had avoided Moka, which annoyed her and made her wonder on why he was acting that way. When he got home, he took a shower, ate some ramen, and played his PS3, which he received from an unknown benefactor. Three hours later, it was already dark and he remembered the homework the teacher had given him so he stopped playing and straight away went to work on it. Then he heard a knock on his apartment door.

"I'm coming," he called out to the person at the door. He opened it and was surprised to see the person standing in the doorway was Tsukune.

"Hey, what's up?" the whiskered blonde asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tsukune replied firmly.

"Um... sorry but I'm kinda busy right now, you know how much homework Ririko-sensei gave me at maths class today."

"I won't bother you for too long, only ten minutes max, promise."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright, but only ten minutes." He said as he opened the door for Tsukune.

He walked in and Naruto led him to the living room. "Nice place," Tsukune complimented.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks."

They both sat down on one of the couches and sat there quietly for a few seconds, both not knowing of what to say.

Finally, Tsukune spoke. "So Naruto-san... what is Moka-chan to you?"

Naruto knew what Tsukune wanted to know, as he asked the same question to Moka earlier. "She's a friend."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that all?"

"Yep."

That surprised Tsukune, as he was expecting a reaction like Moka's. "Okay well... do you have particular _feelings_ for her?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself at the moment, sorry but it's personal."

"Why don't you trust me?"

That ticked Naruto off a bit, as Tsukune was being pushy. "I do trust you. It's just that I have my own secrets." Naruto said.

"But I am your friend right? Can't we share secrets with each other?"

"Sorry Tsukune, but as I told you before, I'd rather keep it to myself. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Tsukune was stunned. He did not expect his questions to be redirected back to him. "Just curious," was his reply.

"Really?" Naruto teased, "Is that _all_?"

Tsukune blushed, "Y-yeah."

Naruto smirked, "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

Tsukune was shocked as he was caught in his own game, he checked the time on his watch. "Oh look at the time! I got to go... see you tomorrow Naruto-san!" he quickly said before dashing out of the room.

Naruto sighed and stood up and closed the door as it was left open by Tsukune. He then went back to his room and sat in front of his desk, were piles of books had been laid out. He groaned as this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning**

Taka was still following White Zetsu towards the meeting place of the Kages. They have not yet encountered anything hos-

"Wait! There's something up ahead!" Karin warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taka had hidden themselves behind one of the many snow piles and waited for Suigetsu's report. A moment later, his head started to form out of a nearby pool of water.

"What did you see?" Sasuke asked.

"They're strengthening their guard because of the meeting of the five Kages." Suigetsu informed.

Sasuke turned to Jugo. "Jugo, use animals to find the least-guarded route to the meeting hall.

Jugo nodded, "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An eagle began to descend on Jugo's arm.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a route from the west that's not well guarded." Jugo informed.

"We're going in now. Karin, keep an eye on the guards' chakras." Sasuke ordered.

"I'm going too!" Karin insisted.

"Now is when we need your skills the most." Suigetsu pointed out.

Sasuke turned to look at White Zetsu. "Zetsu, was it?"

"What?"

"You're coming, too. I need you to tell me which one's Danzo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu was annoyed. "I'm tired of this...wouldn't it have been easier to lie in wait and get him when he comes?" he complained.

"Are you stupid! If the Hokage's late, they'll know something happened!" Karin said, "There'd be samurai reinforcements all over the place, and the other Kages might come after us, too! We don't even know what his powers are, so the best thing to do is to wait for him to leave and attack him when he's on his way home." She turned to look at Sasuke, "right Sasuke?"

"Just concentrate on the guards' chakras, Karin."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Hahaha... you got in trouble.

"Shut up!" Karin exclaimed.

White Zetsu looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Sasuke... you have a lot to put up with."

Sasuke remained stoic. "The most important thing is that we find out which one is Danzo. You'd better not lie to me."

Karin pointed at White Zetsu, "If you lie, it will disturb your chakra... I've got my eye on you too, so don't forget it."

White Zetsu turned to Karin and frowned, "I won't lie. Danzo's no friend of ours..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's him, the old man in the middle." White Zetsu confirmed, gesturing at the man who had a bandage on his arm and right eye.

Sasuke glared at the man, "So that's... Danzo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Taka was preparing for their assault on the Kage meeting. Suddenly, Karin noticed that one of their companions, White Zetsu, was missing.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Karin asked the team.

No one answered.

"Heh..." Sasuke suddenly scoffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the snow was a man wearing an orange, swirl-patterned mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it. White Zetsu was standing in front of him, waiting patiently for his command.

"Are you ready?" Madara asked.

"Yes."

"Begin..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You bastard!" the Raikage yelled.

Suddenly something burst from the ground, "Heeelllooo!"

Everyone was surprised. All the ninja bodyguards that accompanied their Kages went to their respective charges.

"Now what!" the Raikage snarled.

"Akatsuki!" Danzo asked.

The Tsuchikage nodded, "It would appear so..."

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere..." the white man with only half a body teased. "The question is where...?

Then the white man looked up and yelled, "Let's all search for Sasuke! Come on!"

"What!" the Raikage exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" the Kazekage, Gaara, said.

"He..." Temari said.

"What's he doing here?" Kankuro asked.

Suddenly, the Raikage leapt from his spot behind the table and grabbed a hold of White Zetsu's neck. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke! Tell me!"

_He's...he's really fast!_ White Zetsu thought.

"If you don't answer me," the Raikage then growled, "I won't go easy on you!"

"Oh fine... I'll give you a hint...not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What...?" Karin exclaimed.

"What is it, Karin?" Jugo asked.

"The samurai... they starting to move... and they seem to be looking for us!"

Jugo was shocked, but then he remembered their missing companion, "Zetsu... it was him..."

Sasuke meanwhile, just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A samurai heard their conversation and unsheathed his sword. He then went to the place where Team Taka was hiding, which was behind a pillar. When he got there, he found no one but a cloak hanging off a kunai which was embedded into the pillar.

"Did they escape already?" the samurai thought to himself.

Suddenly he was stabbed in the back by a sharp object which he guessed was a kunai and before the light faded from his eyes... he cursed his attacked to eternal punishment in the afterlife.

His body then went limp and fell down in a heap, with the attacker watching him with his onyx eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's no use... they are just too many! They'll find us and capture us for sure!" Karin whimpered.

"That bastard Zetsu... I will never forgive him for this!" Suigetsu snarled.

The team members watched as their leader faced an entire squad of samurai. The samurais then drew their swords and began channelling it with a familiar energy.

"I had no idea that samurai can use chakra like that..." Suigetsu said.

"Oh Sasuke... what are you going to do?" Karin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel really pissed off right now... come at me! I won't go easy on you!"

The samurais then brought their swords back and slashed, a wave of chakra flew out of the blades.

"So will we!" one of them, who was probably the leader, said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stood his ground, when the wave was about to hit him, he drew his sword and deflected it with an upward slash.

The samurais were surprised, as the technique Sasuke used looked similar to theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jugo turned to the red haired girl, "Karin, enough with the samurai, I need you to find out where Danzo is." he ordered.

"But what about the samurai?" Karin asked.

Jugo remained calm, "I'll take care of them. You just find Danzo."

Karin suddenly felt something... unsettling... radiating off someone, "Huh?"

She looked at Sasuke and was shocked when she felt his chakra. It was dark, cold, and foul. Even more so than the Curse Seal of Heaven in its second stage. She was frightened at what he became.

She then watched as her leader charged and slashed the torso of one of the samurai.

Suigetsu gritted his shark like teeth, "Damn it... I told him not to kill any of them...!" he snarled.

Jugo though, was surprised, "That's..."

Suddenly, Karin felt an incoming chakra signature that was heading their way, "Something big is coming!"


	7. Vendetta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

"**Chidori**!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards the Raikage in a straight line as the Raikage surrounded his body with lightning chakra, his chakra flaring and buzzing like an overloading circuit around his body.

The Raikage then suddenly moved, stepping forward, his fist drawn to the outreached hand of the Uchiha.

As fist and jutsu clashed, lightning crackled from the middle of the two fighters, the shockwave of the chakra forced back multiple samurai from their positions. Sasuke cursed as he jumped back, avoiding one of the Raikage's mighty fists as it came down at him like a meteor.

"His **Chidori** didn't work!" Suigetsu exclaimed, as he dodged a blow from Darui who then pumped lightning chakra to the sword, shocking Suigetsu. The swordsman jumped back as Jugo appeared from behind, his curse seal partially activated, his arm contorting and changing form in a grotesque manner.

The gigantic man from Taka rushed towards Darui who sidestepped and let the rampaging powerhouse Jugo ran past him, going straight to the Raikage, who with the activation of his jutsu, instantly reacted, kneeing Jugo in the gut and then with his strong palm, literally pushed Jugo of his place and slammed the said man on the wall.

Sasuke appeared from behind, his sword crackling with lightning. The Raikage was quick to react as he ducked below the swipe and then grabbing Sasuke by the waist and raised him up like an adult would a child.

Darui smirked, '_Even if Uchiha Sasuke has the Sharingan, Raikage-sama's jutsu, __**Raiton no Yoroi**__, allows his synapses to respond in the speed of light, causing his reflexes to be comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage and his attacks to become faster and stronger.' _

The Raikage then held Sasuke by the neck; he then jumped and with his enormous strength, slammed Sasuke down on the ground causing the ground beneath to collapse as the Raikage shouted before power bombing Sasuke,

"**Raigā** **Bomu!**"

Sasuke was slammed on the ground, feeling the impact of the damage given to him. His head was shaking from the attack. The Uchiha was thankful he was alive by the set of bones from behind him. The Raikage jumped back as black flames erupted from the ground.

_"So this is the power of a Kage. If I didn't activate __**Susanoo's**__ ribcage in time to protect me, that slam would've broken me in half for sure."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he warily eyes his opponent.

The gigantic Kage watched as Sasuke struggled to get up and with a sudden burst, he jumped up and performed a **Tsukuyomi** towards Shi who had used a genjutsu temporary blinding and disorienting Suigetsu, giving Darui the chance to advance towards Suigetsu, slashing the boy who had liquefied as his weapon went through the Fanged boy that looked like a shark.

Shi had suddenly fallen when Sasuke triggered his genjutsu, causing his left eye to bleed as did his right. Sasuke was panting, those three were strong, the Raikage wasn't a Kage for nothing, even with his Sharingan, he couldn't follow the Raikage's movements; it was far too fast for his eyes to react.

The Raikage instantly jumped towards Sasuke, who had evaded another vicious punch that shattered a part of the upper bleachers. Sasuke was suddenly surprised when the Raikage could keep up with him. The Raikage didn't even seem to put any effort to it, as his large shadow said, "This is for my brother, Uchiha Sasuke! **Erubo**!"

Thrusting his right elbow, lightning danced around him as Sasuke couldn't evade in time as the elbow thrust towards his chest, pushing him in a powerful force that would have stopped the heart of any normal man. Sasuke was thrown away from the Raikage, skidding and collecting dust clouds in his path, finally being embedded on the wall.

Sasuke, in another fortunate set of events, triggered **Amaterasu** once more, the flames were present again as it wrapped itself around Sasuke.

"Get out of my way…" Sasuke said. Hoarseness now creeping into his voice as the fight with the Raikage was starting to wear him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could still feel the impact of the attacks coming from the Raikage, and they hurt… a lot. Surrounding himself in the black fires of **Amaterasu**, he once again underestimated the Raikage's bullheadedness in this situation, as the gigantic man literally blasted his left arm through the everlasting black flames, with Sasuke feeling the damage of his attack hitting him a few centimetres below his windpipe.

Sasuke fell down, rolling on the ground as he was met with the Raikage, whose left arm was still ablaze with the black flame. He then leapt into the air and prepared to drop a leg on the head of the still prone Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin inadvertently blurted out in concern.

"You're finished! **Girochin… Doroppu!**" The Raikage said, as Sasuke triggered yet again, his Mangekyō Sharingan. It flared to life as the red of his irises and the three tomoed eye began to reshape into that of three intersecting ellipses as black flames erupted from the ground.

Sasuke muttered as he covered his left eye, "**Enton: Kagutsuchi!**"

Immediately, spikes made from the black flames shoot up towards the Raikage's descending leg.

Now it was the two bodyguard's turn to shout at their leader in concern though they knew that it might be too late, "Raikage-sama!"

A thick cloud of sand suddenly appears between the two combatants and protects both from each other's attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly gets up and sees the Gondaime Kazekage Subaku No Gaara staring at him impassively with his siblings beside him.

"So these are the undying flames of **Amaterasu**." Kankuro said in disgust.

"Please stand back samurai. This is a battle between shinobis. There is no need for you to lose your lives over this." Gaara stated. The few remaining samurai that survived Sasuke's massacre all nodded their heads and began to leave.

"Why have you interfered Kazekage?" The Raikage demanded, "You better answer me or there'll be hell to pay!"

"My apologies. But if you continued to attack, the black flames would've eventually consumed you and robbed Kumo of a leader," Gaara answered. "Besides, I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmmp..." the Raikage harrumphs as he looks at his burning left arm before chopping it off and turning to his subordinate, "Hurry up and stop the bleeding Shi so I can attack again."

Meanwhile, Gaara and Sasuke were still staring at each other before the redhead spoke, "Your eyes are still the same."

Sasuke could only glare at Gaara as he recalled his words years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"I can see that you have the same eyes as me. Eyes that long for power and are filled with hate. And just like me, you long to kill those who drove you to this hell called loneliness."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything." Gaara said. "It's not too late for you too. Don't escape into your own little world consumed by your hatred. You won't be able to return."

"So what if I don't return? There's nothing left for me here." Sasuke retorted.

"That's enough Gaara." Kankuro said as he steps up besides his brother/leader. "If he could be convinced, then Naruto would've done so a long time ago. He's a criminal now and a member of Akatsuki. He's not like you."

"Kankuro has a point Gaara." Temari seconded. "By attacking the summit, it's guaranteed that he'll be an internationally wanted criminal so he has no future."

But Gaara didn't really want to give up just yet. He tries one more time to talk some sense into Sasuke. "Sasuke... You and I have walked through the darkness of this world. That's why we're able to see even a sliver of light both back then till now. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Save your breath." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I have long since closed my eyes so my only goal is in the darkness."

"You're the Kazekage Gaara." Kankuro cuts in. "Don't make this personal."

"We need to resolve this Gaara." Temari said. "And we need to do it now."

Gaara remained silent for a moment before sand started streaming out of his gourd which his siblings took as their cue to take out their own weapons. "So be it." The Kazekage said as a lone tear slid from his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raikage was gnashing his teeth in frustration. "Shi! Hurry up with my arm! I need to get back into the fight!"

"Raikage-sama." The Kumo leader looks back at his other subordinate Darui. "Please don't make you injury worse than it already is. Let **me** go in your stead."

"Then go there and do it." The Raikage snaps. "But if you don't finish it by the time Shi is done, I'll do it myself." Darui nods and jumps off to join the sand siblings.

Back in the fight, Sasuke attempts at using **Amaterasu** was being blocked by Gaara's sand. His black flames may have been undying, but it was still not strong enough to melt through the Kazekage's absolute defence.

"As expected. Your absolute defence is as strong as ever." Sasuke commented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Gaara replied impassively, looking from behind his protective wall of sand.

"Those black flames are really starting to annoy me." Kankuro said as he manipulated Sasori. "He can't attack us because of Gaara's sand but we can't get near him either."

"Then allow me to help." Another voice stated. The sand siblings look back and see one of the Raikage's guards, the dark skinned one, step up. "He won't be able to block all our attacks simultaneously."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Temari said with a feral grin as she opens her fan wide open. "Let's do this then."

The sand siblings and Darui then spreads out so to avoid each other when they attacked.

"This... doesn't look good." Sasuke mutters as he prepares himself.

"**Ranton: Laser Circus**!"

"**Okamaitachi**!"

"**Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku**!"

"**Rendan** **Suna** **Shigure**!"

The simultaneous attacks by the four powerful shinobis caused a massive explosion when they hit and shook the entire fortress to its foundation.

"Did we get him?" Kankuro asks nobody in particular as he squints to have a better look through the cloud of dust caused by the attacks.

Gaara didn't bother to answer as he already knew. And if the scowl on his face had anything to do with it, then it wasn't good news.

"N-no way. Nobody could have possibly survived that." Darui said in disbelief as he spies the figure of Sasuke inside the dust cloud that still seemed to be standing.

"Well **he** did." Temari said in annoyance. "Damn it. He's grown so much stronger."

The dust cloud clears and reveals Sasuke who looked relatively unscathed. And instead of the ghostly looking ribcage surrounding him, it was now the upper half of a demonic looking samurai-like being which glowed with an ominously dark light.

"Such an evil and oppressive chakra." Gaara mutters. "That thing was able to protect him from our attacks."

"Unfortunately for you Gaara, I now have my own absolute defence as well so this will not end like our last fight. This is the strength that the darkness has granted me." Sasuke said with a smirk. "The third power which is unlocked by those with the double Mangekyō Sharingan... **Susanoo**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later in the Iron Country, Fortress of the Kage Summit**

Right in front of all five Kages and their bodyguards was the shadow leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, who founded the organization with Nagato. In the opening of the spiral mask he was wearing was a single glowing Sharingan eye. He glanced down at Sasuke, and the other members of his team, and behind his mask he smirked.

"Well it happened sooner than I expected, but you two _did_ end up fighting," Madara said, reaching down and lifting Sasuke's prone, unconscious form over his shoulder. "Tsk Sasuke, you got too overconfident." Madara activated his jutsu, and Sasuke was sucked into his eye.

."So much for the greatness of the Kages," Zetsu said as white began to bubble up from Onoki's, Akatsutchi's, Mei, Ao's, and Chojuro's bodies. It also tried to get through Gaara's shield, but was crushed by his sand. The ones forming on A were electrocuted by the **Raiton no Yoroi**.

Madara walked over to Karin, "You take good care of Sasuke please," he said, sucking her into his dimension as his mask. He then took a seat. "Shall we talk? I'm holding all the cards here."

Onoki chuckled. "This is all very fascinating, Madara, if that's who you really are." The white Zetsu on his back turned to stone. "If you really are who you say you are, why are you going to these lengths. With your power, you should be able to do anything you want, bar invade a village."

"A yes, Onoki. I see you're still alive," Madara said. "The injuries that Hashirama gave me, as well as those that Namikaze Minato inflicted have practically crippled me. And my favourite pet is beyond my grasp at the moment."

Madara smirked as his Zetsu army stood on guard, waiting for his command.

"The Five Great Nations of the world give your Jinchūriki to me. The Hachibi and the Kyūbi are the only two I lack," Madara stated and A blinked.

"I thought you already had Killer Bee!"

"He escaped. Your brother is quite the remarkable ninja," Madara replied, crossing his arms. "Now, as I was saying, turn the Hachibi and Kyūbi over to me, and we'll have no conflict."

"Why do you need the Bijuu anyway?" Mei demanded as she melted the Zetsu on her.

"Ah yes...the Bijuu. I am just going to combine all nine and recreate the Jyubi, the Ten Tailed Demon Beast that the Rikudou Sennin defeated nearly 3000 years ago," Madara said with a grin. "It's all a plan to become 'complete', if you will."

"Jyubi, Rikudou Sennin, those are just myths! Everyone knows that," Onoki said and he looked at Madara. "What is your real objective?"

"I assure you, Tsuchikage, the Jyubi and Rikudou Sennin were quite real. The Rikudou Sennin...the strongest being to ever live on this planet, master of the Rinnegan," Madara said. "He left a tablet that could only be read, in the order of the stronger eyes, the Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, and finally the Rinnegan could fully decode it." As his mask continued to crack, he looked at Onoki. "Fully decoded, I was able to finally start the Eye of the Moon Plan...with myself as the new Jyubi Jinchuuriki...I will cast an eternal **Tsukuyomi** over the planet and end all conflict, bringing peace..."

"And destroying free will in the process," Gaara snarled.

"Small price to..."

"Don't bullshit us," A snarled. "You don't want peace, you just want domination Madara."

"Heh, true, true," Madara said and he folded his arms. "I have seven Bijuu under my control, aswell as favours of many minor countries to pull on. If you refuse, this'll mean war."

"You won't get what you want," Gaara said, and the other Kages nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, then I declare the Fourth Shinobi World War! When we next meet, my honoured Kages, it will be on the battlefield," Madara said and half his mask fell...showing the face of an old man...and then a huge spiral appeared and he vanished, and the white Zetsus were pulled away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fast forward to Sasuke's fight with Danzo**

A lone figure sat on one of the bridge's beams. He was wearing an orange, spiral mask and black cloak with red clouds decorated on it and watched from above as two shinobi tests their mettle.

Danzo finished taking off the armour on his right arm. Ten Sharingan showed through. Karin was disgusted and Sasuke asked, "What's the story behind that arm?"

"The story's too long…too long for this battle." answered Danzo.

"Hmph, without a doubt, the anger would just feed me more hatred…I've already decided to kill you. But, before I kill you, I have one last thing to ask."

"Is it true that you, along with the elders of Konoha ordered my brother to kill my clan?" asked Sasuke. He didn't answer, simply preformed three hand seals and ran straight at Sasuke. He aimed a punch at Sasuke, but the bones of **Susanoo** stopped him. Danzo recognized the jutsu, and a giant dark hand caught Danzo in **Susanoo's** fist.

"So this is **Susanoo**, eh?" said Danzo.

"I asked you if it was true!" said Sasuke, angered. The grip on Danzo apparently tightened and blood came spurting out. "ANSWER ME! NOW!" yelled Sasuke.

"I never thought that he was the type of man to do this…" said Danzo."Damn that Itachi…so as he died he told you everything didn't he? You were a special case, then…." he continued.

"So it was true then…" said Sasuke. The entire skeleton of **Susanoo** appeared and Danzo scolded Itachi for his actions. Sasuke angered, used **Susanoo** to crush Danzo, splattering blood.

"Speak no more of Itachi…" said Sasuke."Good, right now we shall speak with our eyes." Said Danzo, right behind Sasuke. He attempted to stab Sasuke with a kunai, but **Susanoo** easily protected him from the attack. "As I thought, it has pretty good defence." A giant hand then smashed him down to the floor. "Its offense power is flawless too…" noted Danzo, now on a pillar.

Susanoo then smashed the pillar Danzo was on. He jumped, and Sasuke used **Amaterasu** to burn him. "Using **Amaterasu**, and **Susanoo**, takes up a lot of chakra." Danzo thought to himself. He then appeared in front of Sasuke and used a **Fūton** to push him away. He summoned a hawk to catch him.

"**Amaterasu**….haven't seen that in a while…after all you're Itachi's little brother…" said Danzo.

Karin, then saw one of his eyes on his arm close. "I thought I told you not to talk about my brother…" Sasuke said.

"Even though you both possess the same power…your eyesight's are different." said Danzo. "The sacrifice he made is not important to you…you're just throwing out your own hatred randomly…letting his sacrifice decay."

Sasuke in anger flew the hawk to Danzo before jumping off. He was met by Danzo before pulling out his sword, and Danzo choked him, before Sasuke could slice him in half.

Danzo then saw Sasuke decapitate into crows, when Itachi formed behind Danzo. "_What the…Itachi should be dead…!"_ thought Danzo. "Die…" said the ghost of Itachi and the spectre used **Amaterasu** on him.

The flames started to burn the elder but after a few seconds, Danzo dispersed it. "Congratulations on casting an illusion on me," said Danzo. Sasuke was behind Danzo, right about to stab him, "However..."

Right before the blade was able to pierce the back of the Konoha elder, Sasuke suddenly stopped. "Sasuke, now's your chance! Don't stop!" Karin yelled from below.

Markings suddenly appeared on Sasuke's feet and hands and it slowly made its way to his face, "It is nothing compared to Itachi's **Tsukuyomi**, where he could control the length of the illusion at his whim. You're as far below him as the land is below the sky."

Sasuke was immobilized, "Kh-"

_A seal that binds the body's movement... he must've placed it when he choked him, _Madara guessed.

Karin was shocked. _Is Sasuke paralysed? _She asked herself.

Karin then lowered her head and began to think of the possible outcome of this confrontation. If she didn't help Sasuke now... he might die, and she would never be able to forgive herself if that ever happened.

She then charged towards Danzo without any plan in mind except for the hope of saving Sasuke. He noticed her and decided that he had no need of using any techniques to take her down, so he did a swift but powerful kick to her gut, sending her flying off the pillar where he and the young Uchiha were on.

_A plain old kick, huh? He must be conserving chakra..." _Madara mentally said to himself.

Sasuke watched as his teammate was quickly dispatched off but he didn't care. It was her choice to interfere and his one and only concern was Danzo.

Danzo then performed a hand seal, "Release."

Karin then came out of the rubble that her landing had created and as she struggled to get back up, Danzo turned to Madara. "If Sasuke knows the truth about Itachi, Akatsuki must know as well. There's no more hiding it."

Karin was surprised at this while Madara slowly stood up from the beam.

"Why, Itachi? _Why_ did you bother saving this pathetic infant's life?" Danzo asked out loud as he snatched Sasuke's sword from his hands.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried as she once again tried to stand up, but failed.

"Look at him... look at what he's become... your one... your only..." he then swung the blade towards Sasuke's neck.

"Failure."

Karin cried out while Madara used **Jikūkan Idō **to try and stop Danzo from killing Sasuke.

_But he couldn't kill you his little brother. Crying his bloody tears, he killed his emotions, exterminated his kinsman to save the village... but he couldn't kill you. Is this getting through?_

...

"What!"

The hand of Sasuke's **Susanoo **knocked Danzo away before the blade could make contact.

"Ngh!" Danzo cried out in pain as he was sent flying.

Madara and Karin were shocked.

_To him, your life..._The **Susanoo** then started to change its form. _Was more important than the village._

"Uuooooooah!" Sasuke yelled as his **Susanoo** finally completed its transformation and now resembled a yamabushi with three hands, one was holding an orb while the other two were holding a bow and arrow.

The markings started to fade from his face and the young Uchiha was now panting, as all of this was taking a great strain on his body.

Danzo was stunned, "**Susanoo**...? It looks completely different from the previous one!"

_Is that really Sasuke! It doesn't feel like his normal chakra!_ Karin thought.

"Yes..." Madara said as he sat back down. _Every step of the way, his hatred had made him more powerful... to the point his body reacts to it. This is going well... he even broke the seal._

The **Susanoo** then brought up his bow and loaded his arrow onto it. It took aim then fired, with a loud _Twang,_ at Danzo.

"No time for seals!" Danzo exclaimed as the arrow was about to hit him. _No other option!_ Danzo mentally said as something started to form from his arm.

The arrow was a direct hit... but it was not the result that Sasuke wanted.

A tree sprouted from Danzo's arm and the _arrow_ impaled itself into it. _That was enough to alter the trajectory... somehow._

"That's a wood element jutsu..." Madara said as he recognized the kekkai genkai of his old rival. _Ah ha... I get it... with all those Sharingan eyes... I always thought the fact that non-Uchiha could use them was proof they still held undiscovered secrets..._

_Danzo's chakra level just took a huge dive... but why did even he need to dodge Susanoo's attack? A minute ago it was like he couldn't be killed, _Karin thought.

_Orochimaru, you bastard... you must have spent a lot of time working with Danzo,_ Madara mentally cursed.

_He implanted you with the first Hokage's DNA and augmented your physical energy._

"Sasuke! That's the real Danzo! You'll be able to kill him now!" Karin yelled.

_That girl's a sensor-type! I've been found out... a bit, _He then performed hand seals.

The **Susanoo** fired another arrow at Danzo and this time... it hit him square in the chest.

Sasuke thought it was over but Karin however, knew it was far from over. "Damn it! I don't think that arrow made it in time!"

Danzo then poofed beside the place where he had supposedly been hit and looked at his arm, three Sharingan eyes were now closed.

Karin shifted her glasses and examined the elder. _Now that he reactivated his jutsu he's back to normal... but those three eyes are still closed._

"There are ten Sharingans I can see, plus the First's DNA..."

"The power of the Uchiha and the Hashirama in one man... probably all so he can control the Nine-Tails himself." Madara assumed. _He's after Naruto, too..._

Karin sensed something, "Danzo's chakra took another dip... that jutsu must pose a lot of risk to him," then realization hit her. _Aha that's why he needed to release it! To conserve his chakra._

_And another eye... those Sharingans must be related to the technique. Something about the eyes closing is really important! _Madara presumed, _it's the only explanation..._

"The eye jutsu that even the Uchiha clan declared to be forbidden... **Izanagi**." Madara spoke out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit of blood burst from Sasuke's mouth as keeping **Susanoo** intact was absolutely straining his entire body, he felt pain in every cell as he prolonged its use.

Danzo noticed this and charged towards the young Uchiha as Susanoo prepared and fired yet another arrow.

_**Izanagi**__... _

The arrow once again hit Danzo in the chest.

_For the briefest of moments. The user can take disadvantages like wounds or even death and turn them into nothing more than a dream._

Danzo reappeared beside the arrow that struck him and did a few hand seals, "**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**"

Danzo took a deep breath and then exhaled a sphere of wind chakra towards Sasuke. The bow of the **Susanoo** then transformed into a shield and blocked it before it could hit him.

Sasuke was now panting heavily. _And then take his own attacks or other advantageous objects and make them real, _Madara mentally said. _Complete control over one's own personal reality... The ultimate illusion, meant only to be used on oneself!_

_And afterwards... the eye of one who uses Izanagi will be stricken blind, and close tight forever... _said Madara as the eye on the palm of Danzo slowly closed. _But he's got a huge stock. There's a limit on how long one can use __**Izanagi**__... he must have let Orochimaru experiment on him to somehow force the jutsu to last longer._

Karin stares at Danzo as he placed his fingers on a cut on his arm. He gathered some blood on the fingertips and then swiped it on his hand. A moment later, an elephantine chimera that is large enough to dwarf Sasuke's **Susanoo** appeared. It had tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped around its head similar to Danzo. It is predominantly dark orange-colored with the exception of white markings around its eyes and its trunk. Its feet are also striped; reminiscent of those of a tiger. It also has huge tusks and what looks like a beard.

Both Sasuke and Karin were stunned at Danzo's summon. It then opened its mouth and began to suck air, with the force growing more powerful every second. Sasuke's **Susanoo** was slowly being sucked into its mouth.

Danzo then appeared behind Sasuke and performed hand seals as he took in a deep breath and jumped, "**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!**"

The large blast of wind hit the **Susanoo** and broke some of its defences, with a large gap appearing on its back. Danzo then dashed and used the opportunity to finally end the fight, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted as the large fireball was shot into the open mouth of Danzo's summon. It was a direct hit and its mouth then began to burn.

The **Susanoo** then punched Danzo while he was in midair and the Konoha elder was sent flying into the nearby rocks. He then bounced off it and landed painfully on the ground below.

"56...57...58...59..." Karin counted down. One of the eyes on Danzo's arm then closed, "60."

"GRUUUU!" bellowed the elephantine chimera as its head began to burn because of the fire spreading within its mouth. It then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke then fell on his knees and was panting even heavier, his **Susanoo** started to change as it reverted back into its uncompleted form.

_That eye closed after 60 seconds... and the moment it did Danzo's chakra took another dip... _Karin sensed. _If nothing else, those eyes indicate how much longer he can keep up that weird jutsu._

"Just four left! About 240 seconds... he can only keep that jutsu activated for another four minutes! But he might have more eyes hidden somewhere else."

_It's definitely consistent... Danzo's attacks connect and Sasuke's don't. He's gotta be trying to kill Sasuke while the techniques active. That way, even if they trade blows, Danzo comes out on top._

"Sasuke! I figured something about his jutsu! Listen up!" she then explained the basics of **Izanagi** to him.

"So when all ten of those eyes on your arm close your jutsu will end," Sasuke said.

Danzo was shocked, "You...you know about **Izanagi**!"

"I do now!"

"That old trick... you're a precocious little brat."

"Y-you moron! Why are you attacking! You need to run away! Fight him at long range!" Karin yelled.

_Danzo would just release __**Izanagi**__. Sasuke's too hard and fast with his __**Susanoo**__ to force him to keep the jutsu activated and drain his chakra, _Madara thought as he continued to watch.

Another punch from Sasuke's **Susanoo** was sent to Danzo and smashed him into the nearby wall. Meanwhile, another one of his eyes on his arm closed.

Sasuke then jumped off the pillar he was on and landed on the ground below. He touched the seal on his arm and multiple kunais and shuriken stars were sent to the elder. Again, another eye closed on Danzo's arm and he was now down to two. He caught one of the kunai and augmented it with his wind chakra, while Sasuke imbued his sword with lightning. The two powerful shinobis then dashed forward and impaled one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fast forward once again**

Karin's eyes widened as the bandages around Danzo's right eye fell away to reveal a Sharingan. "What's he doing?" She asked herself and suddenly Danzo was no longer in front of Sasuke but beside and grabbed her away.

Sasuke stared at Danzo for a moment and then at Karin. He shook his head at the old man. "I can't believe you'd take a hostage. What happened to all your talk of self-sacrifice?"

"Shut up." Danzo snarled out. "I will do whatever it takes to live. I am the only one who can save the ninja world. I will sacrifice this girl in order to obtain my goals."

"Karin," Sasuke said softly. "Don't move."

A cold smirk played across his face. The next few seconds happened so suddenly that it took Karin a moment to realize what had happened.

Sasuke had used **Chidori** like a sword and pierced Danzo's heart through Karin. The whole time, the smirk never left his face. "That's one down, Itachi…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Danzo... you didn't have a chance to use Izanagi... _Madara thought.

_Sasuke... is this all that I am to you...? _Karin mentally asked herself, "I..."

"Karin... you're nothing but a burden to me if you can be taken hostage." Sasuke cruelly announced. He then dissipated the **Chidori.**

Karin fell to the ground while Danzo sputtered as the blade disappeared from his body. He then turned and walked away from Sasuke. The young Uchiha noticed and watched.

Danzo was gasping for breath as Madara leapt from the beam and intercepted him, "Shisui's eye is mine now."

As Danzo was being trapped between Sasuke and Madara, he thought of his past.

During their face off against Kinkaku team, Danzo was about to volunteer as a decoy but Sarutobi Hiruzen volunteered before him and without hesitation to save the Nidame Hokage and others so that they could go to safety. But Nidame Hokage refused and wanted to be the decoy so that the others could continue to lead Konoha. He pronounced Hiruzen as the next Hokage.

_You are always... one step ahead of me..._

Danzo then ripped off the chest section of his robe, revealing four symbols on his chest. "For the world of ninjas, for Konoha... I cannot let you live!"

"This is an **Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu!**" Madara said as he recognized it. As he jumped away, he called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke! Get away from Danzo!"

In one last desperate attempt to end both the Uchiha's lives, Danzo sacrificed himself by creating a large, black sphere around him.

_Sarutobi... it looks like it's my turn next..._

_But I... never did become Hokage..._

_No matter... how far... I went..._

_I could never catch up with you..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You are the leaves bathing in the sun._

_I... am the roots that grow in the dark._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two shinobi look down on the lifeless body of Shimura Danzo, former elder of Konohagakure no Sato.

"That jutsu would have sucked you into his corpse to die with him... he must have had it set to go off when he died." Madara assumed, "That was close..."

"Next..." Sasuke quickly said, "We head for Konoha..."

Madara looked at his fellow Uchiha. "No... Not yet. We still have one more task," Madara said as he smirked behind his mask, "We're going hunting for a fox."


	8. The Newspaper Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

**AN Wow it's been a while since I wrote a chapter about Naruto's life in Yokai. I promise that I will NEVER EVER do something like that again and Sasuke, until later in the story, will only be mentioned in talks or brought up in subjects and flashbacks. **

* * *

**One week later**

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" came the chipper voice of a certain pink haired beauty.

Naruto turned to the voice and grinned. "Morning Moka-chan!" he called back.

She started to sway a bit as she got closer to him. "Naruto-kun... I'm feeling really hungry... could I?"

"Yes," That was all he needed to say as he exposed the side of his neck to her.

"Capu-chu!" she exclaimed happily as she bit and drank his blood.

He could hear her heartbeat quicken. "Slow down Moka-chan... I'm not going anywhere..." he said, trying not to laugh. He then yelped as Moka suddenly jerked. After a few more seconds, she pulled away, licking her lips and blushed, "S-sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. Come on let's go and meet up with Tsukune so we can walk to class together."

Moka nodded and the both of them walked towards the place where they usually met up with the human. When he saw them, he waved and greeted them good morning and they did the same. They talked as they walked and got to class rather early, as there were only seven students in the classroom when they went in.

As soon as they saw Moka and Naruto, the few boys and girls pushed, or more specifically shoved, Tsukune away from the group and started to adore the whiskered shinobi and vampire.

"You're so beautiful/handsome..."

"Why do you hand out with that punk/slut, who you need is me!"

"Be my girlfriend/boyfriend, please!"

The two were literally pushed out of the room as their classmates got into their personal space. Naruto was starting to get very annoyed and released a large amount of killing intent into the air and directed it at them.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed as the adoring fan boys/girls backed away from the angry Naruto. They quickly went back into the room and left Moka and him alone in the hallway.

They went back inside and saw a quite jealous Tsukune waiting for them.

"So how it'd go?" he asked, sarcastically.

"It went well. Naruto-kun just yelled at them to go away and they followed without another word," Moka said as she looked admiringly at Naruto.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heheh, it's one of my many skills," He replied proudly.

They then took their seats and once again talked. A few minutes later, most of the other students had arrived. The ones that bothered the two earlier, backed away and tried not to look at them, but couldn't resist a glimpse or two at the blonde and his friend.

The teacher, Nekonome-sensei, soon went in and the students took their seats. She then began roll call and when she finished, she made an announcement.

"Alright everybody, I would like to inform you that today, we are going to have a new substitute teacher for this class. He arrived yesterday and would very much like to meet you all. Please be kind and show your appreciation," she announced as she looked at everyone.

Five...ten...fifteen minutes passed, and the teacher still hadn't arrived. Twenty minutes later and finally, the door slowly slid open.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life,"

Naruto stood up as he instantly recognized the stupid excuse and knew only one person who could come up with something like that.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All eyes were now on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," came the lazy reply of the long, spiky silver haired jōnin, now substitute teacher, as he walked into the room. He was wearing a black tie and white shirt, which was underneath a grey suit with matching grey pants. He was wearing the same mask that covered his Sharingan eye, leaving only the right exposed, with his hitai-ate covering the eye as well.

"Naruto, do you know him?" Nekonome asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's my sensei back in the vi- " he stopped himself as he realized what he was about to say, "Where I used to come from."

"Okay, well class, this is Hatake Kakashi and from on, will be the one to step into my shoes to look after you whenever I'm busy. He will also be my assistant and will attend all the classes and activities that I am in. Speaking of which, the academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, right?" she asked the class as everyone nodded their heads, "So that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities! Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! After class the various clubs will be having recruitment drives. I encourage all of you to find a club that suits you. Also, don't forget to visit the newspapers club which I happen to be the faculty advisor on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka, Naruto and Tsukune looked around and were amazed by the mass of students just swarming around them. There were stands, signs, all with one purpose: To try and recruit people into their club. The three blocked their ears when a random student with a microphone began babbling incoherent words... that or he was speaking in a different language.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what club should we join?" Moka asked.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Hm..." but before he was able to answer, he saw a silver haired man reading a green book walking towards them.

He closed the book. "Hey Naruto," he once again greeted with the same lazy tone of voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's good to see you. But why aren't you in Konoha? Wasn't I sent here to hide from the... you know, _the Akatsuki_," he said the last part in a lower voice so that his two friends wouldn't hear.

"Let's go for a walk," Kakashi suggested as he walked away.

Naruto told the two that he would be back and followed his jōnin sensei.

"So care to explain why you are here?" Naruto asked.

"First things first, here." He handed Naruto a scroll, "this scroll contains the basics of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the scroll, it was bright yellow with a stack of blank paper seals tied onto it. "T...this is... m-my... father's j-jutsu..."

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "Yes, this is sensei's signature jutsu. The Gondaime wanted me to give it to you so that you could get stronger and would rely on the Nine-Tails chakra less often. Plus, she thought that it was time to give it to you, as you are the Yondaime's son and heir."

His face then turned serious. "But there is also another reason... Danzo, who is one of the elder's of Konoha and represented the village in the recent Kage Summit, was assassinated by Sasuke a little over a week ago."

Naruto was shocked. "Sasuke! What! It can't be!"

Kakashi nodded grimly. "I'm afraid it is... he has been branded an international criminal and the Kages have issued a kill on sight order to anyone who sees him. Also, during the meeting, Uchiha Madara appeared."

"Madara..."

"Yes, he told us of the Rikudou Sennin and the Jūbi and wanted us to turn you and the Eight-Tails over to him so that he can complete his 'Eye of the Moon Plan'. Of course, everyone refused so then he declared war, the Fourth Shinobi World War. I was sent here to protect you from any threat the Akatsuki may pose, because it will only be a matter of time before they find you."

Naruto was speechless as he took the information in and clenched his fist. While he was gone, the ninja world had fallen into chaos. War had been declared and his friend, who he considered a brother, had been branded a criminal.

Remembering what Nagato said about war, he made his decision. "I want to go back... I want to fight... I'll end this war on my own," Naruto declared.

"That's not possible, the Hokage specifically told me that you would not be allowed to leave unless you have been compromised or the school has been destroyed."

"Then I'll find my own way out..."

"Naruto... please just this once... listen to what Lady Tsunade ordered. Most of the village doesn't even know you're here, they think that you are training with the toads. Do it for me and Sakura."

Naruto scowled and he crossed his arms. "Fine..." he grumbled.

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you. Also, per instructions from the Gondaime, I'm going to help teach you the **Hiraishin**, so when school's finished meet me in the woods," he said before he turned around and left.

Naruto then put the scroll in his pocket and went to find his friends. As he walked down the crowded hall, Naruto could hear the adoring voice of boys and knew that he found his pink haired friend. They all gave tribute to Moka's beauty.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto called out, he heard them curse his name.

She smiled. "Naruto-kun!" she replied as she ran up to him.

The boys all went away as they finally realized that if Naruto was in the area, they had no chance with Moka.

Naruto looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Tsukune?" he asked.

"Kurumu dragged him away the moment you left."

"Alright, well still want to look for clubs or have you already joined one?"

"No, I was actually waiting for you. Let's go Naruto-kun!" she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the different stalls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

Tsukune was in his room with the beautiful, busty and half-naked Kurumu lying on his bed. While at school, she had pulled him away from Moka and they both flew through his window and into his room. She then immediately stripped while Tsukune tried to leave, but couldn't as his little teenage mind forced him to stay and watch her.

He turned to the window. "Damn you window."

Kurumu giggled. "Tsukune-kun, you are definitely a funny guy," she patted on the spot beside her on the bed, "Now why don't you come here and lay down next to me darling?"

Tsukune blushed as numerous dirty thoughts went into his mind, but he couldn't help it. He was enjoying what he was seeing and he really, really wanted to jump and ravage her. Tsukune shut his eyes for a moment and tried to get his raging hormones under control. He was after all a fifteen year old boy, which meant that his hormones made up roughly half of his body weight. "So umm... why _are_ you here Kurumu? I mean besides the obvious seduction."

She smiled as she sat up and stretched a bit. "Isn't it obvious? I've decided to stop fooling around. This is the ultimate Succubus seduction technique. You should feel very honoured. It usually wouldn't take more than a glance for me to make you mine. But you resisted my charm so I was forced to use more drastic measures."

"What does this, 'ultimate technique' involve?"

She laughed and began running a hand along her creamy thigh. "About what you expect, what you'd hope for, I'm going to give you my body."

He felt a trickle of blood fall down his nose. "G-give... me... y-your... your body?" he immediately slapped himself in the cheek as hard as he could.

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Rubbing the red mark on his cheek he sighed. "Ah, sorry, I thought this might be an illusion. I've never been on a date or kissed a girl before. So to have a beautiful girl like you practically drag me into my room so she could offer...well, I figured it couldn't be real."

Smiling she licked her lips. "Well, lucky for you, it's real. We'll spend the whole night making love. I'm really flexible so you can bend me in any way you want. We can do anything your perverted little mind can dream up of, and I won't say no. I'll give you pleasure like you've never even dreamed of. And come the morning it'll be my name on your lips, I'll give you such a marvellous night you'll never want anyone else but me in your bed. Now," she patted the spot next to her once again, "Come here darling and we'll begin."

He just stared at her. _A gorgeous, sexy girl with huge boobs is lying right in front of me offering to have kinky sex, but..._

He went over and sat down beside her on the bed. She started to lie back down until he looked at her face and spoke. "I think you should leave."

She sat back up and her eyes widened. ''E-Excuse me...''

"You're beautiful... and your breasts are magnificent, but I don't want you."

"Not want me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm a Succubus! My kind thrives for touch. We live for sex. So why don't you indulge your desires with me. I can be anything you want. I'll do anything you want. I can be your mistress or you can be my master. Just come join me and it'll be a night you'll never forget.''

Tsukune sighed and shook his head. "I...I can't. You have no idea how tempted I am... but... I just can't..."

"It's _her_ isn't it?" Kurumu spat venomously.

He nodded. "Yes... it is..."

"Just what the hell is she to you?"

"She is my friend."

"Friend? Is that all?"

"That's more than enough."

"I can be a lot more than just a friend to you. I can be your lover."

Slowly, and regretfully, Tsukune shook his head. "Again, I won't even pretend that I'm not seriously tempted, but I can't."

"But can't you see? She doesn't even love you! She loves Naruto-san!"

He shuddered. "I know..." he spat out jealously.

"Then why-"

"It's because I love Moka," he admitted, "I love her Kurumu-chan. I'm sorry but that's the reason why I don't want you. Because if I did anything with you I would feel like I was betraying Moka.

Kurumu felt like her heart was breaking. The man that she thought was her destined one... loved someone else.

She let out a ragged laugh. "Heh, up until now I have never even kissed a boy. I've always managed with my charm. I've studied my race's techniques but I had never put any of them into practice. Do you know I'm a virgin?"

Tsukune looked at her with widened eyes. "You are!" he cried out in surprise. The way she had been acting certainly looked like she wasn't.

''Well yeah...unless you want to change that of course,'' she purred into his ear.

Tsukune smiled. ''You're persistent. I'll give you that."

Kurumu sighed wearily, try as hard as she might, her words and seductions would never get through. "You really do love her, huh?"

He nodded. "She means the world to me."

"Then can you please just give me a chance? Or at least let me be your friend?" she asked pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to try and steal me away. And you already are my friend Kurumu-chan. You were from the very start when I first met you under that tree," he sincerely confirmed.

She blushed at his sincerity. "T-Thank you..."

"Let's just keep what happened between you and me ok?" He asked as she brightened up.

"Ok...thank you Tsukune-kun," she told him as they left his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far, they had found none that they wanted. Earlier a creepy man had pulled them over and asked to take photos of Moka... in the nude. The guy at the chemistry stall offered to make love potions with her. Then there was another club who wanted her to join their practice 'massage' technique and even an animal club who... yeah, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Hey blondie, how would you like to join the swimming club?"

Naruto turned and saw a beautiful woman in a two piece swim suit. She was, strangely enough, wearing a long sleeve button up shirt over herself... without it actually being buttoned. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao!" Then as she turned to Naruto, her face held a lascivious look. "Why don't we swim together?"

Before he could gather his thoughts, the woman had somehow managed to grab both of his hands and hold them in hers. "The swimming club is all female…" she began as she moved one hand to Naruto's face, stroking his cheek, "The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys who join our club!"

_This is too good to be true, but..._ Naruto looked at Moka who was now practically fuming. "Wait Tamao-san, I can't. My friend over there can't swim for personal reasons and it would be unfair for her if she was left out."

Moka adorned a faint blush on her cheek, warm feelings of gratefulness in her heart.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Now come on, let's go swimming!" she said as she dragged Naruto away towards her fellow female club members.

"C-Captain?" Moka yelled as she gasped and blushed as they began ripping off his clothes. They threw the shirt and blazer away and, without getting his lower body naked, they somehow got him into swimming trunks. _So that's what he looks like without his shirt on... he looks exactly the same as he is in my dreams... _

But now, Moka and Tamao were all alone since Naruto had been dragged towards the pool all the while screaming 'Bad touch! No wait, Good touch!' Tamao walked to Moka, forcing a strong presence upon the girl, slightly frightening her. "Hm... so you're the rumoured Akashiya Moka-san... They say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true?"

Though Tamao was smiling, it lacked any real warmth and her eyes shined cruelly as she said. "Well… anyway, this is the swimming club. If you have no intention of swimming, why don't you leave?" she suggested.

Shocked and hurt at the way she talked to her, Moka left the swimming pool, but not the premises.

Not too long after Naruto broke free. He got out of the pool. ''Come on Moka. I heard what she said. Let's get out of here.''

As they were leaving an ear piercing scream echoed.

One of the boys had been bitten by two girls… and his youth seemed to drain for him. Before Naruto's very eyes the boy turned into an old man.

"W-What is this! What are you girls!"

Tamao simply gave a calm smile as she said. "And just when I had finally chased off that bothersome Moka-san." Suddenly, her hand turned into a webbed claw while a strong youki seemed to emanate from her. "Isn't the fun just beginning?"

Then she jumped into the water, revealing a long fish-like tail before crashing into it. As she did so, she splashed a large amount of water towards Naruto and Moka. The whiskered shinobi wasn't affected, but Moka was having problems. She fell to her knees as she felt her energy being sapped away by the water's purifying effects.

"Ack!" she screamed as lances of electricity flew from her body. "Damn it! Moka-chan are you alright?"

"N-Naruto-kun... they're mermaids. They thrive in water and drain youth from men. I should have realized something was odd."

"No! Don't blame yourself. I'll handle this ok," he said, deciding not to activate his Sharingan as he assumed it wouldn't be needed.

"Oh?" Tamao asked disbelievingly. "You're going to stop us?" Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and all the mermaids headed straight towards Naruto. "Mermaids are one of the strongest monsters in the water. In our territory, we have few equals."

She cackled maniacally as her mouth turned into a fish's mouth, but with dagger-like teeth set in three different rows.

Naruto jumped and landed in the middle of the pool, standing on top of the water causing the mermaids eyes to bulge out. A whitish blue orb then formed in the palm of his hand.

"Take this! **Fūton: Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he shoved the orb into the water and jumped once again. The effect was instantaneous and a vortex was created, drawing everything in the pool towards its centre. The mermaids tried to swim away but the current created from the **Rasengan **was too powerful and they as well were sucked in. Naruto, while in mid-air, formed a larger than normal **Rasengan **in the palm of his hand.

"**Ōdama Rasengan!**" he yelled once again as he thrust the orb into the middle of the vortex. The water erupted sending everyone in the pool flying in all directions.

Right before Tamao hit the concrete Naruto caught her.

''You and you're kind. I could kill you all right now, but I'll give you a choice. Die, or stop killing innocent students. All of you! I am after all well within my rights to kill you all for attempting to kill me, even if the attempt has been indirectly.''

Tamao lowered her head in surrender. Without a source of water she was already weakened and Naruto didn't even seem to be trying.

Naruto abruptly dropped her onto the grass nearby.

He looked around and noticed a drenched and semi-conscious Moka. "Oh shit..." Naruto mumbled.

After a few minutes of low level wind jutsu, Moka felt better.

"Are you alright, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as she replied. "Yes, I am Naruto-kun. I'd like to thank you for it actually."

With a confused look on his face, Naruto asked. "Thank me? How come? I mean I sorta almost drowned you."

She smiled. "There was that, but it was an accident. What I mean is, well, you could've continued swimming, but you didn't. And earlier you had remembered that I was uncomfortable around water and offered to leave the pool. You were kind enough to take my feelings into account even though you seemed interested in the club." Her smile grew slightly wider as her eyes seemed to brighten as she looked at Naruto.

"Hey, what are friends for Moka-chan.''

Moka nodded, but was disappointed that she was just a friend, before she said. "I think it's time to go back to the dorms."

"Yeah, but there's a few more thing that I want to check, do you mind going with me?" Naruto asked as he gathered his clothes and put them back on.

"Sure," she replied. _At least I get to spend more tim_e _with Naruto-kun_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just the people I wanted to talk to!" It was Nekonome-sensei and she was just as perky as ever. The silence in the hallway had ended as a result. "Have you chosen which club you're going to join? You two are the only ones who haven't decided yet!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah about that... we haven't joined any club yet."

The two tufts of hair on Nekonome's head began wiggling as her smile widened. "Splendid! Then I wonder if you both would want to join my club… the newspaper club!"

"I was actually about to ask you if I could join. I don't know about Moka-chan tho-"

"I'll join!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "If Naruto-kun's joining then I want join too!" he noticed that she was brimming with happiness.

Then out of nowhere, Nekonome pulled out a banner that read 'Welcome to the Newspaper Club' and said, "Then you two have both decided on the newspaper club right?"

But before they could say anything, Tsukune and Kurumu came out of nowhere and yelled. "We're also joining!"

"Tsukune-san? Kurumu-chan?" Naruto and Moka asked at the same time. They then both turned to look at each other… and blinked. Looks like they were in the newspaper club now, and life's only going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**AN I gave Naruto the Hiraishin so that when he does fight Sasuke or Madara, he would be on equal footing with them. I mean come on, Kishimoto practically showers Sasuke with new techniques and powers, especially when he gave him the Susanoo.**


	9. The Yondaime's Legacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**AN Please check the new poll on my profile.**

* * *

**Later, after school**

"Alright Naruto are you ready?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his blonde student.

Naruto nodded. They were at the same lake in the woods where Naruto had beaten Saizou, but this time, he was here so that he could begin his **Hiraishin** training. Moka had gone back to her dorm as Kakashi had asked her to. She was a bit annoyed that she couldn't watch but followed nonetheless.

Kakashi then explained. "The **Hiraishin no Jutsu **is an S-class technique that is often compared to the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, although the speed and distance of the **Hiraishin** is much greater. The **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **is more similar to the **Hiraishin **than the **Shunshin**, as it revolves around the manipulation of space and time rather than accelerated movement, which is the principle of it, but instead of bringing something to the users, it sends them somewhere else. You can also use this jutsu to teleport objects, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required."

"Okay, now to activate this jutsu, you need a special seal or 'technique formula' to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that simultaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke. Similar to a **Kuchiyose** jutsu, but that is not always the case. Your father applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, he can immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature."

"So now let's begin. The jutsu doesn't need hand seals and remember what I told you before. It's never best to force a movement, and like the river it's best to just go with the flow." Kakashi finished as he repeated the advice he gave Naruto earlier.

Naruto nodded and afterwards they had begun his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three hours later**

Naruto was having problems.

One was that he couldn't get the jutsu right.

And two, whenever he tried to teleport, instead of going straight to his target, he only went five metres towards it.

He was getting very frustrated.

"Come on Naruto, it's getting late, it took your father years to master the jutsu, let's try again tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei. Just give me a few more minutes. If it took my dad years to perfect it, then I will do it in a day!" Naruto announced.

Kakashi nodded. Naruto's determination never ceased to amaze him.

Naruto took a deep breath and once again, remember the advice Kakashi had given him.

_It's never best not to force a movement, and like a river it's best to just go with the flow._

Naruto then thought on those words and his eyes widened in realization and he snapped his fingers. He then looked up at the sky, the colours of red and yellow signified sunset.

"I got it! I know how to master the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled to the sky. He then took out his special kunai, then threw the kunai as far as he could and then planted another one where he was standing. The one he threw was stuck in a tree a good fifty feet away from him. Naruto once again channelled his chakra and focused on the tri-pronged kunai away from him. This time Naruto didn't do anything, he didn't force his movement and then he felt a pulling sensation in his gut. Naruto then just went with that pull. Naruto closed his eyes and then snapped them open and he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Naruto then reappeared in front of the kunai he had thrown at least fifty feet away. Naruto then felt his body tremble in excitement.

"Yes! I mastered the **Hiraishin**! I mastered it in a day! Dattebayo!" the Yondaime's legacy yelled happily to the sky. Naruto then focused back on the kunai he planted in the spot he stood a few seconds ago and in another flash of yellow he appeared right next to it. Naruto grinned.

Kakashi meanwhile, was shocked and his one visible eye widened to the size of a dinner plate. _Naruto... you had just mastered the __**Hiraishin**__... it took your father years to do what you just did... _he thought as he couldn't believe what he just saw. The once dead-last in the academy had done the impossible. He had mastered one of the most powerful jutsu's Konohagakure no Sato had ever had... in a day.

Y_ou truly are the Yondaime's legacy_, Kakashi mentally said. He smiled as a faint silhouette of the Yondaime had appeared behind Naruto_. _He then looked up at the sky. "Sensei... it will only be a matter of time before he surpasses you... I can't imagine how proud you must be for Naruto... you are both so alike... he really is your son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Naruto was walking down the hallway heading towards the newspaper club's club room. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Naruto-kun! Today we start going to the club together, right?" Moka yelled as she ran up and walked beside him. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you Naruto-kun!" She said happily and with a blush on her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome said enthusiastically. "So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Looking around the two noticed that there was no one else in the room except Nekonome, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Kakashi-sensei, who was leaning against the wall and reading Icha Icha Tactics. _Um...so are we the only members? It's not like I'm complaining, but better find out just in case. _

Deciding to find out, Naruto asked. "Sensei... are we really the only members here?"

At the question, Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled as she said. "Don't be silly!"

"Then where are the oth-"

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from beyond the classroom door.

"Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." The person said as he gave a dazzling smile while holding three bouquets of flowers. "Pleased to meet ya!"

With swiftness, he quickly handed the two flowers to Moka, and Kurumu. Moka stared at Ginei blankly, while Naruto and Tsukune frowned.

"Oooh! Nekonome-sensei told me all about you, what a stunningly beautiful new club member we have!" He said as he gave them a smile that would make most girls melt. "You can call me 'Gin'. Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Moka in turn, was confused as to why Gin was looking so keenly at her.

Then Nekonome decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin-kun is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!"

Naruto scowled at the club president._ A shameless pretty boy flirt? I'd better keep an eye on him._

He was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Kurumu wrap her arms around Tsukune. He then heard her whisper to him. "Tsukune-kun, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

Suddenly, Kakashi started giggling perversely.

Everyone looked at him while Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, as hearing his normally carefree and emotionless sensei giggling like that was very strange.

His giggling stopped abruptly and he cleared his throat. "Oh, it's just something from the book."

Naruto sighed. "When will you ever get over that perverted book Ero-Sennin wrote? Most of the things written in there are just pure smut anyway."

The others sweat dropped at hearing the true contents of the book the silver haired man seemed to always have in his hands. Kakashi however, was sweating profusely.

Gin then spoke. "Can I have a copy?"

Everyone turned to look at him and had their mouths agape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They eventually pulled themselves together while Nekonome checked her watch. "Well, Kakashi and I must be going since we have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club procedures, Gin-kun!" Nekonome said, already halfway out the door.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured enthusiastically.

Naruto looked at the two teachers. "So you're already leaving?" he asked Nekonome and Kakashi.

"Sorry, but we have to, see you later everyone! Make friends with your sempai ok!" Nekonome said before disappearing behind the door, with Kakashi soon following.

Once they were alone, Gin looked at them and rubbed his chin. "Hmm… well let's see," he began. But not before he gave that show-off smile once again. "First, I'm gonna give you an explanation of just what type of club this is."

He took a deep breath, and then began. "The goal of the newspaper club is to obviously publish the school newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within, or if you can, out of the academy and putting them in the newspaper!"

"We'll be put into dangerous situations from time to time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence then filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

Naruto briefly caught the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to the harmless sort of guy. '"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said charmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members. "This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Naruto and Tsukune were stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their senpai said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Naruto and Tsukune had not taken their eyes off of Gin. Suddenly, they noticed Gin bend down and was staring up the girls skirts.

Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could.

Naruto put the papers down and walked over to his sempai and crossed his arms, releasing a small amount of killing intent. ''Just what the hell are you doing?'' Naruto demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Naruto gave the man a scowl as he replied. "Don't act all innocent to me...you were looking up their skirts weren't you? You pervert."

"Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Before Naruto could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to Naruto. "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

They blushed. ''Eeh!'' Was their response.

''Now let's think about this logically girls...who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met or me? Also consider this. Have I ever lied to you before?''

The girls looked thoughtful for a minute.

''Well look at the time you guys better get going! Today's meeting is adjourned!'' Gin said as he dashed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

As Naruto was walking down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo Naruto-kun! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion from Naruto.

_The bastard may be a pervert, but it's not like I can accuse him for that. Besides, if he tries anything I can just use __**Tsukuyomi**__ or something_.

"Whatever," Naruto replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin had led him into some sort of alleyway. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry... everybody'll be coming here soon!" Gin assured him.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday! Moka-san got majorly pissed off didn't she?" Gin said with that charming smile on his face once again.

"You left in such a hurry, but she's been avoiding me if that's what you mean. More out of embarrassment than anger. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Hahaha, we're here!" Gin completely ignored Naruto as he stopped walking. "This is the place Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked around, "Why are we in an alley?"

He pointed at a little window on the wall, "Look over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?"

"Huh...? Why...?"

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interestin'!"

Naruto turned his head and activated his Sharingan. With his eyes mixing with the demonic chakra of the Kyūbi, he could see through the walls. Sure enough there were girls changing in there. Naruto deactivated it and shook his head. "Heh, you really are a hopeless pervert. You remind me so much of my old sensei. Why are we outside a girl's changing room?"

Gin was shocked, "W-what! How on earth did you-"

"One of my abilities," he cut him off. "With these eyes of mine I can see through solid objects, although not as near as good as another set of eyes I know, it's still good enough. So tell me Gin. Were you trying to set me up? Take the fall for you again?"

Gin turned and looked away from Naruto. "Moka-san is even better than I heard. Y'know... I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight," he looked back at Naruto and pointed at himself and gave him one of those dazzling smiles. "I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

Just as Gin was about to take out his camera, it suddenly fell into two pieces. ''W-What.''

Naruto wagged his finger, "Never try to pull one over a shinobi. I may not be very smart, but did you actually think it'd be that simple? Now you could try to convict me, but then you would have to explain why you had your camera out here. You're a second year. So you should already know about this area. And depending on the type of reputation you have, who do you think everyone will believe? The girls aren't too far away and I'm sure they can back up my story about you leading me here if I told them.''

_Damn it! He got me! I better get out of here._ Thinking quickly Gin picked up one of the pieces of his broken camera and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto caught it with ease but before he could respond Gin was gone. "What? Damn it, that pervert is fast. I shouldn't have let my guard down. Looks like I'm going hunting.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka had been trying to find Naruto all day. She felt bad for avoiding him. Naruto could be a bit of a flirt so it wasn't that far of a stretch to think that he was peeping up her skirt. And besides, she loved him too much to be able to avoid him.

_Still, you'd never do something like that... would you Naruto-kun?_

Moka thought as she stood on the roof of the school. It was night out and the only source of light was the full moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… senpai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. _What's Gin doing here?_

"Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. "Naruto-san isn't a very nice guy for keeping a lovely lady such as yourself waiting.''

''N-No...it's my fault I was avoiding him.''

''But he was peeping up yours and Kurumu-chan's skirts, right? King of pathetic. A guy like that shouldn't take advantage of a girl's trust... just forget him!"

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting very… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he put his arm around her.

"Kya! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried squirm out of Gin's embrace. ''What are you doing senpai!''

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin asked, not wanting to let Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka cried, feeling violated.

"Haha, well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and suddenly lose all control!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips.

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one powerful effort, Moka managed to break free from his grasp and push Gin into a wall.

Moka had tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm waiting for Naruto-kun! I'd rather believe him than someone I just met! Naruto-kun has never lied to me before so I'll ask him!" She exclaimed.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and he tightly clenched his fist. "But I told ya… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control _weakens_!"

"When my... emotions excite me too much... I suddenly lose control over myself!" he shouted as he began changing.

The air around Gin flared and spiralled around him. "Sen...Senpai?" Moka asked with fright as she Gin's hand turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

**"I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE AKASHIYA MOKA!**" Gin howled as he towered over her. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

Then there was a flash of yellow light.

"Hey you! Get away from Moka!"

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized the voice. **"You! What are you doing here?**

"Naruto-kun! Tsukune-kun! Kurumu-chan!"

The Succubus and human had dropped down from above, while Naruto had suddenly appeared in that flash of yellow light.

"You scum... first you try to blame me for being a pervert and now you're abusing your powers on vulnerable girls... when I remembered your scent and looked at the moon I realized what you are." Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan once more.

"Also, even though no one believed me when I declared Gin-senpai was the peeper, I saw him call Naruto over, and try to lure him into looking at the girl's changing room! You tried to set him up!" Kurumu accused Gin while pointing a talon at him.

Gin growled, **''Damn! How dare you get in the way of our special moment!"**

Naruto felt a sudden large increase in Gin's youki levels as the wind began blowing fiercely around him. **"BACK OFF!"** Gin yelled in rage. Naruto braced himself. This was not going to be an easy fight. In the blink of an eye Gin attempted to strike Naruto who ducked under the swing.

Gin disappeared again and reappeared as he swept Naruto's feet from underneath him. The shinobi nearly back flipped but landed on all fours and glared menacingly at the werewolf.

"**Don't even think you have a chance, idiot!" **Gin taunted as he once again disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. But this time, Naruto spun out of the way and did a palm strike on the back of Gin's head, sending him crashing into one of the bars.

"**You bastard! I'll rip you to pieces for that!" **he snarled menacingly.

Naruto however, grinned.

"**What's so funny!"**

He pulled his hand back and a spiralling blue ball formed in the palm, "I've marked you..."

He then disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Everyone gasped.

"**Wha-"**

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he reappeared behind him and thrust the ball into the werewolf's back.

"**ACK!" **the werewolf cried out in pain as the powerful orb grinded into his back. He was then sent flying once again into the concrete wall.

Naruto then dusted off his hands, "You can't control yourself can you wolfie? You wanted Moka-chan right?" he walked over to her. "Then let's see you handle her entirety."

He pulled Moka's Rosario off the chain around her neck and once again she was enshrouded by bats. In a flash of youki the silver haired Moka was free.

_So this is Moka-chan's true form... _Tsukune thought as he stared at Moka.

Gin slowly stood up and growled at Naruto. **"You'll pay for that..." **he then looked at Moka. **''So this is Moka-san's true form! Hahaha! Awesome! EVEN after transforming, you are still beautiful Akashiya Moka! I couldn't care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!''**

He lunged.

Moka launched a kick only for her to miss.

Gin reappeared on top of the entrance to the roof.

**''What are you fighting way over there for? If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as bright as ever! ON THE NIGHT OF A FULL MOON, A WEREWOLF IS INVINCIBLE!'' **He began shooting all over the place, confusing even the powerful vampire.

Naruto however, could track his movements with his Sharingan. "Moka-chan! Remember that power isn't everything! It looks like you don't have the experience in fighting these types of people before... I'll be your eyes while you are the fists.'' Naruto said as Moka nodded.

''Left, duck, twist!'' Naruto said as Moka avoided Gin's attacks.

**''Give it up! AS LONG AS THE FULL MOON IS OUT, IT WILL BE MY VICTORY! I'LL CRUSH YOU BOTH!"'**

''Naruto?'' _Damn it! I can't see him...! So this is the speed of a werewolf..._Moka thought then glanced at Naruto whose eyes were moving all over the place. He didn't move or seemed worried at all. ''Duck! Sweep kick!'' He called out as Moka followed his order and nearly knocked Gin of his feet.

Naruto performed a few hand seals and took in a deep breath. **"****Fūton: Daitoppa!****"**

A powerful gust of wind blew from Naruto's mouth. The direction of the wind was aimed towards the clouds. When he was finished, he shifted his focus back to the fight and inwardly sighed as nothing happened to Moka while his attention was somewhere else, but he noticed what Gin was about to do. "In front of you, now! Grab!" Moka shot forward and grabbed Gin's paw, halting it in place.

**''What? I was stopped? Could it be?''**

''I figured if I kept predicting your movements you would attempt to strike her. Also it would keep your focus on us and off the moon! I used a **Fūton** to manipulate the wind and behold!'' Naruto pointed out the sight behind them. The moon was now hidden by clouds.

A low menacing growl erupted from Moka's throat as she glared at the werewolf. **''Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!''**

A brutal right kick connected with Gin's skull, sending him crashing into the gate and tumbling over side.

**''Weakling...! Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Realize your place!''**

Naruto grinned as he walked over to Moka and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Good job Moka-chan." He congratulated as a low growl emanated from Moka's throat. **''Tell me something, Naruto... you would have easily squashed that beast... moon or no moon, right?'' **

''I could have, but seeing you come out and act so bold... that was something I couldn't miss.''

**She smirked. ''Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... I always look forward to seeing what you can do whenever we meet. If you are sufficient in impressing me, then I will allow you the honour of mating with me.'' **

Tsukune's and Kurumu's eyes widened while Naruto blushed, "M-mate... mate with... y-you?" he stuttered in shock.

She winked at him before she took the Rosario out of his hands and put it back on the end of the chain.


	10. Half Breed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**Two days later**

That morning the first semester test results were posted. All two hundred and fifty six members of the freshman class were ranked.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh man... and I thought I did good..." he pouted. He was ranked #157th in the exams.

Moka though, was ranked #13th. She looked reassuringly at him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's not that bad. Your score is at least a C-," Moka said as she tried to cheer him up.

Naruto smiled at her. "Oh well, I never was good at school. At least I'm not as bad as I used to be back in the Ninja Academy," he looked at Kurumu and Tsukune, which the former was pressing her huge bosom against the latter's. "What about you guys?"

"I'm right in the middle, #128th." Tsukune replied as he struggled to get out of Kurumu's tight hug.

"Oh I think they left my name out," she said. (Actually she was number two fifty one.) "Let's all go have lunch!" She quickly got them moving before they could spot her name up on the board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few metres away, a young girl with short brown black hair and purple eyes had been watching the group's exchange. She wore a different type of uniform than most of her classmates, except for the same yellow pleated checkered skirt worn by the other female students. Her normal school attire was a brown cape, a pink top, a yellow bow to keep everything together, and a light brown witch's hat. She also wore brown shoes and pale yellow knee socks.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san! It looks like you're number #1 again!" A voice came from behind. "Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just eleven, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing."

She turned and slightly flinched as she recognized the person. "But listen up... please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, you are nothing more but an immature brat."

"Class representative?" Yukari questioned.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules!" he said as he shoved her head back. "I despise people who stick out!"

"Kya!" Yukari screamed. "Pl-please stop that!"

He then leaned in close to her face. "After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same class as me...makes me sick."

That statement made Yukari mad and she shifted her attention to a pebble on the ground. It levitated and she hurled it towards the back of the class representative's head. It hit with a loud 'oof'.

She pointed at him. "Ahhaha, you deserve that!" Yukari said as she started giggling.

The class representative was now fuming. "Hey, what the hell did you just do to me?" he yelled while charging to attack her only to be stopped as Moka jumped in front of him with her arms spread.

"Stop! I know I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go..." stated Moka. "Please stop using violence towards girls."

He ignored her and was about to punch both Moka and Yukari. But before he could hit either of them, a hand caught his arm. "I think that's enough," the voice firmly said.

The class representative was stunned and looked at the person who stopped him. He had spiky, blonde hair and cerulean eyes, with a look of mischievousness in them. Each of his cheeks had three whisker marks and on his forehead, he was wearing some kind of headband. His face seemed to place him as a cheerful boy who constantly smiled, but now, it was turned into a frown.

''People like you who pick on others out of jealousy make me sick,'' He said as the representative's two followers clamoured and rushed at him. Their fists were about to make contact with his face... that is until he substituted himself for a log.

"What the hell!" one of them exclaimed.

Someone whistled. "Hey dickheads, over here!" he called out to them. He was standing a few metres away and had two blue spiralling orbs in his hands.

They once again rushed at him but this time Naruto charged as well. When they collided, the two were now done for as Naruto had shoved the two spiralling orbs into both of their guts.

"**Rasenrengan!" **he yelled to no one in particular.

The effect was instantaneous and the two were sent flying away into the nearby trees. All the people who had watched their exchange were shocked at what the blonde just did.

He turned to the girl. ''The name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and you are?'' He asked.

''S-Sendou Yukari,'' she replied with a faint blush.

''Well Yukari it was nice to meet you...'' He said as one of the boys stood up.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried in horror as she watched him throw a knife at Yukari, but before either the shinobi or Witch could act it was caught between two fingers.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, throwing a knife when you're opponent is not looking..."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

He looked at his blonde student. "Hey Naruto."

The Lizard men all stood up while Naruto glared menacingly at them. ''So unless you guys want to be broken in two, four, or hell even eight I suggest you leave,' he threatened.

''We won't forget this Yukari,'' the class representative said as they fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really saved me! Thank you! My name is Sendou Yukari!" exclaimed the small girl as she introduced herself. Naruto, Kakashi, Moka, and Yukari sat around one of the patio tables outside the cafeteria. Naruto initially wanted to go have some fun chasing after the class rep and his lame thugs, but Moka and Kakashi insisted he come along to meet Yukari.

"I heard that even though you're in our grade you're only eleven? And ranked first? You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan!" Moka complimented.

Yukari blushed and started waving her hands around emphatically trying to dismiss the praise, "No well... cool is such...I mean I'm not...I'm just..."

"Don't dismiss yourself too quickly, you stood up to those boys even before we arrived." commented Kakashi causing the girl to blush even more.

"Still I 'm not as strong as you guys...and Moka-san is the one who's pretty and sweet. In fact..." Yukari leaped at Moka, glomping the pink haired girl. "I WUVV YOU MOKA-SAN!"

_Eh? _Yelled the minds of Naruto and Moka while Kakashi sighed.

"Every time I saw you from across the hall I fell in love with you a bit more. Then after you saved me, my heart made its mind up! So please will you go out with me? Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" pleaded Yukari as she tugged on Moka's jacket.

_Great Moka's got a mini stalker. Hopefully mine is way hotter than this one, _Naruto thought. Somewhere a violet haired girl sneezed and nearly choked on her lollipop.

Moka didn't have the heart to crush the girl, "Eh...as friends?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" shrieked Yukari. The excitable girl immediately dragged Moka out into the hallway, still clinging to her closely with Naruto following behind watching them with amusement. Kakashi meanwhile, watched the group and smiled as this somehow reminded him of the Konoha 11 back in Konohagakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" exclaimed Yukari as she grasped Moka's chest with both hands and squeezed. The surprise grab caused Moka to stumble and fall over with Yukari landing on top of her. "It's sooo soft! This is like a dream!"

"Stop...for some reason I can't move!" yelled Moka.

"This is not a dream for toddlers." stated an annoyed and jealous Naruto as he plucked Yukari off of Moka, allowing the vampire to regain her bearings. Yukari didn't take kindly to being held up in the air like a piece of paper a squirmed out of his grasp.

"Please don't get in our way! I know all about you!" yelled Yukari with an accusing tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, below average in the class, very good athletic ability, but you're a delinquent! I love Moka-san and I don't want someone like you to bring her down into the dirt!" declared Yukari.

A tick mark formed on Naruto's head. "Brat! Do you really want to make an enemy of me?" Naruto retorted, his patience running thin.

"Duh!" she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's why I'm declaring war on you!"

Naruto couldn't believe this girl, "Seriously?"

Yukari pulled out her magic wand and pointed it at a closed locker. "I'll make sure you never come near Moka-san again!" The locker opened and a bunch of brooms flew out attacking Naruto only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke. Yukari stared at the scene confused before waving her wand again, only to find it gone.

"This is a nice wand you got here. The source of your power, I promise not to break it if you stop being a pest." offered Naruto.

"No way! Give it back thief! I'm a witch, and I'll use my powers to thwart off any boy who tries to get close to Moka-san." she retorted defiantly. Naruto rewarded her by smacking her in the back of the head with her wand.

"Oww..." she whispered while rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that. Never back down from anybody." chuckled Naruto as he walked away scratching his chin in thought. _I completely forgot what the problem with witches was supposed be! I better get on that before this kid get's roughed up or worse...Oh! Almost forgot! _Naruto flung her wand back over his head, and was rewarded with a satisfying sound of 'Oww!' as he hit his target again.

"I'm sorry, Naruto's a bit rough around the edges, but he means well!" said Moka as she handed Yukari her wand back.

"No worries..." mumbled Yukari, still shocked by his words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went looking for Gin to get the information he required, but he'd be caught doing research by the swim club and ending up in the infirmary. Having no other options he resorted to Kurumu, the resident gossip queen.

"What can you tell me about our resident little witch?" he asked as they worked on some tasks for the newspaper.

"Yukari Sendou?" she questioned.

"Yeah, this brat from earlier who was spouting all kinds of crap about how she's not going to let any boy get close to Moka. It's amusing for now, but could get annoying in the future," he answered.

_Oh no! Thanks to this brat, Naruto-kun doesn't get to spend time with Moka! I have to get her out of the picture so Tsukune-kun will be mine,_ thought Kurumu. "I've heard rumours about that girl! Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it still sounds like she's a selfish little kid! I've heard she's always playing pranks and hated by her class."

_Sounds way too familiar... _Naruto thought with a sigh. Strangely, his body started to feel weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile, outside the club room**

"Waah! Why is my body moving by itself!" Naruto screamed from the newspaper club's club room.

For some reason, his body unexpectedly started to move on its own. Currently, he was punching his own face multiple times but at one instance, he tried to grasp Kurumu's breasts.

Suddenly the doors slid open and revealed a chirpy Moka. "Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

For a moment, Moka's surprising appearance made Naruto lose all the little self-control he had left. That was enough for his body to once again try to grasp Kurumu's breasts, and this time, it succeeded.

"Waa!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Kyaa!" shrieked Kurumu.

"What!" screamed Moka, shocked at what Naruto's done.

Naruto looked at his hands. "It's not like that! My body is acting on its own!"

Kurumu slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Ow..." He then remembered the genjutsu dispelling technique. _It's worth a shot, especially now._ He immediately slammed his hands together. "Kai!"

It didn't work.

"Damn..."

He then heard someone giggling from outside the room.

Multiple tick marks formed on his head and a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Somebody do something about that girl! I'm totally pissed now!" he yelled angrily while releasing a large amount of killing intent into the air.

She suddenly appeared behind Moka and pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him once again. "Nyah!"

Moka waved her hands in front of her. "Naruto-kun... let's all calm down..."

Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. "You're too easy on her, Moka-chan! You've got to tell her she's being a bother! I mean, it is best for Yukari-chan's sake as well, right?" Naruto asked angrily.

"...I suppose, but..."

Hearing that, Yukari was shocked. _I'm a bother... even to Moka-san! _

He looked at Yukari. "I know what it's like to be lonely, Yukari-chan... and I can easily relate to you... but if you keep acting like that... then you'll end up totally alone!"

Those words shook Yukari to her very core.

"I don't mind. After all, I am a genius. I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-ability friends."

Naruto got even angrier. "Yukari-chan!" he yelled at her.

A smile then formed on her face so as to hide the sadness and pain that she was feeling. "Besides... besides I... I've always, always been alone!"

That shocked Naruto. "Yukari-chan..."

A large pan suddenly fell out of nowhere and narrowly missed Naruto's head.

Yukari pouted. "Aw... and I thought I gotcha..." she said disappointedly before she turned and ran off.

"You little-"

He was about to go after her. That is until Moka leaned in close to his face. "Wait! It's awful of you to be mad at her, Naruto-kun!" she scolded.

Naruto pointed at himself. "Why are you mad at me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain young raven haired-girl was running as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't want them to see her tears and know how hurt she truly was. She knew that she was hated, an outcast because she was a witch. The breed of monster closest to that of being human. Also there was the whole being a genius thing, which governed much jealousy since most of the monsters overall lacked substantial intelligence. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a body. ''Oww, stupid! Watch where you're going!'' she said rubbing her eye.

''You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-_san.'' _The venom in the san was enough to blind even a basilisk.

She recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up and sure enough it was those damn Lizard men. ''How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy.''

_''Class Representative.'' _The hatred and contempt in her voice was easily identifiable.

''Remember when you disgrace me in front all those students earlier! I'll never forgive you for that. I've been waiting to get you along.'' He said as he started to transform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can you not understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her!" Moka scolded before she turned and ran after Yukari.

"Ah... Moka-chan..." Naruto said as he watched her leave.

"Well... but you do really get the feeling that she's a witch! It could also be because she's in one of the most hated races... or so they're called!"

That perked Naruto's interest and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Hated race...? Witches?"

"Don't you know? Well, it's hard to tell if witches are yokai or humans right? Long ago witches were the boundary beings who connected the supernatural world and human worlds before everything was closed off. Now they are considered half-breeds and their races are discriminated against. On top of that they are hated in the human world too, there used to be things called witch hunts where humans killed a lot of witches back in the middle ages." explained Kurumu.

Naruto snorted in disgust, "Sounds like a load of crap to me. The Yokai passed down a hatred of witches because they no longer allowed them to travel freely between worlds, and the humans hate them, because they were the gateways to beings that used them as food."

"You know that makes a lot more sense than the half-breed thing." replied Kurumu in agreement.

"Either way it wasn't their fault. The higher ups changed the rules and everyone who was pissed used the witches as scapegoats." stated Naruto with a hint of anger in his voice that Kurumu picked up on.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"Let's just say, I know a thing or two about being a scapegoat." he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scales suddenly formed on his skin as he morphed into his true form, a lizard-man along with his three other comrades. He then roared at her, his tongue hanging out in the open dripping with saliva.

"Ah!" squeaked the frightened girl as she stumbled back into a tree. A thick fog seemed to roll in, limiting visibility.

**"How disgusting! A witch like you has no place in our class. Why don't we rid our academy of you!" **She tried to bring out her wand to defend herself, but with a swipe of his claws the class rep knocked it from her hands.

**"Now what should we do with her?"** he questioned while turning back to his friends.

**"Yo! Why don't we eat her! Now that this thick fog has rolled in no one will notice!"** one of them suggested.

**"Excellent choice!"** he then turned back to their prey as he sensed her movement. **"Trying to flee! There is no escape!"**

**"This is your end witch!"** he leaned down to bite her head off.

"Stop!"

The voice was Akashiya Moka's.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!" Moka demanded.

The leader glared at the vampire. **"Damn, so it's you again, Akashiya Moka-san! You've caught us at a bothersome time..." **he said as he snapped his fingers.

His two followers started to close in on Moka.

"Run! Please run, Moka-san! Or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" Yukari cried out desperately.

Moka however, stood her ground.

"It's okay. I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari-chan!" she reassured her.

Yukari was shocked.

"Don't act so tough! It's all right to ask for help when you can't make it on your own."

"Huh..."

"Be honest! You say you love me, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you, right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?"

Yukari was now crying and tried desperately to get out of the Lizardman's grasp. "What are you talking about! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you, Yukari-chan? It was tough being alone, wasn't it?"

"I, too, have always been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never, ever leave you alone, Yukari-chan!"

The leader was now getting annoyed that his meal was being delayed. **"What are you blabbering about! Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us!"** the leader roared angrily.

Yukari looked down.

Then bit the arm of the Lizardman. "Stop!"

"Oww, what do you think you're doing, you little brat!" he shouted as he was about to slash her with his claws.

Then a yellow flash suddenly appeared.

"Watch out!" yelled the voice of the newcomer.

The person had his legs in the air and, with his right arm, grabbed Yukari and pushed her out of the way while with his left he touched the shoe of the Lizardman and a seal appeared on it. After another flash of yellow light they had both teleported out of the way, leaving Moka alone.

They then reappeared in the club room and were met with a surprised Kurumu.

He handed an unconscious Yukari over to her. "Take care of her...I have to get back to Moka-chan!" He quickly said as he teleported back to the Lizardmen and Moka.

He reappeared beside their leader and a growl emanated from Naruto's throat. "How dare you..."

All of the Lizardmen turned and were shocked at seeing the very angry Naruto, who had activated his Sharingan. The blonde ninja formed a cross sign with his fingers and yelled. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Moka and the Lizardmen's eyes widened when about fifty Naruto clones appeared. They all had scowls on their faces. "You tried to hurt Moka-chan and Yukari-chan, huh? Well guess what, I don't like it when someone tries to hurt my precious people. So now you're gonna pay!" all the Naruto clones shouted as they launched themselves into the air and began to somersault. They then came spinning down, and slammed their heels down onto the Lizardmen. **"****Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi!"**

The impact of their kicks caused a massive dust cloud to appear. When the cloud dispersed, all the Naruto's were grinning and looked down on the broken bodies of the Lizardmen, who were in the middle of a five feet deep crater and luckily, were still alive.

He looked at Moka, who was staring at all the Naruto's clones with widened eyes. "Are you alright, Moka-chan?" the original Naruto asked, concerned.

She nodded.

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." He deactivated the Sharingan and dispersed the clones in a puff of smoke.

Moka then snapped back into reality. "Naruto-kun... what was that...?"

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I've never shown you the** Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu**. My bad, let me explain. The jutsu creates several clones of me, but these ones are actual copies, not illusions. My chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of my overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as me. Also, one good perk about them is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to me once they are dispersed be it either training or spying, basically anything and everything they learn comes back to me.

Moka smiled and looked admiringly at him. "You never cease to amaze me Naruto-kun."


	11. The Art Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

**A few days later**

Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hallway with each carrying a box of supplies for the newspaper club.

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl, hasn't she Kurumu-kun?" Moka commented. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks on them all the time."

"It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And bit by bit, she's becoming more sociable," Kurumu added.

"That's great! I'm so proud of Naruto-kun! He's really helped Yukari-chan in growing up!" Moka stated with a proud smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the club room, the two girls were surprised to see a cheerful Yukari suddenly try to jump onto Naruto, but at the last second, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wah!" Was her surprised response as the only thing she hugged was a log.

"Naruto-kun! The two girls exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

They all looked at the back of the room and saw Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Sorry, but I don't feel like being glomped today."

"Aww..." the little Witch pouted before she noticed the other two. "Oh! Good afternoon! Now that you're here, it's time to break the news! I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! So please help me with everything, okay!" she said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"New club member!" was the collective reply of the three other club members.

Yukari put her hands on her cheeks and started to sway a bit. "Yup, the reason I joined is because... I love Moka-san... and then I fell in love with Naruto-san too..."

Naruto was speechless and one of his eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

While Moka, sweat dropped.

"So... let's all be lovey dovey together!" Yukari cried as she attempted to latch on to either Moka or Naruto.

"Kyaa! Wait, Yukari-chan..." Moka shrieked as she ran around the room, trying to avoid the little girl.

Naruto meanwhile, just **shunshined** away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One month later**

Ever since the incident with the Lizardmen, life in Yokai had been surprisingly normal... for a school of monsters that is.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, everyone's favourite blonde haired, whiskered ninja, was sitting in his usual spot beside one of the classroom windows. He was impatiently tapping his finger on his desk, wanting homeroom to end so that he could get on with his day. A few minutes later, the bell went off (much to Naruto's relief) signalling the end of homeroom and the beginning of Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune's classes. As the two boys were about to leave, they noticed that Gin had entered the room. Naruto snickered when he saw Gin bonk Tsukune on the head with a rolled up newspaper but raised an eyebrow because after that, he had walked over to Moka. "Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka-san," Gin complimented her with a bright, shiny smile before he added in smoothly. "I really love ya baby!"

He then tried to ask her out, but Moka had run away. Naruto was very amused at his advances but sweat dropped as when he went after her, his true form was showing.

"Tsukune-kun!" a familiar voice called out from the hallway as the classroom door slid open.

''Yeah another day of being in the club with you Tsukune-kun...I love you...'' Kurumu said as she clutched onto Naruto... wait Naruto!

"Umm... Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune said as he watched the Succubus glomp onto his blonde friend.

The next thing Naruto knew, Gin was hit with a desk and Kurumu a dust pan.

''No one is putting their hands on my lovers…I'll protect them with my magic,'' Yukari said in a childish like manner.

''Whose she?''

''Oh she's the new member of the club Gin-senpai, she's a girl genius.'' Moka explained. She then looked over at Naruto and frowned. "Hey! Get off him!" she shouted angrily.

"Tsukune-kuuuun.'' Kurumu whined, but then she realized who she was hugging. "EH!"

_What the hell is with all the confessions and odd behaviour before Noon today?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Afterwards, when classes were done for the day**

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" Moka waved to Naruto. "See you tomorrow."

"Huh? Aren't we going home together, Moka-chan?'' he asked curiously, normally they would walk home together.

She held up a book, the title read 'Art File'. "Sorry... but I have to go somewhere now..."

He recognized the book. "Hey! Isn't that the art book you were reading before?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't go home with you for a week," she explained

He let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'll still be working hard for the club!" she responded trying to cheer him up.

Naruto smiled. "Okay," A light bulb suddenly went off in his head, which for Naruto was a rare event. "Hey! Maybe next time, I could help you out by posing for one of your paintings!" he suggested. _Yeah... that's a great idea... I'll ask the teacher tomorrow!_

Her face flushed as an image of a naked Naruto, posing for a picture, suddenly popped up in her head. _Oh... I wonder what he looks like underneath those..._ she thought perversely as she looked down at her friend's/ secret crush's, pants.

Her daydream was quickly interrupted as Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of her face, coaxing her out and bringing her back into reality. "Ah... Moka-chan... hello? You there?"

She shook her head in an effort to hide her blush. "Huh...? What...?"

"I said, you better get going. And here, take this..." he then handed her a tri-pronged kunai, with the **Hiraishin** seal marked on it. "If you're ever in trouble, throw this, I'll be there in an instant." He said as he turned away.

She smiled, grateful for his concern and put the kunai in her bag."Thank you, and wait, Naruto-kun?" Moka called out.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning around.

"Could you let me suck your blood? This will be goodbye for a while after today...I'll be lonely." she asked with a shy pout.

He simply couldn't resist her cute face. "Sure," he said as he exposed his neck to her. "Go ahead."

Suddenly she moved in close to him, her face right in front of his. "Oh, Naruto-kun..."

"Moka-chan..." Naruto mumbled. He was enticed by their faces being so close to each other.

"Capu-chu! Thanks for the treat!" she exclaimed before clamping down onto his neck.

_Ugh... Why do fall for it every time! _Naruto thought in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

"Everyone gather round I've got some important news," declared Gin with a serious tone from his podium at the front of the room.

They all sat in silence. No one knew what made Gin so serious today. But they looked on as he wrote on the board: Disappearance. "During the month, we've had a 'missing girls' problem."

"Missing girls?" the rest of the club questioned.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished one after the other without a trace. Seven in just one month! It's not unusual for people to go missing here, but these numbers don't add up..." he looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun can ya give these to the others?" he gestured to a small stack of papers on the podium.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the podium and picked up the stack. He handed each of them a sheet containing information on the missing girls.

Gin's tone suddenly became lighter as he hoisted up one of the papers. "I've collected some basic information on these girls," he then slammed the paper on the desk, startling everyone. "We're going to find out the facts on this incident."

Naruto looked at his paper and studied it. Maybe a monster was abducting these girls? _Obviously, since this is a school for monsters. _Whatever it was... he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Still in his serious character, Gin continued speaking. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls who've disappeared are pretty hot! If someone's holding them hostage, I wanna save 'em somehow."

Naruto sweat dropped. So that was Gin's attention? No wonder he seemed so... serious... if that's the right word for it.

"Hey, I know some of these girls!" Kurumu suddenly called out. All eyes were now on her and her face went red. "I mean, I recognize them because a couple of these girls have friends in my homeroom class, maybe we should start with them?" she suggested.

"It's as good a place as any I guess..." Moka replied before they all went out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later**

Instead of going home to his apartment when school had finished, Naruto chose to go into the academy woods. He walked a couple hundred metres before he stopped and looked around. Feeling satisfied and felt sure enough that he was too far for anyone to find him; he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs.

_Hmm... I haven't used this ever since my fight with Pain... oh well, what's the worst that can happen? I've already mastered it anyway._ Naruto thought to himself before he closed his eyes. He then concentrated and forced his body to remain completely still. A few seconds later, Naruto could sense the nature energy all around him and proceeded to gather it. Next, he balanced his physical and spiritual energy with the nature energy he was gathering, adding a new dimension of power to his chakra that had served him well before. Suddenly, reddish-orange pigmentations appeared around his eyes.

Feeling that he has gathered enough, he then reopened his now toad-like eyes, with the pupils being black and horizontal-like and the irises being yellow, and uttered only one word...

"**Sage Mode."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his senses being stretched out into extraordinary levels, he would now be able to easily detect the missing girls. He eventually found himself coming up to Moka talking to that art teacher.

"Oh sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh! You really did show up for me! Thank you." The art teacher smiled at her student. "I'm really glad Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection."

He followed them until he came to a classroom filled with many pupils.

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'what's important to you!'" The teacher spoke to the classroom, which seemed to be enraptured by her words. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want."

Naruto moved to the hallway outside and he sensed that the problem _was_ in there. All of the girls did have Art class. That fact in its self definitely confirmed his suspicions.

He turned his head and came face-to-face with a girl who was staring at him curiously. "Do you want to join Ishigami-sensei's art class? I'm skipping class too to be with her!" She quipped, a smile on her face.

"Er… no." Naruto said as any hopes he had for posing for Moka was dashed. He then went on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

"Moka-chan... do you remember that thing I gave you a couple of days ago?" Naruto asked her as they were eating their lunch.

Moka looked at him. "Hm? Oh yeah, this?" she replied as she pulled out the kunai from her bag.

Naruto inwardly sighed, happy and relieved that she had listened to his words and kept the kunai. "Yeah, that one, hey um Moka-chan, could you please do me a favour?" he asked hopefully.

Moka smiled, she would do anything for Naruto. "Sure. What is it?"

"The next time you model for Ishigami-sensei, could you please leave that behind in the room?"

Moka nodded her head. "Alright, no problem Naruto-kun, but why, is there something wrong."

A big grin appeared on his face. "No, but I think I've found the answer to the missing girls problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the heightened senses of **Sage Mode** had led Naruto to the art room, he knew that Ishigami-sensei was somehow involved with the disappearances. The reason why he had asked Moka to leave the kunai is so that when they were done, he could teleport into the art room and look around for any signs of the missing girls. Now he was in his room and was focusing his chakra onto the kunai's seal, and in a bright flash of yellow light, he disappeared.

He reappeared in the art room and quickly looked around. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he noted that he was the only one in the room. He eventually made way over to a closet where the faint sound of crying was coming from. He tore it open and was shocked by what he saw.

It was a statue of a naked girl, covering up her breasts with her arms. But that was not the thing that was shocking. What shocked Naruto… was that the statue was _crying. _Despite being stone, it held a look of utter terror infused with sadness. Then, Naruto noticed the hair style it was using. It looked familiar… hadn't he seen a girl with that same hair style? Wait… could this statue be. _I see...so that's what happened. Your little game ends here Ishigami._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Ishigami Hitomi, the art teacher of Yokai Academy, had a love, no a passion for eternal art. The euphoria she gained from staring at beauty was indescribable. To say that she was happy to accept Moka as her student was the understatement of the century. Even as an older and more experienced woman, she was envious of Moka's body. She envied her smooth skin, her curves, and her assets that excite the hot blood of young males. Ishigami did not enjoy being as tall as she was or her rough, snake-like skin. As such she was envious of the female body, the young female body that she lacked which made her an outsider in her youth.

"Ishigami-sensei, what do you think? My painting doesn't look too bad does it sensei?''

Ishigami gazed upon the portrait. In surprise the figure was male, but quite easy on the eyes. His blond hair was vibrant, a light shade akin to gold. His blue eyes, cerulean blue, the tentative detail almost made them seem life like. ''Is this? Yes indeed this must be Moka-san's, Naruto? The one that she talks so much about,'' The dread lock teacher said with a grin as Moka blushed.

A knock was then heard on the door.

At first, Ishigami chose to ignore it, but the door suddenly slid open and revealed the same boy from Moka's painting.

"Hey Moka-chan," Naruto greeted his vampire friend as he walked in.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka whined. "You weren't supposed to see it yet!" she then stood up and, with her vampiric strength, started to push the blonde shinobi out of the room.

"Wait! Moka-chan! I have a question for the art teacher!" Naruto asked as he was being pushed.

"No! I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So please leave!"

Naruto was then shoved out of the room and heard the door lock behind him.

"Damn it..." Naruto exclaimed as he started walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room, Moka returned to her to her painting. _Sorry about that Naruto-kun... but I wanted this to be a surprise... _she said as she began stroking her paint brush back onto the canvas.

Suddenly, Ishigami leaned in close to Moka's ear. "You really are beautiful, Moka-san..."

"Huh!" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

Ishigami smiled. "How would you like to be part of my collection?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Odd...There appears to be a bad aura enveloping Naruto-san and Moka-san," Yukari mumbled as she stared into the cloudy crystal ball on her desk.

"What are you doing, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked.

"Divination! This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching... my fortune telling is always right. Where are they?"

The door then slid open revealing a pissed off Naruto. "Hey..." he mumbled angrily.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu cried.

"Heya Naru... you're late! Another girl has gone missing! She hasn't been seen since yesterday... hey!" yelled Gin as he rushed in, but Naruto snatched the photo from him.

_Yup, this definitely proves it_. Naruto flung the photo back to Gin. "I just saw that girl, only she was a statue hidden in the art classroom." He said before he ran back to the art room.

An eerie silence then filled the air. _Oh fuck..._ was the collective thought of, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari as they stormed off to the art classroom.

"I should have told them that by the time they get there it will probably be over, but I'd like to retain my manhood..." commented Gin as he idly flipped through the last issue of the newspaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei!" Moka began, only for her to notice that her hair had began moving and soon, multiple snake heads poked out to glare at the vampire in front of them.

"You're hair... it's-"

"Your little boyfriend saw a bit too much, so I'm going to have to cut our time short..." she then sent her 'hair' towards Moka. "Too bad!"

One of her snake-head braids clamped around Moka wrists and sent her flying through a door. She landed painfully on the ground with a loud _Thud_. After a few moments, she regained her senses. Moka stood up and looked around the room that she had been sent through and was shocked at what she saw. There were several statues of naked girls around the room, but what actually shocked her is that they all had tears pouring from their eyes. "So this is what you've done to them..." Moka murmured in realization.

"Yes! Can't you see it now! All of my precious art! It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone. Any living being bitten by one of my snake hairs will turn into stone! Soon you shall be joining my collection!" Ishigami screamed as she sent her snakes at Moka again.

"No!" Moka shrieked as she awaited her fate. _I couldn't even admit to Naruto-kun how much I-_

"**Rasengan!"**

The wall closest to the teacher suddenly collapsed and a very pissed off Naruto lunged at Ishigami, taking her down before the snakes could bite Moka. But Naruto wasn't going to leave unscathed, as one of the snakes had bitten his arm and it slowly turned to stone.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled in pain from the bite and he looked at his arm, he was shocked when he saw that it was turning.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried out in concern as she saw what was happening to her friend.

"Moka-chan... go! Leave me!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the teacher. His entire left arm had now turned into stone.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... although I originally wanted only Moka-san to be in my collection... both of you will do just fine..." she hissed as she once again sent her snakes at him.

Naruto dodged the snakes and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai from his pocket. He threw it at the teacher, who dodged it easily. But what she didn't know was that the kunai had a **Hiraishin** seal on it. He disappeared in a yellow flash of light and reappeared beside Ishigami and punched her hard on the face, knocking her into some desks.

"You'll pay for that!" Ishigami screamed before she turned her head to look at Moka. "But it's not you who's going to suffer..."

She then sent her snakes towards the pink haired beauty.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto cried as he quickly brought out another **Hiraishin** marked kunai and threw it in between the two.

Moka was too stunned to move and could only watch as the snakes got closer. Then in another flash, Naruto appeared in front of her and took the brunt of the attack.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Moka mumbled before the realization of what just happened hit her. "NO! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had been bitten in multiple parts of his body, which was enough for the transformation to completely take effect. He looked over his shoulder to Moka and smiled. "I'm sorry... Moka-chan..." His face and body then promptly turned to stone, leaving that smile permanently fixed onto his face.

Moka was shocked beyond words, with tears now falling down from her eyes. "No... Naruto-kun... it can't be... no..." she then fell on her knees and screamed sorrowfully, "Naruto!"

The Rosario on her neck suddenly thrashed around violently. _Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you bastard! Don't you dare change on me! If you do, then I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me goddamn it! _Inner Moka's voice shouted from the Rosario. _Please... come back... _that last one came out as a plea.

Ishigami laughed maniacally. "Yes! Now I have a new piece to add to my collection! And when I'm finished... the both of you will be my latest and greatest additions!"

She then sent her snakes towards Moka.

The snakes were about to clamp onto her, until a blue blade of electricity suddenly sprouted from Ishigami's shoulder.

"**Raikiri!"**

Ishigami screamed and snarled at her attacker. "Hatake... Kakashi..." she managed to blurt out through the pain.

The visible parts of Kakashi's face showed signs of anger. "So you're the one who had been the reason for the missing girls..." Kakashi then looked at Naruto, and when he saw him in that state, his anger spiked. "What have you done to my student?" he growled angrily.

Ishigami smirked. "Why...I simply... turned him... into a... statue..." Ishigami explained before she fainted.

Kakashi dispersed the jutsu and glared at the unconscious form of Ishigami. "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you. I'll let the other teachers decide on that." He then walked over to Moka. "Are you alright, Moka-san?"

Moka was still shaken and curled up into a ball on the floor. "Naruto-kun... he's... he's..." she then covered her face with her arms and began to break down into heavy sobs.

Kakashi then leant down. "Hey, that's enough..."

"But he's gone!" she suddenly screamed in between her sobs. "And it's all my fault! If I had listened to him when he told me to leave... he wouldn't have jumped in the way!" Moka's sobs got even harder. "I didn't even get to tell him how much I love him..." she said in a small voice.

Kakashi had heard the last bit and was stunned at her confession. _Hinata and Sakura are not going to be happy when they hear about this... _he thought to himself. He then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Moka listen to me... Naruto wouldn't want you to be like this. Please... stop crying for his sake. I promise you that I'll try to find a way to bring him back so that you can tell him what you just told me."

Moka then looked up and Kakashi saw that her eyes were now bloodshot and puffy from crying, she then asked. "Do you promise?"

Kakashi nodded. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. I'll take Naruto over to the infirmary later."

Moka tried to stand back up, but she struggled and her legs almost gave way. Kakashi then caught her arm and steadied her and they slowly walked to the door. Before they got out though, Moka looked back at Naruto and said.

"I love you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."


	12. The Deadline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. **

**AN Everyone I have decided that Tsukune will remain with Kurumu. Although most of you hate the human, I personally have nothing against him.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape**

"**Goddamn it, why couldn't I have been sealed into someone with at least a substantial amount of intelligence? A brat like you is going to get me killed!" the Kyūbi roared from within his cage.**

_The Kyūbi's voice once again woke up the blonde shinobi as he found himself lying down in a familiar place inside his mindscape. His subconscious was darker than normal and the large pipes overhead had stopped leaking. The floor however, was still flooded with water. He slowly stood up and looked inside the cage that held the great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, who was now snarling at Naruto. He glared at the fox's enraged features, "Oh give it a rest! You should know by now that I would always protect my precious people, even if it's to risk my life. "_

"**That's why you need to stop doing that!" the fox growled at his host.**

_Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms. "I would NEVER abandon my friends!" he said defiantly._

**Seeing an opportunity to tempt Naruto, the fox grinned and took it. "Then if you want to have the power to be able to protect them from anything... and everything that tries to harm them... take off the seal so that I can allow you to use my full power," he tempted.**

_Naruto smirked. "Really Kyūbi? Is that the best you got?"_

**The fox laughed. "Hah, I wasn't even trying! I just assumed that an idiot like you would be able to fall for it easily. Truthfully, I'm surprised that you didn't." he mocked. **

_Naruto scowled, the fox always insulted him whenever it failed to persuade Naruto into releasing him from his prison. "Whatever, anyway, when am I getting out of here? I actually have a life to live, unlike you."_

**The fox once again growled at his host. "If I were out of this place, I would kill you for your lack of respect and arrogance."**

"_Well unluckily for you, if you kill me you die too. So let me ask you again, when am I getting out of here? The last thing I remember is being turned into stone by Ishigami-sensei."_

**The fox nodded its head in agreement and sighed. "Yes, because of your reckless actions, you're whole body was turned into stone by that pathetic excuse for a monster. You're lucky that your sensei defeated her before she got your girlfriend..." Naruto's face then abruptly turned into a bright shade of red, much to the fox's amusement. "Since she was defeated, her spell had broken and your body was turned back to normal. However, now you're in a coma."**

"_What!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. "For how long!"_

"**That I do not know. My guess is maybe a few weeks or so."**

_Naruto sighed resignedly. "So I guess I'm stuck with you for a while, huh?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks ever since the search for the missing girls had ended. Much to the members of the Newspaper Club's relief, Ishigami was immediately sacked and was told that not to ever return to the school again. However, it was still not a happy event, as one of their best friends had fallen into a coma. According to Kakashi, when he got back into the art room, he was shocked to find that Naruto's body had suddenly reverted back to normal and was lying down on the floor. He then carried and rushed Naruto over to the infirmary. For the past two weeks, his friends checked up on him on a daily basis to see his condition and the nurses did all that they could to help. But even after all this time, he still has shown no signs of improvement.

Furthermore, Moka had fallen into a depression and during those two weeks, she visited Naruto as much as she could. For hours, she cried and pleaded for him to wake up and even when visiting time was over, she still remained by his side.

"Naruto-kun... please wake up..." Moka pleaded once again as she held Naruto's unmoving hand. She had dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep and her green eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Then something unbelievable happened.

With his eyes still closed, Naruto suddenly sat up and screamed. "Damn it, you baka fox! Why can't you just give up! I am never taking off the seal so you can get fucked! Oh wait, you can't!"

Moka was speechless as her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth dropped open agape. She then closed her eyes and shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. Sure enough, when she reopened them, Naruto was still sitting up with his eyes closed and a frown was now adorning his features.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka squealed in happiness as she glomped the now awakened Naruto, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Eh! Moka-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he felt the pink haired beauty hugging him tightly. He opened his eyes to see Moka crying heavily into his chest, making that part of his shirt wet with her tears. Slowly, he put his arms around her and rubbed circles onto her back, soothing her. "Hey... it's alright..."

Moka then grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pouring all of her feelings for the blonde shinobi into it. Naruto eyes widened and he was still for a long time, his mind not being able to comprehend on what was happening. It was the fact that he had never, ever been in this kind of situation before in his entire life. Her mouth and body were eager and he could feel his heart begin to race. So he just let his body move on autopilot, his mouth moving against Moka's and his hands resting on her hips. The kiss seamed to last forever until they both let go to catch their breath.

Moka's face was as red as a tomato. "It was my first kiss..." she whispered, slightly breathless.

Naruto smiled. "It was also my first kiss Moka-chan," he said.

Soon, the two leaned back in to continue their passionate kissing. Naruto pressed tighter and tighter to Moka lips, all the while holding on to her luscious hips. Moka bit her bottom lip with her fangs to try and suppress the moans that were travelling up her throat.

"Naruto-kun..." Moka breathed in a whisper.

Her body was flushed just as much as Naruto's and they were both holding each other in the other's arms. She pushed herself onto the young man and forced entry into his mouth, exploring his tongue and everything that was his mouth. He began to play around too, savouring every moment of exploration.

As the two pulled apart, a trail of saliva was still attached to their lips, the only evidence as to what happened between the two. Moka's eyes were now staring into his. "I love you, Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart. I have never told anyone those words before," she gently touched his face. "I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too Moka-chan and I always will," He then called her name in an urgent whisper. "Moka-chan?"

"Ye… yes?" she answered, slightly anxious of what he was going to ask her.

"Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, of course I will! But first..." Moka said as she looked at Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Sure."

"Capu-chu!" Moka exclaimed before she bit into his neck and drank his delicious blood. A few seconds later, she let go and had a dreamy look on her face.

"I can never get used to your blood, Naruto-kun... it's just sooo delicious..."

They then spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and holding each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two days later**

When the nurses barged into the club room of the Newspaper Club and told them that Naruto had woken up from his coma, the members froze for a moment before they all dashed for the infirmary. When they got there, Kurumu and Yukari instantly glomped a surprised Naruto while Kakashi, Gin and Tsukune sighed in relief, thankful that he was back.

Then, Naruto and Moka told them that they had become a couple, much to Gin's dismay while Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask, happy for his student. The news quickly went around the school and was greeted by great despair from both the male and female student body, and by joy from Yukari (who saw this as a step closer to her dream, an eventual threesome with Moka and Naruto).

Tsukune though, was not happy about that at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Moka was waiting for Naruto in front of the boy's dorm. Today was the first day that Naruto would go back to school ever since the incident with Ishigami. A few minutes passed and when Naruto finally came down, he was greeted by an extremely happy Moka. Naruto smiled when he saw his girlfriend. "Good morning, Moka-chan!" he greeted the vampire with a grin as he waved at her.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Moka replied, bouncing eagerly from one foot to the other. "I know you just woke up and are probably looking forward to eating break but..."

Naruto chuckled and tilted his head, "Go ahead, Moka-."

But before the words could ever leave Naruto's mouth, the vampire beauty had latched onto his neck and began to happily drink her fill. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, an act that made the blonde blush but one he welcomed nonetheless. When he chuckled slightly to show his amusement, Moka pinched him on the small of his back, making him yip before she returned to her meal and hugged herself even closer to him. Naruto's blush brightened as he felt Moka's chest press tightly into his, but he returned the gesture and soon they were both in each other's arms, with the sound of Moka's drinking oddly filling the air. It made them feel as though they were each others, no one else's. Theirs and theirs alone.

Her Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and his Akashiya Moka.

They could get used to that.

When Moka finished draining him of his life source, Naruto cracked his neck and rubbed it as he usually did. He then smiled at her as they both waited for Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking to school, the two noticed that Tsukune wasn't acting himself today. He was quiet and moody. For most of the walk, he was moping and walked behind the two, not wanting to get closer to them as if they were a disease, especially Naruto. But when talked to he would answer cheerfully and with a smile.

When the three finally arrived at the school, they were greeted by Kurumu and Yukari; with the former pressing her huge breasts against their faces, suffocating them, while the latter hit the former on the head with a broom.

Moka puffed her cheeks. "Hey! Get off my boyfriend!" she yelled as she glared at the Succubus while Tsukune winced when he heard those words. Meanwhile, Naruto performed a couple of hand seals. There was a puff of smoke and Kurumu suddenly found herself trying to seduce Tsukune... and a small log.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody, let's all welcome back Namikaze-san, who had just woken up a few days ago from a two week long coma! Furthermore, let's also thank him for solving the issue with the missing girls, because without him, they would have never been found and Ishigami would've kidnapped many more! Let's all give him a warm round of applause!" Nekonome said cheerfully as the tufts of hair on her head began to wiggle.

Everyone clapped their hands whilst Naruto blushed from the attention. When they finished, homeroom then went on normally and soon enough, the bell rang. Naruto and Moka stayed behind while everybody else got up from their desks and left the room to go to their classes.

Naruto stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, who was preparing the things she needs for her first lesson of the day.

"Need any help, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm fine Naruto-kun, just give me a sec."

Moka eventually finished and stood up from her desk. "Alright, let's go."

She put her arms around Naruto's and they both left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day, again**

Tsukune looked out the window and watched the same heavy clouds and felt the same temperature every day, "_Hmm…It's a bit late to notice but…there's no real change in weather here is there?_" Tsukune wondered as he kept staring out the window. "_It's more than a third of the school year now and we're still wearing the same winter uniforms._"

"Tsukune-kun, what's wrong? You're spacing out," a female voice said which caught Tsukune's attention. He turned around to see Moka.

Tsukune slapped himself on the face. "Ha!"

"Only two more days until the newspaper is printed. I know we missed a few days and it's a lot of work to go but let's do our best okay?" Moka asked as she wiped away some sweat from her forehead.

"Oh sorry I somewhere else for a moment in my mind," Tsukune apologized.

"Don't worry we understand," Moka assured.

"Aw I can't take this," Kurumu complained while stretching her arms. "It's Saturday and we're all stuck in here."

"It's true! We're just like a mangaka being chased by a deadline. And we're not even getting paid," Yukari commented as she kept typing.

"STOP BEIN' LITTLE BABIES!" Gin shouted from behind his desk getting everyone's attention. "A newspaper's the same as a manga, with strict adherence to deadlines! You all know that because we've published other newspapers before."

Everyone mumbled a bit. They'd made other newspapers before but this particular issue was at a bad time.

"The incident with those students that gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper club if we ain't reporting now!" Gin scolded. "We've all gotten some slack since the newspaper deadlines were now set to every week instead of every three days."

Everyone sighed. As annoying as it was Gin was right, they were already getting some slack and they were low on time.

"I'll listen to your sob stories after you've met the deadline," Gin said while he reclined into his chair and drank some coffee.

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there!" Moka shouted.

Yukari pointed at Gin, who had now pulled out a newspaper and was sipping his coffee. "He's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor," she explained happily.

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Hey, why do we keep connecting this to manga!"

He suddenly felt something tug sleeve of his shirt. "Well I don't care what I'm forced to do as long as I can be around Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said dreamily while hugging Tsukune.

Seeing the affection Kurumu was giving to Tsukune, Moka looked around the room to find her own boyfriend. "Hey, where's Naruto-kun?"

Everyone present in the room looked around confused then shrugged their shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

A boy, well hidden by the shadows, was hiding in a tree, holding a camera, and wearing an academy boys' uniform. The reason he was up there was because he was watching Kurumu and Moka through his camera.

"Heheh, there you are my beloved one, gosh you're so cute it's just so hard to watch, I can't take it anymore." the boy said as he started to drool. "Soon I'll have you all to myself," he continued, chuckling slightly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello! Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" Nekonome called as she walked through the door carrying a bag and an envelope.

"Hello Nekonome-sensei," everyone said wearily.

Still chirpy as ever, Nekonome asked the group. "Well how is work?"

"There's still a lot of work to go," Moka said.

"Well everyone eat the snacks!" Nekonome said as everyone reached into the bag and pulled out raw salmon.

"What the? Sensei this fish is raw!" Tsukune exclaimed dropping the fish he had grabbed.

"RAW!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted.

Nekonome wagged her finger. "It tastes better that way!" she protested.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from the hallway. "Heya everybody!" came the cheerful greeting of our favourite knuckleheaded ninja as the door once again slid open, revealing a figure with blonde hair and whiskered cheeks. He was eating from a bowl.

"Naruto-kun! Where have you been!" Moka asked, annoyed that he hasn't done anything and left all the work to them.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I was eating some ramen," was his reply.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Look, you want this to be over with, right?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" came the reply of the workingmembers of the Newspaper Club.

Naruto smirked. "Well, I have a technique that can finish this in less than an hour."

Gin snorted. "And what's this _technique_?"

Naruto's smile grew even wider. "Simple, **Kage Bunshin**." He then performed a cross hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Several clones poofed into existence while everybody's eyes, except Moka's, widened at what Naruto did. The clones then formed straight lines in front of the original.

"Alright, the mission is to finish this newspaper before the deadline which is..." Naruto looked at Moka. "When is the deadline?"

"In two days."

"Right, the newspaper should be finished within two days so that we could publish it, but seeing that you are all as hard working, handsome, kind, smart, strong, caring, gene-"

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" the members of the Newspaper Club said as they shouted at Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "Alright, alright, gentlemen take over what they're doing."

The clones then saluted at Naruto. "Hai!" was they're reply before they all took over the jobs of Yukari, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka.

Everyone watched in amazement as the clones worked and they turned their heads to Naruto. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS EARLIER!" his friends shouted as they glared at Naruto.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Don't blame me, you never asked."

They all sweat dropped and sighed, knowing he was right.

"Oh well, what's done is done. Oh yeah, I forgot! Kurumu this came in for you!" Nekonome said as she handed Kurumu a letter.

"A letter?" Kurumu said, confused. She took the letter from the teacher. On the back it said, 'To my beloved Kurono Kurumu' with the name 'Nagare'.

"_Who's Nagare and why is he dropping this off now?_" Kurumu wondered as she opened the envelope. When she opened it, she let out an audible gasp.

"Something wrong, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked in a concerned tone of voice. The Succubus hastily hid the letter in the club's toolbox.

"Nothing…" she giggled pleasantly as she merrily made her way to the door. "I just remembered something that I have to do so I'll be taking off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was angrily stomping her way across the campus. When she had opened the envelope, the first thing she had seen was several pictures of her. The problem was the pictures all showed her half naked. It looked like some stalkers peep show fantasy. The letter had merely said:

_If you don't want these pictures to go to become public, come alone to the Monster Tree in the main schoolyard. -Nagare_

_I can't believe someone's trying to blackmail me,_ Kurumu thought as she arrived at the Monster Tree. It was a large old looking tree that definitely resembled a monster. The old wood was rotted and twisted with what resembled an angry face screaming. There was even a chain that had always been wrapped around it like some kind of ancient seal.

"Long time, no see Kurumu," a voice said from the branches. "I hope you liked your pictures as much as I did."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurumu yelled up at the voice as a boy squirmed down the tree. The boy was wearing a large camera around his neck. He had light brown shoulder length hair that fell in his face. His eyes were black and beady and he had several freckles. The strangest thing about him, however, was how much he was sweating. It was like there was some kind of slime coating his skin.

"I'm Kanou Nagare," he smiled at her. "Remember? We met right after school started…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

_"You sure so are beautiful Kurumu-san," Nagare told her. "Can I take your picture?"_

_"Really? I guess…" Kurumu smiled brightly striking a captivating pose while Nagare eagerly snapped several pictures. "I really am gorgeous aren't I? Am I more beautiful than Akashiya Moka?"_

_"Well, um… you do have great boobs!" Nagare stuttered._

_Kurumu was so pleased with herself that she only heard the praise. "Tell you what," she said. "If you take a really good picture of me, I might just go out on a date with you…"_

_"Really!" Nagare exclaimed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I don't remember…_" Kurumu thought. "_When school started I was so worried about charming guys that most of them didn't even register._"

"I've been waiting for you ever since," Nagare said, drool mixing in with his sweat as he stared at Kurumu's ample breasts. "It's time for our date, unless you want the whole school seeing those pictures of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurumu-chan sure is lazy," Yukari said. "Running off when we get to the important work. We've got no use for someone so stupid."

_Wow Yukari-chan can be harsh for an eleven year old,_ Tsukune thought. "Maybe she just had something important to do."

"I wonder…" Moka muttered catching the others attention. "What do you think she thinks of us?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The only reason she joined the Newspaper Club is to be close to Tsukune," Moka continued. "And she really hated me when we first met. The truth is maybe she doesn't consider us friends…" she finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Everyone became quiet after Moka had expressed her concerns. Nekonome looked at them with a sad expression on her face.

Naruto finally shook his head. "What are you talking about! You've always been getting along well, right! Trust me. She just has something important to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's with all the costumes?" Kurumu asked nervously as Nagare showed her several cosplay outfits.

"We're gonna have a pretend photo shoot," the sweaty student cheered. "You'll look really good in these."

"That isn't what I meant by a date," the Succubus argued. He was thoroughly creeping her out. "Stop acting like such a…"

"Now now Kurumu," Nagare interrupted. "Are you sure you want to talk to me like that? I happen to know a lot about you. Such as…" Kurumu gasped and turned red at the things he whispered in her ear. "If you don't want to play, maybe I should just tell Naruto… or Tsukune..."

"No please…" Kurumu begged. "Don't tell them…"

"Then let's start with this!" Nagare cheered pulling out a French maid's outfit.

_This is messed up_, Kurumu thought stepping into the next room to change. _I shouldn't be dressing up for this slimy perv while everyone else is working on the paper. Maybe I should use my 'charm' to control him._

Several images floated into the girl's mind. When Naruto had first protected her from Inner Moka despite all the trouble she'd caused. Then there were all the times she'd held Tsukune against her. And the times when she'd almost kissed…

_No,_ she decided. _I swore to myself after I'd met the both of them that I'd stop controlling people. I'll just get this stupid thing over with and go back to the others._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't believe that creep kept me there for three hours!_ Kurumu thought as she rushed toward the club's meeting room.

She opened the door to see everyone making their way out. They all turned toward the door and gave her an accusing glare. She flinched, expecting someone to yell at her.

"Hey Kurumu-chan, you're late," Naruto said.

"We're done for today," Yukari said angrily, "The clones are almost finished, we decided to finish up tomorrow, so you can leave too..."

Kurumu just stood silently as everyone passed her. Before he left, Naruto gave her a weary smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

_Guys…_ she brooded as the door closed behind her. "I'm sorry…" The girl walked around the empty classroom depressed. She sat down at the work table with what was done of the paper.

"Something wrong Kurumu-chan?" The Succubus turned to see Nagare in the doorway staring at her through his camera. "Today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have more fun tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? There is no tomorrow! We had our 'date'," Kurumu yelled.

"Really?" asked the sweaty student in mock disappointment. "Well maybe Tsukune would like to see our pictures from today…"

"What?" Kurumu gasped. "No! You promised you wouldn't show them to anyone!"

"Then we'll have more fun tomorrow right?" Nagare laughed with a grin that showed off his disgustingly large yellow teeth.

"J-just leave me alone!" Kurumu cried as she ran from the room.

Nagare looked down at the work table where Kurumu had been. "Hmm… What have we here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day, once again**

"KYAAAA!" Moka screamed. "Someone stole our drafts from yesterday!"

"Oh no!" Yukari cried, "Someone stole the disk I had with all the data on it! And now the keyboards got some kind of nasty slime on it."

"Slime?" Kurumu gasped. "_That bastard…_"

"Damn it!" Gin yelled slamming his hands on the desk. "We don't have time to look for the thief. Start over. I don't care how little there is, we are not missing our deadline!"

"Um guys…?" Kurumu muttered. "I hate to do this… but I have to skip today…"

"What!" Moka shouted at the Succubus. "Kurumu-chan, how can you think of yourself at a time like this?"

"I'm sorry…" Kurumu whispered barely audible as she walked toward the door.

"I knew it!" Moka cried. "You don't think of us as friends at all. I thought you might but if you can leave us when our backs are to the wall like this then just don't bother coming back!"

"Moka-chan, I'm sorry, but please shut up!"

Everyone went wide eyed at the way Naruto had yelled. The jinchūriki just ignored it however and nodded at the Succubus.

"Just hurry back this time…" he said.

Kurumu ran from the room before her tears could start to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Kurumu," Nagare chuckled as he sat in branches of the monster tree. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"Where are they?" she growled, ignoring his playful tone.

"Oh this?" Nagare asked, raising the drafts of the newspaper. "You know the writing in this paper really sucks. And you should have gone with a real photographer like me. This piece of shit is better off burnt…" he smiled wickedly producing a lighter. "So unless you want me to light this up, you might want to listen to me…"

"And if you burn it?" Kurumu asked sternly.

"What?"

"You've already put your filthy hands on something important to me and my friends," the succubus glared at the boy. "No matter what you do, I will never forgive you for that. Now hand them over before I make you!"

"You're actually defying me?" Nagare growled in disbelief. He began sweating much more severely, almost like his skin was melting. Two strange looking pores extended from his neck "I'm a monster too you know. I don't have to rely on this shit. I don't give a damn if you forgive me, but you will do what I say…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was uncomfortably silent in the classroom while the Newspaper Club worked to replace their stolen drafts. You could feel the tension in the room hanging like a fog.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Naruto finally told Moka.

Moka just nodded at first but she couldn't get back to work after he had said something. "Naruto-kun, why did you yell at me?"

"Because Kurumu didn't deserve that," he replied.

"How can you say that?" the vampire asked raising her voice. "She ran off as soon as things got tough. She doesn't…"

"Moka-chan!" he yelled cutting her off. Naruto then stood up and everyone looked at him. "I'm going after Kurumu-chan," he declared.

That surprised everyone.

"You can't!" Tsukune exclaimed, "If you do then we're done for!"

"He's right!" Moka agreed, standing up so she could stop Naruto. "If we lose you we really WILL miss the deadline! Please, let's just try to focus on what we can do now..." she pleaded.

Naruto ignored her and walked right past Moka, which shocked everyone, but Moka the absolute most.

Moka felt tears sprouting from her eyes. _Why? We've deepened our relationship since he woke up and yet…we're breaking up out of nowhere…all of us._ Moka thought as she covered her face and started to cry.

Nobody said a word until Gin broke the silence.

"Now Naruto, does that mean the newspaper you said we'd create together doesn't matter anymore?" Gin asked. Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping him.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he looked up with grim determination on his face. "No it's quite the opposite," he replied. "It has to be the newspaper we all created together. It's not complete unless we're all here so it's not complete unless Kurumu-chan's here too!"

"And besides…" Naruto continued. He looked at his silver haired teacher. "Kakashi-sensei... back in Konoha you once told me these words...those who disobey the rules... are scum," Kakashi's eye widened. "But those who abandon their friends... are even worse than scum..."

Everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe how selfish they had been to insult her without even stopping to consider how the girl might really feel.

"Guys!" Yukari suddenly cried. "This is awful. Look at what I found in the toolbox!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm soft," Nagare laughed as he squeezed one of Kurumu's breasts, taking pleasure in her screams of protest. The boy's skin had turned a sickly yellow colour. It hung from his body as though it was melting rubber. His arms had become pudgier and stretched out toward her. His fingers looked more like stalks and the pores that had extended from his neck released a foul smelling gas.

_What's wrong? Why do I feel so sick?_ Kurumu thought as she collapsed against the gym. Her body was trembling violently and she could barely lift her head, let alone stand. Then she noticed the fumes that were pouring out of Nagare. _It's him… That gas must be toxic! If I breathe in I'm a goner._

Nagare choked with laughter as Kurumu slid along the wall trying to escape. "What's wrong Kurumu? You sounded so confident a minute ago."

Kurumu found the door to the storeroom and fell inside, slamming the door behind her. She fell against it breathing hard.

_Damn that creep,_ she thought extending her nails. _I'm not gonna lose. I've just got to get my energy back before I try and attack._

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Kurumu gasped. She looked down to see a stalk eye between her legs, rising from a smiling yellow blob.

"What the hell is up with your body?" she cried leaping away as the sickening being crawled under the door.

"Nice huh?" Nagare cackled. "Did you know that a slug can fit through the smallest cracks? How did you think I found out all about you and those other girls?"

"Others?" Kurumu panted. "How many times have you done this?"

"You know I've lost count," the Madslug jeered. "But you're definitely the hottest girl I've ever had."

Nagare was the most disgusting thing Kurumu had ever seen. His body was like yellow vomit covered in black specks. Ooze dripped off his sickening flesh. Pores and stalks protruded from his body in random places making it appear as though more slugs were trying to slither their way out of his skin. His teeth were broken and scattered around his horrifyingly grotesque smile.

Kurumu trembled as he wriggled his way toward her. The Madslug released his paralysing gas in heavy clouds now. She couldn't find the strength to move at all even as his slime began to drip up her body.

_I've got to beat him…_ the Succubus thought desperately. _I've got to make it up to everyone…_

"Get away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No chance!" Nagare cackled.

"Kurumu-chan? Kurumu-chan, are you in there?"

The two of them turned at them turned at the sound of Moka's voice. They could hear her banging on the door and trying to pry it open as she shouted.

"Kurumu I'm so sorry!" the girl cried as she pounded on the door. "We found the blackmail letter. Please forgive me… I thought you still hated me but Naruto's right, you're our friend and I should have never shouted at you. I was such a selfish idiot! I'm sorry, just please come back!"

Moka smiled as the doorknob turned. Her relief quickly turned to horror however as Nagare's horrific form appeared towering over her.

"Wha…" Moka gaped at the vile creature.

"You know that was really touching Moka," the Madslug taunted releasing an enormous cloud of gas in her face. "I was thinking of making you my next girl but now I get both you and Kurumu at the same time!"

"_What's going on? I can't move!_" the vampire thought in terror as her knees gave out.

"Oh yeah," Nagare laughed as he ran his tendrils along Moka's legs. "We're gonna have fun."

"MOKA!" Kurumu screamed.

Nagare froze as he felt the ground start shaking. He looked desperately back and forth as it cracked around him. The Madslug's eyes fell on Kurumu who stood in the doorway as her black wings burst out of her back.

"Don't you dare…" the Succubus growled, her eyes shining with a haunting purple light. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

The earth was ripped apart as the roots of the Monster Tree broke free from the ground. Nagare cowered in disbelief as the tree advanced on him with glowing eyes and mouth, swinging its branches threateningly. He felt the roots wrap around his throat and arms and he tried to scream in agony.

"This is impossible…" he choked out as the powerful vines began to crush him. "What the hell are you?"

_Interesting__**…**_

"What's happening?" A bewildered Moka asked her glowing Rosario.

_An __illusion__**…**_

_Move… Dammit MOVE!_ Kurumu forced the strength back into her body. She leapt into the sky flapping her dark wings with all her might. She turned back down towards her tormentor... the coward who had dared to attack her friend. The Succubus dove towards the Madslug at a tremendous speed, using the last of her strength to raise her claw…

Nagare's rubbery skin was sliced like paper by Kurumu razor-like nails sending blood flying. The succubus hit the ground hard from the speed of her assault, the last of her strength exhausted. She tumbled along the ground until she was caught in a comforting embrace. She opened her eyes weakly to see a blonde haired figure.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered happily.

"Sorry I'm late. But you were amazing…" the whiskered shinobi smiled at the exhausted Succubus.

"I-I didn't know I could do that…" she grinned back as the tree returned to normal.

"Few can..."

The two turned as Moka slowly made her way over to them, except it wasn't the Outer Moka but the Inner Moka. Kurumu looked at Naruto and noticed that he was holding the Rosario in his hand. He smiled sheepishly, "Just in case."

They listened intently while Inner Moka explained. "It is said that the highest orders of succubae can cast powerful illusions. They are supposedly so strong that these illusions can even inflict mortal wounds on an enemy. What you accomplished was no small feat. You are more impressive than I gave you credit for girl…"

Kurumu blushed at the praise before she noticed something on the ground. "Thanks," she smiled pointing at the folder lying a few feet away. "But the most important thing is..." Kurumu said as she walked over and picked up the rough draft and data of the newspaper. "I got them back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Day of the newspaper's deadline **

"Everyone! The deadline has arrived! Is the newspaper finished!" Nekonome called as she slid open the door.

Nekonome stepped inside to see everyone asleep around the table and in the midst of them... the Yokai Academy's newspaper.

The teacher gasped as she picked it up and looked it through. "This is... completely finished!" she then took one last look at everyone and left a note. "Good job everyone. Now leave the rest to your sensei!" Nekonome said as she quietly closed the door.

All was now quiet in the room until Kurumu mumbled something in her sleep. _Moka..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

"_Guys, can I rejoin the Newspaper Club?" Kurumu asked while bowing._

_They were puzzled at her request. "What are you talking about, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked._

"_We've got to hurry or we won't make the newspaper deadline! A lot has happened but let's keep working hard together okay?" Moka said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears poured down from Kurumu's eyes. _Moka... _she mumbled once again mumbled in her sleep.


	13. The Public Safety Commission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

"What...the Newspaper Club?"

In one of the private buildings at Yokai Academy, two students were currently meeting. One was a tall young man with long blonde hair who was reading a copy of the latest paper. The other was a young woman with long maroon hair who was kneeling before the man. Both were wearing a black uniform that was reserved for a select few at Yokai. The woman nodded at the man's question.

"Yes sir," she reported, keeping her eyes on the ground until the man permitted her to look up. "They're currently passing out their papers at the school gate. Naturally without our consent…"

"Students and perverted photographer suspended indefinitely'," the blonde man growled before crumpling up the paper. "That gang of scum again. Who do they think they are, disregarding us and acting like saviours of justice?"

"There's more sir," the woman said, glancing up slightly. The man's harsh eyes fell on her and she dropped her gaze back to the dirt. "One of the students in the group is that Namikaze-san everyone in school has been talking about."

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…" the blonde spat. "He comes to this school and suddenly everyone is in an uproar like there is some new hero. Fine. We've let these renegades alone long enough. It's time we remind them who the real guardians of Yokai Academy are…"

The man tossed the paper to the ground where it burst into flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoaaa!"

"Wow, the front of the school gate this morning sparkles as if angels have come down from heaven."

"This is like a fantasy turned reality!"

A huge crowd had gathered in front of the school gate. The source of the commotion was three beautiful girls passing out newspapers... and two boys.

"It's Moka-san, and she's handing out newspapers! Newspapers!"

"Uwaaaa! Kurumu-san is there too!"

"It's beautiful... this view is totally beautiful..."

"Gimmmeee! Gimmeee one of those newspapers!" one of the students yelled as he shoved his way to the front of the crowd.

"Kyaaaaa!" the Newspaper Club girls exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Naruto-kun! Tsukune-kun! I'm so happy our newspapers are a big hit!'' Kurumu exclaimed happily as she grabbed onto Naruto and Tsukune, pushing their faces between her pillows.

''Kurumu-chan! Why are you hugging Naruto-kun! You don't need to hug him! I thought you loved Tsukune-kun!'' Moka cried out in jealousy.

Kurumu gave her a sly smile. "Oh I've decided that I like both of them. Anyway, Naruto-kun and Tsukune-kun are mine after all.''

''But Naruto-kun is my boyfriend!'' Moka yelled as she yanked Naruto out of Kurumu's grip and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

''Aww, how cute, if you were ten. Naruto-kun needs someone more womanly,'' She took a hold of Naruto's arm and starting making circles on his chest. ''Isn't that right?''

Naruto was sweating heavily as he didn't want to break Kurumu's heart. "G-girls! For heaven sakes, you made up yesterday!'' _I swear_ _I would make __**Kage Bunshin**__ decoys, but these girls could tell if it was the real me or not. Now if maybe...'_

''Kyyyaaa! Naruto-kun, help meee!'' Yukari cried as a group of enamoured boys chased her. "Lolicons are scawwwwy!"

"How's it goin' guys?" Gin asked as he walked up to join his club members.

"It's going great!" Moka cheered with one of her dazzling smiles that made almost every boy in the crowd faint in bliss.

"We might actually be doing better if our president helped pass out some papers," Tsukune commented, leering at the second year.

"Yeah right," Gin chuckled with an innocent smile. "That kinda work is just for the underlings…"

"Out of the way!"

Now it wasn't strange for the male students to yell that when they for fighting to get a newspaper from one of the girls, but something was different this time. For one thing it sounded more like a command than a bunch of crazed fans, and for another, everyone was actually obeying. The crowd began to part as a group of students with black uniforms marched imposingly toward the newsstand.

"Shit," Gin growled with a worried look on his face. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Most of the black suits stood at attention like soldiers awaiting orders. At the front of the group was a tall blonde man. He had two strange dark red dots above his eyes like some kind of paint. The student casually stepped forward and gave a gentlemanly bow.

"Salutations," the blonde said with a smile. "My name is Kuyou. I am the leader of the Public Safety Commission. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Public Safety Commission?" Moka asked nervously. "You mean the student police? What can we do for you?"

Kuyou reached out a hand toward the girl. In an instant, Gin had slid between the two and stood protectively in front of Moka. Kuyou's smirk widened somewhat and he motioned to the papers she was holding.

_I wonder why you're being so tense Gin,_ Naruto thought as Moka handed over a paper. _This guy's aura feels familiar. He's still in human form but I can't help but feel that we are somehow the same…_ the shinobi mentally said as he stared at the leader of the student police.

Kuyou chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "I must say, your work is quite good. I'm impressed that such a small group can do such impressive work. I just have one question," he smiled before putting the paper on the newsstand table. "Who gave you permission to hand out papers with these contents?"

In an instant Kuyou had swung his leg and brought it down on the table. The wooden slab shattered on contact, sending papers flying in all directions. The Newspaper Club and all the students gathered around gasped in alarm. The rest of the black suits merely continued to watch at attention, except for a maroon haired girl that giggled darkly at the display.

"Do you understand what it means when a selfish gang like you does whatever you please?" Kuyou shouted as the papers fell around him. "We are the ones who protect the peace of this academy! And when you spread this filth it causes nothing but trouble."

"Just what are you doing?" Kurumu cried. Without warning, the maroon haired girl stepped forward and spat. A white ring hit the Succubus in the wrist, much to her disgust. The ring was some sort of sticky substance that Kurumu couldn't get off.

"I see the Newspaper Club is still full of arrogant lowlifes," the girl giggled wickedly. "Just like last year…"

_Last year…?_ Naruto thought glancing at Gin.

"This is your only warning," Kuyou said turning to leave. "If you do anything without our permission again, you won't get off so easily."

"Buh-bye…" the maroon haired girl stomped on a newspaper one last time before following her leader.

"Keito, keep an eye on them and see how they react," Kuyou ordered once the group was out of earshot.

"Teehee, with pleasure sir," the maroon haired girl replied.

"You okay Kurumu-chan?" Both Naruto and Tsukune asked once the Public Safety Commission had gone.

"Yeah, this stuff is just really nasty," Kurumu cringed as she tried to pull the stick substance off again.

"That was scary," Yukari said, still trembling. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they can," Gin sighed dejectedly. "You guys have seen firsthand just how dangerous this place can be. The Public Safety Commission is a militant group of students that were formed in order to protect the school. So they're basically the strongest organization in the academy."

"Wait wait wait," Naruto said. "What do you mean protect the school? They haven't done a damn thing!"

"Yeah, I know," Gin rubbed his head. "They hardly ever do. They've become nothing more than a Yakuza gang. You heard them say we needed their permission? What that really means is they want us to pay them off."

"How can the school let them get away with that?" Moka asked.

"Don't you get it Moka? They're the ones who enforce the rules in the first place," Gin growled in defeat. "There's nothin' for it. Burn the rest of the newspapers."

"What! We can't do that!" Kurumu cried.

"You can and you will!" Gin shouted. "Go against those guys and you're in for nothing but grief. Trust me, its best if you don't get involved in old fights."

In a blur, Gin was gone leaving the others dumbfounded and a nearby Keito grinning from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a loser!" Kurumu screamed. "Can you believe he wants to burn all our hard work without even putting up a fight?"

"Kurumu-chan calm down," Moka tried to calm the girl. "I'm sure Gin had his reasons."

"Yeah right! That pervert doesn't care about anything. He's just too big of a coward to stand up to those guys," the Succubus scoffed.

_I'm not so sure,_ Naruto thought. _All this talk about 'last year' and 'old fights'… Just what are we missing?_

"Come on, let's go talk to Gin about this," Moka suggested to the others.

"Forget it. We'll just pass the rest out ourselves, right Tsukune-kun?" Before the human could answer, Kurumu had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"What should we do now?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure," Moka replied. "What do you think Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait Kurumu-chan. Let's go back to everyone else. We should talk with them about this first, right?"

"No. We should have a good talk about this with Gin-senpai..." Kurumu huffed as she led Tsukune around the school.

But she continued. "No... Because these newspapers... they're like a treasure to me. You, Moka, and everyone at the club are the only real friends I ever had," she said solemnly. "We made these together. And to have those goons trample them underfoot like that… I- I won't forgive them…!"

Tears welled up in Kurumu's eyes as she looked down at the stacks of newspapers in her hands. She gripped them tighter almost as if they were the most important thing she possessed. Tsukune walked over and took one of the stacks from her before walking away. The furnace was nearby and she was afraid he was going to burn them as Gin had ordered.

"Are you coming?" Tsukune asked. "We need to finish handing these out before class starts."

_Tsukune-kun…_ Kurumu blushed before hurrying after the boy. "Right behind you."

But before Kurumu could catch up, a white stream struck the papers she was carrying and ripped them from her hands.

"Heh... don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid!"

"You…!" Kurumu shouted at the sight of Keito. The girl was standing on top of a piece of thread that was connected to two trees. She looked down on the pair with a wicked smile.

"It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us... foolish Newspaper Club!" she chuckled, jumping down to the ground. "As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!"

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukune shouted, his anger rising. "We never did anything to you."

"Oh please," Keito shot back. "Your club has always been full of idealistic bastards that think they can change the world. They went against us countless times just like you're trying to do now. That's why last year we decided to… 'Purge' your worthless little club."

"What do you mean 'purge'?" Kurumu asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Keito's depraved smile just grew all the wider. Kurumu's eyes widened when realization hit her. "You sick bitch," she growled.

"Sick?" Keito shrieked as if she'd just been slapped. "This school is a cesspool of hell spawned scum! The only reason it remains safe and orderly is because of _us_! The Newspaper Club which doesn't even understand that and yet opposes us... _deserves to be to be destroyed!_"

"Please wait! We have absolutely no intention of fighting you! And yet aren't you the only ones trying to attack right now! We'd be fine if we could just complete our club activities like normal. I'm pleading with you! Please just leave the Newspaper Club alone!" Tsukune pleaded.

"Leave you... alone...?" Keito seethed, her eye twitching. "Watch your mouth! Who do you think you're talking to you little brats!"

"NO!" Kurumu cried as Keito tossed her papers into the nearby furnace. Her eyes watered as she watched all the hard work that she and her friends had done reduced to ash.

Before Tsukune or Kurumu could react, Keito sprayed a mass of threads from her mouth onto the two of them. The threads wrapped them up in a sticky net. Keito yanked on the strings, dragging the human and succubus into the air with ease. She cackled madly as she spun them around before slamming them hard into a tree. Both of them screamed in pain and Tsukune started coughing up blood.

Keito's fiendish smile was crueller than ever as she sauntered toward her prey. "I guess this means that I can kill you," she giggled playfully. As she approached, something on her stomach began pushing against the inside of her shirt. "Did you know that the Public Safety Commission is allowed to use supernatural powers in public? It's just one of the many reasons why we exist on a whole different plane than you!"

Suddenly, the lower half of her shirt opened. Six long black and yellow spider legs wormed their way out of a sickening hole in her stomach just under her breasts. The legs squirmed around menacingly searching out the woman's target.

Tsukune let out a pained chuckle. "That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. If my life weren't in danger, I'd probably barf."

"Shut up you worthless scum," Keito crawled toward Tsukune on all six legs. As she did, her enormous grin reached almost to the back of her head. Her teeth became fangs and four fang-like appendages ripped their way out her jaw and a second pair of eyes opened to stare hungrily at him. She then slashed across Tsukune's back with one of her spider legs, leaving a gash and earning another cry of pain from the human.

Tsukune's face twisted in disgust. "You know what, I think I'm gonna barf anyway…"

Suddenly, something flew past Keito and a yellow light flashed behind her.

Keito froze as she felt something sharp press against her back. "You hurt my friends... and for that... I'm going to kill you... **RASENGAN!**"

"AAGGHH!" Keito screamed in pain as she was sent hurtling into the nearby trees, crashing into a few of them before finally stopping.

_What power... just what are you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? _Keito thought as she struggled to stand up.

"Tsukune! Kurumu-chan! Are you okay!" Naruto asked in concern.

Tsukune managed a smile. "I'll be fine, Naruto-san. Just please... check up on Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said as he winced in pain from the wound in his back.

Naruto nodded and ran to Kurumu. He pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with a seal on it and slashed the threads that wrapped Kurumu around the tree. She then fell into his arms.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Kurumu thanked.

Naruto smiled. "No problem, but can you do me a favour and cut the threads around Tsukune for me? I'm gonna deal with the spider," he said as he handed her the kunai.

She nodded and took it from his hands.

He then ran over to where Keito had landed but was shocked to find that her body wasn't there. He activated his Sharingan and looked around, trying to find the Spiderwoman. He then heard the voice of Keito chuckling. "Heheheh, do you actually think you can defeat me?" Keito asked mockingly.

Naruto growled.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Where are you!" the voice of Moka suddenly cried. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Keito chuckle once more.

"Aw, is the brat's girlfriend looking for him...? Maybe I should help her..." Keito said as she jumped from the spot where she was hiding and scurried over to where Moka was.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Naruto cried as searched his pockets for a kunai. He found none.

_Wait! I forgot! I gave one to Kurumu!_ Naruto thought to himself as he focused his chakra onto the seal on the kunai. He then felt the familiar pull and teleported to his target in a flash of yellow light.

He reappeared beside Kurumu.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed in surprise.

He ignored her. "Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Moka. A moment later, Keito appeared and she hissed at the blonde shinobi.

"How did you get here so fast!" Keito asked Naruto with anger in her voice.

Naruto smirked. "Magic," he said before he grabbed and pulled off Moka's Rosario from the chain.

A flash of youki then enshrouded Moka. "Wha-What's going on?" Keito asked in shock.

_When the rosary on Akashiya Moka's chest is taken off... the vampire inside her awakens._

When the light dispersed, Inner Moka appeared.

"Namikaze-san," Inner Moka said as she greeted Naruto.

"Hey Moka-chan," Naruto greeted back.

Inner Moka then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "So Namikaze, why have you summoned me? I know that you can handle this weakling all by yourself. What is the reason for me to be here?" she asked in a firm tone.

Naruto smirked. "Oh I just wanted to see you. Why? Is it a crime to see my girlfriend's other half?" he asked.

Inner Moka scoffed with a look of amusement on her face, but in an instant it was replaced by a very serious one. It was a look that made Naruto nervous. "You should realize that while I am a different personality I am forced to share this body with the other Moka. As I know you are aware, what she experiences I also experience."

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Ah, yes, I know that." He suddenly felt as though he was talking to his girlfriend's strict older sister.

"As the other Moka accepts you as her boyfriend, and as it brings her pleasure, I will not object to your kissing her or touching her as you have done so far. However," she said sharply. "You are not to go any further, most specifically you are _not _to take her virginity. As long as we share this body I will not tolerate that. Is that clear Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"

He quickly nodded his ascent. "I understand," he was sure any other answer would lead to immediate physical pain.

"As I told you before, if you wish to have sex with this body I am the one you will have to seduce," he felt his jaw drop and his heartbeat begin to race. "Though of course we both know that is impossible," she said with a slight smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, the black suited female's two left eyes twitched in frustration as the two friends talked.

"How dare you forget about me!" Keito hissed insanely. "I am one of the strongest in the Public Safety Commission. You couldn't beat me if you all attacked me at once!"

The two powerful individuals then turned with murderous looks on their faces. Keito cowered in fear as the two were releasing enough killing intent in the air to frighten even the most powerful of monsters.

"So Namikaze, are you going to deal with her or do you want me to do it?" Moka asked as she glared at the Spiderwoman.

"Why don't we do it together?" Naruto suggested.

Moka smirked. "Fine by me."

Naruto then performed a cross hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Four clones poofed into existence, making Keito's eyes widen in shock.

"Follow me Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled as the six of them charged at Keito.

Keito smiled insanely. "Get over here! I'll spit you in half and drain all of your bodily fluids!"

She spat another huge spray of webbing at them.

They all dodged and one of the clones managed to punch Keito in the face and yelled, **"U!" **the original Naruto and Moka leapt on the clone's back, bounded off and performed a set of frontal somersaults. The other clones then consecutively kicked Keito into the air with correspondingly shouts: **"Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!"** from each clone once making contact. The real Naruto and Moka then appeared from above and they both slammed their heels onto the Spiderwoman's face, with both yelling. **"Naruto Rendan!"**

The force of the kicks sent Keito crashing down into the earth, creating a four foot long crater when she hit the ground.

Keito screamed in pain as blood poured from her mouth and nose. Her face and body were bruised and her back was in excruciating pain.

When the two landed, they both dusted off their hands and smirked. But Naruto however, wasn't finished yet. He walked over to Keito's injured form and kneeled down to her level. He lifted her chin up and made her look into his Sharingan eyes, which were emotionless and unusually serious for the cheerful shinobi, and uttered one word.

"**Tsukuyomi..."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Kuyou roared in anger. "Keito was defeated?"

"Yes sir," one of his subordinates said, cowering at his leader's fury.

"That damn newspaper club," Kuyou seethed, his gold eyes burning with hatred. "So they plan to defy us to the end, do they? Fine, then their end it will be. This time we leave no one left. I'll kill the scum with my own hands!"

"Don't you think that could be problematic?"

The Public Safety Commission was startled by the strange, feminine voice. The lower ranked soldiers jumped in front of their leader to defend him if need be.

"Even the enforcers can't just destroy a club for no reason," the voice purred vainly.

"Who are you and how did you get in our headquarters?" Kuyou growled.

"Although I might know of a way you could go after them…" the woman said, ignoring him. She stepped forward in the dim light. Though her face was still covered by shadow Kuyou could make out what she was wearing. It was a tight black pair of pants with an orange t-shirt and a yellow trench coat.

"There's a chance," the woman continued, "that the student, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is a human…"

A brief look of shock crossed Kuyou's features. "Really…?" he said, a feral grin spreading over his lips. "That's very interesting…"


	14. The Youko

Meanwhile, the gang were at the Newspaper Club. Gin had demanded where everyone had gone and was not happy with what he had been told.

"You did _what?_" Gin shouted at his club members. "You friggin' idiots! Not only did you start something with the academy cops, but then you went and beat one of them up!"

The other club members remained silent.

Gin pounded his fist on the blackboard. ''Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put one hand on those guys? The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the centre of Japan's monster population. Rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top, it's an organisation of bad guys." He suddenly grabbed Moka and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if my beloved Moka-san gets hurt because of you idiots fighting those guys!"

Kurumu frowned. "Um, Moka helped beat up one of them in the first place," she pointed out.

"Ow..." Tsukune winced as he held his shoulder.

Gin looked over and at him. "What's wrong Tsukune? Are you injured?" he asked with a slight tint of concern in his voice.

"I got injured by the academy police..." Tsukune replied.

"I closed the wound with the magic medicine I concocted. But normally it would have been a bad injury requiring a bunch of stitches," Yukari explained as she helped Tsukune put on a clean, new shirt.

Naruto frowned, remembering how much blood soaked the back of Tsukune's shirt. "If I hadn't got there any sooner, things would've been much worse..." he grimaced.

"Ooh, Naruto-kun," Kurumu purred as she latched onto the shinobi's chest and rubbed her body against him. "You're so brave. I know you'll protect me…"

Moka fumed when she saw the way Kurumu was hugging her boyfriend. "HEY!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry," Kurumu said, ignoring the pink haired vampire. "I'll be by your side night and day nursing you back to health."

Naruto frowned. "Kurumu-chan, I didn't get hurt, and could you please let me go?"

"Yeah! GET OFF HIM!" Moka screamed as she shoved away the blue haired Succubus.

"Kyaaa!" Kurumu cried as she was sent flying.

Moka then clung on to Naruto. ''I won't let anyone hurt you Naruto-kun...''

He smiled. "Thank you Moka-chan," Naruto said before he gave Moka a quick peck on the lips.

Tsukune silently groaned when he saw that.

Yukari giggled. "Naruto-kun sure is popular with the ladies, isn't he?"

"I don't get it! Why are you more popular than me?" Gin suddenly yelled, he then wrapped Naruto in a headlock and dragged him toward the door. "That's it, I'm turnin' you in to the police and you're gonna get the death penalty."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing," Yukari sweat dropped as Naruto and Gin began struggling with each other.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled.

"Give up?" Gin asked as he opened the door.

Naruto scoffed. "Of course not!" he retorted.

"You fools..." a voice from the hallway said. "It is much too late for that now."

Naruto and Gin immediately stopped struggling when they realized who that was.

"Kuyou!" Moka and Yukari gasped as the Commission leader appeared in the doorway with his followers.

The blonde relished the feeling of power as everyone in the room stiffened at his arrival. "You have made it clear that you intend to challenge us," he smirked. "And now it is time to face your judgment."

"Wait a sec," Gin said with a nervous smile. "It was just a scrap right? You can't shut our club down for that…"

"A _scrap_?" Kuyou practically spat the word. "Shut your mouth you mangy dog…"

"Just tell us what you want Kuyou," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"What we want, Namikaze, is you…" Kuyou said, his intimidating smirk growing brighter as his minions circled the jinchūriki. "You are hereby suspected of being a human."

Everyone in the Newspaper Club went wide eyed at the declaration. Naruto clenched his fists nervously while Moka held her rosary as if in prayer. Several students who had been in the hallway heard the announcement and a whispering crowd quickly gathered outside the classroom, much to Kuyou's pleasure. He wanted as many students to see this as possible.

"What?" Kurumu finally shouted. "That's insane. No human could be here, besides I've seen-"

"Kurumu-chan!" Naruto cut her off. She looked at him surprised when he stopped her from speaking up in his defence. Naruto just shook his head very slightly to keep her quiet. He then stood in front of Kuyou defiantly. "This will be between you and me, Kuyou." He looked at all the Public Safety members. "All of you will leave Moka-chan and the others out of this. Otherwise," his tone darkened now. "I cannot guarantee your safety."

The crowd of students gasped. The Safety members were furious now. Naruto had the nerve to threaten them? The keepers of the peace?

"No!" Moka said, standing beside Naruto now. "I won't let Naruto-kun face this alone. I'm coming too."

"Stop it!" Kurumu yelled, having heard enough. "Let them go!"

Kuyou's eyes hardened at Kurumu. "Move," He ordered.

Everyone in the room cringed when Kuyou suddenly released a terrifyingly strong aura. Naruto once again felt something familiar with him. Kurumu fell back on her ass at the severity of the energy. Even Kuyou's own followers jumped back as if they'd been burned. Some of the students in the hallway actually passed out.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled as she ran towards the young witch who had dropped to her knees at the fearsome display.

Kuyou chuckled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, two of his enforcers rushed forward and roughly grabbed Moka by the shoulders.

"As you wanted, I'm afraid I cannot let you go Akashiya Moka," the Commission leader said. "According to our information, you were aware of Namikaze's secret. Let's go."

With that, Kuyou and the Public Safety Commission dragged Naruto and Moka away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin was fuming as he paced the floor of the classroom. "A human, he says. I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry I had anything to do with the bastard."

"Don't tell me you actually believe those creeps!" Kurumu exclaimed. "There's no way that Naruto-kun could be a human! I've seen him transform a bunch of times," both Tsukune and Yukari nodded in agreement.

"Into what exactly?"

For that, the three had no answer. They'd all wondered what exactly Naruto's true form was, he told them that he was a ninja, but they'd never seen powers like his before. They'd never even heard of anything like most of them.

"I didn't think so," Gin said. "I mean come on. He has no aura whatsoever, just like a human. Hell, now that I think about it, he even smells like a human…"

"But there's no way a human could be here…" Kurumu argued.

"Yeah, and even if he were, they couldn't do anything to Moka," Yukari agreed hopefully.

"Of course they could," Gin shouted. "If Naruto really is a human then he's going to be executed, plain and simple. If Moka knew, then they'll kill her for harbouring him. They might even sentence all of us along with them to set an example!"

"What?" the young witch gasped.

"It doesn't matter, we've got to go help them," Tsukune said.

"Now hang on, this is Kuyou we're talking about," Gin replied. "You felt that energy right? Even in his human form, that guy's demonic aura is unreal. What's worse is that he thinks he's the good guy, and until the school says otherwise, he's got the support to back it. If we go against them we're gonna be in some deep- Hey, listen when I'm talking!"

The two girls and the boy had already filed out of the classroom. _Forget him,_ Kurumu thought as she led the way down the hall. _When it comes down to it, he just doesn't want to save Naruto. We don't need him anyway._

"Damn!" Gin growled hitting the wall so hard it dented. "If this keeps up we're just going to see last year happen all over again… I really hate crap like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka clutched Naruto's arm tightly as the Public Safety Commission led them through their headquarters. From the outside, the building had looked much smaller than they had expected, but once inside they had been led downstairs into an enormous dungeon. The halls were lined with cells that contained several students. Some of the students were wailing in misery, others were roaring in anger as they shook the doors of their cages, and others just sat feebly on the ground, shaking with fear.

"Naruto-kun, what are we going to do?" Moka whispered desperately to her boyfriend. "We can't let them find out about you."

"What I want to know is how they found out in the first place," Naruto whispered back. "Besides, I was invited here. The Headmaster knows about me, so even if I am human, it shouldn't be a problem. None of this makes any sense."

"Let us out!" the inmates screamed. "Let us out of here!"

"All I did was bad mouth the academy police a little!"

"All I did was refuse to pay them off and they put me in here!"

Fury built up inside of Naruto. This was not justice! This was not justice at all!

"How dare you falsely throw me into prison!" one inmate yelled at Kuyou. His arm turned into a claw and reached for the bars at Kuyou. "Let me out of here Kuyoooouuu!"

Kuyou smiled a sinister smile. "You low class monster. What do you plan to do to the likes of me?" Fire erupted from his body as he put a hand on his assailant.

"Ugh!" was all the monster could say as he collapsed from the flames. Naruto and Moka shielded themselves with their arms from the after fire.

So fire is his element? Naruto thought. I shouldn't underestimate him.

Kuyou smirked at his fallen attacker. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy. The sacred keepers of justice!" he then put his foot through the bars and stepped on the fallen monster's head. "Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this very academy! I must purge this academy of such evildoers in the name of justice! In order to make this academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law!"

"Now it is your turn Namikaze," Kuyou said turning back toward the jinchūriki. "Show me your true form."

"What?" Naruto asked, still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"It should be easy enough, shouldn't it?" Kuyou claimed stepping on the face of the student who had tried to attack him. "If you really are a monster, then just like this thing here transform and prove it to us."

Before Naruto could blink, Kuyou had closed the distance between them. The Commission leader kicked the boy hard in the gut, slamming him against the bars of a cell. Moka rushed over to him, frightened tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you wasting my time?" Kuyou spat with a sadistic smile. "Get on with it. Just change and clear your name! Or is it all true…?"

Moka couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear seeing her boyfriend being treated that way, so against her better judgment she got between the two. "Please stop! Naruto is… Naruto is..." She couldn't finish that. She knew what he was and there was nothing she could do. What could she do? The next thing she knew, there was a crushing pain in her gut. Kuyou had punched her with resounding force. The vampire girl was unconscious before she hit the floor.

Naruto rose to defend her but pain crushed his face and he felt his body hurt all over. He didn't expect that kick to be so powerful and his mind began to take everything in. He had been in these kinds of situations before but they all shared the same thing... it always ended up being very, very painful.

Kuyou was hitting him all over. He was dragged by the collar of his uniform, slipping in and out of the darkness as he was beaten into a near unconscious state. Naruto then began to wonder why the Kyūbi's healing abilities haven't kicked in yet, but with the beating he was taking, he didn't think ponder about it for long. He could feel his body getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment. His vision would cut in and out every few seconds and when his vision was working all he could see was a shower vision like he was looking through a sliding door they kept on the showers. He couldn't even see Moka anymore.

Then without warning, Naruto's body was engulfed by flames. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as the fire exploded over his body. As quickly as it had come, the blaze disappeared. The jinchūriki's body smoked from the powerful fire and he collapsed to the ground.

_D-damn... you... Kuyou..._ was the last thought Naruto had before his mind was lost to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In Naruto's mindscape**

_Naruto was on his knees and was holding his head in his hands. "It hurts... my body... it hurts... Moka-chan... I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you..."_

**The Kyūbi's face then appeared from behind the bars. He smirked as he saw Naruto's trembling form. "If you want the power to protect her... to defeat that man... give in to your hatred... let me help you... I will destroy everything... erase everything that hurts you... entrust your heart to me... I will save you... from your suffering..."**

_..._

"_No..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

"Wah, I'm scawwwed," Yukari bawled as the three girls approached the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission.

"This sure is a creepy place," Tsukune said as he looked down the row of torii (Japanese gateways) that led to the building.

"Let's go you two," Kurumu said, steeling her resolve.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?"

The three looked up in surprise to see Gin sitting atop one of the gates.

"You realize you're only gonna make things worse right?" Gin yelled down at the three. "You really think you can fix things by marching in there and beating people up?"

"Then what would you do?" Kurumu yelled back. "Naruto and Moka are in danger and you want to just sit there and _plan_? You're always like this," she was officially pissed off now. The rest of the group had faced trouble whenever it came, and Gin had the nerve to lecture her? "All you ever do is keeping yourself safe without thinking about anyone else. You're pathetic, so just go hide in a hole and _stay out of my way!_"

"FINE! Then do whatever you want, you cow!" Gin roared at the Succubus. He dropped to the ground and stormed past her. "What are you so emotional about anyway? Would you really go to save him even if he is a human?"

Everyone froze at the question. Yukari looked at the Succubus nervously. Gin turned back and fixed her with a hard glare. Even Tsukune looked at the girl with baited curiosity, as this would affect him too since he was also human.

For a moment Kurumu hesitated when the others looked so intently at her. For a moment she hesitated at the thought of her friend having lied to her these last few months. For a moment…and only for a moment.

"Stupid…" she gave Gin an amused smile. "Of course I would…"

Gin's eyes went wide at her declaration. It made no sense how she could still care about someone who had kept such a big secret from her… How she could care about a _human…!_

"Right…" Tsukune said, tossing Kurumu a comforting grin. "It doesn't matter whether he's human or not... and besides... I... I'm... human too..."

The girls and Gin sat there stunned at Tsukune's confession. But then Yukari thought at how Tsukune helped Kurumu with the newspapers and how Naruto had always put himself at risk for the others. How he'd defended her when she didn't deserve to be defended, and she found there were no doubts in mind either."Then what are we waiting for?" Yukari asked before racing down the row of torii. "Let's goooooooo!"

"Yukari, wait up!" Kurumu shouted as she and Tsukune raced after the little witch, leaving Gin standing there, still lost in his own shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like you really are human, Naruto-kun..." the voice of a woman said as she smirked at the beaten, unconscious form of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. "This means I can have my revenge by killing you all right in front of everyone."

Naruto remained silent.

The woman's smirk grew even wider and more sinister. "You remember who I am... don't you? My head of snakes bit into your body. That was when I realized your true form, because what I tasted was without a doubt human flesh," the head of a snake suddenly appeared on the tip of one of her braids. "How dare any human do something like this to me...!"

"Hey, move it Ishigami..." Kuyou ordered as he approached her. A powerful aura enshrouded his body and his hand suddenly burst into flames. His predatory eyes locked on Naruto as the flames danced around his fingers without hurting him. "Now that we know that Naruto is human... we have plenty of reasons to destroy the Newspaper Club. That useless lot must be killed according to the law. And that is my duty... as an academy police officer."

Ishigami frowned. "Come on... but I get to kill the rest of the Newspaper Club."

Kuyou smirked. "I don't think so," he then pointed his fiery palm at the jinchūriki. Flames burst forth from it and rushed at the boy. They exploded with such force that Ishigami had to shield her eyes from the blast. It was like a bomb had gone off in the room.

"Bastard!" the Gorgon hissed as the flames died down. She then looked at the flames that Kuyou had fired at Naruto. _What heat, _she thought. _What is Kuyou if he can control fire like this! If a human were exposed to these kinds of flames there'd be nothing left but bones."_

"Damn woman…" Kuyou said simply, ignoring the former teacher. Ishigami looked back at the site of the explosion and was surprised to see that Naruto had been cleared of the blast by a certain pink haired vampire.

"Akashiya Moka..." Ishigami hissed. _So she pulled him away, _she thought, glaring at Moka's sitting form over Naruto's still limp form. _Not bad. This has become more interesting than I had anticipated..._

The force of the explosion stirred Naruto. "Mo...ka...?" he whispered, opening his blurry eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." Moka sobbed at how weak he looked, the boy she loved, the one who had always faced danger head on for her. "Take off my rosary," she instructed. Naruto looked up at her tear stained faced and she smiled gently at him. "It'll be alright, even if everyone else hates you for being human, it'll be alright. You've always protected me... now it's my turn."

Naruto nodded weakly and reached for the cross that bound her power. Just as his hand skimmed the silver seal…it fell back to the ground. Naruto collapsed into Moka's chest, the pain too much for him to bear.

"No…!" Moka wept hugging her boyfriend tightly. _Why is this happening? He doesn't deserve this!_

"Do you understand what you're doing?" a voice growled behind Moka. She turned in horror to see Kuyou standing over her, a sinister rage in his golden eyes. "That boy is a human and still you try to protect him… You're nothing but a traitor to all monsters!"

Moka clutched Naruto all the tighter as the man's demonic aura grew to terrifying levels. His presence alone seemed to be burning her. She held Naruto protectively, prepared to do anything she could to save him, no matter how little it might be.

"You have gone against me and this academy. For the crime of treason I hereby sentence you to _death,_" Kuyou chuckled as a cloud of fire appeared in his hand. It struggled against some invisible bonds to reach out and consume the two, almost as if Kuyou was holding an inferno in the palm of his hand.

_Naruto-kun…_ all hope was lost to Moka as the Commission leader pointed his blazing fingers toward them. She was going to die with the man she loved. That was still a good thing in her book. They'd be together in the end.

Suddenly, several vines exploded out of the ground and ensnared Kuyou's wrist, pulling the fiery hand away from the students. He was locked in place and couldn't move his arm.

"I knew you'd be in trouble without me…" a voice sighed as a familiar pair of black wings separated Naruto and Moka from their tormentor.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed in astonishment and relief.

"Naruto-kun looks hurt," a little brown haired witch proclaimed summoning a doctors bag from thin air. "I have to put medicine on him right away! Tsukune! Come here, I need your help with this!"

"You too Yukari-chan, Tsukune-kun?" Moka cried tears of joy as her friends appeared.

Kuyou stared at the vines with a snarl. He knew they couldn't be real. He couldn't burn it. They also came out of the ground through concrete. He knew of only a few monsters that could do that, but he wasn't sure a Succubus could do it without it being… He growled and stared at her.

_I see,_ he thought. He raised his youki and used a spell of his own. _A phantom trick! _He broke the spell. "Ridiculous… Trying to halt my movement with a child's trick…!" His youki destroyed the rest of the spell that remained. He was free again. "I'll turn you all into ashes!"

"Stop!"

Kuyou, stupidly, stopped.

"I told you guys to wait but you never listen," the voice sighed as a lone figure stepped through the door. "Now you've gone and turned this whole thing into a crazy show…"

"Morioka Ginei…" Kuyou hissed as the Newspaper Club's leader walked into the room.

_So they're all here…_ Ishigami thought. She had jumped behind the boiler as soon as the reinforcements had started to arrive. Now she smiled at the turn of events. _I must admit, this is truly an artistic sight…_

"Why?" Kurumu asked bewildered. "You said-"

"We'll talk later," Gin sighed scratching his head. "If you're gonna go this far then there is nothing for it… I'll just finish this quick…"

"Now isn't this amusing…" Kuyou chuckled, drawing everyone's attention. The flames surrounding his body burned brighter as the man laughed. "You've all come together to bare your fangs at me… Don't you realize that I am the ruler at this school? You've all lost your minds!"

"Maybe your right…" Gin said taking a step forward. _I can't believe I'm risking my life for these idiots,_ he thought as his pace increased. _But then again, I guess it's not that strange..._ His hands covered in gray fur and sharpened into claws. _After all, these guys took away the people I cared about last year…_ His face grew fur as well and his jaw stretched forward to become a canine's snout. _And watching all my friends stripped away from me is something I don't want to have to see…_ He was a blur now. His wolf-like face became more pronounced as his fangs erupted in a vengeful and feral grin. ..._EVER AGAIN!_

Kuyou turned his fiery fist toward the charging beast but for all his strength and skill it was like trying to catch the wind. In an instant Gin had rushed by him. The wake of his charge extinguished the flames leaving Kuyou stunned. The shock was short-lived however as the effect of Gin's assault took its toll. Kuyou felt the first punch strike his face even as he saw his enemy behind him. Two more to the face and the man was spitting blood, even though Gin hadn't moved from his place. Two to the right shoulder, one to the throat and Kuyou lost count of the sheer number of blows dealt to his torso as he crumbled to the ground.

Everyone was frozen by awe as the Commission leader fell. Even Naruto with his weak consciousness was stunned by the incredible display of strength and speed.

"Justice or not," Gin growled as his human form began to return. "I'll mess you up for just putting a hand on my club members! Remember that fool..."

"Way to go, Gin-senpai!" Kurumu cheered racing toward her club leader in thanks. Before she could give him a grateful hug, Gin's hand reached out and squeezed her breast.

"My reward for saving you," the werewolf chuckled with his tail wagging.

"Isn't it great Naruto-kun?" Moka whispered to the shinobi as Kurumu slapped Gin across the face. "Everyone heard about you and they still came."

"Yep," Naruto replied weakly, but smiling all the same.

_They're quite the gang, those Newspaper Club scum…_ Ishigami thought from her hiding place as everyone gathered around Naruto. _But did they really think it would be that easy?_

The gorgon smirked in pleasure as an enormous aura shook the building and the room burst into flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody get down!" Gin called to the others.

Everyone backed away as Kuyou's aura erupted in a spiralling flame that was tearing the room apart. They could hear the man's sadistic laughter echo around them as the burning tornado whipped at them with furious heat. The one's that were hurt most were Naruto and Tsukune who were both on the ground breathing hard.

Naruto wheezed with each breath. He once again felt something familiar with the leader of the Safety Commission. The air around him was so dry that he was struggling to breath. The problem with Tsukune however, is that since he was human, the incredible amount of youki radiating off Kuyou was too much for his human body to handle, as humans are not accustomed to that kind of power in their world.

Moka sat next to her shuddering friends, checking on the two. The rest stood protectively in front of them. Gin and Kurumu watched the fire with nervous expressions but steeled resolve, ready for whatever they might face. Even little Yukari had her wand out in courageous defiance.

_I'm glad I stayed for this,_ Ishigami thought from her place behind the boiler. _You paper boys did well but you don't stand a chance against the artistic beauty of Kuyou's true form. Now you suffer for everything you robbed from me._

The punishing swirl of Kuyou's energy finally settled and the fire slowly began to recede. Everyone looked in fearful anticipation as the last towering flame died away to reveal Kuyou's true form.

"N-No way…" Kurumu said wide eyed. "That's what we're up against?"

Standing before them was a large yellow fox. Its long golden fur was waving as if was a flame all its own. Red spirals were etched into its pelt that seemed to glow deep red, much like the foxes eyes. Last but not least, were the fox's four tails, each one a stream of flame that waved around wildly.

"Yo...Youko…" Gin stuttered in terrified awe. "One of the strongest monsters in Japan… They've even been known to be worshiped as gods!"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…" the yellow beast resounded. "You... really are a human, aren't you? We must kill any human who knows of this monsters only academy! That is the academy law! As you might reveal our existence to the outside world. Newspaper Club... why is it that as monsters you protect such a dangerous human? How far must you defy me before you'll be satisfied... the whole lot of you... shall be buried right here by Kuyou, the administrator of this academy's justice!"

The man's words struck at Naruto's heart. This whole situation was because of his humanity, because he was different. _Different. _He remembered the time back in Konoha when most people had despised him, just because he was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Youko. He eventually proved himself, and everyone loved him for it. Then he had come to Yokai Academy. He'd found friends who accepted him. Hell, more than accepted, they literally _loved_ him, especially Moka. Now those same friends were in danger because he didn't belong either. It was almost too much to bear.

"Naruto-kun, don't make that face," Moka said. Naruto looked at her to see her bright smile beaming at him. "It'll be okay. Because you're here with us, where you belong…"

_Moka-chan…_

"That's right," Kurumu chimed in. "You're already hurt, so stay right there."

"I'll help heal your wounds later," Yukari said raising her shaking wand again.

"Don't worry Naruto-san," Tsukune said climbing to his trembling legs. "We'll finish this now." _Even though I can't do anything..._

_Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan… even Tsukune-san..._ Naruto thought as his friends readied themselves.

"What is your true form anyway?" Gin sighed scratching his head. "If you really are a human or something then man you're a freaky one at that. And now you're gonna make me and the girls do all the work? Wimp.""

"Sorry we can't all look as cool in a fight as some warp-speed werewolf," Naruto shot, though he grinned despite himself. "And who said I was gonna let you do all the work?"All the girls protested as Naruto pulled himself up.

"You people disgust me!" Kuyou howled. "Despite the human blood in this boy's veins, despite the threat he poses, _you still protect him! _You scum are beyond redemption and now I'm going to end you…"

The Youko's tails all began to spin in a clockwise motion like a helicopter blade. The fiery appendages became a blur that shone with a bright orange ring of flame.

"What is he doing?" Tsukune yelled as the swirl of energy returned.

"He's concentrating his energy on the tips of his tails for some reason," Gin called back.

"Now bow before me!" Kuyou roared as the blazing ring flew forward. **"Hazy Rolling Flame!"**

_Shit!_ Gin thought as the flaming disk approached. _There's no way they can dodge that! And if I move…_

The group braced themselves for the impact. They felt the ring's explosion as it threatened to send them all flying and the heat from the terrible flames that would reduce them to cinders. But when they opened their eyes they were all still standing.

The smoke had turned into a suffocating black mist. They all watched nervously as it began to clear and reveal…

_GIN!_ Kurumu screamed in horror at the sight of the club's leader. He was standing with his clawed hands outstretched. All the fur had been burned off and his body was covered with darkened ash.

"Idiot…" he coughed as he fell to the ground. "I'm such…an idiot…"

"Wh-why didn't he dodge it?" Kurumu cried in disbelief. "He's faster than any of us…!"

"He…protected us," Tsukune whispered.

Kuyou roared with twisted barking laughter. "And I thought werewolves were supposed to be fast! It seems he was nothing but a bug after all!" He once again started gathering youki in preparation of his next attack.

"Bastard…" Naruto growled dropping to his knees beside the unconscious Gin. The boy's irises turned red and his pupils became slitted, with black rings surrounding his now berserk-looking eyes. "_You_ _fucking BASTARD!_"

A crimson aura suddenly enshrouded Naruto. His nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper and his blonde hair grew longer and spikier. His whisker marks widened and thickened, becoming more pronounced and adding to his now feral like appearance. Then, his injuries began to heal at a rapid pace.

When the transformation finished, a smirk formed on Naruto's face and he spoke to the surprised Kuyou. "I'll kill you."


	15. Of Demons and Gods

Moka shuddered as a feeling of raw, unrestrained killer intent became present in the room. Yukari began to shake and found herself in the arms of Kurumu, who was close to collapsing as well. Tsukune was on his hands and knees and was breathing hard, keeping his eyes on Naruto the whole time. Gin, was still unconscious but had been pulled away by Kurumu from the fight and was now leaning on a support beam.

Moka was doing better than the others, but she still felt the effects of Naruto's inner demon. She backed away slightly. Her eyes focused on the blond while the strange coating of energy flared around him like fire. Even Inner Moka was stunned as Naruto's aura was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Those eyes..." Kuyou finally spoke, "They're real..."

"You got that right, Kuyou..." Naruto growled, glaring at the leader of the Safety Commission. "You know, it's ironic that the guy I'm about to beat the shit out of is a four-tailed Youko."

Hiding his uneasiness behind a composed expression, Kuyou spoke, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Why?" Naruto repeated, with the confidence momentarily being replaced by sadness. "Well... that's because... I'm-"

"He's the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox... The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Youko," a voice said from the hallway.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he saw his teacher walk into the room. Kakashi had a serious expression on his face and Naruto noticed that his Sharingan eye was exposed.

"K- Kyūbi...!" the members of the Newspaper Club, ex Tsukune, gasped as they remembered the stories of the demon fox that terrorized the yokai worlds.

"What's a jinchūriki?" Kuyou asked in curiosity.

"Jinchūriki's are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They all exhibit extraordinary powers, but are typically lonely people. The reason for this is because the people view them as the tailed beasts themselves, not their containers, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared," Kakashi explained. He frowned when he remembered the mistreatment his student had used to receive back in Konoha.

Meanwhile, Moka was speechless. A human boy with a demon sealed inside of his body? That's just unheard of! And judging by the way he was biting and twitching every so often, and the way his eyes quivered, this power wasn't comfortable at all for him to use. How did he get placed with such a powerful entity within him?

Naruto then glowed brightly as he began to flood the area with the Kyūbi's chakra. He turned towards his friends behind him, and his eyes softened. The slitted irises rested upon Moka as he spoke, "...Moka-chan...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," He looked down as he continued. "Do you remember what we talked about when you woke up in the infirmary after we defeated Saizou? About how I'm a human, but something else as well?"

Moka could only nod in reply.

"This is what I was about to tell you. When I was born, my father sealed within me one of the most powerful demons that ever existed where I'm from. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Moka gasped as Naruto's revelation was almost too much for her to bear.

"I need you guys to get out of here," Naruto began. "If things get ugly in here, I don't want any of you getting caught up in it," he looked at Kakashi. "You too Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"What! No! I am not leaving you behind Naruto-kun!" Moka protested, finding her voice.

"I'm not suggesting, Moka, I'm _telling_ you. Please, get the hell out of here!"

She backed away, clearly startled by the harsh edge in Naruto's voice. He was dead serious. Leave, or regret it.

Moka slowly turned around, but looked over her shoulder to the blonde, "We'll wait for you."

Naruto nodded, now facing towards Kuyou.

With that, Moka headed towards the others, "Let's do what Naruto-kun asks. I don't believe he's lying when he says that we could easily get caught up in their fight."

"But we can't just leave him by himself!" Tsukune argued.

"We're not," Kakashi stated firmly, his eyes on the human. "We'll wait for him in the hall. If it gets too intense, we'll wait in the other jail block."

Everyone looked like they wanted to protest, but Kakashi had a point. Right now, Naruto was their best bet at beating Kuyou. Perhaps they should be more shocked by the revelations relating to their blond friend, but the situation was too dangerous to delve more onto the subject, they would ask more about it later. Tsukune and Moka helped Gin up and they headed out to the hallway, stopping about halfway down and watching from what they hoped was a safe enough distance.

Once Naruto felt that they were far enough away from him and Kuyou, he began to gather more power. Soon, he formed one tail, which waved behind him. His features also became more pronounced and vulpine, and the fiery aura around him had changed into burning, red acidic bubbles that enveloped his body and took the form of a fox. In addition, Naruto had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, except due to the Kyūbi's influence, his eyes appearance hadn't changed and it remained slitted, but he was still able to use its abilities.

"How is it that you only have one tails yet you claim to be the container of a nine-tailed fox?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'll only go further when I need to as I might start losing control of the fox."

Kuyou's eyebrows rose, "Control of the fox? You mean...you are the one who is in power right now?"

"Yeah."

Kuyou smirked. "Some _demon_ you have there. For it to be taken control of by a mere human is quite shameful," His body once again began to change. "Let's see if this 'Kyūbi no Youko' is as powerful as you play it out to be."

The bright orange flames that surrounded Kuyou suddenly turned a brilliant blue. As he rose to stand up on his hind legs, the tattoos on his shoulders, face, and chest, as well as his glowing eyes all shone with a brighter red light. The ears on the side of his moved to the top of it, settling in the roots of Kuyou's long golden mane. The front paws turned back into a pair of hands. His snout receded back into his face, returning it to a grinning human mouth.

Everyone in the hallway watched in terrified wonder as the fur melted into his body, though the red markings held their place on his flesh. The pink skin returned to his muscular upper body. His legs however maintained their canine shape, glowing as blue fire radiated off of them, including his four swishing tails. Last but not least, his eyes ceased their red glow and returned to his golden human stare.

_Marvellous... _Ishigami licked her lips at the sight.

"You should feel honoured…" Kuyou laughed madly. "Only one person has witnessed this form before, and he was reduced to smouldering ash. This is the ultimate power of the god of Yokai Academy!" He smirked at Naruto, the source of the whole ordeal with a demented glint in his eye. "And now you shall sit there and watch as your friends meet the same fate."

Naruto looked horrified as the tips of his four flaming tails touched a ball of hot supernatural energy. His signature attack was about to be fired. He aimed towards his friends in the hallway.

"You bastard..." Naruto snarled before he charged straight for Kuyou. He ran faster and was there just as he launched it. He punched Kuyou in the head a hair of a second before it could leave his control and it veered off course. A ring of fire twirled in the air and crashed into the ceiling. Kuyou, even though he was dazed, instinctively jumped away and thunder ripped through them all and flames cascaded downwards, smothering them with heat. The pressure was too hot for the ceiling and it cracked into glass and then fell on top of Naruto.

Kakashi grabbed Kurumu and jumped with her, tackling Tsukune and Moka at the same time. They hit the ground, rolled, and looked up just in time to see the ceiling fall down on Yukari.

Kuyou shook his head. The blow had stunned him long enough for him to lose control and not see what happened. He glanced up like the others and saw the little Witch's hat lying at the foot of the rubble.

"Yukari-chan! Naruto-kun!" Kurumu screamed as she rushed to the rubble. Kakashi grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Let me go, Kakashi-sensei!" She tugged on his arm but to no avail. He was stronger than what she had first thought.

"So he was just all talk, oh well that's two down." Kuyou said happily.

Kakashi stared at the rubble. He knew it was unwise to look away from the enemy, but Naruto couldn't be taken down that easily.

Kurumu suddenly broke free and ran to the rubble.

"So…" Kuyou called out to get their attention. "Who wants to die next?"

Kurumu ignored him and began pulling back the rubble. It shifted awkwardly and she stepped back when it began to rise. She watched, as did the others. Kuyou felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up as he sensed an increasing aura of energy that was unfamiliar to him surge through the air. The air dropped rapidly and he felt an intense weight slam down on his body. It wasn't enough to make him drop to his knees, but it hit him fast enough to leave him staggering for a split second. He was quick to catch himself and look up as a fist jetted out the side of the debris.

The fist opened up and then closed again. The mound of debris was thrown aside as a tall figure forced it out. Kuyou felt his breath leave him at the sight of an enraged Naruto.

Kuyou eyed Naruto as he carefully rose to his feet, coddling Yukari in his arms. She was crying but seemed to be unaware of what happened or that she had just been saved. Kurumu and the others felt joy to find that Naruto and Yukari were okay.

"Yukari-chan..." Kurumu whispered as she took her from Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka exclaimed. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was unscathed.

Naruto then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He had an intense glare focused on the four-tailed Youko. "How dare you do that to one of my precious people..." Naruto growled as the shroud around him bubbled violently.

Kuyou backed away suddenly and was struck with terror, aware of the heap of trouble he had gotten himself into. Even though Naruto was only in his one-tailed form, the aura he was emitting was powerful and a bit similar to his own... but only worse. _Far, _far, worse.

"You'll pay for that Kuyou..." Naruto growled once more as he formed a familiar orb of spiralling energy in the palm of his hand, but unlike the ones he used before, this one took on a purple, orange colour.

Kuyou felt the power radiating off the orb and he quickly formed a blue, flaming orb of his own. Naruto then smirked and charged head on, not even moving as the fireball crashed into him. He demonstrated the power of the fox's shroud as the fiery blast fizzled out like a burnt out sparkler. Before Kuyou could evade, Naruto shoved the orb into the Youko's gut.

"**RASENGAN!"**

Kuyou was sent hurtling into the nearby wall and the Youko cried out in pain as he slammed into it with earth shattering force. He then crumpled to the ground.

But Naruto wasn't finished yet as a large, red chakra arm formed out of the shroud and made a fist that came crashing into Kuyou's fallen body. The Youko quickly rolled to the side as the fist smashed into the concrete floor. He hastily got to his feet, turning in time to have the blond jinchūriki upon him once more. He blocked a punch from the shinobi, though he felt a jolt of pain followed with a sickening crack in his arm. He bit down the pain and formed a flaming aura around his good arm before lashing out at Naruto.

It was like hitting a solid wall of steel for Kuyou as his claws smashed into the demonic shroud. It was thin, but he could not for the life of him get the flames to reach Naruto's skin.

Naruto smirked at Kuyou's failed attempt to harm him before grabbing Kuyou's head with his hands and ramming into him with his forehead. Kuyou howled in pain, but Naruto wasn't keen on giving him a reprieve from punishment. He launched one of his chakra claws out and grabbed Kuyou, making the Youko scream in agony as he felt his body being burned by the Kyūbi's raw power. Naruto then slammed him into the ground, the remains of the ceiling, anything, before putting him through a wall that collapsed on him.

Kuyou coughed out blood. By now, the leader of the Police Committee was on his last leg of strength. He got up and forced himself to remain standing. Kuyou roared before billowing out flames from his open mouth. Naruto left himself be engulfed by the flames, and for a moment, a look of triumph was on the Youko's face. But his victory was to be short lived as when the flames receded, a smirking and unscathed Naruto was still standing. He then faded from view and reappeared behind the Youko, faster than Kuyou could have ever hoped to follow. A foot slammed into his chest, and Kuyou fell down hard to the ground, his breath now coming in wheezes.

Naruto then hoisted the Youko up by the neck and placed a **Hiraishin** seal on him. Next, he threw him towards a wall, and Kuyou heard a snap as his back slammed against it. Suddenly, in a flash of yellow light, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuyou with a **Rasengan** in his hand.

"This is what you get for hurting my precious people. Since it's not in my nature to kill, I'll spare your life. But _never_, ever mess with the Newspaper Club again, or else you'll have hell to pay..." Naruto warned before he once again shoved the orb into Kuyou's gut, sending him flying through the walls of the Safety Commission's headquarters. The Youko once more cried out in pain before he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit!" one of the prisoners screamed as something crashed through the wall right next to him. Everyone in the cell was choking on dirt and smoke after the thundering crash. The entire dungeon was in a state of panic.

"What the hell was that?" someone shouted from the cell beside them. The first prisoner was surprised to see a gaping hole in the wall. He looked to his right to see another one beside him. What could have been strong enough to rip through three prison cells?

"It looks like…" the first student called back, squinting through the dust. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw what had been thrown through his wall. "…Kuyou?"

"Figures," another voice yelled from below. "He must have been so angry about those intruders that he-"

"No!" the first prisoner called again. "Kuyou's the one that got beaten!"

"_WHAT?_" almost every prisoner exclaimed at once.

Those who could rushed to see Kuyou. The Commission leader appeared to be in mid-transformation. Some would recognize it as a rarely seen ultimate form that certain elite monsters could use. But what was most incredible was the shape Kuyou was in.

There was a bloody spiral in the centre of the man's gut. He would have bled out if the wound hadn't seemed to cauterize. The Commission leader seemed to have several broken bones. Worst of all was his back. Whether it was done by crashing through the floors or the one who had attacked him, Kuyou's spine appeared to be twisted in a sickening shape, almost like he'd been broken in half.

"Who the hell could do that to _him?_"

"Hey look over there," someone said pointing to the holes in the walls. "Who's that?"

Where the hole originated from stood a man with blonde, spiky hair. His shirt was gone and his tanned body was enveloped with a strange, but powerful, red energy that took the form of a fox. As the prisoners looked at him curiously, his appearance was feral-like and his eyes were red and slitted, just like a vampire's but held this feeling of savageness in them. The last of the strange energy dispersed and the boy's hair became less spiky and his eyes changed into a cerulean colour.

"Wait a second," someone yelled in astonishment. "That's Namikaze Naruto!"

"The one who did that perverted prank during the first day of class?"

"Man he even beat Kuyou? That guy really is unreal…"

"I don't know about you guys," the first prisoner yelled at the others as he walked through the holes in the walls. "But I'm getting out of here while the getting's good…"

There was a brief pause as everyone looked at each other in realization before they scrambled for freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess I'll accept this one as my loss," Ishigami smiled to herself blissfully as she walked away from the Public Safety Commission Headquarters. "Yokai Academy Newspaper Club… Let's play together again sometime…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

The Newspaper Club witnessed Naruto make quick work of the four-tailed fox spirit Kuyou. They watched as he lifted the Youko up by the neck and shove the orb that suddenly appeared in his hand into his gut.

"Jinchūriki..." Yukari began. "I remember reading about such humans before... but I can't believe that Naruto-kun is one..."

The others looked at her and nodded. Moka then turned to Kakashi, with curiosity etched onto her face. "You said that jinchūriki's are lonely people because they were hated and feared, was Naruto-kun treated that way?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, I'd better tell you everything since you already know what Naruto truly is," he said as he looked away from the group. "Sixteen years ago, the Kyūbi no Youko attacked the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Many ninjas and brave villagers died that day trying to protect Konoha. Almost all hope was lost until the Yondaime Hokage suddenly appeared in a flash of yellow light and summoned a giant toad into the battle. While the fox was distracted, he teleported the Kyūbi away from the village and from there, proceeded to seal the fox into his new-born son, but lost his life in the process. The baby was the saviour of the village. He was supposed to be called a hero..."

This earned a gasp from the group. They had started to put the pieces together.

"Well the villager's didn't see it that way. As the same as all other jinchūriki's, they thought the child had become the demon itself. So they abandoned and shunned him. The child didn't even know why the villager's were doing this to him. He would have gone insane if it wasn't for his dream to prove them wrong by becoming Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage was the only person to help the child when he was little."

"Oh Naruto-kun..." Moka trailed off as tears poured from her eyes for her blonde haired friend. Naruto had told her before that he had been alone, but she never expected that it went that far.

_I'm going to kill them..._ Inner Moka seethed from within the rosary. She was furious and her fists were clenched so tight that blood began to seep out from under her nails.

Kakashi looked back to see tears running down everyone faces. Except Tsukune, who seemed to just stare at Kakashi in shock.

Kakashi put his hand in front of him, signalling them to stop they're crying. "Don't worry, the child worked hard. He passed the ninja academy, got put onto my squad, and made many friends. The villager's had completely changed their outlook on the child when he defeated Pein the leader of Akatsuki, saving the village."

"So now that you know aren't you going to try and kill me?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Naruto, who had a forlorn look in his face. He was carrying the unconscious Kuyou on his shoulder.

All of a sudden the girls surrounded him, forcing him into a huge group huge. Moka though, tackled Naruto and cried into his arms.

"That's horrible! How could they do that to you! You did nothing wrong!" Moka cried. She hugged Naruto even tighter.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell us. You were scared we would be like the villagers and despise you," Kurumu said wiping the tears out of her eyes, which automatically began to flow down her cheeks again.

Tsukune just stood there, frozen in shock from the revelation of the shinobi's past. "Naruto-san..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, can you please stop crying. You're making me cry," Naruto sighed patting Moka on the back.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? You already are crying." Moka said wiping a tear off of Naruto's face.

"Shut up! I just have something in my eyes." Naruto said rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

This made everyone break out into laughter. Moka finally got off of Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day was over and the gang were heading home. Yukari had wanted to add more of her healing lotion on the jinchūriki but he told her his body would heal in time. Everyone had gone their separate ways except for Moka and Naruto.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Moka-chan," Naruto whispered as they walked to the dorms. "But I could never let one of my precious people get hurt, even if my life is on the line I would always protect them..."

_And bring them back... _Naruto thought as he remembered his once best friend.

Moka smiled warmly at him. "I know Naruto-kun, it's not like anyone could stop you anyway."

Naruto smiled back at her. He continued on his way to the dorm as Moka watched him go. Never had she met someone like Naruto before. Everything about him was just so…amazing.

_You really do love him._

Moka jumped at hearing her Rosario. She blushed a little at her inner self's words.

_He is special, _Inner Moka said. _"Powerful, the jinchūriki of the legendary __Kyūbi_ _no Youko, and he cares about both of us._

Moka smiled brightly. Yes, Naruto was all those things and more.

_He is worthy._

Moka looked at her Rosario curiously. "Worthy? Worthy of what?"

_Why…to be our mate of course._

Moka was frozen for a moment before realization hit her. "Ehhhhh!"


	16. Toughest in Yokai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

**The next day**

After the incident with the Public Safety Commission, everyone had come out of it relatively fine. Gin had been injured worst and he was barely limping.

That morning though, the air at Yokai Academy was buzzing with gossip.

"Hey, did you hear the rumour?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"They're saying that yesterday in the basement after school…"

**Kuyou of the Public Safety Commission was beaten up!**

Yep, that was the talk of the academy and with good reason of course. Countless people's lives had been made miserable because of the Safety Commission. Either you stayed out of their way, paid them off, or suffered their wrath. Lose-lose situations for everyone except the Commission. To hear that their leader had been defeated had come as the biggest shock of all.

"What? No way!" two girls, one with long black hair and the other with spiky blonde hair, exclaimed after their friend, an exceptionally pretty girl who had dark red hair, told them the rumour in the locker rooms. Well, locker wouldn't be a good word. They were more like shelves instead of lockers. "Everyone always said that Kuyou was so crazy strong that no one could beat him!"

"And that's not all," their friend continued. "The guy who did it... was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

All the girls let out a high pitched squeal. "No wonder you knew. You've been crushing on that guy ever since he saved you from being a lawn ornament Ayame," the blonde smirked.

"Can you blame me?" Ayame practically swooned. "He's cute, sweet, and he's the toughest guy in school!"

"And they say Naruto is some sort of powerful demon so that makes sense. Guess not even Kuyou can match up to him," said the spiky haired one.

Nearby, an eavesdropping figure lifting a dumbbell snarled when he heard that. "Who are you calling the toughest in school?" he asked quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the jinchūriki, he was walking to school alongside Moka as usual.

"Well," Naruto said to Moka. "Now that the Public Safety Commission has been taken care of, we shouldn't have any more problems with the newspapers."

Moka just walked silently beside Naruto, looking down on the ground in deep thought. Curious, Naruto looked at his girlfriend. "Moka-chan?" he asked. "Moka-chan, are you okay?"

"What?" Moka asked, snapping out her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I must have spaced out. What were you saying?"

He chuckled. "I was just saying that things might be easier now that the Public Safety Commission is finished."

"Right," Moka said. "Come on, Naruto-kun! Let's head to class!" With that, Moka started running towards the school.

The reason Moka had been spacing out was because of what her other side had told her the day before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

"_EHHHH!" Outer Moka cried out in surprise after her other half told her that Naruto was worthy of being their mate._

_**Is there any reason why he shouldn't be?**__ Inner Moka asked._

"_But...but...but..." was all that Outer Moka could get out._

_**I do not see why this would bother you, **__Inner Moka said. __**You love Naruto and he loves you. I am sure he would gladly accept.**_

"_But... but a mate?"_

_**I cannot think of anyone more worthy of being our mate than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, **__Inner Moka said shamelessly. __**He has proven himself more than enough times.**_

"_But..." Outer Moka tried again._

_**Father would approve, **__Inner Moka added._

"_Eh?"_

_**You know the reasons why, **__Inner Moka told her Outer self._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And it was those final words that were echoing in Moka's mind as they reached the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later, at a Newspaper Club meeting**

"Nar-_rruuttoo_…" Kurumu cooed seductively as she entered the classroom. She had missed the shinobi that morning before school so she was looking forward to seeing him at the club meeting.

"He's not here," Tsukune huffed, clearly annoyed at something.

"Well where is he?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know," the human growled, steam practically fuming from his ears. "I talked to him after class and he says he has to 'do something with Moka'."

"Moka…?" Kurumu looked curious before a look of horror crossed her face and she let out a long, loud wail of despair.

"Kurumu-chan, what's wrong?" Tsukune blinked.

"Don't you get it?" she replied. "He's going down the list!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's how you beat me you cheater!" Moka laughed as Naruto skipped a flaming blue rock across the lake.

"You can see chakra?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "It's not normally visible to the human eye, but since you're a vampire it must be easier for you to see it," he then smiled back. "Oh well, when _you _know how to manipulate chakra, you can skip a rock all the way across a pond. Like this..." He picked up a large stone that he needed two hands to carry. The stone began to flare up with a blue fire before he tossed it. The massive rock that would normally never skip over the water jumped several times until it reached the opposite shore. Moka applauded and Naruto took several bows. His chakra control had improved greatly ever since his fight with Pein.

"Not bad," the vampire smiled. She stared at the jinchūriki as he looked back out over the pond. Since Naruto's uniform had been incinerated the day before, he was forced to wear his normal clothes to school. He was dressed in the same clothes he wore when he first arrived to the academy. It consisted of an orange tracksuit with the sleeves being black as well as a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big black collar, orange pants, and black sandals. On his forehead, was the familiar black hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha engraved on the metal. He was also wearing the red coat that had a black flaming design at the bottom.

"I like your outfit," the vampire flushed. "The school isn't strict about the dress code, maybe you should where that all the time."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled back at her. "I might do that. After everything that's happened, I just want to wear something that people know me for…"

"Well it works," she grinned, her dazzling emerald eyes gazing at him intently. They then leaned in close to each other, their faces only centimetres apart, and the two barely noticed the dark form that appeared behind Naruto.

"Your back is wide open pipsqueak," a voice growled as a man's massive arms cast a shadow over the jinchūriki's head.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he turned around and quickly performed a few hand seals. **"****Fūton: Daitoppa!"**

Moka watched as an explosion of wind burst from Naruto's mouth and the man fell backwards with a grunt.

"If you even think of hurting me and Moka then I'll send you to the infirmary with both your arms broken," the shinobi said, standing protectively in front of the vampire.

"You prepube dickhead. I was only showing you that you were open to attack," the man growled as Naruto looked him over. Whoever he was, he was HUGE! Even down on a knee he was taller than Naruto who already stood 5 foot 4. He had messy orange hair and bushy black eyebrows that sat over a pair of equally black eyes. The man obviously lifted weights. He was well built and muscular and his gym clothes were a good indication. That, and he was carrying around a pair of dumbbells.

"Sorry about that," Moka smiled, kissing Naruto's cheek to try and calm him down.

"Whatever," the man growled rising to his full height that dwarfed even Jiraiya. "Just know that the next time I find him with his guard down, I'm puttin' him in a cobra twist, got it?"

"And you are...?" Moka asked calmly before Naruto could return the threat.

"Rikiishi Chopper, the toughest guy in the Pro Wrestling Club," the large student proclaimed proudly. "And I got a bone to pick with him..."

"And that would be?" Naruto growled.

Chopper glared at him before he continued. "I've been planning on fighting that chump Kuyou for quite awhile now, and from what I've heard you went and stole that chance from me!" the man roared. "If I had defeated him, my strength would have gone up another level. Now when it looks like I've found someone who's supposed to be stronger, I find out he's some scrawny little wuss who lets girls do all his fighting for him!"

"Hey, I'm not scrawny!" Naruto retorted. He was actually pretty buff from all the shinobi training he had during his life and with the toads on Mount Myōboku. "Excuse me for not making steroids part of my daily balanced breakfast."

"And Naruto-kun can take care of himself just fine," Moka added.

"Then prove it!" the wrestler shouted aiming a powerful karate chop at the jinchūriki.

Once again, before Moka could do anything, a blast of wind stopped Chopper from reaching Naruto. The large student's arm then crashed through the wind. Just as he turned towards the jinchūriki, there was a flash of yellow light before a black sandal slammed into his chin, knocking him into the ground so hard he could swear he heard music from everywhere. By the time he had recovered, Chopper was alone...

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you beat him up?" Moka asked.

"I don't have to prove a thing to chumps like that anymore," Naruto said as he leapt through the trees, the vampire in his arms. "Besides that guy may act like a badass, but he was nothing but a poser."

"True…" Moka agreed, relaxing and enjoying being carried in her boyfriend's strong embrace.

Naruto blushed as he felt Moka make herself comfortable in his arms. "But there is one thing he mentioned I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"If it's about me fighting your battles, you know I never meant to do that," the girl said with a solemn look.

"Oh, it's not. Well, not exactly," Naruto quickly corrected himself before the girl went on the defensive. "What I mean is you were incredible in the fight with Kuyou."

"I couldn't do anything…" she replied, her face falling at the memory of being so helpless.

"Exactly!" Naruto smiled, earning a curious look from Moka. He slowed to a stop and hesitantly put the girl down. "Moka-chan, you were incredible because Kuyou was someone who hurt you just because you were protecting a human. Despite that, you still got up and fought. You fought for _me…_"

"You did the same for me…" she said looking down at the ground, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Me fighting Saizou is not the same and you know it," he stated firmly.

"Maybe..." she trailed off.

"Moka-chan..." Naruto said cupping her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look him in the eye. The girl blushed at the kind and caring look that his stunning cerulean eyes held. "Thank you…" he whispered before he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Moka saw when she opened the classroom door was a very angry succubus. The second thing she noticed was a human who had an unusually aggravated look as well. The third thing she saw was a young witch whose cheeks were puffed out angrily like a bullfrog.

"Alright, what happened between you and Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked accusingly.

The already blushing vampire turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"NOOOOO!" Yukari wailed and went off to sulk in a corner.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened, word for word," Kurumu growled.

"I don't see why I should…" Moka retorted, her tone now one of anger. It was short lived however as the glares Kurumu and Tsukune gave her shattered even her resolve.

"Hey," Gin said hesitantly as he entered the room. He could feel the tension pouring off the two girls and boy in waves. "What's going on…?"

"We were just asking Moka where Naruto-kun is," Kurumu smiled sweetly but there was death in her eyes when she turned back to the vampire.

"Good question," Gin said looking around the room. "For that matter, where's Yukari?"

"WHAT?" the two girls and boy exclaimed looking for the witch.

"Oh no!" Kurumu cried. "Not her too…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weeeeeeee!" Yukari cheered as Naruto leapt through the air with her on his shoulders.

"Having fun?" the shinobi asked, playfully jumping on the side of the trunks or doing flips to make it more exciting.

"Yeah," the young witch threw her hands in the air as he leapt from tree to tree. She had never experienced this before. She couldn't fly or increase her speed because she hadn't learned any flight or speed spells and there had never been any reason for her to be carried by Naruto or Kurumu like this so the girl was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Well hang on!" he called, going into full speed as he headed towards a tree. The little witch screamed as they came closer toward the tree at high speeds. They got closer and closer…the young genius knew Naruto wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. She hugged his neck tightly as they hit the trunk…

"You meanie!" Yukari cried beating her small fists on the jinchūriki's head as they hung safely on the side of the trunk.

"Oh come on," Naruto teased the girl with a grin on his face. "You're brave enough to stand up to Kuyou and _that_ scared you?"

Yukari jumped off the boy's shoulders. She turned back to argue but stopped cold. Yukari turned beet red when he smiled down at her. The young witch had no idea what it was, but something about the shinobi was different, and not just his clothes. She'd never seen the boy look so…_cool_.

"What, no witty comeback?" Naruto chuckled at the witch's stunned look, completely oblivious to the reasons behind it.

"I-didn't do anything against Kuyou," Yukari said quickly. She hated to admit to it but she really hadn't done anything when the girls had raced to save Naruto except drop an occasional metal tub on a guard's head. She also remembered when Naruto had saved her when the ceiling fell on top of her.

"You know Moka-chan said the same thing," Naruto said crouching to look the girl in the eye. "The fact is Yukari that none of us did much to beat that guy. We all got our butts handed to us, _especially _me_._ We got lucky. But it doesn't change that despite all your fear, all your lack of experience, and most of all, the impossible odds, you still came to save me and you never once backed down. If you hadn't done that long list of _something's, _I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Really?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"Really…" Naruto gave her an honest smile before the young witch threw her thankful arms around his neck and hugged the boy tightly.

"There you are!"

Naruto sighed as a massive shadow cast over him for the second time that day. _Great…_ He turned around, Yukari still held firmly against his chest, to see the oversized Pro Wrestling Club member. "What do you want Choppy?"

"You really are a pansy, you know that?" the towering student spat. "First you steal my opponent. Then you've got a girl fighting your battles for you. Next you hit me with a cheap shot. And finally_, you run off like a frightened little bitch!_ A real man would never sink so low!"

"In this order," Naruto huffed as he climbed to his feet. "Kuyou came after me. I just survived our little get together. Moka wasn't fighting _for_ me, she was just trying to calm me down or else I would've killed you. In regards to that 'cheap shot' as you called it, you're the one who said the next time my back was open you were putting me in whatever the hell a cobra twist is. Can't help but notice that didn't happen by the way… And last but not least, I didn't run, I _left_ because you aren't worth my time you muscle-brained stack of crap. Any questions?"

Chopper was fuming. Not only had the little twerp had an excuse for everything, they actually made _sense_. And to top it off, _THE LITTLE BASTARD WAS INSULTING HIM IN FRONT OF SOME DORKY LITTLE KID THAT WAS LAUGHING AT HIM! __**HIM, **_the toughest guy in his club-no, _THE SCHOOL!_

"I'm gonna waste you, _you_ _twerp!_" the wrestler roared throwing down a vicious karate chop just like before.

There was no shield of ice this time. Naruto simply grinned and jumped backwards, easily dodging the blow. The ground shook and dirt was sent flying by the powerful strike, but Naruto just sat there smugly, still holding a giggling Yukari until the dust settled. Chopper was breathing hard, not from effort but from rage. He was about to strike again when Naruto threw out a hand that halted the wrestler.

"Sorry, still not feeling it," Naruto said sweeping some dirt off his shoulder and off of Yukari. "You said you were from the Pro Wrestling Club, right?"

"Yeah…" Chopper growled in annoyance.

"Well you can't hit what you can't see Mr. Pro," Naruto grinned before waving a hand back and forth in front of his face. "And you can't…see…me…"

With that, the boy and girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a very confused and _very _pissed off Chopper.

"_NAMIKAZZZZE!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Yukari opened the door she regretted coming back. She squeaked in fear as a hand dragged her inside and pinned her against a wall. Two angry sets of eyes stared her down, their owners both wearing matching smiles of sadistic glee.

"Now you're going to tell us what you did with Naruto-kun…" Moka said darkly.

"If you don't, we're gonna use your bones as a scratching post…" Kurumu seethed, a claw slowly rising from her sleeve.

"Don't you both think you're getting a little carried away?" Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"_CAN IT!_" Kurumu and Moka roared, instantly silencing the boy. The two turned back toward Yukari, silently whispering threats that had the poor witch trembling. The next thing Tsukune knew, a note was floating in front of his face. The human looked at the paper curiously before picking it from the air and opening it:

**Gin will distract Kurumu.**

**Tell Moka to meet me on the roof in five.**

**-Naruto**

Tsukune looked over at the club president who had been watching the events unfold with amusement. With a twitch the werewolf went rigid; the telltale sign of one of Naruto's lesser used Sharingan abilities at work. The young man stood and walked over to the girls, a dull light in his eye you would only notice if you were looking for it.

Gin's overshadowed body picked up Kurumu in a tight hug. "Now come on you, we don't know that she was even with Naruto. Shouldn't you calm down?"

The succubus turned to him, an angry glint in her eyes. "Who said you could touch me?" Kurumu hissed.

Naruto grunted as he watched the succubus drive her fist into Gin's nose. Soon as he had dropped her, Kurumu stomped her foot down on his own earning a pained squeal.

_Is this what it's like for Gin and Ero-Sennin all the time? I almost feel sorry for them, _Naruto thought as he hopped around on his good foot, blood streaming from his nose. He just barely managed to see Moka slipping out the door while the girl was focused on 'Gin'. Naruto stopped the genjutsu immediately leaving a very sore and very confused club president.

"Wh-what…?" Gin said trying to figure out what was happening. He never got the chance as Kurumu kicked the boy in the face so hard that he crashed through the teacher's desk. The girl crossed her arms and smirked as the unconscious second year lay on the ground twitching.

_Ouch…sorry Gin,_ Naruto grinned before running up the wall toward the roof to meet Moka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only someone else had beat him there.

"Oh come _on!_" Naruto growled as he dodged his third karate chop of the day. "How the hell do you keep finding me anyway? You don't even look smart enough to tie your own shoes…"

"Hey, those knots are hard!" Chopper shot back throwing a punch that Naruto ducked. "This is more like it. Now you've got nowhere to run you little bastard."

Naruto let out a loud, aggravated grunt as he put some distance between them. "I already told you, you're wasting both our time here. I KO'd Kuyou and you're less than a tenth intimidating."

"THAT DOES IT!" Chopper roared as his demonic aura spiked. Naruto watched as the already enormous teen doubled in size. His muscular frame hunched forward and his skin became bright yellow. The large student's shirt ripped away revealing a very veiny chest and arms. Fangs grew behind Chopper's lips. Two small black horns popped out of his forehead as well as orange spikes that matched the colour of his hair and went in a row from the centre of his head to the centre of his back like a strange Mohawk.

"Well that's…grotesque…" Naruto cringed at the large creature that smiled an ugly grin.

"Still think you're hot stuff?" Chopper laughed viciously. "The bell's rung! Now show me _your_ true form and we'll see who the strongest man is!"

_If I use the Kyūbi's power it will be overkill_, Naruto thought before he grinned widely at the monster and uttered three simple words:

"Nope, I'm good…"

"Wha…?" Chopper exclaimed, an angry twitch in his eye. He raised his massive arm to deliver yet another crushing chop. "QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!"

Naruto jumped away, easily dodging the attack. It was extremely strong, but the speed was slow enough that even without his shinobi training, the move was easily countered.

_This is boring, _Naruto thought as he sidestepped blow after blow from the enormous beast. _Choji is even faster than this, and that's saying something!_

"DAMMIT" *CRASH* "HOLD" *SMASH* "STILL" *BASH* Chopper roared with each failed strike as the shinobi nimbly avoided each one.

"Why?" *SLAM* "Should?" *BAM* "I?" *WHAM* Naruto mocked.

"Naruto-kun? What's going on?" Moka asked worriedly as she burst through the door to the surprise of the two men. Naruto had been bored out of his mind so much he'd forgotten about her.

"Moka-chan, run!" Naruto shouted an instant too late. The troll reached out and grabbed the girl in his massive hand and lifted her like a doll. "_MOKA!_"

"Well this is convenient. I was getting really pissed at your lack of fighting spirit," he chuckled darkly placing his thumb (which was bigger than Moka's skull) under the girl's chin. "So here's the deal, you show me your true form and fight for real right now, or I pop this girl's pretty head clean o-_AHHHH!_"

Chopper roared in pain as a large cut appeared on his wrist. The man dropped Moka as he grabbed the injury. In a flash Naruto had sped past the beast and carried Moka to the other side of the roof.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning her in concern.

"I'm fine," she blushed at the increasingly familiar position.

"Sorry about this," Naruto sighed. "When I invited you up here I wasn't expecting this guy to show up. He's been following me around all day looking for a fight."

_Then why haven't you beaten him yet?_

Naruto and Moka looked down at the now glowing cross the girl wore.

"I'm not some schoolyard bully who's gonna beat up every guy that looks at me wrong," Naruto protested. "I can beat this guy with my arms tied behind my back so why should I waste my time?"

There was a strange chuckle from the silver seal. _Do you think you're better than me Naruto?_

"What?" Naruto gaped, unable to comprehend why the sealed vampire would think such a thing. "Um…maybe..."

_Then why would you ignore such a challenge?_ The cross continued. _How many enemies have I defeated that were unworthy as my opponents? And it was not always because I was in danger. It was so they would never be foolish enough to challenge me again. So surely you must think yourself to be so great that no one should face you…_ Naruto could just picture her condescending smile from the tone of her musical voice. _Foolish boy… Know your place._

Naruto couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Even when Chopper had shown his true form Naruto had seen this as nothing more than some local jock trying to prove how tough he was. Naruto had seen enough bullies and harassers in his time that he knew he didn't want to become one. He thought if he showed the wrestler that he was wasting his time then he would run off with his tail between his legs.

_But that's not how it works here,_ Naruto thought as realization sank in. _If they don't get what they want they go after what you care about until they do…_

"Forget I was here you little shit?" Chopper laughed as his hand came crashing down on the pair. "That's what you get for ignoring me!" He roared as the dust settled around him. Once it cleared, he was surprised to find his hand resting on a dome of wind.

"Back off," Naruto growled as his shield expanded, pushing the troll back.

"Finally got some fighting spirit eh?" Chopper smiled hungrily. "About time. But a real man doesn't use such cowardly tricks as that."

"No, a _real_ man doesn't threaten innocent girls to get what he wants," Naruto replied putting Moka down. His eyes flashed red and his pupils became slitted as he stared the monster down. "I'm gonna show you how a _real _man treats people who threaten his friends."

Naruto charged forward, his body suddenly being enshrouded by an orange fire. As he ran, his features became more vulpine. Chopper was stunned by the sudden change. Naruto's fist glowed with an orange energy as he delivered a powerful punch to the monsters gut that knocked the wind out him.

"Naruto-kun's aura is completely different," Moka thought as she watched the jinchūriki's assault. Even though the Outer Moka had been in control, Inner remembered what it had felt like. The strange energy had frightened her with its incredible power that engulfed them all.

But this was different. The energy was not nearly as overwhelming. She could still feel the aura all over her, but she wasn't drowning in it like before. In fact, it was actually comforting, almost like someone had a protective hand on the girl's shoulder.

_I'm not so sure,_ the cross said, equally interested. _It's definitely not as strong, but that's to be expected as he isn't using the same level of energy he used against Kuyou. But from the look on that troll's face, it is affecting him in the same way all of us were affected before…_

"But then why isn't it affecting us like that now?" Moka asked confused. "It feels…_good._ Does a person's aura affect different people in different ways?"

_It's possible,_ the seal explained. _For all intensive purposes, a person's energy is a tool. Depending on the user's intentions, an aura can affect everyone differently. But I can't believe that he has this much control…_

"You little-" Chopper started but was cut off as Naruto grabbed his scaly throat.

"You've been talking trash all day and for once _I'm _the one that's sick of it," Naruto said as his eyes suddenly released a powerful energy. **"Tsukuyomi."**

Chopper screamed and thrashed around violently as blood poured from his mouth and nose. Naruto's genjutsu continued to hurt the beast both physically and mentally as the shinobi carried him high into the air.

Chopper hung limply in Naruto's grip as the genjutsu finally ended its torment. He tried to say something intimidating and keep up his facade of being the strongest, but from the pain he had experienced and the jinchūriki's hand prevented any words from forming.

"I could live with the attacks on me, but when you went after Moka-chan, you dug your own grave," Naruto growled. His demonic aura seeped into every pore of the troll as his eyes became a pure red glow, completely devoid of features. "To quote a friend of mine… _Know your place!"_

With that Naruto charged toward the ground with Chopper in tow. Moka watched as they sped past the roof and toward the empty courtyard. The instant before they crashed, Naruto swung the troll in front of him by the creature's throat, slamming the massive beast into the earth with a thundering crash.

"I can see why you like saying that so much. It's got a really good feel to it," Naruto said returning to a smiling Moka.

"Naruto-kun that was awesome!" Moka cheered running up and hugging the boy.

_Most impressive. It seems you know how to use the Kyūbi's power quite well,_ the cross said.

"I owe Ero-Sennin and you guys for that," Naruto replied seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"During the two years I travelled with him, Jiraiya taught me how to contact the Nine-Tails and demand some of its chakra. Also, you guys are the whole reason I'm still here," Naruto said with a thankful smile. "If it wasn't for you and him, I wouldn't be the same shinobi I was now."

"So you're not mad or worried that the Kyūbiwas sealed inside you? I mean your powers act different when you are under the fox's influence..." Moka said nervously.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto chuckled. "If I got scared every time I used the Kyūbi's power, I'd have gone insane by now! I might be a little curious, but that's what you get for being a jinchūriki, having so much power sealed inside you only makes you want to know how far you could go. Now I'll say it again... thanks."

_So is this what you've been doing with the other girls all day? Thanking them...?" _Inner Moka asked impatiently.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Naruto asked before a devilish smirk came to his face. "Are you jealous?"

"_**NO!**_" both the girl and the cross exclaimed. Moka had turned bright red. Even the cross seemed to glow a bit pinker.

_Stupid boy…_The cross growled in frustration before the light faded and the inner vampire retreated back into the recesses of the girl's mind.

"And I suppose you don't care what I do either right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow that made Moka turn redder.

"Naruto-kun…" Moka whispered as she drew nearer making the shinobi blush as well.

"Moka-chan..." Naruto said in surprise as she neared, looking back into her beautiful green eyes.

"Aha!" Kurumu yelled as the girls and Tsukune burst through the door. Naruto and Moka were both floored.

"Sorry… I couldn't keep them busy any longer." Yukari blushed nervously before looking at the results of Chopper's failed game of Whack-a-shinobi. "What happened here?"

"Yeah, what have you been doing with Naruto-kun?" Kurumu said with murder in her eyes.

"Jeez, what is with you guys? You were grilling Moka-chan like this when I swiped Yukari-chan."

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Tsukune asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "I expected you all to trust each other. And me. You guys are all friends and Moka-chan's my girlfriend. Is it wrong when we want to spend some alone time together? Maybe we need to rethink this whole situation. I can't be with anyone who doesn't trust me."

The girls and Tsukune all looked at each other nervously when they heard the seriousness in the blonde's voice. It was obvious what they all were thinking and they bowed in unison.

"We're sorry…" they said together.

"Well good," Naruto smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna split before I get any more unwanted publicity." With that, he disappeared in a flash of yellow light leaving them alone on the roof.

* * *

**AN: As you noticed, Kurumu is slowly starting to fall in love with Naruto even though she is already in love with Tsukune. The pairing will still be Tsukune x Kurumu and her attraction to Naruto is only adding to the drama of this story. Also, for people who are curious as to how Inner Moka can talk to Naruto from inside the Rosario, all will be explained in the next chapter. **


	17. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

**AN: So you guys really, really, really, really, really, really, really want Kurumu to end up with Naruto, huh? –Sighs- Alright, I'll consider it. I'll try my best not to make this a harem though, because I never intended to make it one from the start.**

**AN2: Also, for those Mizore fans reading this fic, I'm sorry to tell you but she doesn't appear until much later.**

* * *

**A few days later**

Word soon spread about how Chopper of the Pro Wrestling Club had been defeated by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Chopper was more than eager to give Naruto's message out to anyone who had an interest in fighting him. So everyone of the Newspaper Club was strictly off limits. But since Naruto hadn't forbidden people from fighting him, the tough guys of Yokai Academy still saw hope in claiming title as the toughest guy in the school. But boy were they in for it. Sometimes Naruto would fight by himself. Some were pretty impressive but not close enough to Kuyou's level. Then there were times when Naruto used the Mangekyō in battle. But soon, monsters began to see that messing with Naruto was pretty much signing their own death warrant. Ever since the Chopper incident, Naruto hadn't needed to use the Kyūbi's power in battle again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof. Her face was beet red and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I... I can't do it," she whispered to herself. "If... if Naruto-kun ever found out..."

_What's wrong? _Inner Moka asked.

"Kya!" Outer Moka screamed, startled by her other self.

_Perhaps I should have explained the situation better to you, _Inner Moka said from the Rosario. _Just because I said he was worthy of becoming our mate does not mean he needs to become it right now._

"Re...Really?" Outer Moka asked.

_However, _Inner Moka said. _You will need to claim him._

"Isn't that the same thing?" Outer Moka asked in confusion.

_Claiming him as our mate is the vampiric method of engagement._

"En...Engagement?"

_Listen to me now. In the infirmary, both of you professed your love to each other, am I right?_

Blushing, but without hesitation, Moka nodded. "Yes."

_Do you honestly want another woman like that succubus or someone else to have him?_

Moka looked down at her feet. "No..." she admitted quietly.

_Then you must claim him. Has not Naruto's actions proved to you how much he loves you?_

Moka then became silent as her other self continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, Moka did not have an easy time. Her other self kept on encouraging her to claim Naruto as their mate. But Moka was too nervous. In her personal opinion (and rationally so) she felt that her other side was rushing things too fast. Engagements at such young ages were too fast in her opinion. Inner Moka only made it worse by saying that vampires had done these traditions before. While the traditions were out of date that didn't mean that they were unusable now. But that wasn't Outer Moka's only concern. Even if she agreed to ask Naruto such a thing, she would be afraid of his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was math class one day and Naruto hadn't shown up yet. That was fine with Moka, as she was no closer to telling him about Inner Moka's intentions. Deciding to stop worrying about it for the moment, Moka focused on the math problem on the board. The teacher was Kagome Ririko, a teacher whose class boys only attended so that they could stare at her. She wore a short skirt, a shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage, her lips bearing dark red lipstick, and her glasses made her all the more attractive to the many hormone crazed boys of the school. Despite her appearance, however, Ririko was actually dedicated to teaching and enjoyed going over mathematical problems, but the boys were always drooling over her instead of doing their work.

"If you take alpha times beta from this solution," Ririko told her class as she wrote the equation on the board. "The coefficient of X squared is this based on equation A. If we take this to the next step we can see that this is an easy way to remember a convenient solution as well as a good way to understand the relation of coefficients."

Moka was already jotting notes down, her mind back on her work instead of Naruto. Around her, the girls were taking the notes down well. The boys, on the other hand, were too busy having daydreams of walks on the beach with the hot math teacher.

"All right," Ririko said. "Let's solve this problem using this model," she pointed at one of the boys. "Go ahead."

The boy, realizing that he had been called upon, fidgeted nervously in his seat before standing. "I don't know," he admitted.

Most of the class laughed at him. Moka, being the kind and sweet girl she was, didn't find it funny to laugh at him. Ririko wagged her finger at the poor boy. "My, my," she said. "You weren't paying attention to your sensei were you? You shouldn't be daydreaming in class," the unfortunate boy hung his head low as he sat back. "After all, the **Semester Test** is coming up soon! We're wrapping up the first semester so study hard everyone!"

Just then the door opened and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to go take care of a problem," Naruto apologized in a deadpan voice, his left hand was in his pocket while his bag was held with his right hand over his shoulder. The math teacher narrowed her eyes towards him.

"I don't know what's more important for you, Namikaze-san, but to me, educating the youth is an important priority of mine," the teacher declared. Naruto somewhat paled. The gleam from her eyes was scaring him, it reminded him of that predatory stare that Orochimaru had for Sasuke. It was that I-am-so-going-to-touch-you-in-places-you-never-knew-you-had gleam.

Naruto trembled at the thought. According to Jiraiya, Orochimaru had always been a strange man with strange interests. He did experiments on kidnapped children and gave that sort of glare that always felt ... disturbing... and scary. Even though it was mostly aimed at Sasuke, Naruto could practically _feel _the intent of something much more than just him invading your mind, as if his true intentions were located a bit lower. Come to think of it, Naruto didn't exactly know what Orochimaru's preferences were OR what his gender was! The first time he met the snake paedophile during the Chunnin Exams, he was a chick then turned into a guy, then turned chick again, then a guy again. It was like Orochimaru didn't know what he truly was, if it weren't so disgusting, Naruto would have shouted to the snake bastard to make up his damn mind on what he is. ___Kimimaro...seriously...__what do you see in him! And Sasuke... I thought you were a genius..._

Naruto carefully chose his words to answer to that stare that Ririko had been giving him.

"It was an emergency sensei, won't happen again," Naruto answered, almost too convincingly. Pfft… Yeah right, the first ten minutes always revolved around him getting bored, after that, he would try to skip class, but Moka would always stop him.

He then closed the door and took his seat beside Moka as the room filled with a large amount of killing intent. The boys had seen the way Ririko had looked at Naruto and it filled them with jealousy. Not only was the jinchūriki the alpha male, but apparently he was also the heartthrob of Yokai Academy.

"Now as I was saying," Ririko continued. "The Semester Test is very important and I'd like to see all my students get good grades," she then smiled as she looked at the blonde. "Of course, I know you'll do well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was too busy daydreaming to notice Ririko's comment, but the boys did and they started fuming with envy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank kami that this semester is nearly over," said Naruto once math class finished. He and Moka were walking outside on their way to their next class.

"I'm looking forward to summer vacation," Moka said happily. "I hope we'll have lots of fun."

Naruto smiled at her. "Me too."

"Stop right there!"

Naruto and Moka turned around to see what appeared to be a gang of guys, six of them in total. They looked like they just came out of the water and their clothes were loose and hanging out in a sloppy manner.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" the leader, a rough looking guy with spiky red hair, yelled as he pointed at the blonde. "We challenge you!"

Naruto sighed wearily. "More of you?" he asked.

Smirking at the blonde, the gang began to transform. Their bodies became bulbous with their skin suddenly becoming coated in slime. Rows of sharp fangs then sprouted from their now large mouth. Each of them also had a different skin colour, with the colours ranging from turquoise to darkish-grey and when the transformation finished, their appearances now resembled a frog or fish. Naruto could tell what these guys were from the stories he'd read. They were murlocs. Monsters that reside in the water and enjoyed hunting in groups.

"Well?" asked the leader. "Are you gonna fight us Namikaze? Or are you chicken?"

"Six against two?" Naruto asked coolly. "Not very fair."

The murlocs snickered at him. "So what?" the leader asked. "Once we take you down, this school's gonna be bowing to us," with a lick of his lips he added. "Then the school's beauty, Akashiya Moka, is gonna have a new boyfriend."

Moka flinched away, disgusted by the murloc who was eyeing her hungrily.

"Look! It's Naruto-san!"

"And some guys are trying to fight him!"

"Now we can see if Naruto's really as cool as everyone says he is!"

Soon, Naruto, Moka, and the murlocs were surrounded by students. The girls came because they wanted to see the shinobi in action. Boys came to see if Naruto was as great as everyone said he was... and to see him hopefully get his butt whooped.

"Looks like we have an audience," the leader murloc said. "To witness your final defeat, Namikaze!"

"Stop right there!" The crowd parted to reveal Tsukune and Kurumu walking up to see what all the commotion was. "Naruto-san!" Tsukune yelled at him. "Did you get into trouble again?" When he saw Naruto's opponents, he freaked. "W-what are they!"

"Murlocs, ugh, they're all ugly!" Kurumu said, making the murlocs snarl at her.

"Whatcha say?" one of the follower murlocs asked. "You want to say that again?"

"Sure!" Kurumu cried as she pointed at him. "You're really ugly!"

That boiled the murloc's blood in anger. He raised his fist to attack her until Naruto's foot collided with his face, knocking him into the ground.

"I'm warning you now... leave them alone or else..." Naruto threatened the murloc that he just kicked. Just then another murloc came up behind him.

"If they want to get involved, it's their own problem!" the murloc yelled as he swung a fist at Naruto. He blocked the fist with his left arm and punched the murloc in the face with his right. The unfortunate monster staggered back, clutching his nose.

"If you touch them..." Naruto growled as he activated the Sharingan. "Then you'll suffer..."

The murlocs and students felt the power radiating off his eyes. "What... what happened to your eyes!" asked one the murlocs as he stumbled back.

Naruto smirked as he saw the murlocs frightened expressions. "Nothing that concerns you."

Deciding to rush him, the three other murlocs charged at Naruto, probably hoping to cut him off before he had a chance to attack. With a shake of his head, Naruto leaped into the air above them. The murlocs stared wide eyed before Naruto started throwing shurikens stars at them. Yelling in pain, the murlocs brought their arms over their heads to cover their faces. With that, Naruto landed on the ground and kicked one of the murlocs in the back. The murloc stumbled forward before turning to face Naruto. That didn't really work well for him because as soon as he turned, Naruto had punched him right in the kisser.

The punch launched him backwards and the murloc hit the ground. Hearing movement from behind, Naruto quickly turned around and blocked a punch from another murloc. Pushing the monster's arm to the side, Naruto pivoted his body and kicked the murloc at the side of his face. The murloc did a flip before he landed on the ground too. Then, the murloc that Naruto had punched earlier in the face came at him from behind. Naruto quickly turned and kicked the monster in the legs before delivering a powerful axe kick to his opponent's head. The guy then ate dirt just like his buddies. Hearing two more murlocs once again coming up from behind, Naruto flipped over them both. As he fell, he placed a **Hiraishin** seal on them and kicked the two in the head. The murlocs soared forward as Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light and continued his onslaught. Once he was done with them, the two bit the dust just like their friends. Now it was just Naruto and the leader, who was shaking after watching his five followers being defeated by the blonde shinobi.

"And then there was one," Naruto said as he glared at the leader.

"You think you're so great?" the leader yelled in a very weak attempt at bravado. "You're probably nothing without those eyes of yours!"

Moka groaned and shook her head. "Please tell me he's not going for that tactic."

"Ugly and stupid," Kurumu taunted.

"You can say that again, Kurumu-chan," Moka said to her blue-haired friend.

"That's pathetic," Naruto told the murloc. "Trying to insult me by saying that I'm useless without my eyes... you just want me to deactivate them so that the fight can _hopefully _go into your favour! Well guess what. Even without my eyes or the **Hiraishin**, I could still beat you with my arms and legs tied behind my back."

The murloc snarled, but it was very low and he then gulped.

"To prove that fact," Naruto continued. "I'm going to deactivate the Sharingan," His eyes then returned to its normal, cerulean colour. "Don't worry, though," he said to the murloc "This will be over quickly."

Thinking that maybe he stood a chance now that the blonde shinobi didn't have his powerful eyes active, the murloc charged at him. He thrust both of his fists out in hope that a double whammy would grant him victory. Calmly, Naruto simply moved to the side. The head murloc's eyes widened when he realized that he was done for as he rushed past Naruto.

"You thought you could beat me with numbers instead of fighting ability, didn't you?" Naruto scolded him. "It might have worked if you actually had some skill!" he spin kicked the murloc in the back of the head, sending him sprawling. The leader got back up to his feet and turned around but Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, causing the murloc to double over in pain. The shinobi raised his hand and delivered a powerful karate chop to the guy's head, letting him enjoy the nice dirt lunch that his friends were enjoying.

The other students just stared at Naruto in absolute shock as he walked over to Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu.

"I said it would be over quickly," Naruto told them. Suddenly he nearly went deaf from a barrage of high pitched squeals that made him think that a group of dolphin monsters just enrolled. Then before he knew it, he was surrounded by numerous girls.

"Naruto-kun!" a girl said. "That was so cool!"

"He took down all the murlocs by himself!" another said.

"Hey!" Moka interjected with smoke coming out of her ears. "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

All of the girls turned to glare at her. "Oh how cute, too bad he's ours now." One of them said as they all sighed dreamily. "Naruto-kun!" they all squealed in joy. Disturbed, Naruto began to slowly back away. But he sensed that there were people behind him and turned around. This time it was the boys. And they had pleading looks in their eyes. Some were even on their knees and hands clasped in prayer.

"Please teach us how to fight, Naruto-sensei!" the boys all cried.

Really disturbed now, Naruto tried backing away again, only to discover that he was surrounded. Adoring girls were on one side and desperate boys on the other. Quickly, he pulled out a **Hiraishin** sealed kunai.

"Moka-chan! Grab a hold of me!"

"Eh?" Moka squeaked. She had no idea what he had planned in mind, but nevertheless, she managed to grab the sleeve of his shirt.

Naruto found a small gap between the students and threw the kunai through it with pinpoint accuracy. It sailed through the air and embedded itself into the far wall. Naruto smirked at this before he and Moka disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Naruto-kun!" the girls cried. "Wait!"

"Don't leave, Naruto-sensei!" the boys pleaded.

"Hurry!" Naruto ordered to his two companions before he and Moka started running.

Tsukune groaned while Kurumu laughed as the succubus changed into her true form and picked Tsukune up as they flew into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay... I think they gave up..." Naruto panted.

"Yeah..." Moka gasped. She was as equally breathless as Naruto and they only just managed to get away from his new fan club.

Suddenly, her body then felt weak and she had a dazed look in her eyes. Being so close to Naruto allowed her to smell his scent and it reminded her of his delicious blood.

"Moka-chan?" Naruto asked. When he saw her intently looking at his neck, he instantly knew what she wanted. "You can..."

"Capu-chu!" Moka exclaimed before she chomped onto his neck and began drinking his blood.

Naruto grunted. So far, she had forgotten about drinking his blood and he had been hoping it would stay that way. Oh well.

Moka then pulled away with a light blush on her face. "Sorry, Naruto-kun," she said sheepishly. "I just couldn't resist."

"Obviously," the voice of a boy muttered as it came towards the two. Naruto and Moka turned to see Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Moka must really like Naruto to suck his blood all the time," Kurumu said.

Moka's blush deepened. "Um," she mumbled. "Don't we need to get to class?"

"Good idea," Naruto agreed, while trying to fight his own blush. "Come on, you three. We don't wanna be late."

Kurumu grumbled while Tsukune stared at the shinobi and vampire. Yeah, he was envious of Naruto for having Moka as his girlfriend and every time he saw them holding and kissing each other, he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. But still, no matter how low the chances are, he will never give up on his attempts to try and win Moka's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was hectic to say the least for Naruto. No matter where he went, he always found himself surrounded by his new fans. If it wasn't giggling schoolgirls, it was boys asking him to teach them how to fight. Naruto didn't recall having this much attention back at Konoha and it was making him homesick, but he knew that he couldn't abandon his mission or Moka and would just have to suck it up and bear it. No matter how unbearable it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moka-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsukune asked her after school.

"Um, sure Tsukune-kun," Moka said, wondering what the human wanted with her. Tsukune led her to the tables outside and the two of them sat down onto one of the chairs. Confused and a little nervous at the sharp and calculating look Tsukune was giving her, Moka fidgeted in her seat.

"Do you love Naruto-san?" Tsukune abruptly asked with a serious tone.

Moka squeaked as her face flushed. "We've been through this before Tsukune-"

"I'm not asking you Moka-chan. I'm asking the _other_ you," Tsukune said as he interrupted her.

Suddenly, the Rosario jiggled on the chain around Moka's neck. Tsukune looked at it and raised an eyebrow when he saw a crimson eye looking at her from the gem of the Rosario.

_My business is none of your concern human,_ Inner Moka's voice said.

"How can you talk from inside the Rosario?" Tsukune asked Inner Moka.

_I am capable of using the Rosario to communicate from within my other self's psyche. As for your question, it is none of your business. _

"Why? Do you like Naruto-san? Or is he just a snack to you?" Tsukune inquired.

_I assure you,_ Inner Moka replied. _Naruto is much more than a snack. You may rest at ease._

"Then what is he to you?" Tsukune demanded.

_As I said, _Inner Moka told him. _It's none of your concern_.

Tsukune was not satisfied with her reply. "Do you like him?" he asked.

The Rosario, surprisingly, said nothing but merely looked at the human. _I respect him, _she finally answered._ He is noble, especially compared to the other men at this academy. And he is a powerful fighter. Powerful enough to be far beyond my level, with or without the Kyūbi._

_Modest much? _Tsukune thought to himself. "You didn't answer the question," Tsukune pointed out. "I was asking if you liked Naruto-san. As in, do you have a crush on him?"

Again, the Rosario remained silent.

"Oh look at the time, sorry Tsukune-kun but I've got to go!" Moka screamed. Before Tsukune could say anything or do anything to stop her, Moka had already run off.

Tsukune groaned. "Damn it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka didn't stop running until she entered her room and threw herself onto the bed.

"What would Tsukune do," Moka wondered. "If he found out that-"

_He will have to accept it, _Inner Moka firmly told her.

"But what if he doesn't want Naruto to be our m...mate?" Outer Moka asked in a stutter.

_What does it matter? _Inner Moka asked. _He is only a mere human so his words do not matter to me. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. Tsukune wants something more than friendship._

Realization then struck Outer Moka. "Tsukune-kun... likes me?" she asked with widened eyes.

_From what I noticed, he has for a while. That's why he's been asking you all those questions... he's jealous of Naruto._

"Oh Tsukune..."

_But at the moment, that is not the problem. The problem is __**you**__ Omote. Stop being childish! You're only acting like this because you __**think**__ you're not ready to have a mate, when you actually are. And so far, no other man is worthy of having that honour than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. _

Inner Moka then talked about the positives of mating with Naruto, about how they would produce powerful children that would make the vampire race even stronger than it already was. The sealed Shinso vampire was really attracted to Naruto's power. Outer Moka however, loved Naruto for the type of person he was. But both were touched that Naruto cared about both of them. It was highly doubtful that many men like him existed out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Yukari asked concernedly while she and the members of the Newspaper Club worked on the latest issue of the school newspaper. "You don't look too well desu."

While his fellow club members worked, Naruto lay slumped on his desk and let out a long groan. He was exhausted.

"It's because Naruto-kun's got a fan club now!" Kurumu exclaimed happily.

"Fan club?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah," Tsukune replied. "They've been driving him up the wall ever since he defeated a bunch of murlocs that tried to gang up on him yesterday."

"You should've seen him!" Kurumu said. "It's already turned into the biggest gossip in school! Probably because the students have hardly ever seen Naruto-kun in action," she then pressed herself up against Naruto and added with a purr. "They didn't stand a chance against you, Naruto-kun..."

_Bonk!_ Was the sound of a basin as it fell on top of Kurumu's head.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone!" Yukari yelled as she pointed at Kurumu's chest. "He doesn't need you pressing yourself up against him with those useless behemoths!"

Kurumu glared at the little witch. "Silly girl," she scolded. "Mine are prized not only for being big but being soft too!" she then put a hand on Yukari's chest. "Look how flat-chested you are."

Yukari returned the glare and gesture. "That's not what men want! Mine are prized for their youthful and supple smallness."

Tsukune was dumbstruck as he watched the two. "Hey, WH-what are you two doing over there!" he asked.

"Anyway," Yukari said, deciding to change the subject. With a flick of her wand, the chalk on the blackboard suddenly levitated and started to write something down. "What's so bad about after school studies? We have summer vacation after the semester test after all. And at our academy, students who get fewer than 50 points on the semester test have to go to summer school," she said as she pointed at the diagram the chalk drew on the board. "So now's the time to study... if you want to be free this summer!"

_Summer vacation... _was the single thought that went through the minds of Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu.

Kurumu gulped. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't too well in her grades either, since back then, she only cared about turning the school into her personal harem instead of graduating.

"Um... Yukari?" Tsukune asked. "Is it okay if you tutor me?" Tsukune felt embarrassed to ask a little girl for studying tips but she was the smartest girl in the school so it had to be okay.

"Of course, Tsukune-san!" Yukari beamed. "I'd be happy to tutor you!"

"What about me, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked hopefully. "You'll tutor me too, right?"

"No way!" Yukari said smugly. Suddenly, she found herself wrapped up by Kurumu with a rope that she somehow had with her.

Naruto was too busy resting to pay any attention to anything the two girls had said. But he did pay attention when he felt something tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Moka standing next to him. "Hey, Moka-chan," he greeted. He raised an eyebrow when she said nothing, merely looking off to the side shyly. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Moka said. "I was wondering… would you… like to study with me for the test?"

Naruto blinked at her for a minute. "Of course, Moka-chan," he said with a kind smile. "I'll study with you."

Moka's face shined so brightly that it would put the sun to shame. Kurumu would have intervened if she hadn't been arguing with Yukari at that moment. Tsukune however, overheard everything between Naruto and Moka and frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in her room, Moka was copying notes in her notebook and preparing them in an extra one for Naruto. She wanted to do her part in studying with him. Within, Inner Moka didn't say anything. She could mention to her Outer self that studying time might be a good opportunity to claim Naruto as her mate but thought better of it. It was clear that Outer Moka was just too nervous to tell Naruto what she, Inner Moka, wanted to do. So instead of trying to convince her yet again, Inner Moka decided to let things play out.

Patience would have to be a virtue here. Had she been in the one in control, she would have claimed Naruto as her mate in a heartbeat. But since she was not, she would have to allow this instead. But of one thing she was certain, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was their mate and theirs alone. They would not share him with any other woman. And if they tried to take Naruto away, she would make sure they learned their place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the weekend had passed, Naruto was on his way to the school. As it came into view, he noticed that a crowd of students had gathered around the outside board. Odd, he didn't recall anything important needing to be announced. Was there a Newspaper Club meeting he missed? Wondering what it was, Naruto moved through the crowd of students to see what they found so interesting on the board. What he saw made him cringe. The board had been decorated with pictures of him fighting the murlocs. Some featured him using karate moves against the leader while others were of him with his Sharingan active. Above the pictures was a sign that said 'Join the Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto fan club today!' Naruto's eye twitched. These pictures and a fan club would only fuel the fire of this unwanted attention. Who in the world is responsible for this?

"It's Naruto-kun!" someone cried out, finally taking notice of him.

"Shit," Naruto mumbled to himself as he started running before the crowd could fully notice him. But when they did, they went into sheer happiness.

"Naruto-kun, please go out with me!" the girls begged as they screamed at him.

"Naruto-sensei!" the boys cried. "Please teach us!"

"If this is the kind of attention Sasuke used to have," Naruto said to himself as he ran from his fans. "He can have it back!" he then performed his favourite hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't stop running even when the clones distracted the mob and he eventually found himself in the hallway of the school. It wasn't until he spotted a certain pink haired vampire in front of him carrying a notebook that he immediately skid to a halt. Moka looked up and nearly jumped at how close Naruto had been to colliding with her.

"Sorry about that Moka-chan," Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I've had a weird morning."

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Moka reassured him with a smile. She then held out her notebook in front of him. "I made this for you."

"For me?" Naruto asked. He took the notebook and looked inside. In it were countless notes of mathematical equations and different subjects.

"I tried making a collection of my notes into a strategy guide for the semester test," Moka explained. "You probably don't need it but if it's alright... I'd like you to use these notes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at the wonderful quality and organized manner the notes were written in. "Moka-chan..." he said softly. "This... is... beautiful! It's all organized and perfect and the way these notes were written is amazing! I love it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he looked at her with starry eyes.

Looking at the ground, Moka played with her hands. "I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun. It's also kind of a thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A thank you?" he asked.

"Since you always help out with everything," Moka said with a small smile. "And because of you, everyday here is fun."

_Unless you count all the fights we've been into, _Naruto thought. Nonetheless, he was touched that Moka would actually make these notes for him.

"Thanks Moka-chan, I really appreciate it," Naruto said as he leaned in closer to her.

"Naruto-kun..." Moka whispered.

"Moka-chan..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice suddenly said, snapping them out of their little moment. The next thing Naruto knew, the notebook had been snatched out of his hands. He looked up to see that it was none other than Ririko. Before either he or Moka could say anything, Ririko began flipping through the pages. "What is this?" she demanded from Moka.

"It's a strategy guide I made for Naruto," Moka explained, confused by Ririko's actions. "We were going to study together."

"Hmph!" Ririko snorted. "It's quite shameful that you have to try and tempt Naruto-kun with something like this," she said as she held up the notebook.

"What?" Moka asked, flinching at Ririko's words. "No…kyaa!" she screamed as Ririko tossed the notebook at Moka.

Clenching his fists, Naruto stood protectively in front of Moka. "What did you do that for?" he demanded coldly.

"A girl like Moka would only prevent you from studying and therefore cause your grades to drop even more. I don't want to see one of my students fail because of their girlfriends."

Moka cringed. Naruto fail? Because of her? She then looked down at the ground. Could she really hold Naruto back?

Meanwhile, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed," Naruto said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Moka ranked 13th in the mid-term grades which shows that she's smart too. I don't see how she would be a bother me."

"But if it's study that you want," Ririko said, suddenly walking up and placing a hand on Naruto's cheek, making him blush. "Then sensei will give it to you. Why not come to my office after school?" she began to raise her other hand to cup Naruto's other cheek. "I'll give you special after school lessons. Your studies will be far more fruitful than when you are with your girlfriend," she was about to cup his other cheek when Naruto took a step back from her, much to her shock.

"Thanks for the offer," he said in a tone that indicated anything but. "But I believe in Moka's and my abilities," he then turned around and picked up the notebook, which had fallen to the floor after Ririko tossed it at Moka. He dusted it off before holding it with both hands. "Let's go Moka-chan."

Moka felt her heart swell in joy at Naruto's words and actions. Too happy for words to even come out of her mouth, she merely nodded as she and Naruto walked off, leaving a shocked Ririko behind.

"I see you already have him under your spell... Akashiya Moka," Ririko said quietly. "Be warned though, for I shall rescue Naruto-kun from your evilness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Moka were sitting outside while the blonde looked at the notebook.

"So far, it looks like there wasn't any damage," Naruto said after giving it a thorough examination. Looking at Moka, he added kindly. "Don't worry about what Ririko-sensei said, Moka-chan. You're very smart and you aren't holding me back."

Moka gave Naruto a small smile, touched by his words. But before she could say anything back, she noticed a girl standing behind Naruto, which he didn't notice. The girl looked like she wanted to say something but was too nervous. "Is something wrong?" Moka asked the girl kindly.

Confused, Naruto turned around to see the girl standing behind him. Now that his attention was on her, the girl seemed even more nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked kindly. Deep down, however, he feared that she was a member of his unexpected and rather unwanted fan club. If the girl was asking for a date, Naruto tried to think of the best way of turning her down kindly.

"N...Naruto-san," the girl stuttered. "Could you... help me with something?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, quite curious himself.

"Some... something's wrong with my boyfriend," the girl replied.

Naruto and Moka exchanged confused looks with each other before looking back at the girl. "Your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded. "He's been acting really weird," she explained. "He walks around like a zombie and keeps chanting math equations."

"Math equations?" Naruto repeated, wondering if he heard her right.

"Yes," the girl confirmed. "That's all he does. Please, Naruto-san," she begged. "Please find out what's wrong with him."

Naruto knew that he couldn't deny a request for help, even if it did sound a little strange. "I'll do my best," he said. "Can you tell me when he started talking in math equations?"

"Earlier this morning," the girl answered.

"Has anything happened to him the day before?" a voice suddenly asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his silver-haired sensei walk up to the three.

He gave Naruto a small wave. "Yo," he greeted before the both of them shifted their attentions back to the girl.

"No," the girl answered. Then she paused. "Except for..."

Both Naruto and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Except for what?" Kakashi asked.

"Well..." the girl replied. "He's been attending Ririko-sensei's after school lessons because he wasn't doing too well in math."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Could it be...?

"You talking about Ririko-sensei's after school lessons?"

The two shinobis and vampire turned to see Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune walking towards them.

"Yes," the girl answered. "My boyfriend's been to her lessons and now he's some kind of math zombie."

"I know of some boys in my class who are taking Ririko-sensei's after school lessons too," Yukari said. "They all got really smart all of a sudden, but then they started acting like Ririko-sensei's _servants_..."

The girl gasped. "Does that mean Ririko-sensei's turning my boyfriend into one of her servants?"

Naruto got up from his seat. "I think we need to give Ririko-sensei a visit," he said.

"I'm going with you," Kakashi declared. "The last time you faced a teacher, you were turned into stone."

"But..." Naruto said as he tried to argue with Kakashi, but the look the Copy Ninja was giving him made him think otherwise. "Fine... but Moka's coming along with me though."

"Why her?" Kurumu and Tsukune asked at the same time, with both not liking it one bit. Even though the blonde and the vampire were in a relationship, the two didn't like the fact that Naruto and Moka were spending a lot of time with each other.

"Those two are more than enough," Kakashi replied. "Besides, I'm only going along just in case things get out of hand."

This irked the two a little. Sure they didn't have much fighting experience but they weren't helpless. But then, maybe Kakashi didn't mean that they were weak. Maybe he simply meant that having them along would be overkill. The two hoped that that was the case as the three walked off to find Ririko. They then became aware of Yukari smirking at them.

"What's your problem?" Kurumu demanded from the witch.

"Naruto-kun really loves Moka-san," Yukari said snidely.

"Why you...!" Kurumu yelled as she started attacking while Tsukune tried to stop the succubus from murdering Yukari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the three stood in front of the door to the conference room, where they were told Ririko was at. Without even knocking, Naruto grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open.

The room would have been pitched black if it weren't for the candles that lined the conference table. Some of them were black candelabras while the others were simple wax candles that rested on top of spooky jack-o'-lanterns. Naruto's eyes narrowed. What was this?

"What are you doing here?"

In front of the group was Ririko-sensei, but she had changed. She was now wearing a black corslet to cover her top but her lower body had transformed into that of a snake. The tip of her tail had a strange appendage that resembled a cross between a flower and a mouth and it was clamped onto the head of a student sitting at the table. He must have been in a trance like state because he didn't scream or struggle to get away.

"Wh...What is this?" Moka asked Ririko. "Sensei, what are you doing to that boy?"

"Aka...shiya...Moka..." Ririko said menacingly. "You again? We're in the middle of a very important lesson," she removed her tail's tip from the boy's head and pointed it at Moka and Naruto. "You will not get in my away any longer!"

She then swung her tail at the three. Naruto leapt back and quickly pulled Moka with him. Ririko glared at them as she adjusted her glasses. "I am putting everything I have into education! I'm not about to let people like you get away with intruding on me."

"What about me?" Naruto asked as he performed a hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, five clones appeared into existence and the teacher's eyes widened. The six Naruto's then jumped at her and swung their foot out to kick her but Ririko swung her tail once again. The clones were hit and immediately dispersed while Ririko wrapped her tail around the real Naruto. But instead of throwing him like the blonde shinobi expected her to do; she pulled him closer to her, which was kind of weird since Naruto was hanging upside down.

"Naruto-kun," she cooed at him. "Moka-san's has you under her spell. Don't worry, sensei will save you."

Without thinking, Moka raised her notebook and threw it at Ririko's face.

"Leave Naruto alone!" she shouted.

Furious, Ririko dropped Naruto, who quickly snatched Moka's notebook before Ririko could do anything to it. He landed flat on his back. Clenching his teeth from the sudden jolt of pain, Naruto then noticed that the notebook had opened on his face. Lifting the notebook up, he noticed something in the bottom middle between two pages. It was a bat with the word 'Moka' written underneath it. Above the bat was a word bubble. Written in the bubble were the words 'Let's work hard together, Naruto-kun!' with a heart at the end of Naruto's name.

But Ririko's anger was all on Moka. "I am your sensei!" she screeched at the vampire. "I am doing all of this for your own good! And yet you can't understand that you little brat!" she then raised her tail. "What a naughty, naughty girl!"

Moka braced herself as Ririko came at her.

"You are not going to get away with this," Ririko told her. "This is your punishment, Akashiya Moka!"

But before she could attack Moka, a foot collided with her face. The kick knocked her off balanced and caused her to fall to the ground. Shaking her head to clear it, Ririko looked up at her attacker, which was none other than Naruto, who had activated his Sharingan.

"Naruto-kun," Ririko gasped. "Why?"

"There is a limit to how far a teacher can go to teach their students," Kakashi said sternly from the opposite side of the room. He was leaning back against the wall and had a serious expression underneath his mask. "You have crossed that line."

"Yeah, what he said."

Ririko snarled. "So you have become _her_ complete slave, have you? Don't worry, Naruto-kun! I'll free you from her influence!"

She lashed her tail forward at Naruto, who saw the attack coming because of his Sharingan, and managed to flip over it. Wasting no time, he landed back on the ground and ran towards Ririko before she had time to pull back her tail. Apparently Ririko had always relied on her tail because she didn't do so much as block when Naruto came at her. He delivered a powerful punch to her face, making her reel backwards.

"How dare you betray your sensei like this!" she yelled as she got up. "Lowly students can't do this to me!"

Naruto shook his head. "You're sick obsession has to be stopped," he raised his hand. "And it ends now!" he brought a chakra infused karate chop down on her head, smashing Ririko down into the floor, the impact and blow tearing it up and scattering debris. When Ririko did not get back up, Naruto stood straight up.

"Ugh," the boy, who had come out of his trance, uttered. He shook his head and looked around in confusion. He looked at the fallen Ririko and then at Naruto and Moka. "What's going on?"

Smiling at him, Naruto put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Take my advice," he advised. "Stick to group studying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ririko was found out by the school board about her excessive education. While she wasn't fired, she was forced to take a two week suspension from teaching, which was far lighter than Ishigami's sentence when she had been suspended entirely.

Moka and Naruto spent their time studying in the Newspaper Club room during a group study with Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari. Moka would have asked Naruto to study in her room with her but she feared that it would only encourage her other side into claiming Naruto as her mate.

Finally, the Semester Test began. Moka looked over at Naruto and saw that he was busy writing his answers in his test paper.

_Do your best, Naruto-kun! _Moka thought as she gave a brief look towards his direction. But she did get a little bit worried when Naruto started to scratch his head frantically. Still concerned, she went back to answering her paper. What she didn't know was that Naruto was freaking out because he was starting to forget some of the things that he studied with Moka.

_I should've payed attention to Iruka-sensei_, Naruto thought as he mentally cried in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the test, Moka and Naruto walked back to their dorms.

"Well?" Moka asked the blonde. "How do you feel you did on the test Naruto-kun?"

"Well... I don't know. I tried really hard and I think I did alright, but... I have no confidence!" Naruto told her before he smiled. "Heh, but whatever score I got, it won't be all bad. After all, at least I got to study with you for a few days!" Naruto exclaimed happily, making the vampire blush.

"Thank you Moka-chan..." Naruto continued. "For not giving up on me and studying with me until the last second. It... Really was a life saver having you to help me study! Dattebayo!" he finished with his signature catchphrase. Naruto then noticed that Moka looked like she was about to cry.

"Moka-chan? ...WHA!"

"Naruuutoooo!" Moka cried as she tackled him into a hug and brought them down to the floor, crying in happiness and kissing him all over the face the whole time. When they eventually stood back up, both were blushing heavily and Moka thought of her other side's constant urgings. Naruto as her mate. To be with her... forever.

_Naruto and me... _she thought. _Forever? That... really... wouldn't be so bad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

Finally the results were in. Naruto saw that he had passed over a fifty with flying colours. He had made 87 out of 100.

"..." was his first reaction as he held his paper with trembling hands.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked in concern for her blonde boyfriend.

"... OH YEAH! I PASSED! DATTEBAYO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile, in the afterlife**

"Good job, Naruto," Minato said as he beamed in happiness for his son's success.

"He really has inherited your- eh, most of your intelligence, Minato-kun," Kushina said, quickly correcting herself but also being extremely proud for her son.

"He has your personality though," Minato pointed out.

Kushina looked at him and smiled. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked with fake sweetness etched in her tone.

"No! No... No it's not, Kushina-chan," Minato assured her as he waved his hands protectively in front of him. Even though they were now in the afterlife, Minato was still scared of his wife's anger.

'_Bonk!' _went a frying pan as it suddenly appeared in Kushina's hand and hit Minato over the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in Yokai Academy**

"I failed!" Kurumu wailed. She scored a 44 on her test.

"I did well," Tsukune said while looking at the 89 on his test sheet.

Yukari sighed, after looking up at her own 100. "And even after I tutored you..."

"What was my problem, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked, wondering what she had done wrong.

Yukari looked at her. "Simple, you're just plain stupid."

"What did you just say?" Kurumu hollered. Yukari screamed as she tried to run away from the furious succubus as Tsukune once again tried to stop her from murdering the little witch.

Well, the first semester was now. And now…summer vacation had begun!

* * *

**AN: Ririko has been mentioned in the earlier chapters but this chapter was her actual debut.**


	18. Summer Vacation

It was the first day of Yokai Academy's summer vacation. Many students were able to spend their break from scholastic studies as they wish, sometimes with family. Just as many students were forced to stay at the school to make up their poor final scores of the previous semester through what were called 'Remedial Classes' in Japan and 'Summer School' in other countries. It does not take one of great imagination to understand that the students who suffered this were not able to enjoy their break from their academic obligations.

For one particular group however, a good portion of their summer vacation will be spent on performing club related activities. Activities which are set outside the boundaries of the Great Barrier that separates Yokai Academy with the human world. An action considered forbidden to the students who attend the academy, due to being previously informed that they could not enter the human world until they graduated from the school, and one that puts a certain blonde shinobi into risk of exposure from a certain organization. An action a certain teacher stated was allowed due to the fact that she and her assistant would be accompanying the group, though rather noticeably unconvincing.

Anyway, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was among that group as he waited for the other members of the Newspaper Club to appear for their expedition into the human world. He was standing next to the same pumpkin-headed scarecrow where the bus driver had dropped him off on the first day of school. Additionally, this was also the place where he first met Moka. For his attire, Naruto once again chose to wear his Sage clothes, since his wardrobe mostly consisted of his favourite orange clothing.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around to see Moka, who was wearing something one would call a 'frilled' red, sun dress with a long sleeved blouse worn over it. She then smiled at him. "You came early. It's still thirty minutes until we're all supposed to be here, right?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Well," he said. "I decided to be here early since I had nothing else to do," Naruto replied before he frowned. "But even when the others are here, we're all going to have to wait a bit- no scratch that, _a lot_ longer for Kakashi-sensei, who's always late for everything," he then checked out Moka. "You look cute in your everyday clothing, Moka-chan."

Moka blushed at Naruto's compliment before she looked over the cliff and at the wide ocean. "It's finally the first day of our summer vacation, Naruto-kun. It's too bad that going home over break isn't allowed though."

Naruto looked down as he remembered the mission Tsunade had given him. _It's for the best anyway, _he mentally assured himself.

"Our vacation today..." Moka continued, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "It sure looks like fun!"

"Yeah..." Naruto said. "Still, I can't believe we're going to the human world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

_**3 days ago, back at the Newspaper Club's club room**_

_Nekonome had announced that for summer vacation, the group would be doing a camping trip._

"_After all," Nekonome said. "It's just about summer vacation you know. We in the Newspaper Club should take advantage of the vacation and do some sort of activity. So... witch 'research' as our goal... I want us all to go out camping in the human world!"_

"_Human world?" Kakashi suddenly cried out. He quickly walked over to Nekonome and whispered in her ear. "I don't think that's such a good idea for Naruto..."_

"_Nonsense!" Nekonome chirped. "Everyone is coming along and no one is going to be left behind!"_

"_Human world!" Tsukune abruptly exclaimed at the same time as a lightning bolt flashes in the sky. "Wait- are you serious Nekonome-sensei? According to the school rules were not supposed to go to the human world until we graduate right?"_

_Nekonome smiled. "Oh, it's fine as long as your sensei approves... probably..."_

"_UWAAH! That's not convincing!" Tsukune yelled in frustration._

_**The human world...**__Kurumu wondered. __**Awesome! Though it doesn't matter where I go as long as I'm with Tsukune or Naruto.**_

_Moka and Yukari however, were not at ease._

"_Well anyway," Nekonome said. "Let's go and enjoy a relaxed and easygoing camp atmosphere."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Going to the human world with Moka-chan and everyone... _Naruto thought to himself. _It's really all too sudden, and if Akatsuki finds me... I would never forgive myself if any of them gets hurt..._

"My heart is racing..." Moka suddenly said. Naruto faltered for a moment before looking at her. "I told you before right... about how I lived in the human world through middle school... and about how I hated humans all that time."

Naruto looked at her softly. "Moka-chan, if going back to the human world is making you feel-"

"Yeah..." Moka said quietly. "To be honest I guess I'm feeling a little worried about going... it'll remind me of a lot of things, and how awful that time was for me."

"But Moka-chan..." Naruto said. "If you really don't want to go then we can-"

"Oh, but I'll be fine, as long as I'm by your side!" Moka perked up as she frantically waved her arms in the air. "My expectations are a lot stronger than my fears!"

"Moka..."

"I'll be counting on you Naruto-kun," she said, looking up at him shyly. Naruto could see Moka's cleavage and he felt his face get hot. She looked cute... really, really cute.

"Moka-chan..." Naruto mumbled this time as she started getting closer to him.

"Naruto-kun..." she sighed.

"Noooooo!" a voice suddenly screamed, startling the two. They turned to see Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari walking towards them. Yukari was the one who shrieked as she was being literally dragged by Kurumu, with Tsukune trying to stop the succubus.

"Come on," Kurumu urged her.

"I..." Yukari said hesitantly. "I don't wanna go to the stupid human world after allll!"

Kurumu looked down and frowned at the little witch.

"Morning," Naruto greeted. He then noticed Kurumu's bothered look. "What's wrong, Kurumu-chan?"

"Oh?" Kurumu looked to see who addressed her. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Well, I just met Yukari-chan on the way here, and she started whining about how she doesn't want to go..."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto was curious as he looked down at Yukari, who was looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes and an upset look on her face. In an instant, realization hit him. Witches were hated by both yokai and humans alike. Yukari was scared of what the humans would do to her. From past experiences he knew exactly what she was feeling. Smiling kindly, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Yukari's head shot up and she looked at him with widened eyes.

"Yukari," Naruto said gently. "If you don't want to go, we could try to convince Nekonome-sensei to do something else."

Yukari's already wide eyes got even wider. "You'd... you would really do that, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, I know exactly what you're feeling Yukari," Naruto said as his expression saddened for a moment. "I had to live with it for a long time."

Tsukune was about to ask why she wouldn't want to go to the human world when he remembered that witches we're not really welcomed there. Smiling, he went over to Yukari.

"It's okay Yukari-chan," he said gently. "If you come to the human world, we'll protect you, right Naruto-san?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the blonde.

Naruto nodded.

Yukari looked up at him now. "Really, Tsukune-san?"

"Yep," Naruto answered happily. Yukari's face brightened.

"I... I'll go if Naruto-kun will be there to protect me."

Naruto smiled softly at her. "I will," he promised. "And I never go back on my word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way! Goddamn dattebayo!"

Moka and Kurumu were both speechless at the sight. Despite the fact that Yukari was their batch mate and wanted Naruto's affections, it warmed both of their hearts to see him handle a child so well.

_He'll make a wonderful father someday, _Inner Moka thought to herself from inside the Rosario as she watched all of this go on. She would have mentioned this to her Outer self, but she had a feeling that she would just become flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh, look," Moka shouted while pointing. "Our bus is here!"

Sure enough, it was the bus that Naruto had taken to get to the school.

"Hm?" Moka said. "Then where's Gin-senpai?"

"Well," Yukari answered. "He said he got too many points wrong on the Semester Test and can't come because of summer school."

Naruto and Moka both shared a knowing look to each other. At least Gin didn't have to take remedial lessons with Ririko.

"W-well then," Kurumu said nervously. "I guess we're all here then huh?"

Naruto looked in her direction, arching one eyebrow. _Somebody's skipping..._

The bus finally came to a stop and the door opened, revealing a cheerful Nekonome who wished everyone good morning. One by one, everyone began to file in. Nekonome then noticed that Kakashi was not with the group and she asked Naruto where he could possibly be. Naruto gruffly replied that he was going to be late and once he did turn up, would make up some horrible excuse for it. As Naruto walked to his seat, which was beside Moka, the bus driver spoke to him.

"Hehee," the bus driver chuckled. "You're sure are walking on air boy..."

Naruto froze.

"You've been attacked by your upper-class men..." the bus driver continued. "And fought with the Public Safety Commission...perhaps you've had your fill of the monster academy Naruto-kun..."

"How did you know-" Naruto began as he turned around to look at the bus driver, but was interrupted by the bus driver's rather trademark chuckle.

"Hehee...oh, I know. After all, you could say I bear a little responsibility for you," he replied cryptically, before turning to Naruto and letting a smirk cross his face. "Long time no see boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two hours later**

"Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with fate," Kakashi said as he finally stepped inside the bus. He was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with the same iron plated gloves from his ANBU days.

Everyone, minus the bus driver, sweat dropped at that.

With his patience lost a long time ago, Naruto growled as he rose from his seat. "Kakashi-sensei! When will you stop making such lame excuses!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Underneath his mask, Kakashi smirked, for Naruto's outbursts always amused him. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something feels... weird..." Naruto noted as the bus entered the tunnel that led the blonde and Tsukune to Yokai Academy at the beginning of the semester. The tunnel was giving off a strange atmosphere.

"Hehee, don't act so worried," the bus driver told the blonde. "This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human world. Some even call it a 4th dimensional tunnel..." he explained.

But he then continued. "That's also why so many mysterious things are likely to occur near the tunnels in the human world. This means that once we leave this tunnel, it will mean farewell to the supernatural world for a while."

"So that means once we go... we go," Kakashi deduced.

"Right you are," the bus driver confirmed. "All right... here we go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a mind-bending trip through the tunnel, the bus emerged in the sunshine of the human world. It then rode past a gas station as the other members of the Newspaper Club gathered at the windows to observe the other humans going about their own business.

"Oh, there are so many humans. There's a bunch of real live humans..." Yukari remarked in wonder.

"Of course, you dummy!" Kurumu scoffed. "This is the human world after all!"

Moka was adjusting her eyesight to the summer sun, her hand covering much of her face. "The sun is really bright, so it's summer here as well?"

Naruto breathed deeply as Tsukune had tears build up in the corner of his eyes in sheer joy of returning back to the world he knew before attending Yokai Academy.

"I'm baaaack!" Tsukune cried out in happiness as he fist pumped the air. "I really did make it back to the human world in one piece!"

"Look!" the succubus eyes then caught a glimpse of buildings off at a distance, clustered together like any other city. "It's a city! An actual human city!"

"I wonder if that's where we're going..." Moka wondered out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh?" Kurumu suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe it's just my imagination, but didn't that sign say no trespassing?"

"It does seem like we're going farther and farther into the mountains," Yukari observed.

Meanwhile, the bus driver chuckled. "Heheheh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus stopped when they reached their destination, and everyone except the driver got out.

Kakashi whistled. "It's beautiful here," he remarked as he pulled out his smut- err, I mean, _enjoyable_ book.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..."

"Wow! Where are we?" Kurumu uttered in astonishment. "A sunflower garden?"

"It's beautiful...!" Moka commented. "Is this where we're staying?" she asked. "I had no idea that there were such incredible places in the human world, too!"

"Huh? This is a totally different spot than where we had planned isn't it?"

The statement from the club advisor drew the attention of the two shinobis and the rest of the group.

The bus driver smirked. "Well, I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit," he explained. "Currently, this is quite a well known spot in the human world."

"Well known? For the sunflowers, right?" Naruto speculated.

"Negative, it's for being a mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirited away," the bus driver's statement caused the jaws of Naruto and Tsukune to become slack due to shock and disbelief.

"Even in this day and age," the bus driver concluded. "Isn't spiriting away quite poetic?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU BROUGHT US HERE!" Tsukune cried as his face now lacked colour from the revelation. Just then, the bus driver had handed the human a copy of the local newspaper.

"You'd best read the local newspaper for the details," the bus driver explained. "Well, you guys had better be plenty careful not to get spirited away too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why are you giving us this advice NOW? Aren't you-" Naruto was then interrupted by the next words that flowed from the bus driver's mouth just after he turned towards Nekonome.

"Hehee... well Nekonome-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, why don't we go out to eat?" the bus driver offered. "I'll treat you to some yummy fish, Nekonome-sensei."

Kakashi closed his book and almost without question, the three adults of this expedition into the human world boarded the bus and soon headed back towards the direction of the city that they had seen before, leaving behind the first year members of the Newspaper Club. Every one of them was immobilized with shock and surprise.

"WHHHHAAA! Why are you leaving!" Tsukune exclaimed. "WAAIIITT! Don't leave us behind!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS BACK HERE!" Naruto called out. The two were soon joined by the rest of the Newspaper Club.

Meanwhile, hidden within the growth of sunflowers, an unknown observer watched the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it! What's the bus driver thinking! We've been deserted deep in the mountains!" Tsukune panicked.

"Goddamn it!" Naruto cursed. "And I wasn't even able to place a seal on the bus!" he seethed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Yukari whined. "I don't like this! I wanna go home right now!"

"What are you talking about? We just got here!" Kurumu scolded as she poked the little witch's cheek. "I'll really give you something to cry about if you don't stop complaining!"

Naturally, Moka attempted to cool down the argument of the two conflicting girls, while Naruto and Tsukune looked suspiciously at the flowers. "Something's not right with those flowers," Tsukune mumbled.

Naruto nodded his head. "I know," he whispered.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked.

"Something's not right with those flowers," the blonde replied. Just then, they all heard a low, rumbling growl.

"What is that? The roar of a monster?" Tsukune asked.

"It's strange! There's something weird about this place!" Moka exclaimed.

Thinking quick, Naruto looked around the area. "For now, we should get away from this field..." he called out to the group. He then drew their attention towards a small, nearby shack that he had pointed to. "There's a cabin over there, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group then began to recover from their mad sprint once the shinobi slammed the door closed behind him. The adrenaline rush buzzed in between their ears.

"What was that! This is the human world, right?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Didn't the bus driver say something about the story in the newspaper?" Moka asked, to which Tsukune looked down at the newspaper copy.

"Oh... I see..." Tsukune murmured as he unfurled the newspaper and read through to find the story that gave information to the place where they currently are. From what he read, there were eighteen known disappearances associated with the area, and the victims were all sight-seers who visited the part that was known locally as Witch Hill. Many of the locals believed that due to the construction project started by the radical governor with ambitious plans, the witches rumoured to live in the area had spirited away the missing people as a form of revenge for destroying their sacred home.

Kurumu smirked at Yukari. "A witch?" she then turned towards the little witch with the intention of making fun of her. "What, so this spiriting away business is all because of a witch? Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does awful things to them?"

Yukari scoffed, but Naruto and Tsukune didn't miss the hurt expression that passed her face the moment before. "You really are stupid if you believe everything you read in the papers," she sneered at the bustier girl.

"Well, I just don't like witches to begin with," Kurumu countered.

"And I don't like talking blow up dolls like you," Yukari retorted.

And thus, the next great argument broke out between the succubus and witch as the vampire attempted to bring peace between the two.

"Hey..." Moka suddenly said as a thought appeared in her mind. "Do you think it's more than just a coincidence that we were stranded here? It's supposed to be camp for the Newspaper Club after all. Could sensei be trying to get us to do something here maybe?"

"What kind of plan is that? If that's true, then it'd mean she's testing us! How annoying!" the succubus began as she took a break from her argument with the little witch. "In that case, we should just figure out who's doing the spiriting away ourselves."

"Wh-what are you talking about, it's too dangerous!" Yukari warned.

"Yukari-chan..."

"What if something really does happen! This is the human world!" She then showed the group her Tarot Cards. "Even my Tarot cards say this vacation is ill-fated!"

Kurumu glared at Yukari. "I've had enough of you, Yukari-chan..." she growled. "Tarot Cards are worthless anyway! And you've been complaining all day! You're such a wimp! How long are you going to hide under bed?" Kurumu seethed, but she wasn't finished yet. "You really are just a baby. If you're so worried then why don't you just go home by yourself?"

"That was a low blow, Kurumu-chan..." Naruto murmured, while Moka stared at the succubus with reproachful eyes.

"Wh-why you..." Yukari muttered as her body shook violently. "Don't be so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything!" she yelled at the succubus in her own defence before rushing out of the cabin.

"Yukari-chan, wait! Where are you going?' the pink haired vampire yelled out from the door frame. "Come on! That was going too far. Yukari-chan is running up the mountain! We've got to follow her!" Moka turned back to see that the succubus suffered a head wound made from a tarot card.

"I've been stabbed..." Kurumu mumbled.

"Ouch... that looks painful..." Naruto cringed.

"Whoa, is that an iron tarot card?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

Moka shook her head from the shock of seeing the card stuck to Kurumu's head in such a bloody, but comedic, fashion. "We can't leave Yukari-chan alone like this!"

Naruto then looked at Moka. "I'll go after her," he said before he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari stopped running when she was a good distance away from the cabin and started walking through the forest with Kurumu's words still repeating itself in her head. _I…I grew up living in a small sealed off village at the bottom of a deep gorge... so I saw humans as my enemies until I learned that Naruto-kun was a human. But he's not just some ordinary human, he's the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Youko, but still, with all that power sealed inside him, Naruto-kun is still a human. I hated the human world for a lot of other reasons too. Yet no one…thinks about how I feel..._

She found a pile of fallen trees and decided to sit down. Her musings were then interrupted by a sudden scream.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Hm? Is someone in trouble?" Yukari pondered out loud. "It came from the sunflower garden..." Believing that her friends were in danger, Yukari got up and ran towards the direction of the scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screamer was in fact a teenage girl named Youko, who came to Witch Hill with her senpai because she was interested in the occult. She was wearing a baseball cap and was pulling desperately at something underneath the flowers. "Wh... what's with this flower garden? This can't be happening! Someone please help! ANYONE!"

Hearing a sound from behind her, Youko then turned around and saw a little girl who was dressed like a witch looking down at her.

_A human... _Yukari mentally told herself. "Who are you!" she asked fearfully.

The human girl was as equally terrified. "Wh-why are you dressed like that? Youko asked. "A-are you a witch!"

Prevailing over her fear for a moment, Yukari turned away, quickly masking the hurt with contempt. "My mistake! I thought that someone else was in danger. I wouldn't have bothered to come if I had known it was some human stranger," she then began walking away, at which point the human girl started to scream out for help.

"W-wait! Help me! She's going to be eaten! My senpai! My senpai is going to get eaten by these sunflowers! _Please, help!_"

That got Yukari's attention. "What?"

"It's my fault!" Youko cried. "I was the one who said she should come to this 'Witch Hill' as a test of courage. And because of me, my senpai was suddenly attacked by the sunflowers!"

Yukari turned around and gasped as she finally noticed the human girl's predicament. Youko was holding the arm of an older girl who was covered up in vines with strange appendages attached to her body like leeches.

_What kind of monster is that!_ Yukari wondered in horror upon seeing Youko's senpai looking as though she'd had the life sucked out of her. It was as if the plant was feeding off her. "Could this be... a type of magic plant...? A plant monster that attacks and feeds on humans and animals like a Venus fly trap!"

"Food..."

Yukari's eyes widened when she heard something groan from the bushes. Suddenly, a strange creature that looked similar to a Venus fly trap appeared. It had arms and legs with the legs being made up of the same type of vines that were attached to Youko's senpai. "Food!" it cried.

Yukari screamed as the creature positioned itself above the little witch and lunged at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

The members of the Newspaper Club, minus a certain child genius witch, were looking for their runaway companion when they suddenly heard a scream.

"Did any of you hear that?" Moka asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Maybe someone else is in trouble?" Tsukune theorized.

A few minutes later, the group then heard another scream, this time it was much more familiar.

"That's Yukari-chan!" Naruto and Moka both exclaimed.

"How did we miss her?" Tsukune wondered out loud as Kurumu internally reflected upon her own actions upon the little witch.

"We'll find out more once we find her, now let's move it!" Naruto commanded before he leapt into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of Yukari, the little witch had fortunately dodged the monster's attack. She then slowly pieced the pieces of the mystery together with what she knows and wondered if this monster was the reason for the spiriting away.

Yukari then cried out, "I'm not going to let myself be eaten by this thing!"

Tarot cards were thrown at the monster. Yukari directed the trajectory of the cards with her wand she pulled out of her clothes. She smirked, but it was washed off when the plant didn't seem to take any damage despite the cards digging into its skin. Yukari was surprised, but she flinched when she felt a tendril latch onto her other hand. To her horror, she found more Venus fly trap-like monsters out of the patch. More tendrils latched onto her other hand and legs. Yukari cried out in horror and struggled to get out of the clutches of the plants. One of the plant monsters opened its mouth to show its sharp fangs. Yukari screamed, "Nooooo!"

"Yukariiiii! **RASENRENGAN!**"

Some of the plants that were holding the witch loosened their grip before they were sent flying by the power of the two spiralling, blue orbs. Yukari fell on her ass and looked at her rescuer, who was none other than Naruto.

"Hey, you bastards... what the hell do you think you're doing with Yukari-chan?"

"Yukari-chan! Naruto-kun/san!" called three familiar voices. Yukari looked around to see Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu running to catch up to the blonde. Naruto then activated his Sharingan and had a fierce visage plastered on his face. The monsters hesitated as they saw the fierceness on his face. But they started their attack on him instead of Yukari, knowing that he's more dangerous. The tendrils were lashed out to him as Naruto dodged them all and jumped back, creating a large gap between him and the plants.

"I've never used this jutsu before..." Naruto said as he closed his right eye. "Be proud that you're the first ones I've tried it out on..."

Suddenly, a single drop of blood trickled down the closed eye and when he reopened it, the Mangekyō Sharingan blazed with power.

"**AMATERASU!"  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto was finished, no trace of the plant monsters remained as the jet-black flames of **Amaterasu** had burned everything. Luckily, only a small part of the sunflower patch was burned as the blonde had dispersed the flames before they could spread any further.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Newspaper Club were stunned when they saw that from out of nowhere, Naruto had summoned black flames and used it to quickly dispatch the monsters. While they were busy trying to get their heads back together, Moka was conversing with her Inner self.

_The black flames of __**Amaterasu**__... I've heard stories about it... it is said to represent the 'Material World and Light' and are assumed to be the fires straight from hell that are as hot as the sun... they are also claimed to be unavoidable... how can Naruto control such power...?_

A scream then emitted from the human girl as another Venus fly trap-like monster appeared from the patch. It was about to sink its fangs onto her, until it was diced into pieces as Yukari's tarot cards made short work of it. Naruto looked over to see Yukari grinning at him. He nodded back. The human girl then slung her senpai over her shoulder.

"Thank you very much!" Youko thanked, walking towards the group while carrying her senpai. "I guess there really are witches! I'm really touched. You both saved our lives!"

As all of this happened, Kurumu stood to the side. _You really did fight without running away. After all, you're the type that really can't stand losing. _Noticing Yukari's hat somehow laying on top of a sunflower, Kurumu picked it up and walked over to Yukari. She smiled as she put the little witch's hat on Yukari's head, surprising her.

"You're not weak at all, Yukari-chan," Kurumu said softly. "I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you before."

Naruto smiled at the sight.

Yukari meanwhile, was speechless, but she then hugged the succubus. Naruto's smile grew even wider, but he then felt another presence in the sunflower patch. He turned to pinpoint where it was, except nothing was there. Naruto frowned and muttered, "This is supposed to be the human world, so why are there monsters here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A witch...? A witch on my hill...?" the raspy voice of a woman, asked.

"Yes, O-Yukata-sama," came the reply of a younger, feminine voice. "Despite her youth, she possesses quite strong magic. That witch and her friend completely destroyed the magic plants that were entrusted to guard our priceless sunflower field."

"Well, well," the one known as O-Yukata murmured. "How many years has it been since I last met a real witch? We must welcome her. The young witch. Since we are of the same blood..."


	19. Human City

**AN: As you have read from the last chapter, Naruto's second and final eye technique with the Sharingan is Amaterasu. I am **_**not**_** giving him the Susanoo as he only has **_**some **_**of Itachi's power, not all, and in the story, only pure blooded Uchiha's can use the technique. Besides, sometime in the future, I plan to give Naruto something even better...**

* * *

Some time had passed since the incident in the sunflower patch. Currently, the members of the Newspaper Club were closely bunched up together in Youko's senpai's car as the humans had offered them a lift to their destination, saying that it was the least they could do for saving them, and the group gratefully accepted.

However, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a certain witch from her hiding spot up in a tree. She wore an old dress and torn leggings. In her hands were a wand and a sunflower.

"Master... those humans... made a mess in our sunflower garden and had the nerve to leave," she hissed furiously.

_Ruby, are you going to just let them get away like that?_ Ruby's master asked her telepathically. _I've told you before... We, the witches, look out for each other. Make sure to make her join us._

"But... it seems like she has companions with her," Ruby remarked.

_Hmph... They are only mere humans, _Ruby's master insisted. _If they get in your way, you're free to kill them. Right now, we need as many comrades as we can find... to protect this land... to punish those damnable humans. Bring the young witch over to us. Can you do that, my beloved disciple?_

"...I understand master," Ruby murmured as she prepared a transformation magic. Her body then became smaller and started to grow feathers until she had transformed into a crow. Picking up her wand and sunflower with her beak, she flew off and followed the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is where we should drop you guys off," Youko said. "Hope to see you again, Yukari-chan... Naruto-kun!"

"Thank you very much for giving us a ride," Moka said politely. With that, Youko and her senpai drove off.

"Whoa, we've finally arrived at the human city!"

The Newspaper club had found themselves at a pretty large city. They all looked around, taking in the sights.

_This feels so nostalgic. I can smell the air that I was born in, _Tsukune thought as tears sprouted from the corner of his eyes.

"This is so cool!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Naruto spotted Yukari looking around as though she was confused, frightened, or both. "Don't worry Yukari-chan," Naruto tried to reassure her while putting a hand on the little witch's shoulder. "We won't let anything happen to you."

_Yeah, it's easy to forget that my friends from Yokai Academy don't really have much experience with the human world, except maybe Naruto-san,_ Tsukune thought. _So I, as a human, have to show them around this place and make sure that their experience here on this trip is good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ruby undid the transformation as she found herself a spot on the rooftop of a skyscraper which allowed her to watch the members of the Newspaper Club without being seen.

"Well, well, after chasing her all over the place, I can't believe she would end up in a human city, of all places," Ruby mused to herself. "I guess there are some witches that don't know what they are doing. Witches can hear the sounds of the wind and converse with the fairies. We are the race that uses the power of nature to our advantage. And seeing this one in a place where nature had been trampled underfoot by filthy humans makes me sick. I wonder if she even is worthy of being our race.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm... Moka-chan, do you have the directions to the hotel?" Tsukune asked.

Moka started to search through her handbag and handed a map to Tsukune. He thanked her and took a look at it. As Tsukune was trying to pinpoint where they are right now, he could her people whispering about Moka and the girls.

"Holy crap, man, did you see...?"

"Fuck yeah! I've noticed...!"

"They're so hot..."

"That girl with the pink hair is sooo hot...!"

"That one with the big boobs is pretty hot, too..."

"Holy shit, man, they must be double-D's...!"

"Their skin looks so smooth and perfect... how do I get skin like that!"

"Are they models?"

A huge horde of men started to crowd around Moka and Kurumu as Yukari, Naruto and Tsukune were rudely pushed away. The two boys wanted to get the girls out of the horde, but something had suddenly jerked the blonde's sleeve as he tried to stand up while Yukari fell hard on the ground and started to rub her knees to ease the pain. A hand then appeared in front of her and she turned and saw a group of weird men that had gathered around her.

"Are you okay?" one of the men asked her in a weird tone.

Yukari flinched at him.

"That's a cosplay, right?" another man asked her.

"Whoa, it's a young witch!"

"She's so cute..."

"Mooooooeeeeeeee..."

"Can we take some pictures?" one of the guys asked as the group started to inch closer to the little witch. Yukari tried to back away, but because of her injured knees, there was not really much she could do.

_There's so much pressure here, _Yukari thought. _I'm scared. I didn't expect humans to be this scary._

She then screamed in fright, causing Tsukune to turn to see what was happening. He immediately rushed to Yukari and took a protective position in front of her and glared at the creepy men's faces. "Back off! Can't you see that she's scared?"

The men ignored him. "Wow, what kind of costume is that?"

"Is there some kind of cosplay party?"

All of this pressure caused Yukari to be in the midst of hyperventilating, and having heard her frightened scream, the girls instantly ran to her side.

"That's enough!" Moka screamed.

"You had better get away now or else..." Kurumu hissed as the glare that she was giving to the men caused them to back away.

As this happened, Moka was trying to help Tsukune calm Yukari down. "Just take slow and easy breaths Yukari-chan," she advised. She then looked at Tsukune. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto was being swarmed by a group of fan girls who said that he looked familiar to a certain mischievous anime character who loved ramen and pranking people and saying 'dattebayo!' (Which coincidentally, sounded just like him).

"He's so handsome...!"

"Oh my god! Look at the clothes, blonde hair and the whisker marks!"

One of the girls gasped. "He looks just like Na-" she stopped at midway and whispered the rest to her friend.

"I know! He really does look like him!"

"Excuse me, but is your last name Uzu-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

Some of the bolder females had tried to approach the shinobi, only for Moka and Kurumu to shove their way through the crowd and form a protective barrier of sorts around the blonde. "Get away from him! He's mine!" Kurumu growled as she turned around and pressed Naruto's face into her oversized chest. "Aren't you Naruto-kun?" she whispered seductively.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed. Her brow furrowed and a look of annoyance etched onto her face.

Shaking Kurumu off of him, Naruto walked over and knelt down to Yukari. "Are you okay Yukari-chan?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Staring at the blonde, Yukari could only nod her head weakly at him. Smiling, he let out a hand. "Then let's go."

Yukari smiled as well and she nodded her head and held Naruto's hand. Many of the girls who had crowded Naruto earlier 'Awwwweeeddd' at the sight while Moka and Kurumu were once again touched by his kind and gentle demeanour. To the passer-bys, Naruto looked like an older brother caring for his little sister. In fact, due to the strange clothing both of them were wearing, they thought that they were siblings going to a cosplay convention. As Yukari got up, Naruto looked over to the two other girls and Tsukune. Many of the males who were admiring the girls earlier had now backed away for the glare Naruto was giving them promised agonizing pain and torture for the rest of their perverted lives. The shinobi couldn't help but smirk at this. "Let's go you guys."

Nodding their heads, the other members of the Newspaper Club followed the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby continued observing Yukari and her friends through her crow familiars' eyes. "I knew... all along... witches cannot live alongside humans, especially not in their city," Those familiars then flew away on Ruby's mental command, with the goal of bringing Yukari to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing that something was coming, Naruto turned to see that a crow suddenly swooped down on Kurumu and attacked her, causing the succubus to fling her arms out to repel the black-feathered bird. "What the-"

"Kurumu-chan! Are you alright!" Tsukune asked in concern.

"Why would a crow- KYAAAA!" Moka screamed as a flock of birds gathered around them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsukune cried. "Why are all the crows gathering up here!"

Suddenly, the flock of crows dive-bombed at everyone.

"Aaah!" Kurumu cried as some began pecking her head in a comedic fashion. "Why? What is this? Besides why are they being so offensive?"

"Damn birds!" Naruto yelled before he performed hand seals. **"****Fūton****: Daitoppa!"**

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto tried to blow away the birds that swarmed him and the others. However, the crows wouldn't give up and they still continued their assault. Amidst the commotion, a hand suddenly grabbed onto Yukari's wrist and another covered her mouth. "Mmmphh!" Yukari's muffled voice said as she tried to cry out, but for some reason, she soon passed out. She then disappeared into the shadows of a nearby alleyway and once the kidnapper was gone, the crows stopped attacking and flew away. Looking around to see if everyone was okay, Moka noticed that the little witch was gone.

"Huh? Where's Yukari-chan...?" Moka mumbled before her eyes widened in realization. "Yukari!" she called out. "Hey guys! Yukari's gone!"

"What!" was the collective reply of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Where did she go?" Tsukune cried, clutching his hair.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed. He then pulled out a scroll from the pocket of his coat and placed it on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

In a cloud of smoke, a Naruto clone appeared on top of the scroll. He was sitting down in a meditative position with his eyes closed and his body was completely still.

"A clone?" Moka asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, back at Witch's Hill, I sensed that somebody was watching us so I made a clone and told him to gather natural energy for me, just in case I needed to go into Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?"

The blonde then grinned. "Oh you'll see soon enough," Naruto said before he dispelled the clone. The natural energy from the clone then transferred to the original Naruto as he felt his body get stronger and his senses more acute. The familiar reddish-orange pigmentations had once again appeared around his eyes, signifying that the shinobi was in Sage Mode.

"Let's go," Naruto told them. "I can sense Yukari's chakra, they went this way," he said as he pointed to the alleyway where Yukari had disappeared into. With that, Naruto ran off while Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu were right after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari opened her eyes to see the sky and she suddenly found herself on the roof of some building. She couldn't even remember what happened. The last thing she saw was Naruto using some kind of ninja technique to blow away the flock of crows that were attacking her friends. Shaking her head groggily, Yukari sat up to see a girl wearing an old dress and torn leggings tending to the crows close to her. The little witch then looked around to see where she exactly was. "Huh? What? Where... where am I?"

Hearing Yukari's voice, the girl turned around. Her black hair was tied in several locks and she looked pretty. "Hey..." she said. "You're awake."

Yukari was surprised. "So, how does it feel to be in the humans' city? You looked terrible back there young witch."

The girl continued. "The city doesn't have anything ecologic. No winds, water, or flowers, and not even the smell of the earth and the grass. The only thing that is abundant here is the ego and selfishness of the humans. I ask you as a witch. Don't you think that the only way to describe this city is pitiful?"

Yukari was speechless, but she then noticed that one of the crows was flying up to her. "Kyaaa!"

"Oh... Don't worry about it," Ruby reassured her. "These crows are my friends. They've helped me bring you here from those humans."

Yukari stared at her. "What... what are you?"

Ruby smiled as she brought the sunflower she was carrying to her face and smelled it. "My name is Ruby," she said. "I am a resident of the 'Witch's Ranch'. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto was leading the group towards the direction where he could sense the little witch's chakra.

"We're close," Naruto informed. "The traces of Yukari's chakra are getting stronger."

With curiosity getting the better of her, Moka asked. "So Naruto-kun, how are you able to sense other people's chakra?"

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at the vampire as he pointed to the pigmentations around his eyes. "It's because I'm in Sage Mode. Before I go into this state, I have to utilize the natural energy that I gathered and use it to create senjutsu chakra. Once that's done, I can go into Sage Mode, which makes my jutsus more powerful, gives me increased strength and through the senjutsu chakra, I could detect the presence of other people's chakra."

Suddenly, Naruto frowned and he looked down at the ground. "It's my fault though that she's gone... I should've understood her better since our pasts aren't really that different... but unlike me, she probably hasn't forgiven humans yet and her feelings for them still haven't changed..." he then clenched his fists. "We probably didn't know that much about her feelings to begin with..."

The group knew that the blonde was somewhat right. But then Moka announced, "Everyone... has their own feelings... so, in that case, we should find her as soon as possible and make sure to understand her feelings..."

Moka's words strengthened the group's resolve. As Naruto was about to say something, Yukari's chakra signature had suddenly gotten stronger and he noticed a flock of crows flying on top of a building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Humans are... the enemy," Ruby told Yukari. "I have been living in the human society so I understand. Humans are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy. You should understand after arriving here, witches and humans don't even need to communicate... we never need to."

Yukari, who was sitting next to the older witch on the ledge of the skyscraper, was having an internal conflict with herself. While she didn't really like humans, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate them anymore. At least not Naruto or Tsukune. After all they've done for her... how could she think badly of them?

Ruby then placed a sunflower in Yukari's hands. "Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along with our ranch. That is why Yukari-chan, in order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help."

Yukari looked at the flower Ruby placed in her hands and a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye.

"Will you help us?"

Reluctantly, Yukari nodded and Ruby squealed with delight and hugged her.

"Hey... hey wait a minute!"

The door suddenly burst open and revealed an angry Naruto, with the girls and Tsukune behind him.

"Are you really serious about this Yukari-chan!" Tsukune asked.

"Naruto-kun! Everyone! How did you-" she then stopped as she saw the pigmentations around Naruto's eyes. "Naruto-kun, why are you wearing make-up?"

The blonde face-faulted at that.

Moka explained Naruto's Sage Mode and how he followed her chakra. That and he noticed the crows flying around this building. So they decided to go here.

"Yukari..." Naruto said as his face darkened. "We heard the whole conversation..."

Yukari seemed apprehensive, for Naruto being angry at her was a rarity. But to her shock, Naruto's expression changed and he grinned while he held his hand out to her. "We were all angry Yukari-chan, but not anymore. Come on. Let's head back to Yokai Academy. Let's just forget about the report, does that sound good?"

More tears poured down from her eyes. "Naruto-kun..." Yukari mumbled in gratitude as she reached for his hand.

_Schrk!_

Suddenly, in a flash of black, something slashed at Naruto's torso and Yukari's eyes widened as she watched the blonde fall to the floor.

"No, no Yukari-chan," Ruby told the younger witch. "Don't fall into their trap. Like I've said before, humans are the enemy," she then raised her wand and six gigantic black wings came out of her back, making her look like some kind of black angel. "We should kill all our enemies. Without any hesitation... okay?"

"Naruto!" the members of the Newspaper Club cried as Yukari cupped her hands over her mouth.

_Poof!_

The sound caused everyone on the roof to look at the fallen shinobi, who was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto's body had been replaced by a log that was split in half and was lying on the ground.

Ruby was stunned. "What the-"

"Now that wasn't very nice..."

Ruby looked around to see Naruto standing a few metres away from the log. His arms were crossed and his face was contorted into a scowl while his toad-like eyes glared menacingly at the witch.

"Witch-san. It looks like you really do hate humans..."

"Of course!"

"But that doesn't mean you can just take Yukari-chan away from us!"

Ruby growled. "I don't care. Even though you claim to be some sort of _Sage_, you're still just a mere human so your words do not matter to me. Besides, from today on, I'm going to be Yukari's friend."

"And who gave you the right to decide who Yukari chooses as her friends?" Tsukune asked.

The witch glared at the human. "They never understood your feelings in the first place and gave you trouble right?" Ruby asked Yukari. She then pointed her wings at Tsukune. "Let me fix that for you..."

"Tsukune look out!" Naruto cried.

Tsukune did nothing as the wings were thrust into his torso. He spat blood as his body was lifted off the ground, the girls stunned in terror.

"Remember Yukari-chan..." Ruby smiled gently as her steel-like wings held the young man in the air. "Humans are the enemy."

The iron feathers then ripped out of the human, throwing him cruelly to the ground.

"Fuck!"

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu screamed. The girls dropped down to their knees next to him, with tears streaming down both of their faces.

For a moment, Kurumu was speechless as she stared at the motionless form of Tsukune. "You..." the succubus hissed before she slowly stood back up. "How dare you..." she then charged at Ruby, her violet eyes glowed with hatred, making it seem as though the ground were crumbling around her. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!"

Effortlessly, Ruby swung her wings at the ground, slicing through it. Kurumu snarled as she quickly stepped back. _Her body…her wings are equipped with blades. I can't get close to her._

Ruby looked over at Tsukune, who was in Moka's arms with Naruto standing protectively in front of them. She then positioned her wings at the three. "I'll make this quick so you don't have to suffer!"

As Naruto readied himself to block Ruby's attack with **Frog Kata**, Yukari suddenly cried. "Stop!"

The little witch then leapt in front of the attack, causing a large cut to appear on her cheek. Ruby and Naruto were shocked.

"Yu... Yukari-chan!" Ruby cried as she held the younger witch close to her. "Wh... why? Why would you...?"

"I..." Yukari said weakly. "I cannot... forgive you..." she grabbed Ruby's shoulders. "These are my friends and they mean a lot to me... even if it's a witch that lays a hand on them, I cannot forgive them..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Moka was holding Tsukune's prone form against her own body as Naruto knelt down beside her. "Tsukune! Wake up! Please..."

Naruto felt Tsukune's pulse. "If this keeps up and he loses more blood... he's going to die."

Gritting her teeth and having no other option, Moka bit down on her friend's neck, with her fangs digging deep into his flesh.

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped as her claws extended. "This is no time to be feeding!"

"She isn't!" Naruto realized.

"Huh?"

"She's not taking blood, she's giving it!" Naruto elaborated. "She's injecting it through her fangs."

"Wait, vampire blood has regenerative properties..." Kurumu said before she gasped as she understood what Moka was doing. "Moka-chan is trying to heal Tsukune-kun!"

Moka continued to pump blood into Tsukune's blood stream. She'd never done this before but desperate needs call for desperate measures. His life was in danger. She then let go of Tsukune and sealed the wound with her tongue before placing him down on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was furious at Yukari as her body shook with such ferocity that the whole world seemed to be quaking to the witch's anger. "I, I cannot accept this. I... cannot accept this at all!" Ruby screamed, exploding with rage.

But there was something else nearby that exploded as well.

An explosion of power, aura, and dominance.

"Wa-what is this!" Ruby stuttered almost unintelligently.

The boy that she had dispatched earlier had somehow stood to his feet. _Impossible, _Ruby thought. _Any human would have been killed by that attack of mine. _

"What are you? Are you just a human?"

The boy didn't answer. He only looked at her with potent red, but also slitted, eyes. They were so commanding, so dominating, so frightening. They spoke of pride, a self-confidence that did not falter. They were like those of a king, looking down from his throne at the insignificant peasants that were thrown at his feet. They were the eyes of a being that threatened to crush those who dared to test his strength.

And Ruby wanted them.

She wanted that hand to land on her, to crush her like the ant that she was to someone as mighty as him. She desired for him to strike her, to punish her for the harm that she had done. She wanted him to use her and give her discipline whenever she stepped out of line. She wanted to be his slave.

_Wait what! What was I thinking! How can I be so infatuated by his presence? No__… it was his eyes. Those eyes must have been the ones that helped manipulate and exploit Yukari as they had done to me. I will make the human suffer for doing such a thing to us._

"Diiiieee!" Ruby shrieked as she shot her six steel-like wings at his direction.

In an instant, the red-eyed boy sprung to her chest and landed a punch into her stomach. Ruby would have blushed at such a disciplinal attack, but the force was just too overwhelming. She then choked on her blood and fell to the floor as the darkness overtook the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later**

It was night time in the city and the gang found themselves sitting at some benches. They had been all around the city, trying to find out where their hotel was at but even with Naruto's **Kage** **Bunshins**, they had no luck.

"Huh, it's dark already," Naruto said as he looked over at Moka, who had allowed Ruby to rest on her shoulder. At least Ruby's wings had disappeared or she would have drawn a lot of attention.

"We can't find our hotel and we're really split up with Nekonome-sensei," Moka said. "And we can't just leave this girl in the middle of nowhere."

"Has she woken up yet?"

Moka shook her head. "Not yet," she replied, looking at the unconscious witch.

Kurumu sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Even at night you can't see the stars in the city. This is sad, what's going to happen to us now...?"

"Don't worry!" Yukari cried out cheerfully. "As long as I'm with everybody, I'm all set!"

Everybody grinned, but Yukari sobbed and suddenly hugged Naruto's and Tsukune's arm. "I'm really sorry! I'm sorry that I made you worry about me and get hurt! I don't care if you do or don't understand! I really like everybody here!"

"Yukari-chan..."

"Hey, looks like everybody's here, thanks Pakkun."

"No problem Kakashi," a deep, gruff voice replied before a _poof _was heard.

The group turned to see Nekonome-sensei standing there with boxes of fish in her arms. Next to her were Kakashi and the bus driver, who was smoking his cigar.

"Why are you guys here?" Nekonome asked curiously.

Suddenly, she was tackled with hugs from Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Nekonome-sensei!" all the girls cried, relieved to see their teacher, who actually had absolutely no idea what was going on. _Oh, wasn't this supposed to be a research trip? Yikes!_


	20. Witch Hill

**AN: This is probably the longest chapter in the whole story. Just so you know, this chapter is about 9500+ words.**

* * *

**The next day**

"_Ruby... see? his is the humans' city."_

_A young girl with long brown hair, part of it tied in small tails while most of it flowed freely, looked about the city with wondering eyes. "Whoa, all those lights . . . they twinkle just like stars . . ."_

_Ruby's father chuckled. "Hahaha, looks like__ you love it already," Ruby looked up at her parents happily. "Ruby, wouldn't it be nice if we could all live in peace, witches and humans alike?"_

_She never had the time to answer that question, as her parents suddenly shoved her out of the street... and out of harm's way. It was quick thinking on their part, quick enough to save their daughter. Sadly, it wasn't enough to save __themselves__ from the intoxicated man erratically driving his SUV._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat as the memory of that awful day slowly began to fade away. Oh, how she wished that she could just turn back time and prevent her parents death from ever happening, but she knew that it was a request that could never be fulfilled. With her vision a bit blurry, Ruby blinked a couple of times before she noticed that something was wrong. She found herself sleeping in a futon, had a wet cloth on her forehead, and the five familiar faces from earlier were all crowded around her.

"Ah! Ruby-san's awake!" Kurumu cried out excitedly.

"What? Wh... where am I?" Ruby demanded, with both anger and confusion evident in her tone. She abruptly threw off the sheets from her downed form and rose up from the futon, but was then halted by the pain of her injuries from the battle and she quickly clutched her body. "Ugh..."

"You shouldn't move yet," Naruto warned. "You're still injured."

Ruby narrowed her eyes and looked at them suspiciously. "Where? Where am I? What are you guys...?" The witch asked in between gasps of pain.

"You've already met Yukari-chan," Naruto gestured towards Yukari, who simply smiled, before he pointed to himself and grinned. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the soon-to-be Hokage of Konoha! Dattebayo! And these are my friends, Kurono Kurumu and Aono Tsukune," he then put an arm around Moka's shoulders and pulled her close to him, making the pink haired vampire blush. "And this is my girlfriend, Akashiya Moka," he said before he kissed her on the cheek.

"H-hello," Moka stuttered.

Tsukune mentally groaned while Kurumu frowned. "I'm a human, and so is Naruto-san. Our group only arrived here today for a research trip for our club," Tsukune added. "And this is the hotel that we're going to stay for the night."

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and cried. "You're a human! No way! That's impossible! Humans cannot defeat me because I'm a witch!"

Tsukune chuckled nervously and put his hands out protectively in front of him. "Huh? I'm not kidding. Back there I was just borrowing the Ayashi's power."

"Ayashi!" Ruby cried with a look of disbelief on her face.

Not wanting to confuse the witch even more, Naruto once again pointed to himself and Tsukune. "Umm... so this is what's going on. The two of us are human."

"I'm a witch," Yukari said.

"We're Ayashi," both Moka and Kurumu clarified.

"Yeah, so where a mixed group," Tsukune added.

Ruby was shocked. She thought that the pink haired girl and the blue haired one were merely humans. But... they were Ayashi? Still not believing what she was hearing, Ruby then grabbed Tsukune by his shirt collar with both hands. "Stop joking around!" she yelled angrily before looking at the girls. "Trying to pass for Ayashi! Ridiculous! You can't be Ayashi, because Ayashi can never be friends with humans and witches!"

It was at that moment that Kakashi went into the room and placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'll have to ask you to let go of him."

Ruby let go of Tsukune, and Tsukune rubbed his wounded shoulder. "Tsukune-kun, are you okay?" Moka asked in a worried tone.

"That wound... is that the wound where I sliced you?" Ruby asked with some worry on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just a little scratch," Tsukune reassured her.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped while Tsukune chuckled.

"Why did you help me? I tried to kill you!"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... we can't just... you know... it's wrong to just leave you there... besides, I hit you and you're a girl. I'm really sorry..."

Ruby blushed slightly at Tsukune's words. She was touched. But the blush soon faded away and she returned to her mean demeanour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside the room, the bus driver and Shizuka Nekonome were sitting up against the wall listening in on the conversation with the members of the Newspaper Club and the older witch. The bus driver was smoking his cigar while Nekonome was happily munching on her cache of raw fish.

"Heheheh, is this really okay, Nekonome-sensei?" the bus driver warned. "This 'case' that those kids are involved in is becoming very serious. More dangerous than you think. If worse comes to worse, we'll have to call for back up from Yokai Academy. Is that clear?"

Nekonome simply nodded and continued snacking upon her raw fish, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Tsukune offered Ruby breakfast. "Breakfast is coming up," he informed. "You look much better today, Ruby-san."

_He's just a human, _Ruby thought, _so why did I feel a dreadful aura coming from him during our fight? It was so inhuman I thought that I would choke on it, but now... now it sleeps. Now he's just a human, like any other, _she then turned to look at Naruto, who was helping Moka setting up the table. _Him on the other hand, he claims to be a Sage, a toad sage at that. True, he could be one, for the nature energy he was emitting was very strong. I've heard rumours that the place where they train is said to be very much in tune with nature. But, I sense that he's hiding something, something that's very powerful and... malevolent..._

Just then, Yukari came in carrying two plastic bags full of groceries. "Hey Yukari-chan, how was the city?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't that bad," Yukari replied, gesturing to the bags. "I got these from the supermarket!"

"Not bad," Tsukune said, smiling.

"And you were so scared of the city at first, too!" Moka added.

"And everybody get something to drink! I also bought you ramen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had stars in his eyes when Yukari said that she bought his most beloved food.

"I gave up trying to have everybody understand my feelings at first," Yukari said as she passed out the goods. "But now... I think I can do better by understanding everybody else."

"Yukari-chan?" Kurumu uttered in surprise.

"I'm really glad..." Yukari said as she went to each boy and hugged them tightly. "It's all thanks to Naruto-kun and Tsukune-kun! It's because of them that I came up with this idea!"

Ruby watched their interaction with disbelief so thick that she almost choked on it. "Stop joking around! You guys are so... naive," she quickly shed her composure. "I am NOT going to be fooled by this act! I know how dirty and selfish humans are, and I'll never trust a single one!" from her spot on the table, Ruby lunged at Naruto. "I'll peel that monstrous human skin of yours off right now!"

"Naruto, look out!" Kurumu shouted.

He held his ground and held up a soda can. Ruby stopped in the middle of her attack as she saw the can right in front of her face. "I heard that the Witch's Ranch is going to be demolished by the government. I'm sorry to hear that. But, please know that not all humans think that way. And even so, I'm sorry for their behaviour. I wish that there's something I can do to help you guys..." Naruto apologized.

This was the first time Ruby heard a human ask for forgiveness. To go with it, he had a straight and honest face. She gave up and sighed wearily. "It's too late. The humans have already angered my master. This city will be a sea of flames and rubble..."

Naruto grimaced as he heard the news, remembering the state Konoha was in during Pain's invasion, and nodded. "I see..."

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I... I need time to think..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later at night**

Ruby got out of her bed and went to where Naruto and the girls were sleeping. She hovered over the blonde, who had an arm draped around Moka's body, and Ruby watched his face twitch unconsciously, as though he were dreaming about something or someone. She looked at the drink in her hand, the very drink he had offered her before.

_I wish that there's something I can do to help you guys_...

It was sweet of him, being so compassionate to someone who tried to kill his friends, but it would make no difference. He would die. The girls in his company would die. Tsukune would die. This entire city would die. That was the price of angering her master, and the humans would learn the error of their ways while being engulfed by flames.

"Can't sleep either?"

The witch squeaked in surprise and quickly turned. "Oh, it's you Yukari-chan..."

"Is something wrong?"

Ruby turned back to her soda can. "No... It's just that... I don't understand you people. How can you all treat me so kindly after everything I've done?"

Yukari smiled in amusement. "Trust me. I know how you feel Ruby-san. Come on let's go talk, witch to witch."

Ruby nodded and followed the younger witch. As soon as they were gone, a single brown eye slid open. Tsukune raised his head to follow the girls when he noticed the succubus wrapped snugly against him.

_UUWWAAA! Kurumu-chan!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've all been through it," Yukari began as the two witches stared at a beautiful full moon. "Naruto-kun is the type of person who could make friends with almost anyone, except for the ones who threaten his friends and loved ones. He makes you feel as if you could go to him for anything, and no matter what the lengths, he will do just as you ask."

"It's not just him though," Ruby replied.

"Yes it is," Yukari smiled. "Naruto-kun is probably the only human in the world that would do that. Sure, there might be others like him, but no one could ever match up to Naruto's determination or willpower. Plus... he has faith, so that's enough for the rest of us. If he says he's going to give you a chance, that's all we need to hear. It would have been the same for me, too."

"But why? What's so special about him?"

"It's because he saved us..." the younger witch sighed with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. "He saved us from the loneliness. We've all experienced it. But ours isn't as nearly as bad as Naruto's. For personal reasons, I cannot tell you what caused it, but imagine it as since the day you were born, you were alone and almost everybody in your village despises your existence. That's the one thing we've all had in common, the loneliness. In fact, it's how we became friends in the first place."

Ruby gasped in shock at Naruto's past. "I guess I can understand," she replied. "When I was alone, my mistress was the one who saved me. She gave me a reason to live after..." she hesitated as those painful memories began to resurface.

"After what?" Yukari asked, concerned at the older witch's sad tone.

Ruby wiped her eyes as they filled with tears. "After my parents died," she replied as Yukari's eyes widened. "When I was young, younger than you are now, they were killed by a stupid, drunk human driver. I was right there, but they pushed me out of the way. A human killed my parents. I cursed him. I cursed _all_ the humans. That was my only comfort for all these years!"

There was some silence for a while. In the shadows, Naruto, Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu were hiding as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Ruby-san..." Yukari murmured.

"You're lucky, Yukari-chan, to have friends like Naruto..." Ruby muttered. "I'm a little jealous of you. I wish that I could have met you all sooner," she then turned away and began to run as Yukari called out to her. Naruto and Tsukune were about to try to intercept her when they were stopped by the two other girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walked through the streets of the human city, a small black figure floated down behind her. It was a crow, with her Magu and a large sunflower held in its beak. Ruby took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

_It's too late for me to change my life style now..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruby-san!" Yukari called out in vain as both she and the other members of the Newspaper Club chased after the elder witch, however their last glimpse of Ruby was of her flying away towards the direction of Witch Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby held tightly to the drink Naruto had given her, as if she was trying to protect it. She touched down on the edge of the sunflower field and prepared herself for what she was about to face. Nearby, a flock of crows circled around a lone figure who wore a tattered old brown cloak.

Ruby stood there nervously watching as the large black birds glided around the figure she dreaded facing after what had happened. A single crow flew back down and landed on her shoulder, a flower held gently in its beak. She smiled softly at her familiar and kissed its head. The crow nuzzled against her cheek for a moment before dropping the sunflower and Magu in her hand and rejoining its flock. The teenage witch took one final deep breath, steeling herself, before stepping into the garden towards the circling murder.

The cloaked figure turned to face Ruby as she drew near. "Ruby…I'm so very disappointed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile, back in the hotel**

The Newspaper Club returned to their hotel room and reflected upon what had occurred earlier.

"I really thought Ruby-san would be our friend, yet she ran out like that..." Yukari had difficulty to absorb the fact even though the words flowed from her young lips.

"To her, there was probably no other way," Tsukune noted, to which he was answered with a few moments of silence.

Naruto then stood up and punched the wall, causing to everyone to look at the blonde and, for a moment, to fear for his sanity.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched the wall again. The girls and Tsukune were about to approach him to try and calm him down, but he then turned and looked at the group.

"When I was younger," Naruto began. "I wanted to be Hokage to get acknowledgement, and to have a meaning, but ever since I stepped into the shinobi world I've noticed its flaws. I want to change that. I want to change the shinobi way," Naruto said as he looked at the group with seriousness in his eyes, which then turned into a fierce determination.

"So many people are affected by it. So many people go through so much hurt and pain. Like me, Gaara, a friend of mine back in the Shinobi Nations was treated like trash for what was within him, I wanted to change that. Haku, a person I met during my first ever mission with Team 7 died as a mere weapon, he died with his dreams. One of my friends, Neji, who was considered a genius by his clan, suffered for most of his life by the Hyuuga main branches rule over the branch members. He had hatred in his heart that blinded him. I changed him from that, from the hatred he held. He is happier now. Gaara however, used to kill to feel like he existed in this world, but now, he had changed for the best and is the leader of his village. But Haku, I couldn't save him, and as I look back, I wish I did. Those are small changes. I know but it is a start. I want to remove the hatred from this world. I want to end the cycle, it plagues this world, and I want to cure it. If it takes my life away in the end then so be it. During my academy days back at Konoha, we studied the shinobi wars and it was mostly about the power struggles. Everyone wants to be stronger than the other. They fight for power but in the fight people lose lives, and those lives lost had families or friends back at their homes. They gain hatred and head for revenge. If it keeps going like this... it's gonna get worse and even worse than before. This hatred in the world is causing the loss of lives and the gain of hatred and revenge. One day... I'm going to stop it. I want to be Hokage of Konoha, but I also want to help take away this hate. They are hurting those who hate, their hearts go cold and they go blind and see nothing but revenge… I want to heal the hurt, and cure the plague of hatred..." Naruto finished before he took in a deep breath.

The whole room was silent as everyone's eyes widened at Naruto's speech. The blonde then smiled. "Don't worry everyone. I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, will end the hatred. I WILL find a way to end the cycle. I WON'T give up on that. I WILL keep trying until I die. I'll NEVER give up on this because hell, I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, and I never go back on my word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way! DAT-TE-BA-YO!"

The silence hung in the air as the group stared in awe at the blonde. Never before have they met someone like Naruto. He had so much determination that made them feel like he could do anything, that he could defy the odds and do the impossible.

"Shouldn't we stop her then? You did hear that her master is planning on attacking the city, right?" Kakashi spoke up, surprising a few within earshot. He was leaning on the doorway and retained his usual lazy, carefree demeanour. But underneath his mask, Kakashi was smiling, for he was extremely proud of his student and how mature he had grown. _The Will of Fire... you are a true inheritor of it Naruto_...

"Yeah, we should stop her before she does something she would regret," Tsukune agreed. "We'll need to wake the bus driver and-"

"No need to wake me up, I am ready to go," the bus driver suddenly said as he walked into the room. "But are you sure you're up to the task, young one?" he asked. "After all, the relationships between humans and the witches are deeper than you think."

"'Deeper than we think?'" Tsukune repeated those words, curious of their meaning.

"It doesn't matter though. We ARE going to stop it!" Naruto declared, to which the other girls nodded.

"Yeah! And just as you said Naruto-san, hatred and revenge would not solve anything!" Tsukune added.

"Brave words, young ones, but how long will that bravery last if you must face an army to stop this attack?" the bus driver inquired.

Naruto grinned. "If that's the case, then we'll make our own army..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you let you let yourself be defeated?" Ruby's mistress growled in a low, gravelly voice.

"Master, I-" Ruby tried to explain. Before she could even begin, a vine snapped from beneath the old witch's sleeve. It struck at the young woman's hand, ripping away the drink that Naruto had given her.

"Then of all things you let yourself be _saved_ by the very people we are set to _destroy_?" the old witch spat crushing the can with the vine. Ruby flinched as soda burst everywhere. She felt as though a precious gift had been taken from her. It was like a piece of her heart had been held inside and she clutched at her heart in sadness.

"Master, please. I can explain..."

"Explain what?" the cloaked witch screamed. "How your people mean nothing to you? How your _parents _meant nothing to you? How all the training I've given you all these years has absolutely meant _nothing_?"

Before Ruby could protest, another vine snapped forward. It wrapped slightly around the girl's throat, choking her and silencing any words that she might have had.

"You're a disgrace..." Ruby's master hissed. "It seems I need to re-educate you, you foolish little girl!"

"Please...forgive me..." Ruby choked out as the vine wrung her neck. In an instant, more vines whipped forward, tearing bits of her skirt and corslet and tangling around her legs, arms, and waist. The long tendrils squeezed the girl tightly, forcing a pained groaned from the entangled witch.

"You should know your-" the old witch stopped as she heard the sound of electricity and... Honking?

"**RAIKIRI!"**

A silver-headed figure suddenly burst into the scene with a strange, blue energy emanating from his hand and with it, he cut through Ruby's binds. The girl dropped to the ground, gasping desperately for breath, while the old witch managed to jump out of the way as the figure attempted to slash her as well. Then from out of nowhere, a bus suddenly jumped into the sunflower field.

"What is this? A bus?"

"Heheheh, we're here," the bus driver announced. "Quite fast, eh? Young ones?"

A certain blonde haired shinobi was not pleased. "Are you insane! What kind of driving was that! Hell! I felt like I was almost going to die!" a voice exclaimed from inside the bus.

Both the master and Ruby sweat dropped as they heard the rant.

"Yeah!" Kurumu agreed, as the group stepped out of the bus. "I thought we were going to die back there!" Save for Kakashi, any chance of a heroic entrance by the near hyperventilating Newspaper Club members was dashed.

"So it was you bunch?" Ruby's master growled with a feral smile. "It would appear that you have taken good care of my Ruby. So what is your reason for being in the Witch's Ranch this time? To become my foot soldiers?" The master then conjured forth a force of power from her own aura to overwhelm the senses of the Newspaper Club.

Only Naruto and Kakashi were unaffected by this invisible show of literal force. "What?" the blonde asked, dumbfounded as he spied at his other fellow club members, who were bracing themselves from some kind of wind.

"You, young witch!" The master called to Yukari as she pointed her aged fingers towards her. "It's not too late young one," Ruby's master said as she smiled at the younger witch. Her aura eased as she extended her earth-like hand toward the small girl. Her voice, surprisingly, even took on a gentler tone. "You can just join us and be with your own people at last. These inferior beings are nothing before us. Come, and we will exterminate those who have done us wrong."

Yukari shuddered as she stared at the older woman. She shifted closer to Naruto, who put a protective hand around her. He then went into Sage Mode and his now toad-like eyes glared menacingly at the witch. The master hung her head, a brief look of sorrow crossing her features before the hood of her robe hid her disappointed eyes.

"I see. Pity..." she sighed. "If that is the case, then you can all die _right here and now_!" The master roared before she raised a tome, which was hidden in her cloak, into the air. The gem at its centred glowed brightly.

"What's going on?" Moka exclaimed.

"Look! The sunflower..." Tsukune shouted while pointing to a reasonably large sunflower that stood several inches away from the old witch. The ground at its base began to rise up as the blossom began to wither.

"Sunflower? Kukuku, your eyes deceive you," the master chuckled. "My strength lies in flora manipulation. Before you is not a simple garden or flower patch, but creatures that I have grown under my care. What you see as simple sunflowers are in fact my army of Hanabake (man-eating plants)!"

As she explained this, the flower was gone, shrivelled up leaving only one long green stalk waving back and forth like the tail of a cat waiting for a mouse to appear. Suddenly, an enormous green claw burst out of the dirt. A ridged looking body began to follow like a dark green exoskeleton. The strange four-legged beast leapt high into the air with the strength of a lion, ripping a grotesque head with several red, pool-like eyes and a mouth much like the plants that attacked Yukari before.

The master cackled as her beast stared at its prey with its empty red eyes. "This will be a good measure of its combat prowess and skill. Now my pet, feast on their flesh!"

The Hanabake leapt forward, swinging its massive claw at Tsukune. The human barely managed to dodge before the monster struck the ground where he had stood. Kurumu and Kakashi leapt to the front of the group to protect their friends as the creature turned toward them again.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurumu-chan, wait!" Naruto shouted before he stepped in front of the jōnin and succubus.

The master chuckled, halting the Hanabake with a whim of her magic. "Do you surrender? I promise you that your deaths will be swift."

"Listen! We're only here to talk! I'm sure that if we just talk, we can find a way to protect this hill without fighting!"

Ignoring the blonde's words, the master sent the Hanabake to attack them once again. Before Naruto could even blink, its tail shot forward, striking the jinchūriki across the jaw. Naruto dropped to the dirt as he felt the blow crack against his cheek. He spat red from his bleeding mouth and he could already feel the Kyūbi's healing kicking in as he turned back to the cloaked witch. The girls and Tsukune gathered around their friend in concern as he slowly climbed back up to his feet. It was all he could do to keep the Kyūbi's influence under control in his anger.

"Begging for your life, foolish human? It's enough to make me ill, so why don't you just die already?" the master threatened.

"For your information, we're not humans!" Moka defended.

The master raised her eyebrows at the revelation, but her face then contorted into a scowl. "Witches, humans, and monsters joining together? Even more foolish a proposition!"

"You're wrong..." Naruto said as he once again stood protectively in front of the group. "Ruby-san is hurting, suffering from all the hatred and pain from hating humans all the time. Fighting will only deepen that scar," those words caused the master to pause and ponder the very thought as Naruto continued. "So instead of fighting, shouldn't we talk and understand each other and become friends?"

"Naruto-kun..." Moka said.

"Someone has to stop the cycle before it gets even worse."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" the master roared. "I am not as naive as you are foolish human! There will never come a day when witches and humans, let alone other monsters, will ever seek community with one another!" the Hanabake once again poised itself to strike at Naruto, with the intent to kill the blonde. Instead, it was Ruby who shed first blood with her razor wings and slashed the unfortunate plant creature to ribbons.

"Ruby-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed, feeling a little awe from the lethal sharpness of the witch's wings.

"Stop!" Ruby begged her master. "Please! Stop hurting these people!"

"R-Ruby..." The older witch gaped as her apprentice protected the whiskered shinobi. "You-"

"Is it true, Master, that there is no other way? That fighting is the only way to protect our home?" Ruby then turned towards her master. "I... I just want to believe in Naruto-san, Tsukune-san, and everyone else," she said as she smiled through watery eyes. The members of the Newspaper Club were moved by the teenage witch's new desire.

The old witch stared at her apprentice in utter disbelief. Her lip quivered in regret as her final ally, the girls she'd raised for years, sided with the enemies she had hated for over a century. "Ruby..."

The teen witch turned back to Naruto, inspecting his injured cheek. "Are you-" she stopped as she gasped in shock when she saw that the wound was almost completely healed, with no indications of a scar that would bother his whiskered face.

Naruto smiled back at her as the others join them. "Let's just say that my healing abilities are above normal. I can't tell you why though."

Naruto was about to say something else, until his eyes grew as big as saucers as a steel hard vine pierced through Ruby's back and out her chest.

"Ruby-chan!" Yukari screamed in horror as Tsukune rushed towards the now barely alive form of the teenage witch as she collapsed from the shock and pain from both the impalement and the betrayal.

"Every... single... one of you... is a fool," the master spat, hatred burning in her voice. "Foolish pests. That's it. I will destroy everything myself."

"Are you insane!" Tsukune shouted, holding the bleeding Ruby in his arms. "She's been with you for years, doing anything you ask, and you try to kill her like that?"

"I do not tolerate traitor's boy!" the old witch replied. "If she has chosen to side with humans, then she shall share the same fate. It is time to awaken my army."

The ground then rumbled beneath the members of the Newspaper Club. All around them the sunflowers began to wither. The girls watched in terrified realization as the flower stalks began to wave menacingly back and forth. The master laughed in insane glee, her tome shining brighter than ever as her army exploded from the earth.

"Kyaa! They're everywhere" Moka shrieked from the sight of so many of these plant-creatures.

"By twilight, there will be nothing left of that damned human city but a sea of flames!" the old witch declared as the Hanabake moved towards the Newspaper Club members, ready to devour them alive and leave no trace of their existence.

"Wait!" Ruby was able to cry out that caused the master to pause from her assault. "Master, please, you don't have to be so angry," she pleaded in between the throbs of pain. "Ever since I met them, Tsukune-san and his friends have showed me that it IS possible for witches and humans to co-exist with one another! If you attack the city, then there is no hope of such a future to appear! So you mustn't fight!"

For a moment, a look of sadness passed over the old witch's face before her hood once again hid her from view. "Ruby," the old woman muttered. "What has happened to you? You have seemed to have forgotten that I took care of you like my own child. Why? Why would you help the humans?" she spat, her eyes flashing with rage. _"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"_

The army of Hanabakes charged forward. The ground rumbled like thunder as the green beasts stampeded towards their prey. Their void red eyes locked on all six at once, trying to decide which one would be devoured first. With a burst of speed one raced ahead of the others. More chased after it, determined to get a piece of the feast. The first Hanabake leapt forward, opening its jaws wide…

"I've had enough of this! **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

In a large puff of smoke, hundreds of Naruto clones suddenly appeared. The old witch's eyes widened at the shinobi's display as she had never seen this type of magic before. "What kind of magic is this!"

Naruto smirked. "It's not magic, it's a jutsu. Okay boys, kill these plants!"

"Hai!" was the reply of the clones as they each pulled out a kunai and charged into battle against the army of Hanabake.

"It looks like we have no choice but to fight..." Kakashi said lazily as he performed hand seals. **"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

A massive fireball erupted from Kakashi mouth and was sent towards the Hanabake. In an instant, some of them were hit and were set on fire, but others managed to jump out of the way in time before the jutsu could hit them.

"We won't go easy on them as well!" Kurumu added as her nails extended into talons and she began her assault against the Hanabake. Yukari also joined the melee with her magic. "I won't forgive anyone who harms Tsukune-kun or Naruto-kun!" the blue-haired girl declared as she transformed into her true succubus form and used her aerial advantage against the plant-creature army.

"I can't stand around and do nothing either!" Yukari said as she utilized her own Iron Tarot Cards to stem the tide of the incoming Hanabake soldiers.

In a flash of blue and yellow, the beasts were ripped apart. Some of the other creatures stopped in their tracks, stunned at what they saw. Before them stood a busty bluenette, her nails long and sharp as daggers, and an army of whiskered blondes with toad-like eyes. The bluenette flicked her wrist, splattering the green blood of the Hanabake corpses at her feet.

_What? _The master gawked at Kurumu in utter shock. _She has a demonic aura! She really is a monster!_

"Stupid cow," Yukari sighed. "That's what I was gonna do."

"Too slow flat-chest," Kurumu smirked.

Yukari said nothing. She simply pulled out a Tarot Card and threw it at the plant army. Moments later, the card pierced the head of a Hanabake and exited through the back of its head, hitting another Hanabake until it impaled dozens of monster, leaving them dead. She grinned smugly at Kurumu. "_Now _who's slow?"

"What's wrong with all of you?" the master shrieked. "Why do you fight for humans and traitors? You are ayashi, yet you seek to aid the humans. It appears that none of you understand anything!" she then opened the tome that she was carrying and a light engulfed the group and surprised those unprepared for this. Once the light died down, the group looked around in horror to see mountains of trash all around them. Splintered wood and scraps of metal littered the earth. Piles of broken glass and rotting food stretched for miles in every direction. Behind the master was a factory that reached towards the blackened sky, the roof choked by tons of smoke that spewed forth from its numerous chimneys. The members of the Newspaper Club all cringed in disgust.

"Do you understand now?" the master cried in conviction. "Do you know where this trash dump is?"

"I have a feeling that I know," Kakashi said before he coughed for the stench and smoke had somehow gotten into his mask. _Hmm... This isn't a genjutsu. So trying to dispel it probably won't work..._

"Yes, this trash dump is what they plan to do to _my _hill! The humans want nothing more than to turn this beautiful witch haven into nothing more than a garbage dump for their wasteful ways!" the master announced to which caused several of the members of the Newspaper Club members to gasp at the revelation.

The master smiled in satisfaction. "Do you know of my pain? How it turned to anger and hatred towards these arrogant and destructive humans?" she asked. "For over a hundred winters have I lived, ever since the city was a mere town, a settlement, and no humans have once set foot upon this ground," the old witch sighed longingly. "Years ago, I used to have nakama in this ranch. Ones that were driven out by humans from their shelter... they had no other place to go. For us, this hill was our sanctuary, our last paradise..." Her face then turned to fury as the memories filled her mind. "Even so, these humans that chased after us, they destroyed our forests and killed the animals before our very eyes. Then after that, they seek to turn this place into a garbage site! How dare you mock our cause!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground. "I see," he said. "So that's why..." the blonde looked up at her. "I can't blame you for being angry. I would feel the same if people tried to fill my home with garbage and create a complete wasteland. I cannot allow that to happen!"

The master smiled. "Oh? So does this mean that you wish to take sides with me and destroy the human city?"

"No," the blonde replied, causing the old witch to stare at him. "Because if I allow you to continue with your plan... you will destroy an entire city. Lives will be lost and the cycle will never end! You'll be no better than the humans trying to destroy your ranch. First, I will stop you. Then I will stop the construction workers."

The master glared at him angrily. "How dare you compare me to those wretched humans! I will destroy you, you foolish human. But first!" the old witch raised her hand and her fingers turned into vines. Before anyone could do anything, the vines wrapped around Moka's neck and pulled her into the air.

"Kyaaa!" Moka cried as she was pulled closer to the witch.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto shouted as the vampire girl was dragged by him. She flew through the air toward the cloaked witch and hung helplessly in front of her, the cords around her neck just lack enough to let the girl breathe.

"If you wish to help in my suffering, then let us see how you bear my pain," the master chuckled darkly. "We'll start with how you suffer the loss of those precious to you..."

"You... you sick bitch..." Naruto growled as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Does that mean that our deal is off?" the old witch sneered. "Just as I thought, a liar to the end. You're happy to claim repentance if the feeling suits you, but when you have to face the consequences... you try to squirm your way out!"

"Don't worry. It's okay..." Moka interrupted. Everyone turned in surprise to the young vampire who smiled warmly at the jinchūriki. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. No matter what kind of history you have, it's always better to live together peacefully. Me, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, and even Ruby-san. We all learned that from you. Naruto-kun, you are not wrong. I'll believe in you no matter what."

"Silence you damned girl!" the master spat in rage. "You should have just kept your filthy mouth shut! Now-"

"Now _what_?" Naruto shouted. He pulled back his right hand, and an orb of spiralling blue energy began to form, growing bigger and bigger as the blonde poured more chakra into it. "I am _sick _of listening to you! I tried to make you see that what you're doing is wrong, I tried wearing you down, and then I tried being the sacrifice, but it's just not enough for you. Now, I'm just gonna beat the fucking shit out of you! And Moka...?" Naruto's eyes instantly softened as he turned to the girl. He smiled that infectious grin at her, the same grin that always let her know that everything would turn out okay. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you die..."

Naruto then pulled out a kunai with his left hand and threw it at the old witch. Before the kunai could make a fatal hit, the witch used one of her vines to block the ninja weapon. Unbeknownst to her, however, that kunai had a **Hiraishin** seal on it. Naruto smirked before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

The old witch's eyes widened. "What-"

"**Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan!"**

The master screamed in pain as the senjutsu empowered **Rasengan** was shoved into her back, sending the witch flying into a pile of junk. In her shock, she released Moka. The vampire nearly fell but Naruto quickly grabbed and pulled her back. Moka responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

Moka looked into Naruto's toad-like eyes, which immediately turned back into its normal, cerulean colour. After that heart pumping experience, she found herself getting lost in those eyes of his.

"I am now," she said breathlessly.

The illusion the old witch had put up slowly collapsed around them. But then, the same witch suddenly burst out of the rubble that she had created. She sneered as blood flowed from her mouth and head. "You... you're not just some ordinary human, aren't you? And here I thought you were when it turns out you are the most powerful of all," she sighed though her grin never left her. "Figures... I must admit, if I hadn't used the vines to cushion the impact from that, I would've been killed. But you shouldn't underestimate me boy. I've had enough of you annoying pests for one night. If you really want to put out all the stops, I'll show just how futile your efforts are."

Before Naruto could retort, the master slammed her hand down on the spell book, causing a bright glow that enveloped the ancient witch's body.

"Yukata-sama, don't do it!" Ruby begged in a panic, which caused the others to wonder exactly what her master had done. The fighting between the Newspaper Club and the Hanabakes suddenly stopped as the plant monsters looked back toward the old witch, for an unheard call echoed through their feral minds. The army of creatures rushed toward the bright light like bugs drawn to a light bulb, their red eyes blazing as they glared in every possible direction. Once the Hanabake reached Yukata, they melted and melded together, their forms becoming indistinguishable from one another as they became one enormous mass of mushy green flesh and shining red eyes. At the centre of the chaos, a mad cackle rang out over the roaring beasts and echoed through the air.

"Might be a good idea if we back away a little," Kakashi said as he urged everyone to move away. But the group didn't budge as they stared up at the bubbling mass that had engulfed Ruby's master. They watched in horror as countless sets of jaws opened from the green mass, the millions of fangs smiling at them wickedly. Naruto never faltered as he stood defiantly before the thing that had begun to take shape in front of him.

It was enormous. Four large muscular arms extended from its body. Dozens of vine-like tentacles, some larger than redwoods, waved menacingly, shattering the ground around it. Millions of red eyes looked in every direction at once. The torso was covered in huge drooling mouths that covered virtually every inch of its body. At the heart of the creature, one final maw opened wide.

Yukata was in the beast's mouth. Her cloak had been torn away to reveal the woman covered in bandages and bindings. Her skin had turned completely green and her hands and legs had ceased to exist having fused into the tongue. In front of her, her tome had also merged to the pink flesh, glowing with mystic energies. The ancient witch smiled down at them from her monstrous form, Naruto in particular.

"How horrible!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. "She merged with all of those creatures?"

Yukata smirked. "Impressive, isn't it? None of you look so threatening against my century's worth of experience and power!" the grotesque gestalt of Hanabake then roared. "All humans will fall before me!"

"Everyone get out of the way!" Tsukune warned as a claw descended upon them with the intent to smash their bodies into the ground. The group was able to avoid the attack in time, but were soon knocked to the ground by the force of the wind from the impact.

"What kind of spell is that?" Kurumu asked as she turned towards the teenage witch.

"A forbidden spell," Ruby answered, devastated that her master would use such magic. "A spell that fuses a witch with another being so as to incorporate its powers. Once cast, however, the caster could never be able return to her original form..."

"That's why she looked strange earlier," Kakashi surmised. "She had already merged with at least one of them to strengthen her body."

"Yeah, but she was already tough before," Kurumu replied nervously. "How do we beat her when she's fused with like... a thousand of those weeds?"

"You don't," Naruto said flatly. "The three of you will just be in the way. Kakashi-sensei, can you get them out of here?"

Before Kakashi could protest, Naruto looked at the silver-haired jōnin with serious eyes, signifying that he meant business. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the blonde's decision, Kakashi nodded.

_Naruto-kun..._

Naruto jumped in surprise as he looked around, curious as to who called him. He then looked down and noticed that Moka's Rosario was trashing around on its chain, as if the object was trying to get his attention.

Wait... what?

_Naruto-kun, release me, so I may give you assistance in the fight..._

"Moka-chan?"

From inside the Rosario, Inner Moka sighed. _Yes, it is I. Naruto, take off the Rosario, for my other self is as of no use to you at the moment._

"Hey!"

_Omote, we both know that you can't fight._

Moka pouted at her other self's words, but she agreed with them nonetheless. She looked up at Naruto and smiled. "What my other self says is true, I'll only be a burden to you if I stay, please take off the Rosario Naruto-kun, so that she can help you."

Naruto nodded at his girlfriend request's before he put her down. He reached for the rosary on her neck and pulled. A powerful dark light then burst from the girl as everyone in the area felt the aura coming from it. Once the light dispersed, Inner Moka now stood where Outer Moka was standing. She tore away a piece of her dress from her shoulder that had been ripped earlier in the fight by the old witch. Her crimson eyes stared at the Hanabake monstrosity as her powerful aura filled the air.

The blonde whistled. "You sure know how to make an entrance, Moka-chan."

The vampire smirked. "I have my ways," she replied smugly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, from inside the monstrosity, Yukata stared at the unsealed vampire. "The S-class monster... the vampire... it's been a while since I've encountered one... but it doesn't matter. In this form, I am undefeatable. Do they really think they can fight against me, let alone gain victory?" the master taunted, to which the other two powerful individuals heard perfectly.

"I prefer fighting over long and boring speeches," Inner Moka countered. "Don't come back complaining if you die."

"And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Naruto added as he flashed the master a sly grin.

Yukata growled. "Silence! I'll crush you to paste!" tendrils then emerged from the right limb of the creature and slammed Inner Moka into a nearby tree, causing the trunk to shatter from the force alone and the vampire found herself smashing through several other tree trunks.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out in worry as he was lifted away by Kurumu with Yukari upon her back. The combined weight forced the young succubus to struggle in flight and the inability to fly up into higher altitudes.

"How do we stop something that big?" Yukari asked the group before she widened her eyes in realization and turned towards Ruby, who struggled with the weight of Kakashi. "Ruby-san! That book is your master's focus isn't it?"

"Stop moving around so much!" Kurumu complained.

"Yes!" Ruby grunted in response. Tsukune then looked at the mouth which contained not only the corrupted form of the master, but the book as well.

At same moment, Yukata saw Inner Moka rise from the mass of timber with an amused look upon her face. "Fascinating, you are able to stand even after such an attack? And those crimson irises are only proof of your true form as a vampire: a being that infuses their own bodies with energies to give them strength, the same strength that separates them from both monster and humans whom fear them. I think I'll take it!"

"You will fail," Inner Moka predicted as she used her vampiric strength and agility to climb up a tendril towards the mouth that held the master. "No matter how massive or repulsive you become, it will be of little concern to me," she declared as she delivered a powerful kick to the master. However, the attack had also left her open and she soon found herself entangled by vines.

"Now you are mine," The master taunted as her body morphed back from the powerful blow of Inner Moka's kick. "Nothing but an insect bite upon my neck. Don't think I only grew in size, but strength as well. To which I will deprive you off!" the released vampire then felt the painful sting of tentacles that penetrated her skin and dug deep into her flesh.

"What are you doing to me?" Inner Moka demanded.

"As I've said, I'm taking your strength!" Yukata answered. "To be exact, the source of your vampire strength: your blood. With this form, I can rob an unlimited number of creatures, robbing them of their strength and adding them to my own! That is the very purpose of this spell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just hold on Moka-chan..."

Meanwhile, a few metres away from the battle, Naruto performed a set of hand seals before he bit his thumb, so as to provide the blood that is needed, and slammed his right hand down into the dirt. A seal of some sorts then appeared in the ground underneath his hand and it spread out into different directions.

"**Kuchiyose no Justu!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To everyone's surprise, a very large puff of smoke suddenly appeared in the forest and they all instantly turned their heads towards the source. Much to their shock, once the smoke was gone, a very large toad whose size towers over the trees and some buildings of the human city appeared. His colour was a dull, dusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye was a scar. He was wearing a large blue happi vest and was carrying a massive dosu blade at his hip. Also, in his mouth was a large kiseru pipe which he was smoking out of.

The massive toad then looked down at his summoner. **"Hey brat! What is the meaning of this! And where the hell am I? This isn't Konoha or anywhere inside the Elemental Nations!" **the toad shouted as he looked at his surroundings.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I'll explain later chief, right now I need your help, see that thing over there?" the blonde began as he gestured to the Hanabake monstrosity. "It's actually a witch who used magic to merge her body with her plant monsters. The reason she did that is because she plans to destroy that city and kill all the people in it," he finished while pointing at the human city.

"Oh yeah, and I kinda shoved a **Rasengan** into her," Naruto added.

Gamabunta scoffed. **"Heh, no wonder, shoving a Rasengan into someone would make ANYONE pissed off," **the toad said before he pulled out his blade. **"Come on brat, hop on, we're gonna take her down."**

Naruto nodded before he leapt onto the chief toad's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, what is that?" Yukari asked as she pointed at the large form of Gamabunta.

"That's Gamabunta," Kakashi replied. "He's the chief toad of Mount Myōboku, which is the land of toads. Naruto was able to summon him from there due to a summoning contract he signed a couple of years ago. At the moment, Naruto is probably the only person in the world who has a contract with them."

"Amazing..."

"Moka!" Tsukune suddenly cried as he reached out towards the captured vampire.

"Don't get too close Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu warned in between grunts. "You might get absorbed too!"

"But..."

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured. "All she needs to do is to get that book away from her or destroy it," he advised. "Plus, Naruto's helping her."

"But Kakashi-sensei, do they even know that?" Tsukune asked.

The silver-haired jōnin stiffened in Ruby's grip before he chuckled nervously. "Woops, I forgot. Nope, they probably don't," Kakashi replied as the group groaned in annoyance. Suddenly, the succubus found herself another passenger and a slow descent towards the ground as Ruby flew towards her former master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can feel it...! This phenomenal power flowing into my body, invading it! With it, I will soon become the most powerful creature in this world!" The master declared. "Now then, let's become one vampire!" Tendrils then rushed towards Inner Moka's already bound body.

"Oh hell no!"

As the tendrils made their way towards Moka, a large shadow loomed over the two. Before they could penetrate Moka's skin, a giant frog suddenly landed on top of the Hanabake beast. The monstrosity roared in pain as the massive summon crushed him with its weight.

"**Hold still!"** Gamabunta roared as he stabbed his massive blade into the beast, causing another pained cry.

While the frog dealt with the creature, Naruto leapt off of Gamabunta's head and severed the tendrils that bound Inner Moka. In the blink of an eye, he caught her and brought her into his arms before she could plummet down into the earth, but was unaware of the tendrils that Yukata sent to attack him.

"Yukata-sama, stop!"

Ruby swooped down to intercept the attack of her master, causing the jinchūriki and vampire to widen their eyes. The vines ripped through her body, impaling her at least a dozen times. Her wand and wings were torn apart, hanging limply at her side, all completely useless now. The wings crumbled into a pile of black feathers as the magic supporting them faded away. Blood poured from Ruby's lips as she looked up sadly at her horrified master.

"You-" Inner Moka began.

"Oh no... My sceptre is broken... I can't use magic... without a magical attribute..." Ruby interrupted as she offered her broken wand to the vampire. "That is our greatest weakness as witches..." with the last of her strength, the witch pushed Naruto and Inner Moka off the beast. They plummeted to the ground. That is until they landed safely on the webbed, outstretched paw of Gamabunta, with the broken wand in the vampire's hand. He then placed them down.

The Hanabake monstrosity then tried to force Gamabunta off from its massive body. Some of its tentacles and mouths started attacking the toad chief, forcing him to pull his blade out from the creature and withdraw.

"Ruby..." the old witch gaped at the girl's sacrifice, her voice trembling in disbelief. "Why...?"

"My... la...lady..." Ruby whispered. She then spoke no more as the light left her eyes.

"_RUBYYYYYYY!_" Yukata screamed in anguish as it filled the night sky. She pulled her apprentice into the air, the desire to be with the girl all that was fuelling her. The master held the young girl over her beast's massive jaw…and swallowed her whole.

"No…" Yukari sobbed, her voice cracking.

"Yes Ruby, I can feel you," Yukata smiled, though her eyes ran freely with tears. "Your power becoming one with my own… This is how it should be. The two of us, together forever. Now we can destroy the humans together like we always intended. And we'll be more powerful than ever!"

Naruto and Moka looked on in horror. Ruby had been devoured. The group who were the closest thing she had to friends could only stare in disbelief at what Yukata had done. Tears poured from each of their faces, while the blonde had his fists clenched so tightly that blood began to seep from it.

Something slid down Moka's cheek, something the girl couldn't remember ever having felt in her true form. A tear. Her weary eyes turned to the boy as the lone drop of water ran down her pale face.

"Naruto..."

Naruto was not coping well with the situation. His body was shaking so violently that it felt like the earth would tear itself open underneath his feet. His anger had reached such heights that the Kyūbi's chakra was allowed to seep out of the seal, once again giving the blonde vulpine features.

"I'm... go**ing to kill you**..." Naruto growled, his voice becoming deeper midway due to the Kyūbi's influence.

Inner Moka stared in awe as the jinchūriki used his occupant's chakra, releasing an aura into the air that was filled with both power... and malevolence. The proud vampire gulped hesitantly as the aura engulfed her and for the first time in her life, she felt true fear. She knew that this wasn't the fox's full power, but only a fraction. Still, she was afraid, afraid of the malevolence that was the Nine-Tails.

As she watched Naruto's transformation, the crimson bubbles then appeared and enshrouded the blonde's body and took the shape of a fox, but what peaked Inner Moka's interest the most was that instead of the shroud forming one tail, it formed two.

When the transformation finished, the jinchūriki let out a powerful roar that created a shockwave big enough to push the Hanabake monstrosity back. Inside of the creature, Yukata's eyes widened as she gasped for breath, for the aura the blonde was releasing felt like it was choking her, like he had an invisible hand on her throat and attempted to destroy her windpipe.

Naruto then went on all fours and glared at the beast as a growl emanated from his throat.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

* * *

**AN: Sorry if you guys expected a fight between Gamabunta and the Hanabake monstrosity but I felt that Naruto going into the two-tailed form would be better. I know that Naruto could have just used the MS to burn Yukata but yeah, I wanted Naruto to use the Kyubi's chakra. Also, I know that I made Ruby's master survive the Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan but please let me explain. In my opinion, I think that she is a powerful witch who is stronger than or on par with Kuyou. Yeah, I know that he's a four-tailed Youko and his race are considered to be gods, but in the anime or manga (I'm not sure where) when Ruby faces off against him, they were able to fight on almost equal footing and she even managed to hurt the bastard. And when I noticed the fear Ruby had for her master when she angered her, it must mean that her master's powers were on a whole different level.**


	21. The Second Tail Unleashed

"Shit! If this keeps up... Naruto will lose control!"

"W-what do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Yukari asked, frightened beyond belief.

"Naruto can only control the fox's chakra up until the three-tailed form, if he goes any higher than that... well, let's just say that we're screwed," replied a worried Kakashi.

The two chakra tails of the Kyūbi swayed wildly in the air as Naruto leant back and let out another roar, causing the group to cover their eyes with their arms as the shockwave created a dust storm that blew across the area. Then in a flash, Naruto jumped into the sky and punched one of the mouths of the Hanabake creature. The punch hit with earth shattering force and the beast stumbled from the blow and roared in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukata shrieked in pain as the jinchūriki continued his onslaught. Her massive body was being pushed back by the blows Naruto was delivering, and at the same time being burned by the Nine-Tails chakra. The only thing that kept her from collapsing on the spot was the energy she had drained from Ruby moments before, but they were quickly fading due to the blonde's attack.

The moment the girls and human had felt the rising aura they'd been filled with fear. To them, the jinchūriki's aura was malevolent and frightening. But most of all, it was angry. They felt the power pass over them and each of them trembled nervously. Kurumu's wings were flapping instantly as she prepared for the worst to come. She sped toward Yukari and Tsukune, snatching both before flying towards a safer location and easing them to the ground. Kakashi and Moka, with the latter taking back her Rosario from Naruto earlier, soon joined them. Gamabunta had dispelled when Naruto began to transform as he sensed that he was no longer needed.

All eyes turned to Naruto who continued attacking the Hanabake monstrosity. His demonic shroud was radiating with crimson energy. He then leapt high into the air and pulled his hand back as his eyes fell on Yukata, and the witch felt every inch of her massive form tremble under his gaze.

Naruto's eyes glowed not with their usual cerulean but a slitted red. The hatred of his leer was made all the more fearsome as he looked down at her with the demonic eyes of the Kyūbi.

"Since you have hurt someone who I consider a friend," Naruto growled while his now deep voice echoed around the area. "This is what you deserve..."

In an instant, Naruto began to form a **Rasengan**, with the blue orb of chakra once again taking a purplish color as the fox's chakra was poured into it. Once the jutsu was completed, the jinchūriki then dived back down towards the Hanabake and thrust the orb into the creature's body while at the same time yelling one word, **"RASENGAN!"**

Howls of pain cried out from the many mouths that covered the beast's body. Again, the only thing that kept the old woman from collapsing was the power she had absorbed. Yukata reached one of her giant arms towards the blonde, vines striking out around him like a thousand whips in an attempt to prevent him to escape.

Naruto let out a powerful roar, repelling the angry tendrils with ease. He then formed a chakra arm from the cloak and used it to punch the witch in the face. Yukata screamed in pain as she heard something crack and felt her face burn, for the stolen aura had failed to protect her this time. A moment later however, her face slowly, but painfully, began to recover from the blow.

Yukata winced, her beastly maws roaring in agony. She looked back at the boy who was glaring menacingly at her.

_Foolish boy, _the witch smirked as Naruto charged at her. _I can't be killed by physical att-?_

Yukata's thoughts were silenced as Naruto drove his fist into her cheek. Pain wracked her body as her face burned a moment before the strike tore into the brittle green of her face. Bits of charred flesh fell from her wound, leaving a searing mark from the jinchūriki's crushing blow.

"_RRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!_" Yukata screamed in pain and hatred. Without warning, the massive jaws where they stood snapped shut, trapping them both within the beast.

"NARUTO!" the three girls cried out as their friend disappeared from sight.

"It's over!" Yukata cried out in victory. Tendrils shot from the darkness behind her. With nowhere to go the swarm of vines speared towards Naruto, but to her shock, the vines bounced straight off from the cloak.

"W-what?"

"Well that's interesting," Naruto said curiously as for some odd reason, he dusted off his shoulder. He then spiked up his chakra and the demonic shroud's bubbles grew more violent.

"What...? _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" Yukata screeched.

"Oh I'm just borrowing a bit more of the fox's chakra, nothing to worry about," Naruto said casually. The witch's eyes then went wide as the air around them began to feel denser from the boy's aura.

"What's happening?" Yukata wondered aloud.

The blonde smirked at his opponent's curiosity. "I'm getting impatient..."

At that moment, the witch knew that this was her end, for the boy in front of her was in a class of his own, far surpassing those of S-class ayashi. In fact, she wasn't even sure if he was an ayashi, but instead was something more... powerful... something that the most bloodthirsty of ayashi can only dream of becoming...

If you're curious to know my readers, that something is a demon.

Taking a deep breath, the witch asked one last question. "What are you?"

The blonde's smirk grew even wider. "I'm a jinchūriki," Naruto said simply as he made a **Rasengan** and put it right in front of the witch's gut. "And you were right, it's over..."

The last thing the witch felt was when the blonde pushed the orb into her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukata could feel herself falling and falling and falling. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and slowed her descent. She looked up and saw Ruby, who was smiling at her. The girl's six black wings flapped steadily through the brilliant white sky.

"You... you're taking my hand?" the old witch asked in disbelief. "Even after all I did to you? Why? Don't you resent me? Still, I did..."

But Yukata didn't finish as Ruby merely shook her head. "Let's go back, Mistress Yukata," Ruby said softly. "Let's go back home... so that we can live together peacefully and happily."

The witch stared at her apprentice. Water ran down her face as a mix of joy and sorrow filled her heart. "Ruby... forgive me," the witch sobbed. "I thought you had forsaken me... that the humans had raised you against me..."

Ruby looked down at her master gently as she felt her own eyes start to water.

"I was blinded," Yukata continued. "Whatever I could've said or done... you had always been... the only one that mattered to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group watched nervously, each one thinking a silent prayer. Moments after Naruto and Yukata had been trapped inside the beast's mouth, the creature had stopped moving. There had been no auras that signified a battle. They all wanted to do something, but feared that any attempts to save the jinchūriki might instead condemn him.

And so they waited, hoping for a miracle with each passing minute.

And then it happened. An explosion of light, big enough to engulf an entire mountain, burst from the Hanabake monstrosity. The group quickly covered their eyes, for the light was too strong for it to handle, but unbeknownst to them, they had received their miracle. When the light eventually cleared, the group gasped in shock, as the creature's body was now gone, never to be seen again in this world. But Naruto was still inside. They frantically looked around, hoping that they would find their friend, and their eyes widened when they found one familiar figure standing where the beast had once been.

Naruto was exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached since using the fox's chakra always harms his body, but at least with it, he was able to end the battle before any more people got hurt. He fell forward, only to be caught suddenly by two pairs of arms. The blonde looked up and saw the faces of Moka and Kakashi, with the former having changed back into her Outer self, gave a teary smile towards her boyfriend, extremely relieved that he was okay.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and the others stared at the three's interactions while rays of light soon peaked over the horizon. They watched as Kakashi and Moka helped Naruto up and the members of the Newspaper Club gathered before Witch Hill, with all reflecting upon the actions of that pre-dawn morning.

"In the end, I couldn't do anything," Tsukune sighed in remorse.

"It's okay Tsukune-kun," Kurumu patted the shoulder of her Destined One. "You did what you could."

Before anyone could reply, the sound of vehicle horns could be heard. The group turned to see the familiar school bus and an unknown car approach them. From that car climbed out their club advisor, Shizuka Nekonome. "Sorry for the delay!" the teacher apologized before she spied upon the aftermath of the battle. "Oh my! It didn't end without trouble it seemed."

"What do you mean 'without trouble'?" Naruto demanded, his voice etched with annoyance as the Newspaper Club members gathered around Nekonome.

"Are you guys a bunch of idiots or are you just doing that as a joke?" The group turned towards the familiar voice of Gin as the werewolf emerged from the bus door with the unconscious form or Ruby in his arms, to the amazement of the other members of the Newspaper Club.

"Ruby-san's alive!" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"Heheheheh, almost leaves you all speechless eh?" the bus driver asked as he leaned against the door frame of the bus. "That witch escaped that explosion unscathed, it seems, and we found her lying unconscious. It would appear that her master used the last of her strength to protect this child."

"Ruby-san!" the group exclaimed as they rushed towards the unconscious witch's side, glad that she made it out alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the members of the Newspaper Club started to board the bus, Kurumu suddenly cried. "Naruto-kun! Summoning that massive toad to help you in the fight... it was absolutely amazing!" she then hugged him tightly.

_Bonk!_ A giant basin fell on her head courtesy of Yukari.

"That really was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Yukari said while Kurumu was rubbing off her now hurting head.

"That... that really was amazing," Moka said shyly, smiling sweetly at Naruto.

_Amazing?_ Inner Moka thought. _Amazing? Hmph. His display of power was unlike anything any of us have ever seen. The __Kyūbi is a being of unfathomable strength, one that could destroy mountains and create tsunamis' with just a single swipe of one of its tails, and Naruto is able to use its power very effectively. Admirable, _Inner Moka purred again as she remembered Naruto's two-tailed form. _Such power. Such a display. Yes... I have had enough of waiting. The next time this Rosario comes off, I am making my claim. A being of his power is mine and my other half's and no one else's. I will be sure to let everyone, including that succubus and human, know that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is ours._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was the last one to get on.

_Stop right there._

The pink-haired vampire jumped a little when she realized that her Inner self was talking to her again.

_From now on, _Inner Moka said. _Whenever you get into battles, I'm coming out to._

Moka blinked in surprise at her Rosario. "Um... sure," she said. Then she smiled sheepishly in an almost Naruto-like fashion. "We have been leaving you out lately. I guess you want to be able to walk around too, huh?"

_Do not misunderstand me, _Inner Moka corrected. _I merely wish to have something relieve me of the boredom I feel while being sealed._

Moka smiled at her Rosario. "Okay," she said. "I'll make sure to let Naruto-kun know," With that, Moka hopped aboard the bus.

_Too easy, _Inner Moka thought to herself in satisfaction. _Once they get into another fight, which will be soon, knowing Naruto, he will remove the Rosario and release me just as I requested. Once we are done with whichever opponent we face, I will claim him. And he will soon learn what that claim means. No doubt my other self will protest. But once she realizes that we will be having Naruto all to ourselves... I highly doubt that she will complain. Soon it'll be just us, Naruto-kun... very soon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shivered.

_Huh, I haven't felt this feeling ever since I was back in Konoha... I wonder what it is now..._

Meanwhile, inside the mindscape of the blonde, a certain Nine-Tailed Fox was chuckling in amusement at his container's obliviousness. _**Oh brat, **_**The** **fox thought. **_**You are an idiot. I can sense the intentions of your silver-haired girlfriend. It is the same as that blue-haired female, Hinata was it? Anyway, it is so obvious; in fact, they were both reeking of it. Again, damn you Minato for having to seal me inside your stupid son! Couldn't you have found me a better container?**_

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I think that I shouldn't have brought Gamabunta into the story as his departure was rather plain and lame... oh well, too late to change it now. Also, is obliviousness even a word? I just taught it would sound right for the sentence.**


	22. The Snow Girl

**AN: Alright, concerning the pairing of Tsukune, who do you think he should end up with? I've made a poll on my profile concerning this and would like to know your opinions. You could also leave it in a review if you want, but I would prefer the poll.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

The sixteen year old jinchūriki was setting stacks of newspapers on a table. "'Sup Moka-chan?"

"Can I drink your blood?" she asked with a cute look.

The blonde frowned. "Again?"

"Please! I asked!"

"Fine..."

"Capu-chu!"

Naruto winced as Moka took a bite onto his neck, feeling her fangs dig deep into his skin. He felt slightly euphoric as she started to drink his blood and mentally cursed about it. When she finished, Moka started talking about how he and his blood were so special to her. Naruto was touched and listened to the vampire's rambling as he continued to do his job. A minute later, Naruto turned his head towards her and smiled before he asked. "Moka-chan, are you going to start working or not?"

Moka blushed before she started to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the Newspaper Club!"

"How would you like a copy of our newspaper?"

Students flocked to the stand where Naruto, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune were all handing out newspapers.

"Wow," one student said as he read through the newspaper. "They really have outdone themselves this time. The Newspaper Club even went to the human world to interview a few humans during the summer!"

"This is amazing," said a girl as she and her friend read the articles.

"They sure are working hard!" her friend agreed.

"Look! There's another article about ramen in here! And once again, it's written by Naruto-san!"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, look! There are all these different types! Miso with extra pork, Tonkotsu, Shio, Shōyu... the list goes on and on."

"Really? Wow, Naruto-san really does love his ramen."

A month had passed since the Newspaper Club came back from the human world. Ever since the incident with Yukata, there have been many protests to protect the ranch. It turns out that many had heard the battle and the earth-shattering blows that were made. But according to civilians, the biggest spectacle was when a large toad suddenly appeared. The Witch Ranch had caught the attention of the public for sure. An anti-factory plantation was suggested and nature protection plans began to take action. All of these caused the suspension of the construction project.

On a side note, that night, Yukata had lost her life. Because of that, Ruby had been emotionally wounded and is still under care. But for the members of the Newspaper Club, ever since that day they were taught the deep boundary between the humans and the witches. Including the importance of their coexistence.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cried happily. "It seems this issue was also a hit! Most of them got passed out," she tried to hug Naruto from behind, but was stopped by Moka.

"Our hard work has finally paid off ~Desu," Yukari beamed.

"Yeah, and nothing says 'good job' like a nice hot bowl of Miso ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as his mouth began to water from the prospect of him eating his favourite food.

"What if we celebrated instead?" Moka suggested after she finally stopped Kurumu from getting her precious Naruto. "A party for the successful result of the Newspaper Club Summer Issue."

"Wow! Great idea, Moka-chan!" Naruto complimented, causing the vampire to blush.

"I wanna go to the party too!" Yukari demanded.

"A party eh?" Kurumu pondered. "We can hold it right after school!"

"How about Gin-senpai?" Moka asked.

Kurumu waved her hand. "Him? He's probably off somewhere flirting with another woman!" she scorned. "We don't NEED to invite him!"

Tsukune was speechless at the heartless words of Kurumu and sweat dropped.

"He's the enemy of all women," Yukari said.

"Alright, let's get back to planning the party," Naruto said. "What are we going to bring? I already know what I'm taking."

"I'll bring the sake!" Yukari said excitedly.

Tsukune and Naruto sputtered before looking at her in shock. "What the heck are you talking about Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked, almost jokingly.

"Yeah, none of us are anywhere NEAR the drinking age back in Konoha, and I bet the rules are the same here," Naruto added.

"But... I want to drink..." Yukari whined.

Moka smiled softly as the group interacted. It was nice to see them get along. Kurumu, meanwhile, chuckled at the three.

"You guys are weird," a voice said. "The Newspaper Club gets along rather well."

The person speaking was a somewhat strange girl, even by Yokai Academy standards. She had long purple hair that reached down to her hips; a pale face, blue eyes, and was wearing a rather large sweatshirt and purple-stripped stockings. A lollipop was in her mouth.

"You guys get along too well," the mysterious girl noted in a soft, quiet voice. The stick of her lollipop bounced up and down to match the movement of her lips. "I don't understand that kind of stuff."

"And you are?" Tsukune asked, just before the mysterious girl moved uncomfortably close to Naruto's face. The action was not taken rather well by both the vampire and the succubus.

"Umm... ahh... eh?" was the blonde's reaction to the girl's boldness. He tried to say something, but the close proximity of their faces prevented any words from coming out of his mouth. She simply stared at Naruto before a faint blush light up her cheeks. She smiled as she pulled out her lollipop and gave it a lick.

"Fufu..." the girl chuckled. "So you're Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... you're cuter than I expected."

"Ahhh..." was all Naruto could reply as he felt his face warm up from that unexpected compliment. Moka, however, was practically fuming, as this girl was flirting with HER man.

"I'll... take a copy," the girl said as she put the lollipop back into her mouth, grabbed a newspaper, and walked off.

The mysterious girl left the group with a rather awkward silence before any of them spoke.

Moka was the one to break the silence. "Who was that?" she asked jealously, not at the least pleased at how the girl acted towards Naruto.

"Moka-chan, I swear on the Kami of ramen, I have never met that girl before," Naruto answered truthfully.

"I wonder what she came for..." Kurumu wondered aloud as she glared at the direction the girl walked off to. The succubus had the same feeling Moka felt towards her.

"Do you think it's one of his fan girls?" Tsukune asked. "This _is_ the first time one had the courage to go up and talk to him."

"Hmm... maybe, Naruto-kun you player!" Yukari teased, causing the said blonde to scowl.

One person who was definitely not thrilled was Inner Moka. She was all too aware of what was going on and she could plainly see that the girl was more than a simple fan. All she could do now was patiently wait until a battle came around. Then, Naruto would remove her Rosario and she would claim him as her and her Outer self's mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group had gone back to their respective classrooms, the first homeroom session of the semester had started with an interesting announcement: the election of the Class Manager, Vice-Manager, and Secretaries for class 1-3.

_Class Manager? _The thought echoed throughout both Naruto's and Tsukune's minds before Nekonome continued.

"During the second semester," Nekonome said. "We have things like the school fair that needs to be planned out. Class Manager is 1 person, Vice-Manager will also be 1 person, and Secretary will be 2 people. Does anyone have a candidate suggestion?"

Naruto smiled in amusement. _Just as usual, Nekonome-sensei's so sudden. Oh well, I would volunteer, but this isn't any of my business..._

"Hey teacher," a voice said as the person stood up from her desk. Naruto and Tsukune looked back and were surprised to see that the person who spoke was the girl from before. "I think Naruto-kun would make a good manager."

The blonde instantly shot up from his seat. "You're the girl from this morning, you were in our class?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup."

_Hey, it's Shirayuki-san. She didn't come to school during the 1__st__ semester. She finally showed up, _Nekonome thought as she tapped her chin.

"So would you like to be the manager, Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked.

"If there's going to be paperwork then of course not! Why me- wait, stop clapping!" Naruto demanded as the other students began to show their approval by clapping their hands. Even Moka joined in on the effort. "Stop it! I'm not going to do it! I'm not good at this so somebody else should... are you guys even listening to me?"

Tsukune simply groaned. "This isn't going to end well..."

Then, just as Tsukune predicted, one of the students in the class raised their hand. "I think that Aono Tsukune would make a good Vice-Manager as well."

"Ugh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's great that you'll become Class Manager and Vice-Manager, Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun!" Moka congratulated the two, whose faces were obvious enough to show that neither of them were exactly happy with such a position.

_But this might be a good experience, _Naruto thought._ I mean, this could help me when I become Hokage. But if there's paperwork, then count me out. Sure I could use __**Kage Bunshins**__, but all the information I'm going to collect will overload my head._

"If I have to do any paperwork then I don't want to do it!" Naruto declared. "Besides, Nekonome-sensei said that we'll do another vote tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Tsukune added. "And Moka-chan, didn't you forget something? Naruto-san may be human, but he can take care of himself. As for me, well, not so much."

"But wouldn't the two of you make great class leaders?"

"That's not the point!" Tsukune exclaimed. "I've already decided that I will stay in this school with my own strength. I won't rely anymore on Naruto-san, Moka-chan, or everybody else like I did before. And that's why the Vice-Manager position makes me too well known."

"And besides Moka-chan," Naruto began. "I've already gained enough reputation after beating Kuyou and all the other people that tried to fight me. If I get any more, then more and more people will challenge me every day and they'll create more fan clubs. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Moka understood what Naruto had spoken, remembering all the fights and fans that chased after the blonde on an almost day-to-day basis. Then she had an idea that was supposed to help them in their distress. "Hey, by the way, let's go and buy some snacks! You know, for the party after school?"

"Listen to me Moka!" Naruto cried before he gestured to himself. "I'm being serious here..."

"You are Naruto-kun, don't worry about it."

"Why won't you understand me, Moka-chan?" Naruto exclaimed before he marched away, surprising both the vampire and Tsukune, though he did not avoid the attention of a certain purple-headed schoolgirl, who had been watching them from a distance. She had her lollipop out as she watched Naruto with deep longing in her eyes and gave her lollipop a lick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ranted to himself as he marched down the hall with a flustered and frustrated aura.

"Hey, Class Manager," a soft voice said from behind him. "Congratulations Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde spun around to see the girl from before standing there. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Naruto exclaimed. For some reason, the girl's cheeks had a light pink on them. "It's all your fault that I nearly became Class Manager! Just who are you...?" before he continued, the girl reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the newspaper article that she had taken before.

"I read it... the newspaper you were passing out. I enjoy reading your articles the most," the girl commented.

Naruto's jaw literally dropped as he looked at her. She liked his the most? Most of the articles he's ever written for the club were about ramen or other ramen related things. But at times, there were articles about other people.

The girl's pinkness seemed to grow. "My name is Shirayuki Mizore," she introduced herself as she pulled out her lollipop to give the shinobi a smile. "You're my favourite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the campus store, both Tsukune and Moka were browsing through the snacks that were displayed at the front of the store. Almost unexpectedly, the vampire turned to the human. "Tsukune-kun? Why was Naruto-kun so angry at me earlier?"

"I'm not sure Moka-chan," Tsukune admitted. "But, it might be be-"

"Stop it!" the two heard Naruto's voice coming around the corner. "Don't pull on me Shirayuki-san!"

"'Cause-" Tsukune began before he was suddenly flung around the opposite corner by the pink-haired vampire to hide. Moka then stealthily spied both Naruto and the girl approach the display stands. Apparently her name was Mizore... and right now she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's right one, with the blonde looking very uncomfortable at how close they are to each other. Moka was wondering why she was with him... and why she was so close to him. Unbeknownst to her, her Rosario flashed and a crimson eye watched this taking place. Inner Moka was not pleased. She had a bad feeling about that girl before and it looked right now that she had been right.

"I..." Mizore began. "I didn't attend class for most of the first semester," she told Naruto, who looked back at her in surprise.

"Why not?" he asked.

Mizore looked at the ground. "Mostly because I can't get along well with other people."

That struck a cord. Her saying that reminded Naruto all too much of Sasuke. Back during his Academy days in Konoha, Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness. While Naruto was still determined to bring the Uchiha back home, many of the others had given up hope.

"But..." Mizore continued. "I've always been looking forward for Nekonome-sensei to bring me a copy of the school's newspaper," she looked at Naruto and added shyly. "That's why... I'm your fan reader," she then pulled out a notebook of some sort out of her pocket. "Here," she offered the book to the blonde, to which he accepted. "Check this out. I've made a scrap book of all the newspaper articles you've written."

Naruto opened the book. "Thanks, this is a great scrap book. I appreciate your work..." his eyes suddenly widened as he looked upon the numerous notes that were written alongside the newspaper clippings. Many of them made him feel uneasy.

"I also made some comments about your work," Mizore stated. "I really like the columns that you wrote. The articles about ramen are very interesting," she then crossed her legs and titled her head towards her right. "From what I've read, it's very unique, standing out from the rest. That's why... I like it so much," Mizore said shyly.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. Nearby, Moka was really worried now. Was this girl... some kind of stalker?

What Moka didn't know was that Mizore had tilted her head and was looking back at the corner where Moka was hiding.

"...ouch..." the pink-haired vampire suddenly heard a moan from Tsukune and turned towards the human. She saw that the force of her swing had caused Tsukune to be smashed and fixed into the wall. Naturally, Moka panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stalker?"

It was after school and Kurumu and Yukari were on their way to prepare for the party. Yukari was telling the succubus the latest news of gossip.

"Yeah... it seems that Naruto-kun's being flirted around with another girl in his class," she told her. "Stalkers are really creepy! During the first semester, there was a girl who proposed to a teacher that she liked. Then after that, the teacher rejected her feelings and he got turned to ice."

"Wow! That sounds mysterious," Kurumu said. "Now let's forget about that! By the way, what do you think of this?" she held up a plate full of cookies. On top of all the others was a giant cookie in the shape of a heart. "These are the special cookies I'm bringing to the party! They all have love potions and when Tsukune and Naruto-kun eats them, they'll love me like crazy."

"That's amazing," Yukari said. "Kurumu-san's more ruthless than a stalker!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the forest that surrounds Yokai Academy, a stone skipped across the surface of a lake nine times before it sank beneath its depths. The said lake was the same one where Naruto fought Saizou all those months ago, and now the blonde had returned to the place with Mizore, who had convinced him to bring her there so that they could pass the time by skipping rocks across its watery surface.

"Yay!" Mizore cheered in a child-like manner as she pointed to the ripples the stone had produced. "Did you see that, Naruto-kun? That was 9 hops! That did 9 hops!"

"That was pretty good," Naruto applauded before the blonde realized something. "Um... Shirayuki-san," Naruto began. "I have this little thing that I have to go to-"

Mizore interrupted him with an embrace from behind. Anime tears ran down the shinobi's face as the girl held him with a vice-like grip, preventing him from leaving. "No...! It's your turn now Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is still a noob so he can only make it hop four times!" she pouted playfully before she noticed the conflicted look upon Naruto's face. She then let go of the blonde and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Do you want to go to the place where Akashiya Moka is at? Naruto...?"

Naruto noticed how the tone of her voice changed into something more sinister. "Please don't go. If you do, I don't know what I'll do to her..."

Naruto's body tensed up. "What did you just say?"

"No..." Mizore said. "It might be already too late... because... I don't like that girl."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "What have you done?" he demanded. Just then, the temperature in the air plummeted as a white haze surrounded him.

"You..." Mizore's voice whispered through the fog. "You will be mine. Only mine..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Newspaper Club's club room, Moka was really sad. She and Tsukune had gotten the snacks and drinks. Then, they had both waited for Naruto to come. But he hadn't.

"He's late..." Moka finally spoke up. She had her head laid upon the desk that she sat in with her arms as a kind of pillow.

"They're all late, Moka-chan," Tsukune stated as he leaned against a table before looking at his wrist watch.

"Do you think that Naruto-kun could be with that Shirayuki girl?" Moka asked.

"Don't know," Tsukune shrugged before he placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "But knowing Naruto-san, he'll want to be with you and will do everything he can to be with you," he reassured. Tsukune was still jealous of the blonde's relationship with Moka, but at the moment, Moka needed this.

The statement caused Moka to blush, knowing that Naruto would do just that. Then, they heard the door slide open.

"Naruto-" Moka rose from her seat, initially happy that Naruto had arrived. Instead, it was Mizore.

_Whoa! Did it just get cold in here?_ Tsukune thought as he started to rub his shoulders in an effort to keep warm.

"Sorry..." Mizore said in a tone that meant anything but. "But even if you wait, Naruto won't show up."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The girl looked at the human. "You're Aono Tsukune, correct? I have business with her," Mizore then turned back towards the vampire. "You... during lunch next to the campus store," Mizore said. "You were watching us, right?" she started walking towards the Moka. "Akashiya Moka, can I... ask you a question? What are you, towards Naruto?"

Almost like lightning, Moka found her neck being squeezed by the unusually cold fingers of Mizore as both fell to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU?" Mizore screamed.

"Kyaa!"

"Hey! You can't just- ARGH! That's cold!" Tsukune drew his hands away and stepped back towards the desks as if his fingers were burned by fire.

"YOU are an eyesore, Akashiya Moka," Mizore scorned. "If you're not around, Naruto would be mine. I hear everyone talking about what a great couple you two are. I cannot forgive you," she tightened her grip on Moka's neck. "I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU!"

_Ugh...! What... _Moka thought as she tried to break free. _This girl's hands are as cold as ice. _

"Sto... stop it!" she cried as she smacked Mizore's head. When she did, the vampire heard a shattering noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And she wasn't the only one. Kurumu and Yukari all heard the noise as they made their way to the club room.

"Wh... what was that?" Yukari asked.

"That shattering sound came from the club room!" Kurumu cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the club room, Moka and Tsukune were looking at Mizore in horror. The girl's body had turned into ice and part of her head had been broken by Moka's struggle.

Mizore stared at the horrified Moka with one broken eye and another that looked completely dead. "Sorry, but I'm just an ice doll. The real me is with Naruto," she said as though nothing had happened. She raised her hand, and her fingers lengthened into a long crystal blade. "Please die already... so that I can deliver my feelings much easier," she pulled back her hand and prepared to stab Moka through.

_Na... Naruto! _Moka thought as she waited for the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lake, Naruto shivered as he sensed that something bad was happening, but he didn't ponder on it for long as he saw that he was in a bit of trouble. The entire place had become completely frozen solid. Naruto activated his Sharingan and knew only one person who was responsible: Mizore.

"I won't let you run away. I can control ice with my free will," Mizore warned. She raised her hand, which started to look like it was made of ice. Behind Naruto, a pillar of ice came out the ground and shaped itself into a near identical copy of Mizore.

"See? I can even make a clone of myself and make it move."

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked at Mizore, whose hair now looked like it was made of ice and her hands had become giant ice claws. She smiled at him as she walked across the frozen pond, shards of ice sprouted up with every step she took. "I'm a Yuki Onna, a snow woman. Please, don't leave me..."

Ice burst up around Naruto as she pleaded with him. It quickly engulfed his body all the way up to his chest.

"I suppose we can't talk about this?" Naruto smiled at the frost covered girl nervously.

"That what I like about you Naruto," Mizore smiled as she came closer to him. "You seem so alone and yet you can still find a way to give off a warm feeling. Don't you see it was destiny for us to meet?" she raised a cold claw and stroked his cheek softly. She blushed lightly as she looked him in the eyes. "We're both loners who can understand each other and warm the other's cold heart. So please Naruto, will you please be mine?"

The blonde could only recall how badly he had treated Moka earlier and was filled with regret.

"Mizore..." Naruto whispered. Even through the cold he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and see the hurt in her eyes. "Don't you get it? Being a loner doesn't mean you have to be alone. When I was younger, I... I was always isolated back home but I still had friends. It's the same here. All of my friends are important to me and help to give me the strength to find that warmth. Like how Moka-"

"Stop," Mizore snapped. "I don't want to hear anything else about Moka. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the cryptic words Mizore had told him earlier. "What have you done...?"

"She's gone now," Mizore smiled. "I took care of her..."

"You did _what?_" Naruto yelled while his tomoed eyes spun in anger.

Mizore gasped, finally noticing that his eyes weren't in its normal cerulean colour. "I did it for us Naruto-kun..." she said nervously, stepping back at the fierceness of his gaze. She watched as Naruto closed his right eye, and soon, a trail of blood trickled out of it.

"I don't appreciate it when people go after my friends Mizore," Naruto growled in a way that frightened the snow woman even more. "You had better pray to kami that they're alright..."

With that, Naruto reopened the eye, the appearance of his Mangekyō Sharingan now having replaced the three tomoes.

"**Amaterasu..."**

In an instant, the jet-black flames appeared around the blonde and melted the ice that had encased his body. Mizore's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, causing the lollipop in her mouth to fall out.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice cried.

Mizore looked up behind her. Flying towards them was Kurumu... and she was carrying Moka.

Naruto sighed, extremely relieved that Moka was okay. "Moka-chan... you're alright..."

"Wha..." Mizore started to say in disbelief as she looked at the vampire. "My clone should have killed you by now."

"Too bad," Kurumu said as she stuck her tongue out at Mizore. "My great instinct helped her at the very last minute. Your ice puppet should be in pieces now."

"Naruto-san!" new voices were heard as the forms of Tsukune and Yukari emerged from the forest. Tsukune nearly collapsed to his knees, using his arms as support as he attempted to regain his breath. He then turned to Yukari. "Couldn't you have used your magic to bring us here?" he asked in between gasps of air.

"Sorry..." Yukari shyly replied.

"Don't get in my way!" Mizore threatened as spires of ice emerged into the air. Kurumu was barely able to dodge the spires, though in effect the action caused her to lose altitude almost immediately.

"Oh no, I lost my control!" Kurumu cried as she and Moka were about to crash.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he flapped his arms wildly while screaming. "W-wait! Wait! You're gonna crash into- UMPF!"

The resulting crash of the succubus and vampire caused them to collide with the blonde. Much to Naruto's dismay, Moka's chest had been pressed against his face.

Tsukune and Yukari sweat dropped.

"Hurry! We got to help the others!" Yukari called out as she raced towards her downed friends.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried as she carefully pulled herself to her feet. She felt the temperature drop a few degrees as she saw that Mizore had started to advance towards her.

Naruto immediately got up to his feet and placed himself in front of Moka, shielding her.

_Fool! _Inner Moka yelled at her Outer self. _Have Naruto take off the Rosario!_

But Outer Moka was too focused on Mizore to notice.

"It's not fair," Mizore said sadly as she continued walking towards the three. "Naruto doesn't deserve to be with an eyesore like you. He should be with me."

Moka didn't know what to say. She remembered the time when she had declared her feelings for Naruto, the first time they kissed...

"What do you mean he should be with you?" Kurumu demanded.

Mizore looked at the blue-haired girl. "You're a succubus, correct? What would you, one that only cares about having sex with as many men as possible, know what true love is like?"

"What did you just say?" Kurumu yelled, furious at Mizore's words.

"That's what your kind does, right?" Mizore said. "You just use men as toys and dump them when they don't interest you anymore. I refuse to allow Naruto to be treated in such a way."

Kurumu was enraged. So succubus's liked to seduce men and maybe there were some that enjoyed toying with men's hearts. But when a succubus found her Destined One, she would remain loyal to him and only him. Kurumu would never treat Tsukune like some toy and she would never abandon him. So what right does this snow girl have to accuse her of such a thing?

"And you, Akashiya Moka," Mizore said as she looked at Moka. "You're a vampire, a monster that sucks the blood of other living beings, how could you have any true feelings for Naruto?"

Moka felt uncomfortable by Mizore's words but Inner Moka was outraged. This snow maiden had the nerve to question a vampire? No monster insulted a vampire and did not come to regret it.

"That's enough Shirayuki-san!" Naruto shouted as he flared his chakra into the air, signifying that he was serious. "This is just going too far!"

Feeling the immense aura radiating off Naruto, Mizore could only stare at him in admiration. "Why?" she asked. "They were interfering with us! You, of all people, should know what it is like to be so lonely, like me!"

"Shirayuki-san, I know exactly what it feels like to be lonely, I've had to go through with it for years," Naruto countered. The words caused Mizore to look at him with shocked eyes. "That's why-"

"Are you... rejecting my... feelings...?" Mizore asked as she hung her head, tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"Naruto-san!" Tsukune called out to the blonde as he helped Kurumu to her feet. "Watch out!"

"NARUTO!" Mizore cried as a sudden snow storm swirled around her. The Newspaper Club members braced themselves from the storm and expected an attack from the snow girl. But none came as Mizore disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inner Moka was even less pleased than before. She did not care for whatever reasons this girl had for trying to take what was hers, for the sheer insult of trying to take _her _mate away. If her Outer self had been paying attention to her and have Naruto remove the Rosario, she would have dealt with this Mizore girl and claim Naruto right then and there. Now, she would have to wait until another opportunity came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, two boys were walking home to their dorms. One had messy black hair, while the other had black hair as well, but it was kept very straight.

"Aww man, looks like we'll be getting home late," the first boy sighed as they walked.

"Quit complaining," the second boy scolded. "You know how Coach gets."

"Hey, you hear something?" the first boy asked.

"What?" the second boy replied before he heard it too. "It sounds like someone's crying. Come on."

The two boys walked into the woods. They hadn't gone far when they noticed a girl hunched over on the ground. She was looking at a notebook and sobbing.

"Hey, are you alright?" the second boy asked, careful not to spook the girl. She turned around to face them and moved her purple hair out of her face.

"Dude, she's pretty cute," the first boy whispered to the other boy with a goofy grin.

The boy ignored him. "Listen are you alright? If it's okay, we can help you..."

"...'re...nno...ying..." the girl whispered as she got up.

"Huh?" The boys asked.

"Shut up," she spat, reaching her hand towards them. Suddenly, her sleeve erupted with dozens of twisted icicles that extended toward the boys like some kind of sick, frozen claw. The boys went wide eyed as the horrifying glacier closed in on them, surrounding them in a white prison...

"...ruto..." Mizore whimpered as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Naruto... NARUTO...!"


	23. The Kraken, The Fox, And The Vampire

"EHHH? ARE YOU SERIOUS SENSEI?" Naruto cried. Nekonome had asked him to come to the teacher's lounge for something important. This wasn't what he'd expected. "You want us two to go to Shirayuki-san's house and-"

"Yes," the teacher smiled at him. "Because that girl still hasn't come to the school today right? Shirayuki-san was out for most of the 1st semester. Any further absences will only trouble her. That's why Naruto-kun and Moka-san... I want you two to go to Shirayuki-san's place right now and drag her to school."

Naruto looked down at his shoes. Personally, he was rather nervous about going to see Mizore again. He wasn't in the mood to be frozen by her ice again, even though he could easily melt it with **Amaterasu**. Still, maybe if he did go, he could convince Mizore to be their friend. He had always had this uncanny ability to befriend other people, even though some of them hadn't been too fond of him. And also, maybe he could understand Mizore a little bit more, as he too had to suffer the pain of loneliness. The other problem was Moka. He feared that Mizore would try and kill Moka again. But Nekonome and Kakashi weren't aware of this. On the other hand, Inner Moka was powerful too. If worse came to worse, he would pull off the rosary on Moka's neck. Inner Moka could handle herself in a fight.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright," he said. He noticed Moka looking at him nervously. Apparently she wasn't too eager to see Mizore again. Smiling, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Moka-chan, I swear that I'll protect you," he said as he moved his hand to Moka's Rosario. "_We_ can handle this," he looked at the Rosario as he said this.

Naruto's action caused Moka's face to grow warm. But that was nothing compared to how Inner Moka was feeling. How she longed for Naruto's hand to touch her and not her Rosario. And she loved how Naruto said that they would handle this. Her, Outer Moka, and him. She gave out a feeling of approval.

Nekonome then handed Naruto a note. "So this is her room number. If she isn't in her room, she might be at a scenery watch at the cliff near her house," the blonde nodded as he pocketed the address. "I'm counting on you! Since this is YOUR JOB Naruto-kun. Because Naruto-kun's the Class Manager."

"Wait a minute, since when did I become the Class Manager?" Naruto shouted in confusion. "We haven't even voted yet...!"

The other teachers in the room all stared at Naruto as he made his outburst. Moka herself simply smiled. If there was one thing she agreed with Mizore about, it was that Naruto would make a great leader, even though he himself didn't know it.

Inner Moka agreed as well. Naruto would make a wonderful lord while she would be his one and only lady.

"Umm, do you have a minute Nekonome-sensei?" a voice asked. "May I discuss with you about Shirayuki."

Naruto turned to see a teacher with dark, red hair approach Nekonome. It was the gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo.

"Oh Kotsubo-sensei," Nekonome greeted the gym teacher. "Is there something wrong with Shirayuki?"

Okuto Kotsubo was a tall, lean man. Each of his ears had four piercings. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had studs up the sleeves that covered some kind of coil shaped tattoo that seemed to reach from his arms up to his neck.

"You haven't heard? Jeez, this is very serious," Kotsubo sighed angrily. "Last night, Shirayuki met with two of my soccer players, and nearly killed them."

"What?" Nekonome gasped. Naruto's face mirrored hers.

"Poor kids," Kotsubo said. "Because after they were almost beaten to death, she froze them into ice. They are both seriously injured and if we didn't find them in time, they probably would have died."

Naruto's narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right here. Why would Mizore just go and attack two students? There had to be an explanation. This gave Naruto all the more reason to see Mizore and find out what really happened.

"Too bad but this would lead to her expulsion," the gym teacher said. "Because this is her 2nd time for causing trouble. Along with her numerous absences, our school cannot deal with Shirayuki and her trouble anymore. I think it's the best to expel her."

"Now hang on a second," Naruto said.

Kotsubo turned towards the blonde. "I see... you must be Naruto-kun, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto growled. "What of it?"

The gym teacher looked at Naruto for a minute longer before he looked back at Nekonome and motioned her to follow him. "Well anyway, lets discuss about further details more privately Nekonome-sensei."

Looking at Kotsubo in confusion, Nekonome got up and the two went to another part of the room to discuss Mizore's current situation. Naruto frowned.

_That man... this is something else. It's like... he's personally out to get Mizore for some reason. Why?_

"Yo Naruto, Moka-san."

The two turned to see, much to their chagrin, Ririko, but on a side note, they were happy to see that Kakashi was with her. The maths teacher had returned from her suspension ages ago. Needless to say, she seemed to have forgiven Naruto when she saw that he was now working harder to try and get his grades up.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Moka-san," Ririko greeted. "Are you two in some kind of trouble again?"

"Ririko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun... you're such a naughty boy," Ririko purred seductively as she playfully slapped his cheek. "However, you will have to be mindful of the other teachers around here. Kotsubo-sensei as well. They're not as nice as I am."

"Hey! I'm a nice teacher," Kakashi retorted.

Naruto and Moka sweat dropped. "Of all the people, Ririko-sensei shouldn't say that," Naruto said.

"Anyway," Ririko sighed. "That Kotsubo-sensei is famous for making fast moves on the girls. He's also quite strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl, he'll never let her go. I think during the first semester, there was a girl who got suspended because of him."

Naruto once again narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked, looking over at Kotsubo, who was still talking with Nekonome. He had a nasty feeling that Kotsubo was the real culprit and Mizore was the victim. Oddly, that feeling was the same with Orochimaru and Sasuke, with the former being the biggest paedophile the shinobi world would ever know.

"You shouldn't make him your enemy," Ririko warned.

"But Ririko-sensei," Naruto said. "If this guy is doing something despicable under everyone's nose, then I can't just sit back and let him continue. No, I won't allow it. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Moka left the faculty room. Outside, they explained the situation to the others.

"Eh?" Kurumu exclaimed. "Nearly killed two students and about to get expelled? You mean that Shirayuki-san?"

"Are you serious?" Tsukune asked Naruto and Moka. "No, it can't be. Why would she do such a thing...?"

"It must be because of lack of love!" Yukari cried. "Shirayuki-san got dumped by Naruto-kun and now she's pissed!"

"Baka!" Kurumu exclaimed as she covered the little witch's mouth.

Naruto shook his head as he crossed his arms. "No, that couldn't be the reason. I think it's something else. Something that happened before I came along."

Tsukune looked at Naruto curiously. "What do you mean Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at the ground in thought, remembering the similarities he and Mizore had. "When Mizore tried to freeze me, she sounded very... lonely, something everyone here can relate to. She said that since we both know loneliness, we were the only ones who could understand each other. I just don't think she'd actually hurt anyone like that."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think," a voice said. "She still did it."

"Kotsubo-sensei," Moka gasped in alarm as the gym teacher marched up to them. Naruto, however, frowned.

"In case you were wondering if she is the culprit," Kotsubo said. "Here's the proof," he held up Mizore's scrapbook, to which Naruto immediately recognized.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"This notebook was left in the scene of the crime," Kotsubo replied as he flipped through the pages. "Forgive me but I've read this Naruto-kun. You must have been troubled. This time she's bothering you, right?"

Naruto's frown deepened. "This time?" he asked.

"At the beginning of the first semester," Kotsubo explained. "She fell in love with a teacher. That love was obviously not accepted, and the end result was that Shirayuki-san froze him in revenge and nearly killed him. Like those kids from last night. Because of that, she was suspended from school. She stopped going. That enough should explain the kind of girl Shirayuki-san truly is."

Naruto and the rest absorbed the information given to them by the gym teacher. Just then, Kotsubo's words became dark and foreboding. "Don't you think it's better if she doesn't exist, Naruto-kun? This kind of girl won't make a difference even if she is in this school. Seriously, don't you also think that she's annoying? Even though you don't like her, she sticks to you like mud. I know exactly how you feel," he smirked sinisterly.

It all became clear to Naruto as he recalled the information given to him by Ririko. "I get it now. The teacher that got frozen by Shirayuki-san was-"

"That's right," Kotsubo finished for the blonde. "It was me. But don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I will do whatever it takes to release her from this school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Room number 106. This is it,_ Naruto thought as he stood alone outside Mizore's dorm room. _Well, here goes nothing, _he knocked on the door.

At first there was no response, but just as Naruto was about to leave, a quiet voice spoke. "Who is it...?"

"Mizore," the whiskered teen said. "It's me, Naruto."

The sound of locks came from inside the room. Naruto sighed. This wasn't going to be easy...

"Mizore," he said once again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you... but I just couldn't let you hurt my friends or try to freeze me. I acted purely out of my shinobi instinct and I have no hard feelings towards you, I promise."

Suddenly, the door was cut like butter as five ice blades ripped through the wood. Naruto quickly used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to replace himself with a log, the jutsu activating just in time as Mizore's ice claw barely missed his body while it tore the door off its hinges. Unluckily for the log, Mizore's claws shredded it to bits, but luckily for Naruto, he was on the first floor around the outside of the building so he was able to reappear a good distance away from the doorway as it exploded outwards.

Naruto stood in a defensive stance just in case Mizore tried anything else. The snow woman marched through the cloud of dirt, her right hand covered by her ice blades with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Mizore, wait!" Naruto cried. "Something happened yesterday. Two male students were found frozen in ice and were nearly beaten to death. They've been placed in the hospital with serious injuries and everyone believes you did it. The teachers want to expel you."

Mizore froze and she lowered her head. "Expel..." she said quietly.

"But you didn't do it on purpose, right...?" Naruto asked, hoping that what she was accused of wasn't true. "I don't know if you attacked those guys or not, but if you did, then I know you would have a reason to."

Mizore looked up at Naruto.

"So please, Mizore-chan," Naruto said kindly to her. A slight blush appeared on Mizore's face at the way he addressed her. "In your own words, please tell me what happened."

"Wait," Mizore suddenly snapped as she tensed up. "What are you talking about 'in the hospital'? Sure I froze those guys, but that's just because I was pissed. I defrosted them before they should have been hurt..."

_I knew something was off about this, _Naruto gritted his teeth. _If Mizore didn't hurt them..._

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Mizore giggling. "Is that what you think of me, Naruto? Did you think that I... should be the girl who would even attack innocent people?" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "You've crossed the line Naruto... you were the only one... that I truly wished to understand me..."

"What? No Mizore wait...!" Naruto panicked as a white mist enveloped the girl and she disappeared. "Damn it, Mizore get back here! I wasn't done yet!"

But the fog had already vanished, and with it, Mizore.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Moka running up to him. "Huh, Moka-chan?"

"Naruto-kun," Moka said as she stopped to catch her breath. She then looked around. "Wasn't Shirayuki-san here just a minute ago?"

Nearby, a figure leaning against one of the trees heard everything. And the person wasn't pleased at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizore stood at the edge of a cliff, staring off into the view of the ocean. It was a strange place where the cliff stretched out over the red water and curled back like some kind of bizarre hook. It was her favourite place at the academy. The wind was always so strong and comforting and the uniqueness of the place reminded her of herself.

_I should have known better, _The snow girl thought as she looked sadly out over the crimson ocean. _There's no way he could ever understand me..._

"As usual," a voice said from behind her. "You always come here when you get depressed, don't you Shirayuki-san?"

Mizore felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders. She looked behind and her face became one of fear. "Ko...Kotsubo-sensei?"

"Whoa there," Kotsubo said in a tone of false gentleness. "You might want to watch your step, Shirayuki. This place blows strong wind. It wouldn't be strange if a girl who skips school just accidentally falls of a cliff, right?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Wait, what are you...?" Mizore panted as the teacher moved her closer and closer to the side. She panicked at the sadistic grin on his face, clarifying that he was going to do what Mizore feared he was trying to do.

"No," Mizore said as she struggled. "Let me go!" she screamed. "LET ME GO!"

She managed to break free of his grip and pull away from the ledge. When he grabbed her arm again, she pushed him away... right off the cliff.

"SENSEIIII!" Mizore shrieked as Kotsubo tumbled down the cliff. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as something slithered up over the side and wrapped around her leg.

"Sheesh, now look what you've done, Shirayuki. If it wasn't me, someone else would have died."

Mizore froze. "Se... sensei?"

"I was only teasing you at first," the strange appendage then started pulling her back towards the edge. Mizore looked down and saw a large black mass moving up the side of the cliff. She trembled as several flailing arms slammed against the rock as the dark shape pulled closer to her. "But now I can't forgive you."

Mizore screamed when she saw his true form. Kotsubo looked like he had an enormous black octopus extending from the back of his head. Its many waving tentacles allowed him to crawl up the hillside while the dark red suction cups gripped the rock. The octopus stared at her with a huge pair of golden eyes that were completely devoid of emotion, a frightening contrast to the wild glint on Kotsubo's face.

She screamed even louder as the tentacle that held her dragged her over the cliff. She flailed wildly, managing to grab a small bush before she was thrown down. She flinched in pain as the thorns of the plant stabbed at her hand and the crushing grip of his arm pulled at her leg.

Kotsubo chuckled. "Look at yourself, Shirayuki. During the first semester, you also tried to freeze me to death right? A dangerous student like yourself, should be dragged into the bottom of the sea..."

"Bu...but... that's not what... that time you were trying to molest me! I only protected myself because I was desperate!" Mizore cried, tears of pain and terror streaming down her face at the memory of what the teacher had done to her earlier that year.

Kotsubo looked up at her. "You said you liked me right?" the kraken taunted. "You said you loved me right?" he licked his lips. "Then you shouldn't complain about... whatever I do to you," Kotsubo's sickening tentacle slithered its way higher, pulling playfully at her panties while it continued to coil tighter around the girl's leg.

Mizore began to softly cry.

"You see," Kotsubo said. "I was just playing around but you took it all too seriously and at the same time you were also being too protective. I can't handle... crap like that," the tentacle then proceeded to ultimately pull off fabric. "Besides, it's going to be troublesome if you start spreading rumours. It would have been great if you don't go to school forever."

Understanding adorned Mizore features. That was why the teacher had framed her and got her suspended. She hated herself for being such an idiot. If she had known that he was like this, she never would have fallen for him in the first place. She wondered if anyone was going to come and save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, up where all the Kami's and religious deities live. One particular Kami took an interest to the predicament of the Yuki Onna. After much thought, the Kami decided to save her.

"Mizore, I grant you your wish!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mizore!"

Mizore looked up in shock at the sound of someone calling her name. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto, Moka and Tsukune running towards her. The blonde quickly grabbed her hand and began to pull her up. "Hold on Mizore!" he cried. Tsukune and Moka soon helped him.

Tears of happiness sprouted from Mizore's eyes. _Thank God..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Kami-land, God grinned. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"N... Naruto," Mizore whispered.

"You idiot!" Kotsubo yelled as he shot a tentacle towards the three. Before they could react, the tentacle sped towards them and had wrapped itself around the neck of... Tsukune?

"Don't get in my way!"

A sickening crack was heard as it echoed throughout the area and they all looked at Tsukune, who spat out blood. Some of it splattered onto Mizore's face. Although his grip on Naruto was still strong, the blonde felt the rest of his body grow limp. Kotsubo had broken Tsukune's neck.

"T-Tsukune...? TSUKUNE!" the two girls and whiskered shinobi cried.

Kotsubo smirked. "A pity you had to see that. Now I will drag down all of you to the bottom!"

Naruto felt Mizore's hand slowly slip from his grasp and knew that it would only be a matter of time before they all fell. So in one powerful pull, Naruto hoisted the snow woman up, but along with her, Kotsubo. Once Mizore found herself back on the cliff side, she looked at Naruto, but his back was turned to her as he faced Kotsubo, who had picked himself back up.

"N...no," Moka mumbled as she held Tsukune's limp form. Having no other option, the vampire leant down and bit Tsukune's neck.

_Hurry! _Inner Moka yelled at her. _Get to Naruto! Have him take off the Rosario. Hurry!_

But Outer Moka was too busy injecting her blood into Tsukune to notice.

Naruto glared menacingly at Kotsubo, his fists clenched so tight that blood started to seep between his fingers. "Now I know what really happened. You tried to take advantage of Mizore. You blamed her for being the culprit when in fact she did nothing wrong while you made yourself look innocent. Then, you purposely beat up your own students to blame Mizore again so you could have her expelled. And now, you tried to rape her, which in my books is the most disgusting act anyone could ever do, and you also killed my friend. I could never forgive you for that... **Kotsubo...**" the blonde growled as he entered his initial jinchūriki form, causing the gym teacher and two girls to widen their eyes at Naruto's aura.

Then, something unexpected happened. Tsukune's eyes snapped open, except... they were not his eyes. They were blood red and slitted, giving a feeling of power and a confidence that never faltered, like one of nobility. They were the eyes of a being that threatened to crush anything that challenged him and spit on the peasants that were thrown at his feet. Only one ayashi had these eyes... and they are the most feared of all. It was the eyes of the S-class monster of strength, the vampire.

Naruto grinned at his friend. "Tsukune! Glad you're okay!"

Tsukune looked at the blonde jinchūriki and smiled.

_Fool! _Inner Moka yelled at her other self. _Go now!_

But Outer Moka was too distracted to even pay attention to her Inner self.

With widened eyes, Kotsubo stared at the two powerful beings in front of him. But his gaze mostly rested on Tsukune.

"H-how? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he yelled before he shot a tentacle at Tsukune. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE KID!"

Tsukune caught the tentacle and held it tight. Then, he pulled the tentacle with so much force that Kotsubo flew towards him. Tsukune balled his free hand into a fist and pulled it back just as Kotsubo came at him. Then, he slammed his fist into Kotsubo's gut. Blood erupted from Kotsubo's mouth as he fell to his knees. Tsukune then kicked him in the chest, sending the gym teacher flying backwards before hitting the ground. Weakly, Kotsubo got up to his feet... just in time to see Naruto running towards him. He was unable to defend as the jinchūriki delivered a jaw-breaking kick to his face, knocking the teacher to the side. Kotsubo roared in pain as he shot his tentacles at the two. Naruto countered by flashing through hand seals.

"**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!"**

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled several wind blades which slashed at the incoming tentacles.

The kraken dropped to his legs. "ARRRGGHH!" Kotsubo once again roared as he felt the pain of his appendages being sliced off.

Naruto pulled his right hand back and began forming a **Rasengan. **Except this time, the size of the blue orb grew as the blonde poured more chakra into it, increasing its power. He then looked at Tsukune and gestured him to come over. The temporary vampire nodded and walked to the blonde.

"Alright Tsukune, let's show this guy what we've got. Just follow my lead," Naruto said.

Tsukune nodded once again as he put his left hand under the blonde. A bit of the boy's yokai poured into the jutsu, slightly changing its appearance by giving it a faint reddish tint. The two then charged towards the downed kraken before jumping into the air and thrusting the orb downwards towards Kotsubo.

"**Ōdama Rasengan!" **the two teenagers shouted before slamming the **Rasengan** into Kotsubo and smashing him into the ground, creating a large crater.

"**You deser**ve that," Naruto said as the Kyūbi's chakra receded.

Moka and Mizore both stared at Naruto and Tsukune in absolute amazement. Inner Moka on the other hand, while loving her every minute of watching her future mate's fighting abilities, was getting rather frustrated with her other self. Twice now, Naruto had been in battle and not once did the other her make any attempt to have Naruto remove the Rosario. It was obvious that her Outer self would most likely never have the courage to claim Naruto, even though they were dating, so it was up to her. But how could she when she was sealed away? Well, next time she would do everything that was absolutely possible to get Naruto to remove that Rosario the next time a fight began. She was tired of waiting and now she had that Mizore girl to put up with. And this one was even more possessive than Kurumu was. Well, she was _not_ going to let Naruto be taken away by anyone.

She remembered when her Outer self hit Naruto with her bike the first time they met. At first, Inner Moka did not show any particular interest in him. It wasn't until she saw how protective and caring he was towards his friends and Moka that Inner took a slight amount of interest. But then it was simply approval that Moka had a friend that looked like he would be true to her. The real interest didn't begin until Naruto's battle with Saizou, in which she and her Outer self had discovered what Naruto was, a shinobi, and a few of his abilities, the **Rasengan** and his Sharingan. That, combined with his already impressive fighting skills, had definitely caught her interest.

Over time, Naruto's kindness and love to her Outer self, and the fact that he also cared for Inner, was truly something that she was genuinely touched by. And then, there was his power. Oh that power. She remembered the time when he first used the Kyūbi's chakra in action against Kuyou. She had felt the very core of her being racing when Naruto transformed into his one-tailed state and used the fox's power to literally devastate the leader of the Student Commission. Then his **Sage Mode**, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, and **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. And then... his **Amaterasu** and **Tsukuyomi** eye techniques. Those attacks without a doubt were one of the most powerful he had. And to her, it was more than enough. But Inner had a feeling that Naruto still hasn't revealed _all_ of his techniques yet. And because of that, her desire for him was stronger than ever. A being of power like him was the perfect mate for her. Deep down, something inside of her knew that no other being could come close to this boy.

Her only problem now was marking him as her mate. Her Outer self was too timid to do something that she knew would make her happy. It was ridiculous for her Outer self to be so foolish. Naruto would accept his new position and find joy in it. Inner knew very well that she was beautiful, as all vampires were, she was powerful, as all vampires were, and her father and mother were none other than Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver, two of the most reputed vampires of all.

_My patience is wearing thin, _Inner Moka thought. _Next time, I __**will **__do everything in my power so that I may come out. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is mine. He is loyal and caring, which will make my Outer self happy, and he is powerful, which will make me happy. Soon, Naruto-kun. You will be in my arms and no one else's._


	24. Level Three

**AN: Really? Is blood injecting an intimate thing? 'Cause I don't see it as that. Doesn't matter anyway, because the pairing still stays as NarutoxMoka.**

* * *

A day had passed since the incident with Kotsubo on the cliff. He sustained several injuries to his body due to the cooperation of Naruto and Tsukune, though the both denied any involvement. It would take two full weeks to fully recover and although the other faculty knew the truth from what happened, they decided to let it slip and let the two of the hook. Combined with his own confession, Kotsubo was suspended as a teacher until the end of the year. Also, the issue with Mizore's suspension had been resolved.

"I heard that Kotsubo-sensei was hospitalized," one of the students in the school's courtyard said.

"Yeah, he was beaten up pretty bad."

"I heard that he was smashed into the ground and left a crater as big as a house," another student exaggerated.

"Really? Wow, I wonder who did it..."

Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune shared a knowing smile with each other as they walked to school. But then, Naruto felt this strange sensation that someone was watching him. Sensing that it was coming from a tree behind him, the blonde turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"Mizore?" Naruto asked the tree.

And Naruto was dead on. Peeking from behind the plant was none other than the purple-haired Yuki Onna.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Mizore greeted as she stepped out from behind the tree. Now that the shinobi had a good look at her, he gasped.

"Mizore!" Naruto exclaimed. "W-what... what's with the hair?"

Mizore twiddled with her fingers in a Hinata-like way. "I... I tried cutting it, what do you think?"

Moka's response to her question was a happy squeal. "It looks cute!" she complimented.

"Yeah, it looks great on you!" Tsukune added.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, Moka-san, Tsukune-san, now I don't feel so burdened," Mizore thanked as she did a twirl. The trio were glad that the Yuki Onna was finally opening up to people more.

However, during their walk to class, the trio learned that Mizore had still insisted on stalking Naruto, much to his dismay.

"You again!" Naruto yelled as he sweat dropped while Tsukune smiled in amusement.

"Naruto-san really is popular with the ladies, isn't he Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, getting a nod for an answer from Moka. Then, he noticed that Mizore was spying on him as well. "Eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was quiet as a snake slithered towards its nest in the middle of the night at Yokai Academy. Suddenly, the reptile turned its head as it heard a howl emanate from the trees. Sensing the impending danger, the snake slithered faster, but right before it reached the safety of its home, a wolf jumped out of the forest and caught it between its teeth, killing the snake instantly. Its fellow pack member soon followed and saw the catch. It then let out a howl, signifying that they have caught their meal.

Meanwhile, inside the Academy's boys dormitory, one human was groaning and wincing in his sleep. He woke up in a jolt as he felt intense pain coming from the side of his neck. Wincing, he touched the two bite marks that Moka had given him during their encounter with Kotsubo on the cliff.

"Ouch..." Tsukune cringed. "What is this... my neck hurts...!" he then started to rub the two bite marks. "The place where Moka-chan bit me..."

The wounds then sent a searing pain throughout his body.

"What is this..." Tsukune asked himself. "I wonder if it's getting swollen. I hope it's not a big deal..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning**

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Moka greeted cheerfully as she saw Naruto walk up to her in the graveyard.

Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms. "Morning Moka-chan," he greeted back with a smile as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You're here early."

"Of course," Moka said as she returned the smile. "Don't you remember? The class is electing our class manager during homeroom. That's why Nekonome-sensei and Kakashi-sensei told us to come to class early."

"Oh yeah," Naruto lied. He actually completely forgot. Since he didn't want to be the Class Manager, he didn't really pay attention to what the teachers were saying and only picked up things like 'it's protocol' and 'official election'.

"I'm really looking forward to it," Moka said shyly as she looked at the ground. "I think you'd make a great manager, Naruto-kun."

Naruto perked up at this. "Really Moka-chan?" he asked. "Do you really think that I could be a good manager?"

Moka nodded. "Yup, you're a good leader Naruto-kun, you just don't know it."

A warm feeling grew inside of Naruto as he was touched by Moka's word. He then gave her his signature foxy grin. Moka giggled as she saw the happy look on his face and she felt her cheeks warm up. Ever since the Mizore incident, her other self had been pressuring her to make sure that next time, the Rosario got taken off. She sounded frustrated. Then Moka remembered that she had told her other self that she would have Naruto take off the Rosario in the next battle. So she felt kind of sad that she hadn't been true to her words. Maybe she should go ahead and let Naruto know ahead of times.

"Um... Naruto-kun?" Moka asked.

"What's up, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Um... the other me wanted to know if you... could remove the Rosario next time there's a fight," Moka said as she played with her fingers. "Could you?"

Naruto looked at her curiously. Then he thought about her request. It actually sounded sensible enough. Inner Moka seemed to love battle and was probably annoyed with him for having all the 'fun' to himself. Come to think of it, maybe he would let her fight in his place. He could have a break.

"Sure Moka-chan," Naruto said. "I'll take off the Rosario."

Within Moka's rosary, Inner Moka had heard everything and she felt a thrill go through her. Finally!

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Moka said, smiling at Naruto sweetly. She then noticed the close proximity of their faces.

"Moka-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw Moka lean in closer to him.

"Naruto..." Moka whispered his name as the distance between their faces grew shorter.

"Moka..." Naruto whispered back as he leant in. He shivered as her hot breath washed over his face, no many how many times he had been with her, every time they kissed, it felt like it was their first... only better.

However, the seemingly tender moment was broken when something flew between Moka and Naruto before it implanted itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. Naruto jumped in surprise before he studied what the projectile was. It appeared to be a kunai... made of ice.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto cried, running over to the kunai and pulling it out of the tree. "Look at this! There's some sort of writing on it."

Curious, Moka walked up next to Naruto to see the writing on the kunai. It read:

'Don't get too close to Naruto'

Naruto and Moka sweat dropped before they turned around to see a head sticking out from behind a tree. It was none other than the Yuki Onna, Mizore.

"Uh... good morning, Shirayuki-san," Naruto greeted nervously.

Mizore slowly stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Naruto and Moka. "Mizore..."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Mizore looked at her feet as she put her hands behind her back and moved her body from side to side. "Please call me Mizore, since we're so close."

Once again, both Naruto and Moka sweat dropped. _'How close?' _Were the two's thoughts.

"O... okay? Good morning, Mizore-san," Naruto greeted once more with a small wave.

Mizore looked at Naruto with a shy, but blissful look on her face. "Good morning, Naruto..." she greeted lovingly before running off. This left Naruto and Moka completely confused.

'_She's almost as bad as Hinata...' _Naruto thought as he remembered the Hyūga clan heiress.

But Inner Moka, however, wasn't fooled. Oh she knew well. In her mind, that snow woman was worse than the succubus. Well that would be dealt with as soon as the next fight occurred. But now Inner Moka hoped that a fight would come... and soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the many hallways of Yokai Academy, one particular classroom was brimming with chatter. The students of Class 1-3 were the ones inside and at the moment, they were waiting for their teacher's announcement and were passing the time by talking amongst themselves.

"Okaaaaay," Nekonome finally called. "Everyone. Attention please! I will finally present you the new Class Managers!" she announced as she finished counting the votes that were inside a small, cardboard box. She then pulled out a party popper. "According to these results, our class manager will be... Naruto-kun!" she popped the popper.

Immediately everyone in the room began to cheer on for Naruto, who at the last minute and for Moka's sake, decided to take up the job.

"It's Naruto-kun after all," a girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "This is going to be great! Naruto-kun is such a well-minded person, well, except for that _one_ incident back at the first day of school..."

"Even though he looks like that," another girl said. "He's actually really strong. He even brought Shirayuki-san back from her continuous absences."

Nearby, Mizore stood by herself, gazing at Naruto longingly as she clapped for him.

Moka was clapping for Naruto too. She knew that he deserved a position like that after all the good he had done for the school. She was also happy for Tsukune, who had received the position of Vice-Manager, but what really thrilled her was when she learned that she had acquired the position of Secretary. Hopefully this would allow her to spend much more time alone with Naruto.

"Since everybody's decided," Nekonome said. "You have nothing against it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed before he scratched the back of his head. "Well at first, I didn't really want the position," he said as he looked at the class before he stood up. "But since Moka-chan said that I would make a great leader, I've decided to give a shot. So... thanks, all of you, for choosing me as your Class Manager. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that the class is managed with the highest order that I can give," he finished as he sat back down.

'_So amazing,' _was the thought of many girls as they stared at Naruto in a blissful trance, Mizore being one of them.

"Tsch," said a voice from the doorway. "What the fuck is this? I haven't been to homeroom since like forever and now what's with Naruto?"

Naruto's body tensed. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Oh," Nekonome said as she looked at the doorway. "You're late, Saizou-kun."

Naruto looked at the doorway, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the figure standing there. Sure enough, it was none other than Komiya Saizou, his first enemy in Yokai Academy. The other students gave Saizou wary glances as he walked down the rows of desks until he was in front of Naruto. Neither did anything to hide the mutual contempt they had for each other.

"Hmph," Saizou said as he licked his upper lip. "Y-"

But Saizou wasn't able to finish as Naruto interrupted him. "What? Are you hungry or something, Saizou? Or are you just gay? 'Cause by the way you're looking at me, I seriously think you are," he said with a smirk on his face.

A low growl emanated from Saizou's throat. "You better watch your mouth, Namikaze," he threatened. "And don't make me laugh. How can a weakling like you be the Class Manager?"

Naruto scowled. He hadn't seen Saizou since he left his half-dead body at the lake. He figured that Saizou had either been suspended or turned tail and ran from him and Inner Moka. Speaking of which, there was a chance that Saizou would try and go after Moka now. The last time he and Saizou fought, the battle had ended with Naruto using his **Tsukuyomi **on the damned ayashi. So what right does Saizou have to call him a weakling?

A smile then grew on the blonde's face, causing Saizou to arch an eyebrow. "Saizou... you wouldn't want to start a fight on the first day back? Would you?" Naruto taunted as his eyes briefly changed into the **Sharingan** before it turned back into its normal, cerulean colour. With a sneer, Saizou sat down at an empty desk in the back of the classroom right beside Mizore. The students noticed this and began to talk amongst themselves.

"What was that all about?" A student asked another. "He's scary."

"It's jealousy. He's just jealous! He got beat up by Naruto-kun at the beginning of the year so now he's like all against him."

"Are you serious?"

Saizou grinded his teeth. It was because of some illusion the blonde did that fucked up his mind. But he couldn't deny that Naruto had some pretty good fighting moves. But this time, Saizou was gonna make sure that _he_ walked away the victor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When homeroom finished, Tsukune had dashed towards the boy's toilets, leaving a confused Moka and Naruto to ponder on what was wrong.

Now the said human was currently looking at himself in the mirror and crying anime tears. _'Ugh_,'Tsukune thought to himself. '_It seems like... I got myself into a troublesome situation where I didn't even get involved in...'_

Suddenly, a searing pain once again erupted from Tsukune's neck. The human winced before he touched the two bite marks. _'Aww man... not again...' _Tsukune thought. '_The marks on my neck are hurting me again... why is this not healing...?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun! Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cried when lunch began. "Let's eat lunch together!"

"Yeah!" Yukari added joyfully.

Before the two could say anything, Kurumu grabbed both boys and shoved their heads into her chest. The two humans flailed their arms wildly in the air, with both screaming through muffled voices. "I can't breathe!" Unfortunately, they had no luck from being released as the succubus couldn't understand or chose to ignore them.

"Hey, don't be so selfish!" Yukari snapped at Kurumu. "I also want to squish the both of them."

Kurumu looked at Yukari with a smug look on her face. "A flat chest like yours can't pull off this technique. Understand, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari gaped at her. "How rude," she mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang were outside enjoying a good meal from their food. Moka hadn't shown up yet and unknown to them, Mizore was eating by some bushes nearby. Kurumu noticed the bothered look on Tsukune's face.

"Hm? What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked in concern. "You don't look so good today."

Tsukune's head instantly snapped up as he looked at her. "Eh? Re-really?"

Kurumu nodded. "Seems so. You also look a little pale," she noted.

Tsukune's hand unconsciously went to the two bite marks on his neck. "Well... you see. My neck muscle feels tense, so it kind of hurts..." he explained. "It's Moka-chan's... that mark... I wonder why?"

Kurumu arched an eyebrow as the group's interest on the matter perked up. "That mark?"

"Naruto-kun!" a voice suddenly called. Everyone turned to see Moka running to them. "Thank god I made it in time. Can I join you guys for lunch?"

"Yay, Moka-san!" Yukari said as she happily hugged Moka.

Naruto nodded and gestured over to the chair beside him. Currently, he was on his second bowl of ramen.

Moka smiled at him before sitting down.

"Oh, by the way, Nekonome-sensei was looking for you, Naruto-kun," Moka explained. "She said that she has some work for you as a manager."

Naruto sighed. "Already?"

"Ehhh? Naruto became a Class Manager?" Kurumu asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"You deserve that role, Naruto-kun!" Yukari cried as she latched onto Naruto now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atop the school's balcony, Saizou and three other boys watched the scene before them. "Just look," Saizou said in contempt. "They're all bunched up together. The school's number one beauty: Akashiya Moka. Highly popular among groups of people: Kurono Kurumu. Highest GPA of all grades: Sendou Yukari. And that boy: Aono Tsukune, he's mediocre, but a few girls like him and I heard that he's strong. I may have to deal with him later. With this many high level people surrounding him, Naruto's such a dipshit for acting as if this is his normal everyday life," Saizou licked his upper lip. "He's ticking me off to the limit. Even by looking at his retarded smiley face makes you want to kill him, right? These miraculous everyday lifestyles. Don't think that it'll stay like this forever, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"You gonna do it, Saizou?" a voice asked from behind him. "According to the rumours, despite the looks, Naruto's pretty strong. Rikiishi from the Wrestling Team and Kuyou from the Public Safety Commission were all defeated by him. Not only that, he has his own fan club, uses these attacks called 'jutsus', and is trained as a ninja."

Saizou looked back at the one who spoke, who was sitting down. "Midou-san, don't get fooled. All those rumours are probably exaggerated, except for the jutsus. I've fought with Naruto before so I can tell he has some skills. There are two things we need to worry about and the first and foremost is his eyes. If you look into them, he'll put you into an illusion that fucks up your mind. The second is that he can create some sort of ball of energy in his hand that hurts like hell if you get hit. If we avoid those, we can definitely beat him."

The one called Midou pointed at him. "Hey Saizou, just don't forget the important thing. You're a member of our team now. Try failing after taking your own actions. The guys above won't let it slide."

Saizou scowled at Midou.

"Our team is made up of different kinds of 'Outcast Ayashi'," Midou continued as he stood up. "'Outcast Ayashi' is a mixed group of Ayashi... from a dog's perspective it would be like a crossbreed. If a crossbreed gets beaten by a full-blood puppy... that would be the end, right?" a serious look then appeared on Midou's face. "We definitely have to win! That's why we formed a team. But it seems like... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Saizou shivered from his leader's words.

Another boy, whose hair covered one of his eyes, spoke up. "Chill for a sec. I'll go along with Saizou. Rumour says that Naruto's strong, so if we beat him, our name should rise in the rank of either the school or our team, right? This is our chance."

Midou looked at the boy. "Moroha..."

"Besides," Moroha said as he looked at his leader. "If Naruto's really that strong. I want to fight him for once."

"Kishishi," chuckled the fourth member, who wore a black beanie on his head. "I also think that if we're going to do it, now's the time. I just walked passed him a couple of minutes ago. Man that guy can eat a lot of ramen."

Midou looked over at his teammates. Personally, he thought that they were all being reckless. If the rumours were true, then these guys need to take Naruto seriously. Sure they would gain a lot of reputation for defeating him, but if they lost... well, let's just say that it was something no one in the 'Outcast Ayashi' wanted to think about.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of Moroha's chuckling. "Kuku. I think it's decided, Midou-san."

"Don't worry," Saizou said. "I know a 100% way of beating Naruto. We just can't let him get to Moka," Saizou licked his upper again as he thought of the outcome of their battle. This time, he would the one to walk away with Moka in his arms. "Well, just leave the plans to me."

'_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto,'_ he thought. _'I'll crush you. As for Akashiya Moka, I'll get my hands on you this time.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune were on their way to the school's furnace to burn some of the old papers that Nekonome had decided to discard. As they did, Naruto kept looking at Moka in concern. He could easily tell that Saizou was the type of guy that held a grudge until he had gotten payback. He didn't dare want to leave Moka alone. Saizou could be lurking around at every corner, waiting for the opportunity to strike. And if anything bad happened to Moka... he would never forgive himself for not preventing it.

Naruto then smiled. It was strange how attached he felt towards the pink-haired vampire. Ever since they had first gotten to know each other, they had been like this. He always enjoyed the times they spent together and was getting used to the fact that she considered his blood to be a delicious treat. Also, one thing that was mutual between them was their love for each other. Truly, he loved her with all his heart. So much that in his books, any harm done to her was considered a mortal sin. She was so sweet and innocent that it felt wrong to allow anything bad to happen to her. The other Moka though, was more than capable of handling herself in a fight. Naruto noticed that she had a flair of pride and a strong amount of arrogance in her. It reminded him slightly of Sasuke; however, the other Moka had been the humblest to admit that, even without the Kyūbi, he was more powerful than her. Maybe he could ask Moka if he could remove the Rosario and see if Inner Moka would like to be out and about every once in a while.

Moka on the other hand, was as happy as she could be. Nekonome-sensei had told her that she and Naruto had many responsibilities since they are both leaders of their class. But Moka didn't mind those responsibilities at all. They allowed her to have more alone time with Naruto. And personally she loved having more free time with Naruto. Why? Because she loved him.

She couldn't help it. During the encounter with Ishigami all those months ago, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when she thought that Naruto had died to protect her, as if a part of her had been taken away. And during the fight with Kuyou at the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission, when she thought that all hope was lost, instead of running; she chose to stay by Naruto's side and meet her end with him, happy that she was going to die together with her love. It was because he was so kind and caring. He always protected her like a knight out of a fairy tale. He did things to make her happy and she loved his determination. He would go through great lengths just to protect his precious people and would risk his own life for them. And... Well, she couldn't deny that Naruto was incredibly handsome. In her opinion... he was perfect. The only problem was her other self urging her to claim him as their mate. Not only was she embarrassed by the forwardness of the gesture, but she was afraid of Naruto's reaction. While she knew that he loved her, she felt like it was just too soon for them to be thinking about stuff like that. Moka was scared that claiming him as her mate would scare him away. And to lose Naruto, her first real friend and love... she wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Ugh..." Tsukune suddenly winced, snapping the two out of their thoughts. He then dropped the box of papers that he was carrying and bent over and clutched the two bite marks on his neck.

"Tsukune... what's wrong?" Moka asked in concern.

A cold sweat ran across his now pale face as an intense pain shot from the human's neck. In an effort to quell the throbbing, he began to rub the wounds. "Ah... don't worry. I just lost my balance, that's all..." Tsukune lied. _'Damn it... not again. My mark suddenly hurts again,'_ he thought. He then looked up at Moka and noticed that his vision was darkening. _'Hey, hey, I'm also losing consciousness... wha...what's happening to me...?'_

"Uh... Tsukune?" Moka said as she bent down and touched the back of Tsukune's neck. It felt hot. "This... this is a really high fever! How can this be okay?"

No answer came from Tsukune as he slowly began to turn towards Moka. "Tsukune...?" she asked, not sure what he was doing. He then plunged his face into Moka's cleavage, surprising the pink-haired vampire and causing Naruto's eyes to widen. A moment later, Tsukune slowly pulled his head away before he collapsed.

"Tsukune!" both Moka and Naruto cried. Suddenly, the Rosario on Moka's neck started to move around.

'_Tsch, this idiot... he resisted too much,' _Inner Moka said to her Outer self.

"Ura?" Outer Moka asked.

The Rosario continued to move around and comically hit Naruto in the face. _'The effect is starting to spread inside Tsukune... the vampire blood that I injected into Tsukune the other day is still inside his body,' _Inner Moka explained. _'And that's consuming Tsukune's human part. Basically, this is a 'side effect'.'_

Outer Moka's and Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation.

'_I've been too naive recently because nothing was happening,' _Inner Moka finished.

"Wha... what do you mean?" Outer Moka asked. "Are you trying to say that my blood is hurting Tsukune?" she cried. "But... but that's...!"

Unbeknownst to them, Tsukune had heard everything that Inner Moka said. Suddenly, he started panting. _'Si... side effect...? What... what the heck is this? So, what's happening to me...?' _he thought as another shot of pain spread throughout his body. _'It hurts...! This is not normal, it's getting worse!'_

"Damn it! Tsukune!" Naruto cried as he watched Tsukune clutch his head.

'_Am... I in big trouble...?' _Tsukune thought. _'I feel like my body's shattering into pieces...'_

"Yo," a voice said. "Been looking for you, Naruto."

Naruto and Moka looked up to see who was talking. Standing on top of the furnace with his arms outstretched was none other than Saizou. Sitting on a pile of junk behind the furnace was the guy with the black beanie.

"This is great!" Saizou said as he looked down at Naruto and Moka. "Looks like today is going to be pretty interesting right, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he activated his Sharingan. _'Saizou, I will not let you touch Moka-chan,' _he thought as he took a fighting stance.

"Whoa there," Saizou said with a smirk. "Instead of facing this way, you might want to watch your back, since he's quick and all."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a gust of wind behind him. He turned his head to see Moroha standing behind him, his hands had transformed into what appeared to be grotesque blades.

"Nice to see you, Naruto-san," Moroha said. "I'm Moroha of the Outcast Ayashi. Sorry for the surprise but no hard feelings, okay?"

"Watch out, Naruto-kun!" Moka cried.

Naruto instinctively pulled out a kunai and used it to block Moroha's blade hands as the Outcast Ayashi came at him. But they were sharp and cut through the metal of the kunai as blood erupted from Naruto's arms from the slashes. He cringed from the pain.

"Naruto!" Moka cried in concern.

"Not bad," Moroha said as he raised his arms. "You're body's reaction to my surprise attack, your movement speed, and the fact that you managed to pull out a weapon in a split second and use it to block my attack are all pretty impressive. This is going to be fun."

By now, Moroha's transformation had taken a step further. His visible eye seemed more feral while gill-like features lined his neck and face. Four pairs of what might have been ears, with the top ones being bigger than the smaller ones, stuck out of his hair.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy before him. This was going to be a pretty interesting battle. He was outnumbered and had to fight while protecting both Moka and Tsukune. Then he remembered that the other Moka had wanted to get in on the fights as well. He turned towards Moka and ran towards her. Just then the guy with the beanie came at him and tried to punch. Since Naruto's Sharingan was fully matured, he was able to predict and see the image of the incoming punch before the attack even began. Naruto quickly sidestepped the guy and delivered a punch to his gut. The beanie guy reeled back while clutching his stomach, but he had a grin on his face.

"This guy packs a punch. He might actually give us a good fight."

"Don't look into his eyes and don't let him near Moka," Saizou ordered. He grabbed Moka's arm and pressed her against his chest. "If he does, then he might try to take the Rosario off," Moka gasped as she looked up at Saizou. "I've seen it with my own eyes. If he removes the Rosario, she'll turn into a vampire. I bet it was her vampire form that defeated Kuyou and everyone else instead of Naruto," he grinned as he licked his lips. "As long as he doesn't remove the Rosario, she'll be just another 'weak female'."

With tears forming at the corner of her eyes, Moka looked up at Saizou. "Pl... please let me go, Saizou-kun..."

Naruto's eyes were furious as the tomoes spun rapidly. "Disgusting," he said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "You truly are disgusting, Saizou. It seems that you weren't punished enough for what you've done to all those human girls."

Saizou smirked at Naruto. "Shut up. You're just another weakling and this is what happens if you act all high and mighty," he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Now I can finally make you pay for what you've done last time," now Saizou was turning into his monster form. Once he had fully transformed, he grinned down at Naruto. "First I'm gonna break every bone in your body, Namikaze. Then I'll let you watch me toy around with your favourite Moka until I'm done with her."

Moroha and the other guy started chuckling at Saizou's words. "You really have a thing against them for what they've done to you last time," Moroha said snidely.

Saizou then started chuckling as he pointed down at Moka. "Hahaha, this feels great! Now you'll feel your incompetence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Tsukune could only watch as his friends fought the Outcast Ayashi. _'This... this is not good...!' _he thought. _'Moka-chan's in danger...! I've gotta help Naruto-san... but... my body won't move... I can't even feel it...!' _he then winced as the pain intensified. _'Damn it... what's going on inside my body...? I've gotta at least help them...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled as he glared up at Saizou. "You will regret ever laying your hands on her."

The air suddenly began to kick up as Naruto flared his chakra into the air. The Outcast Ayashi could feel the massive power coming from the young jinchūriki but they didn't know how it could be done.

While this was happening, Moka was able to break out of Saizou's hold on her before she ran towards Tsukune. 'Not good! I've gotta help Tsukune!' she thought. 'Even if it's dangerous, I have to inject him with some blood. Or else Tsukune's going to die!'

Saizou snarled as he felt Moka break away from his grip. "You think I'll let you get away? Idiot!" he yelled as he reached for Moka.

Moka gasped as she felt Saizou's hand grab her shoulder. Then, in one quick movement, the Outcast Ayashi tore off her shirt.

For a moment, Naruto stopped flaring his chakra as he felt himself get a massive nose bleed from seeing Moka's half-naked body. Quickly shaking his head, his attention then went back to their current situation, but he couldn't stop himself from getting an eye full of Moka every now and then.

"Kyaaaaa!" Moka screamed.

"Ohhhh snap! This is awesome!" Moroha cried.

"She's so beautiful..." the beanie guy said.

"I'm glad that I came!" **[AN: So wrong...]**

"Me too... hey Saizou, can I touch her?"

Saizou grinned before he threw Moka into a nearby tree. The pink-haired vampire winced as her back slammed hard into the tree's trunk. She then shivered in fright as she felt the Outcast Ayashi begin to grope her.

_'No... I don't want to do this... help me... somebody please help me!'_ Moka thought as tears poured down from her eyes. _'Naruto-kun...'_

"GET AWAY FROM MOKA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he once again flared his chakra. The Outcast Ayashi turned to see the blonde's furious expression and gasped when they felt his aura. Naruto smirked before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"What the he-"

The beanie guy wasn't able to finish for an earth-shattering kick collided with his face. The Outcast Ayashi roared in pain as he was sent flying.

"W-what? How? What the fuck was that?" Saizou asked with widened eyes. Before he could blink, Naruto covered the distance between them and sent a kick to one of his teammates.

The blonde's smirk grew even wider. "That was my **Hiraishin**, level three."


	25. Our Mate

**AN 1: Thank you Animeguy1101 for understanding. The reason as to why Moka is giving her blood to Tsukune is because she's trying to save him, not because of intimacy. The situations where I put him in need of her blood are when he's seriously injured or possibly dying. I mean come on, he's her friend and Moka's not going to just let him die. If I was in her shoes, I would give my blood to him just so I could save him. It's also like 'mouth to mouth', it's to give him 'life', not to be intimate. If you carefully read the mood of the situation, you probably might then understand. **

**AN 2: NarutoXYugitoFTW as I said before, if you don't like my story then DON'T read it. Sage Mode? I've already revealed it before that chapter. Rasenshuriken? Not gonna reveal it yet. Also, Naruto won't always have the spotlight; the other characters will have their chance to shine as well. And isn't friendship a main theme in the Naruto manga? I added romance because I like those kinds of genres. And during Naruto's encounter with Kuyou, he wasn't able to defend himself because Moka was there. If he tried to fight back, then she would probably be caught in the crossfire. And yes, if you actually read my story carefully, Naruto is powerful. I gave him the Sharingan, Hiraishin, and I'm still planning on giving him something else (BTW, that something else is on a poll on my profile, please vote so I can decide if I should give it to him or not). Look at the all people he fought. In most of the fights he didn't even break a sweat and defeated them with ease. And the Rasengan? He's used it tons of times before chapter 15! Finally, about Tsukune, he's the tritagonist of the story or third main character. If I make Naruto fight every single battle, then the story would get too boring.**

**So once again and as I said before, if you don't like my story, then DO NOT READ IT. Get that through your head.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm not fat, overweight, gay, or a bastard. I'm actually a straight and lean teen.**

* * *

The Outcast Ayashis stared at the blonde in shock.

"What the fuck...?" was all that Saizou could get out. _'How is he that fast?'_

From inside the Rosario, Inner Moka couldn't help but feel a little smug. The idiot just had to piss Naruto off. Well, now he learned his lesson.

Still smirking, Naruto unleashed a wave of killing intent as he looked at Saizou's shocked expression. The Outcast Ayashi then realized that he was starting to sweat now. What was going on? What was this power?

"Personally, I'd like to make you all pay for what you did to Moka," Naruto said coolly. "But I think that someone else here wants to join the fight."

Saizou's eyes widened when he realized that Naruto meant Moka. He quickly picked her up and lifted the half-naked vampire onto his shoulder.

"Don't let him get near her!" Saizou ordered.

His two teammates were a bit hesitant to attack after witnessing the blonde's **Hiraishin**, but they quickly shook it off. If they took him down, then they would be the most feared ayashi in the Academy. And the Outcast Ayashi would never be disrespected again.

The beanie guy made the first move and charged at Naruto. But then, something grabbed his head.

"Huh? Whoa! You're..."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Tsukune?"

And he was right. Standing there holding the beanie guy's head... was none other than Aono Tsukune.

Moka was astonished. "Why... why is this happening? I haven't injected him with my blood..."

The Rosario once again started to move around._ 'No... because this is... __**Zanryu Ketseuki!**__'_ Inner Moka said. _'The left over blood that's inside Tsukune that caused the side effect... must have turned him into his battle mode by giving him strength,'_ Inner Moka deduced. _'It's giving him the same effect as when I injected him with my own blood only temporarily.'_

Tsukune then started to tighten his grip on the beanie guy's head, causing blood to pour out of his nose.

"Ow ow ow," the Outcast grimaced as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Moroha then charged at Tsukune. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

But in a blur, Naruto got in front of him and Moroha made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which now took the appearance of his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"**Tsukuyomi!"**

In an instant, Moroha froze as he was caught in Naruto's genjutsu. Then, the Outcast fell down and clutched his head while wringing in pain.

Saizou watched in complete and utter fear. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Two members of the Outcast Ayashi had been so easily defeated. And he knew very well the punishment for losing, especially to purebreds.

Suddenly, Saizou once again felt a massive aura radiating off Naruto. He looked at the blonde and could do nothing as Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Within the blink of an eye, a foot connected with Saizou's face. The giant orc yelled in pain and took a staggering step backwards because he definitely felt like his nose was broken from that attack. In his pain, he had to let go of Moka. But just as she started to fall, Naruto caught her bridal style and then landed on the ground. She shakily looked up at Naruto, who smiled at her. He took her Rosario in his hand and yanked it off.

Saizou shielded his eyes from the incredible amount of power that was released when Moka's Rosario was removed. Naruto watched as she transformed into her true form. The silver hair, the slitted red eyes, her more entrancing figure, Inner Moka stood for all to see.

"Finally," she said as she looked around. "I thank you for letting me out, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I just did what you asked."

Inner Moka nodded. She had something in store for Naruto once this was over. But for now, her attention was on Saizou. "You shall pay for laying hand on my body."

Saizou gulped before regaining himself. "It doesn't matter," Saizou said. "Taking out a vampire and whatever the hell Naruto is would make it for me. Die!" he yelled, thrusting his fists out to punch both of them.

But Naruto and Moka used their speed to move past his fists and delivered powerful kicks to Saizou's gut. The combined blow blasted Saizou far away. But he left a trail of turned up gravel and destroyed trees in his departure. Surprisingly, though, he managed to stand back up, albeit painfully.

"You... think... I'm gonna lose to... weaklings?" Saizou managed to say through ragged breaths.

Naruto smirked. "Yup," he said as his Sharingan spun rapidly. He then made a cross sign with his index and middle fingers on both hands as a large cloud of smoke engulfed the area.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Saizou coughed as the smoke got into his lungs and when it eventually cleared, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The entire area was filled to the brim with copies of Naruto, with each having a mocking grin on their faces. Every nook and cranny of the area was filled with them, even all over the branches of the trees. "What's the matter Saizou-teme? Think you can outnumber me now?" One of the Narutos shouted.

"Yeah, I thought that you were going to break every bone in my body?" another quipped.

"Well since you're not coming to us, we're coming to you!" And with that, the countless number of clones descended upon Saizou and began beating the living daylights out of him. Since he couldn't even hold his own against one, the numbers were simply too overwhelming for him and this would be classified as... over-kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Moka and Naruto didn't know was that Midou had watched the whole thing. "So that's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The incredible power, that aura. He is definitely something else. And those two... red pupils, mass of youki. They're vampires. Kuku. It seems like the rumours were true after all," he grinned. "But now you have turned against all of the Outcast Ayashi. You will pay dearly for this, Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, and... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back down below, Tsukune fainted from using the leftover blood as Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and pulled out Moka's Rosario, which he had pocketed. He handed it to her. "Here you are, Moka-chan," he said.

Inner Moka took the Rosario from Naruto but instead of attaching it back onto her choker like he thought she would, she looked at Naruto. And there was something about the way she was looking at him that kind of disturbed him. She was looking at him with a predatory gaze. Wait... predatory? Naruto gulped. Had Inner Moka decided that she wanted to drink his blood? With the way she was looking at him, it was like she wanted to drain him dry.

Poor clueless Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Inner Moka said as she slowly started to walk towards him. Naruto sweat dropped and cautiously took a step back. He began backing away the more Inner Moka continued walking towards him. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't paying attention and wound up backing into a tree. He winced in irritation as he made a 'thud' noise against it. He tried to move but found a hand on his chest, pushing him up against the tree. And that hand belonged to Inner Moka.

"You are not getting away," Inner Moka stated firmly and... Was that hunger in her voice? _'Oh shit...'_ Naruto thought as he gulped.

"Moka," Naruto said, hoping to reason with her. "I can see that you want my blood but..."

"No," Inner Moka said as she looked at Naruto. "I want more than just your blood."

Naruto's eyes widened. What could she...?

As if to answer his unasked question, Inner Moka pressed her body up against Naruto's. The poor jinchūriki's face went aflame and his tongue was tied. Sure he should be used to this sort of thing thanks to Kurumu... but Inner Moka? She was on a level all by herself.

"What I want," Inner Moka said huskily as she looked at Naruto. "Is you..."

"Wha-?" was all that Naruto could manage to get out when Inner Moka chomped her fangs into his neck. He cringed from the pain when he felt her fangs pierce the skin on his neck and could feel her drinking his blood. Inner Moka let out a sigh of content as she drank. His blood really was invigorating. No wonder her other self had such an addiction to it.

Once she was done, Inner Moka removed her fangs from his neck but still kept her body pressed up against his. She licked her lips before chomping onto the other side of Naruto's neck. He hissed as he felt the fangs pierce him again. This was far more forceful and aggressive than Outer Moka's bites. Did she really like his blood all that much? And what did she mean when she said that she wanted him?

Once again, poor clueless Naruto.

Inner Moka removed her fangs again from Naruto's neck. Then she did something else that Naruto did _not _see coming. She kissed him!

Naruto's mind went completely numb as Inner Moka moved her mouth against his. Naruto tried to move but he was paralysed by this completely unexpected action of Inner Moka's that he didn't know what to do. He had kissed Outer Moka before but this was different. Although, he did notice that Inner Moka's lips were rather soft despite her rough nature.

Triumph swelled inside Inner Moka as she deepened the kiss with Naruto. At long last and after all this time, he was hers. And she was going to make sure that it stayed that way. But for some reason, Inner Moka did feel a little dissatisfied. Why? She had her mate so what was the problem? Then she noticed the reason why. She was dissatisfied that Naruto was not kissing her back. But she could not blame him at the moment. This would all be a lot for him to take in. But she would not sit by and allow some other low life claim the boy she deemed worthy of being with her. And when a vampire chose their mate, no one except that vampire had a say in the matter. And she highly doubted her other self would complain once she realized that she would now be mated with the one she loved and who Inner Moka desired.

Finally, she pulled away. Both Inner Moka and Naruto were panting for breath and Naruto was still too numb to move or even perform a hand seal. Inner Moka ran a finger across her now swollen lips before looking at Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," she said in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper. "I have decided that you shall be our mate. Mine and my other self's."

Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. _'M...ma...mate?' _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's mindscape, the Kyūbi was currently rolling on the floor, laughing its ass off within its cage.

"**Oh brat...!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are ours and ours alone," Inner Moka said, looking at Naruto as if saying that her word was law. "You will have no other woman. And you will be my only mate for there is no other man that I would have besides you."

"M..." Naruto tried to speak but Moka began to walk away. Finally, he regained his voice.

"Hold on!" he called out, causing Inner Moka to stop and look at him.

"Yes?" she asked casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"What is this?" Naruto demanded. "What do you mean by 'mate'?"

"Exactly what it means," Inner Moka replied. "What else do you think I mean by mate?"

Naruto shook his head. "What I mean is..."

"I have decided that I want you as a mate," Inner Moka stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?"

Inner Moka smirked at him, amused at his obliviousness. "It means that you are now my fiancé and in time... you will be my husband."

Naruto's face paled. H-husband...? "H... hold on," he said. "How can you just go and say that...?"

"It's because I have decided," Inner Moka stated firmly. "You _are_ my mate now. And the only one I _want_ as my mate."

Naruto's eyes narrowed again. "Why? Why me?"

"You have my approval," Inner Moka answered, as if that was supposed to explain everything. Unfortunately for her, Naruto didn't really like that answer.

"Your approval?" he asked. It made it sound like she saw him as some toy for her to play around with. Well if that was the case, then she was in for a rude awakening.

"You know how my other self was lonely until she met you," Inner Moka said, catching Naruto off guard. "You were her first true friend and love and you have always treated her right since the day you've met. To her, that is very special. Remember the painting she made for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto turned his head to the sound of Moka's voice and he saw that she was running to him. He noticed that she was carrying what looked like a canvas in her arms. "Hey Moka-chan," he said when she reached him. "What's that?"_

_Moka blushed. "It's for you," she said._

_Naruto looked at the canvas curiously. "For me?" he asked._

_Moka nodded. "Ta-daa!" she showed what was on the canvas._

_What Naruto saw made him gasp. It was a painting of him! Not only did she paint his features perfectly, but Moka had even painted him doing a really cool pose while he performed his signature hand seal as he held a kunai in his mouth._

"_I worked hard drawing you for the theme 'what's important to you'!" she explained. "I hope you like it."_

_Naruto simply stared at her so she went on. What was important to her... was him?_

"_So what do you think?" Moka asked._

_Naruto's face softened. "Not only did you do a good job, Moka-chan," he said. "But you also drew me in a really awesome pose."_

_Moka nodded. "I even drew you doing one of your hand seals, you know, the one where you can make clones of yourself? It's because I thought you'd like it."_

_Naruto nodded. Seeing this picture made his heart want to burst from sheer joy. "It's... so... beautiful..."_

_Moka beamed. "You like it? You really like it?"_

"_I love it!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the painting and lifting it up in the air. "This is the best work of art I've ever seen in my entire life! Even better than Sai's drawings!"_

_Moka's smile shined like the sun. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" she thanked as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you so much!" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"The theme was what was important in one's heart. And you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, are what is most important to her. You make her happy. And that pleases me."

Naruto clutched his head, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Wait," he said as something occurred to him. "What about you?"

"You are powerful, with or without the Kyūbi," Inner Moka replied. "You are a skilled fighter who can back up his words with action instead of foolish bravado. Nor are you arrogant like the many men I have seen you and the other me encounter. You protect your precious people and I appreciate that you do. And..." she then stopped walking and just stood there.

"And?" Naruto coaxed.

"You actually consider my feelings," Inner Moka said as a blush formed on her face. "That's why I... I l...love... you..." she then walked off.

Naruto was completely baffled as he stood there, trying to get a grasp on what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you did that!"

Outer Moka had decided to confront her Inner self at their dorm room. Moka was still reeling from what her other side had done. She had no problem for her kissing Naruto. It was because she finally declared him to be her... her _mate_. Moka felt her cheeks become incredibly warm from the realization.

'_Why are you upset?'_ Inner Moka asked from inside the Rosario. _'We have Naruto now. You should be happy.'_

"But what if he doesn't want to be our mate?" Outer Moka argued. "What if... what if he rejects us?"

'_I won't let him,'_ Inner Moka stated. _'He is our mate now. I will not allow another woman to have him.'_

"You can't force him!" Outer Moka protested.

'_Why do you doubt so much?'_ Inner Moka asked. _'He cares for us. Otherwise he would not be so protective of you and actually care what I think.'_

"That doesn't mean he..."

'_Then tell him with your own words that you want him.'_

Outer Moka's face turned even redder.

'_If he knows that you truly want him, then he will agree to be our mate. And in time, he will come to accept his role.'_

That didn't really make Outer Moka feel any better. She really preferred that Naruto had agreed to this to, instead of doing something out of obligation or just to cheer her up. She wanted Naruto to want her back just as much as she wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A distance away from the dorms, Naruto had contacted Kakashi via a shadow clone and asked if he could meet him at his current location so that he could talk to him.

"So... Naruto," Kakashi said. "What do ya want to talk about? Oh. And congratulations on being the Class Manager."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," he thanked before he looked at the ground, afraid of what was going to happen after he gave his latest news.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said slowly, "I... I have a problem."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, "What's wrong?"

'_Well here goes nothing,' _Naruto thought. "Kakashi-sensei... it's about Moka."

Kakashi arched his visible eyebrow. "She's not pregnant is she?" he deadpanned.

Naruto's eyes widened. "NO! No! It's not that!" he cried. "It's something else!"

Kakashi closed his visible eye as he sighed in relief. "Good..." he said. "'Cause if she was... Tsunade-sama will literally _kill_ you..." he then reopened his eye and looked back at Naruto. "So what's the problem?"

Naruto looked back down at the ground. "Well," he said. "Her other side... says that... she wants me to be her mate."

This news was followed by a moment of silence... until Kakashi broke it.

"I see," he said. "Very well. You have my blessing."

Naruto looked up at his sensei in disbelief. "What!" he cried. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "She likes you, you like her. From what I've learned about vampires as a teacher here in the Academy, if Moka wants you as a mate, then she must really love you."

Naruto felt his face burn. He didn't come here for congratulations. He came here for help on having to deal with this problem.

"Sensei..."

"Now, now, Naruto," Kakashi said with a wave. "Moka-san really likes you. While most vampires are attracted to power, I have a good feeling about her."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto sighed.

"From what I've seen, she really does love you," Kakashi pointed out. "Didn't you tell me about that painting she made for you? How many other girls do you know would make a painting for a boy if she didn't really like him?"

Naruto's shoulders slouched. His sensei... had a point.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "Why don't you try talking to Moka-san? If you were to talk this out, I'm sure that everything would work out just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

In an old, abandoned building that was formerly used for the school, Saizou was currently fighting to stay conscious as a fist bashed into his head. His face was covered with multiple cuts and bruises and blood poured from his forehead. His attacker, a guy who was wearing a baseball cap and jacket, then grabbed him by the hair.

"Hey," the guy taunted. "Don't be sleeping now! Eh, Saizou-kun."

Saizou struggled to get up for the pain he had received from the beating was unbearable. Along with his attacker, the building was packed with different guys in various clothing completely apart from the school uniform. While some talked amongst themselves, the majority watched in amusement at Saizou's brutal punishment.

"Bastard," his tormenter said. "You didn't listen to Midou-san's warning. You used the 'Organization's' members to fight Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, didn't ya?" with his free hand, he formed a fist. "Moreover, you completely lost! You embarrassed us all!" he then punched the right side of Saizou's face. The blow sent the orc crashing into some nearby crates that broke when he collided with them. Several of the onlookers snickered at Saizou's torment.

"Urrk... help me..." Saizou wheezed as he started to get up. "Fo... forgive me, Midou-san..."

Midou, who was currently playing an old pinball machine nearby, sighed. "Idiot," he said. "Didn't I tell you that 'losing' was unforgivable?"

"Midou-san..." Saizou pleaded.

"This is why it's troublesome," Midou said. "What the 'Outcast Ayashi' is that there are too many people who are able and those who are trash. 'The Mixed Germs'. None that are purebred... if we have those people who wield bottomless power..." Midou then smiled sadistically, causing Saizou's eyes to widen. "Trash like you will always be trash no matter where they go. You can die now, Saizou."

Saizou felt as if his heart had stopped as one of the Outcast Ayashi grabbed him by his hair again. "You can't be…" the Outcasts started dragging him off. "Uwa! Help me! Gya-"

"Hey," Midou said to the Outcast wearing the baseball cap as the guy gave Midou his jacket. "Don't report this case to the higher ups 'Higher ups' just yet."

"Eh?" his minion asked. "Then Midou-san will be taking off that idiot Saizou's tail?"

"Idiot," Midou retorted. "It's not like that," he then started to walk off. "But... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... I just felt like killing him with my own hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHH! What happened? Tsukune that's..."

It was the end of classes for the day and the gang had all gathered in the Newspaper Club's club room. Tsukune was the last to arrive and when the other members of the club saw him, they were shocked to find that his neck was enveloped in bandages.

"You got an injury?" Kurumu cried. "From the looks of that bandage..."

"Eh? Ah this?" Tsukune asked as he pointed to the bandages. "Don't worry about it, Kurumu-chan. This is nothing at all, really. The truth is... yesterday me, Naruto-san, and Moka-chan were attacked by the Outcast Ayashi guys," he explained. "I didn't get hurt though, the only reason why I have this is because of those two wounds on my neck."

"But are you alright? It seems painful... did someone bite you?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

For a moment, all was quiet as they waited for Tsukune's answer. Finally, he said. "Well, that's... this neck wound wasn't from that time..."

"Huh?"

Tsukune waved his hand. "Ah... yeah, anyways, it's alright! Really!"

'_Tsukune...' _Moka thought as she looked at his bandaged neck with concern. Then, her gaze went over to a certain whiskered shinobi who was sitting at a desk in the farthest corner in the room. She noticed that Naruto was looking at his desk with a far off look in his eyes, like his mind had completely left the building. In fact, for the whole day, she noticed this whenever she had passed by Naruto. His mind was on something. And Moka knew that she was the one on his mind.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Kurumu cried. "Come on, sit with us!"

Kurumu's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked. "You haven't been yourself today."

Naruto smiled. "Sorry, it's just that something's on my mind at the moment."

"Oh? Really? Is that something me?" Kurumu flirtatiously asked.

As she watched, Moka felt the usual pang of jealousy hit her heart whenever she saw the succubus try to get close to Naruto. Last night, Inner Moka had tried encouraging her to show that Naruto was her mate. She had even volunteered to declare to the girls the next time the Rosario was removed. Because if she didn't do anything to show that Naruto was hers, then the girls would continue to make their moves on him. And Inner Moka was determined to make it absolutely sure that everyone knew that she was _hers _and her other self's.

"No, Kurumu-chan," Naruto replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, a thought then occurred in Yukari's mind a moment before she asked. "Wait... 'Outcast Ayashi'? Did you three beat them up?"

"Naruto-san did most of the work," Tsukune said as he gestured over to his friend. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Yukari sweat dropped. "The Outcast Ayashi are hybrid monsters, so there's a lot of them. In addition, a lot of them like to scheme things, so if you make them your enemies, it's going to be really bad. Especially recently, since I've heard that the Outcast Ayashi, which look down upon purebred monsters, are appearing more frequently," Yukari warned. "I think you guys need to be careful for their retaliation."

From his spot, Naruto had heard everything that Yukari said and his eyes narrowed. "I see..." he then stood up and looked at the group. "If that's the case then everyone, I'm going to give each of you one of my dad's kunais," from his kunai holster hidden in his pants, Naruto pulled out five **Hiraishin** kunais and set it on his desk. "If you get into any sort of trouble, just throw it to the ground. It'll send a signal, like a beacon, to me and I'll be able to sense the chakra coming from it and I'll teleport to you. Don't go into areas that people don't normally use. I bet that more of these 'Outcast Ayashi' will come after me, Moka, and Tsukune for defeating some of their members. And there could be a small chance that they might target those who are close to us. But if you accidentally bump into one of them and they start to harass you, then I want everyone to be ready."

Everyone nodded at Naruto's words before they walked to his desk and each took a kunai. Watching everything from a window, Mizore blushed as she watched Naruto's 'take charge' personality. He was such a good leader.

"Mizore-chan, here you go."

Mizore jumped in surprise before she turned and saw a smiling Naruto, who was offering her a kunai. Her blush deepened when she saw his smiling face.

"Thanks... Naruto-kun," Mizore thanked as she gratefully took the tri-pronged dagger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**[AN: Sorry for the interruption but I am not really good at romantic scenes so please forgive me if it isn't to your liking.]**

Later on, Naruto and Moka were walking to the dorms. An awkward silence was between them due to yesterday's events.

"N...Naruto-kun," Moka muttered. Naruto paused in his footsteps. Gulping, he slowly turned to look at Moka. She was looking at the ground with her hands behind her back and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in that pose. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Naruto was taken aback.

"I didn't know the other me was going to do that to you when you took off the Rosario," Moka explained. "I... I- UMPF!"

She was cut off as Naruto captured her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, but it was full of love and passion. A few seconds later, they pulled away, leaving both Naruto and Moka panting for breath.

Finally, Naruto spoke. "Remember when we were in the infirmary and I told you that I loved you? That I always will?"

Moka nodded as she remembered the time she confessed her love to him.

"Moka-chan, did you think that after your other self declared me to be your mate that I would hate you?"

Moka slowly lowered her head as she nodded again.

"Moka-chan... I could never hate you. You're too kind and cute for me to even dream about hating you," Naruto then put both of his hands on her shoulders. "And... I love you too much," he finished as his trademark foxy smile lit up on his face.

Moka looked up at him and she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Naruto's face. Those kind cerulean eyes and warm smile made her heart flutter in joy. Tears poured from Moka's eyes as she smiled at her boyfriend and she then stroked his cheek affectionately.

Once again, they both captured each other's lips in a loving kiss. Naruto slowly snaked his arms around her waist whilst Moka around his neck. After a few seconds, the vampire then decided to spice things up and added a bit of tongue, which Naruto gladly complied to. Small, low moans emanated from the couple as the two remained kissing for a good half minute before parting, leaving them both out of breath and their eyes a bit hazy.

"I love you, Moka-chan..." Naruto whispered as he held his girlfriend.

"And I love you, Naruto-kun..." Moka whispered back as she enjoyed her boyfriend's loving embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit farther away from the two, two figures watched the couple's interaction from the safety of the trees. One of them was Saizou's tormentor. While the other, was none other than Midou.

"Ehhhhh, so that's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the Outcast Ayashi that wore the baseball cap. "He doesn't look that tough. To think that this guy beat those three. That's difficult to believe, Midou-san."

Midou looked at his lackey before he chuckled. "Kuku... if you see him in action with your own eyes, you'll believe it. Leave him to me," he said before he switched his gaze over to the retreating forms of Naruto and Moka. "If those guys ahead of us are purebred, then we've got great prey. To us hybrids, the purebreds are the enemy because their social statuses are above us and whom we have to call 'young masters'," he then rested his head on his hand. "I wanna kill them more and more... especially those 'elite' vampire bastards and whatever the hell Naruto is."

Midou's lackey smiled nervously at him before he looked at Moka. "Th... then you're going to do it... according to plan."

"Of course," Midou replied. "In order to win, it's needed to select a method. First off, let's politely welcome her. So that she can become... the bait to lure out Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later, at Naruto's dorm room**

"Naruto-kun..."

"Moka-chan..."

Naruto looked at Moka deeply as the moonlight shone onto her body. The room was dark, and no one was around, leaving the couple to do anything they want to do. Naruto was sprawled over Moka, and was waiting for her signal. She blushed and nodded to him, signalling that she was fine with what he was planning to do

She remembered the incident with Tamao and what Naruto's body looked like, and blushed as she saw that it was quite muscular in a sense. But while admiring Naruto's abs, she didn't notice his hand crawling behind her back, unbuttoning her dress swiftly and taking it off, and finally revealing her bra. Moka blushed furiously, and slowly took off Naruto's jacket, then his shirt.

Naruto grinned as Moka's face flushed with blood when his shirt was completely taken off. Naruto started kissing Moka's bare stomach, and trailed upwards. She squirmed slightly when his sneaky hand unclipped her bra, revealing her breast to him for the first time. Naruto stopped kissing in between her breast and took a breather.

He looked at her bare chest, and blushed slightly.

"You look...so sexy Moka-chan..."

Moka winced slightly when she heard the word sexy. Naruto then cupped one of the vampire's breasts and started sucking the nipple. Moka moaned in enlightenment, she had never felt this feeling, of being relaxed, yet tensed up. She hugged Naruto tighter and bit his shoulder bone. He let go of her nipple at once and stared at her with her a curious look.

Moka raised her head and kissed him. Naruto felt like the kiss was endless, as he forced her mouth open and pushed his tongue through. He could feel her tongue trying to tie itself around his. Without warning, Moka bit his tongue, which made Naruto break the kiss all of a sudden. For once, Moka looked at Naruto seductively as her hands trailed down his chest.

Naruto didn't know where her hands were going, until he felt it. Moka's hands were tugging his pants down, very, very slowly. He gasped at her sly thoughts. When Moka could tug his pants no more, he kicked it to the ground helping her. She paused for a moment, wondering what to do next, but Naruto had already thought of it.

In a swift movement, Naruto pulled down Moka's panties down, and took his first look at what was underneath it. Moka cried out softly, but the cry turned into a moan of exhilaration as Naruto licked her vagina. It was his first time, and it tasted quite good; it could have been better than ramen. Moka countered by pulling Naruto's boxers down.

Naruto was shocked at first, but knew what she was up to. He knew she was ready for it. Naruto stared at her, and raised both his eyebrow, asking for an opening. Moka nodded, and sprawled her legs opened. Just as Naruto was about to enter, Moka spun him around, now she was on top of him. Naruto was confused, but as Moka started crawling off the bed, he thought she just wasn't ready.

"Moka-chan, we can stop..."

"No, Naruto-kun...you had your fun with my privacy..."

She looked at Naruto seductively and purred, as she breathed in one more time and swallowed his. Naruto was stunned at what Moka had dared to do. She took another breather before sucking the stiff muscle again. While sucking it for the 2nd time, Moka bit it slightly. Upon her action, the blonde moaned. The pink-haired vampire immediately stopped and looked at his face, wondering if she should go on or not. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile, as he let her suck it once again.

She bit it again, letting Naruto moan in excitement. She kept doing this until Naruto could wait no longer. Naruto pulled out of her mouth all of a sudden, leaving some cum over Moka's face. She stood up, and shot a curious look. Naruto pulled her down to the bed and spun her so that he was once again on top of Moka.

Moka licked the cum on her face as she felt Naruto's leg opening hers. She finally allowed him to do his thing and opened her legs as wide as she could. Naruto nodded, and entered slowly, breaking her hymen. Moka moaned as she felt the feeling she had never felt before. It was indescribable and probably the best feeling anyone could ever feel.

She wanted it to last forever, but felt Naruto pull out. Moka nodded once more, and this time, Naruto entered with great speed. It was so fast and shocking that Moka screamed in delight, and had to arch her back upwards. Naruto did it a few times, and finally Moka was experiencing paradise, she had reached her climax.

But Naruto was not satisfied. With his hands, Naruto raised her back, and thrust in one more time. This allowed him to reach areas he couldn't do before. It had totally hit Moka's sweet spot, making her scream in delight once more.

"NARUTO!"

Moka could hear herself call out. It was shocking, it was fast, and now she knew what feeling that had been slowly built up.

"I'M... I'M-!"

"I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto squeezed her tits as he let go and sent his cum deep into her soaking pussy.

"AHHHHHH!"

A deep full orgasm made Moka's body shake. She felt his hot cum pour into her.

After a minute or so, they both fell down onto the bed. Feeling spent and totally satisfied, she lay down on top of him and began to eagerly kiss his mouth. She made sure his member was still inside her even as his cum began to slowly leak out of her pussy.

After kissing him, they both pulled out and Moka rested her head on the pillow next to his. They were both coated in sweat and breathing hard. Naruto bit Moka's breast one more time, before looking up at her face. Moka hugged him tightly, this time, she could feel her breast pressing against his washboard abs. Naruto could feel it too, and he could not help but suck the breast once more.

Finally, Moka stopped him, and kissed him one last time. That was it. She had totally enjoyed it. The night of paradise. They were naked but they didn't care, it made the atmosphere better anyway.

"I love you, Naruto-kun..."

"So do I, Moka-chan..."

With that, they closed their eyes...and slept peacefully through the night. From time to time, they hugged each other's bare body, squeezing it so tightly they could feel not only their bodies, but they're private parts too. They just had the time of their lives...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning**

As the bright rays of the sun steadily crept over the horizon, Moka slowly opened her eyes as she woke up with a yawn before she sat up and stretched her arms. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around the room and gasped when she remembered last night's events. She had sex with Naruto. Her first time... with him. Moka's face turned into a deep crimson. She looked down and saw the sleeping form of her boyfriend, who was snoring lightly as he hugged his pillow. Moka smiled at how cute he looked, and was about to lay back down until she remembered that there was school today. Quickly throwing the blankets off her, she stood up and looked around the room until she spotted her clothes. Hastily putting them on, she then dashed towards the door before she took one last look at the sleeping Naruto. Smiling, she quietly closed the door and made her way towards her own dorm room.

When she left the boy's dorm, Moka closed her eyes before she breathed in the fresh, early morning air. Then, as if on cue, her Rosario started to move around.

'_See? You didn't have to worry,' _Inner Moka said. _'Naruto-kun loves us and accepted our offer for him to be our mate. Last night just proved that.'_

"I know..." Outer Moka sighed dreamily as she once again recalled the events that occurred the night before. She then cupped her cheeks and let out a blissful squeal.

From inside the Rosario, Inner Moka smiled at her other self's happiness. Soon, it would be her turn to experience what Naruto had to offer. But those thoughts were then interrupted as she suddenly sensed an aura.

'_Omote, be careful!' _Inner Moka warned. _'I can sense a killing aura.'_

"Eh?" Outer Moka asked curiously. She slowly turned and...


	26. Blood

**AN: By a vote of 36 yes to 9 no's, Naruto is getting the Rinnegan.**

* * *

"Eh... she isn't coming? Is Moka-chan taking a break from school today?"

The gang, minus Mizore, who was watching them from a nearby bush, sat together at lunch and everyone noticed that Moka hadn't shown up all day. But out of all of them, Naruto was the one who was most concerned. When he woke up this morning, he found that Moka wasn't with him in his bed, so he assumed that she went back to her dorm. But when he got to class, he was surprised to find that she didn't even arrive to school yet. And now, he was extremely worried. Naruto clenched his fist. If anything happened to her...

"And also without permission?" Kurumu continued. "Eh... that's unusual. For that serious Moka to do something like that..."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off. _'Where are you, Moka-chan?'_

Tsukune noticed the far off look in the blonde's eyes. "Naruto-san? What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Well, at any rate, this is bothersome~" Kurumu complained. "I had wanted to talk to her about something, but to go so far as not being here..."

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"You know, about the Outcast Ayashi we talked about yesterday?" Kurumu replied. "Gin-senpai seemed worried so he explained it to us... and then..." Kurumu then scowled and for some reason, she covered her chest. "He said that we shouldn't get involved with them. According to him, the Outcast Ayashi don't like to lose and they're really prideful. Apparently, a bunch of strong Outcasts have gotten together and formed a gang. It looks like even the members of the Public Safety Commission are on the lookout for them. I can see now that Naruto-kun had a good reason for wanting us to be careful and... Naruto-kun?" she asked as the blonde got up from his seat. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"I have to make sure that Moka-chan is alright," Naruto said as he started walking to the dorms. "If you get into trouble, remember the kunai I gave you."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance," Naruto replied. "It's obvious right now that we are being targeted by the Outcast Ayashi. If even the Public Safety Commission is worried about them then they are dangerous. Since me, Moka, and Tsukune beat up some of their members, we are now their targets. And as long as Moka-chan's Rosario is on, she can't defend herself."

Kurumu and Yukari gasped when they realized that Naruto had a point. The Outcast Ayashi are after the three of them and Moka was practically defenceless since she didn't really like fighting.

Naruto started walking to the dorms.

"I'm coming with you!" Kurumu shouted determinedly.

"Me too!" Yukari proclaimed.

"No," Naruto stated firmly, shocking the three. "I don't know what these Outcast Ayashi might do and I don't want to take any chances," he said before he performed a hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In clouds of smoke, three clones poofed into existence.

"I'll leave these shadow clones here to watch over you while I'm gone," he said.

"Naruto-san..."

"Please," Naruto said. "Don't worry. I'm a shinobi after all. I'll come back as soon as I find Moka-chan."

Kurumu looked at the ground. "Alright," she said sadly before looking up. "I believe in you. I know you'll be back. And you'll beat up any Outcast Ayashi that gets in your way!"

"That's right!" Yukari agreed. "Nobody can stop Naruto-san. Go kick their butts!"

Smiling his trademark foxy grin from their compliments, Naruto nodded before he **shunshined** towards the dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a whirlwind of leaves, Naruto suddenly appeared at the entrance of the boy's dorm when...

"Yo!" a voice called. "Why are you in such hurry, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto immediately pulled out a kunai and turned his head to the direction of the voice. Standing there was a guy with short, cropped hair with his jacket flapping loose like some kind of cape. But that wasn't what bothered Naruto. The guy had an earring on his left ear but none on his right. His face had a crooked scar that started from the top of his head and ended at the top of his right eyebrow while another went from under his left eye to his ear.

"Perhaps you're looking for **someone**?" the guy said. "Hmm?"

Naruto glared at the guy as he turned to face him. Suddenly, more guys came out of nowhere and formed a circle around him. His eyes narrowed. These had to be the Outcast Ayashi.

"If it's her, she's not in the dorms if you search for her there," the scarred guy said. He then tossed something at Naruto's feet. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that it was Moka's bag. Clenching his fists, he glared up again at the Outcast.

"Where. I**S. SHE?"** Naruto growled as his features started to become feral. **"ANSWER ME!"**

"Why you..." said the guy wearing the baseball cap. He was about to charge at Naruto, but the scarred guy stopped him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the guy said. "I am Midou of the Outcast Ayashi. If I say that then you understand the situation, right? Akashiya Moka is in our care."

Naruto grit his already sharpened teeth. "If any of you hurt her..."he said as he looked at the Outcast Ayashi around him. "I'm gonna make sure that each and every one of you regret it."

Instead of being intimidated by Naruto's threat, Midou simply smirked. "If you want her back, then come with us, Naruto."

Farther away, Mizore watched the scene from behind a tree. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Naruto walk away with the Outcast Ayashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was led by the Outcast Ayashi to a strange place that looked like an abandoned school building. Debris and rubble lined every single corner. To put it simply, it was a complete mess.

'_An old school building? So is this their gathering spot?' _Naruto thought as he looked around.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice cried. It was Moka. "No! You mustn't some here!"

Naruto saw Moka sitting on a nearby couch but her arms were chained to a ladder behind her. "Moka-chan!" he cried. He was about to run towards her when Midou struck him in the mouth. Naruto was thrown backwards and hit some nearby crates.

"Naruto!" Moka cried as she struggled to get the chains free.

"Hey, hey," Midou said as he removed his jacket. "We had loads of trouble taking the girl, so I can't return her that easily. If you want to take her, then do it by force, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto slowly got back up to his feet and brushed himself off as he glared at Midou. Apparently, Midou had tried to arrange this fight so that it would be in his favour, but Naruto wasn't going to back down. He was going to make sure that he and Moka both walked away from here.

"If that's the case..." Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan. "Then show me what you've got!"

Midou grinned as he started kicking up his youki. Naruto felt the wave of energy wash over him and he had to admit, the Outcast Ayashi did have a high amount of power coming from him.

"I really hate you guys," Midou said as his right arm started twisting and changing. "With your dignity and being well off as purebred brats... and you guys look down at us hybrids!" He then swung his fist at Naruto. "That's why we must prove ourselves! That we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!"

Moka's eyes went wide as Midou's punch created a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a huge chunk of the building's wall was gone.

'_Tch,' _Naruto thought. _'He shouldn't be underestimated.'_

The smoke cleared as Midou's true form was revealed. His right arm had become huge and claw-like. Strange protrusions stuck out of various parts of his body, or rather... just the right side of his body.

Midou smirked as he walked towards Naruto. "Hey hey... receive it or avoid it..." he said as he lifted his arm up. "The next one I will pull no punches!"

As he brought his arm down, Naruto flipped into the air and tried to deliver a kick but Midou managed to raise his large arm up and block it just in time.

Naruto growled as he landed back on his feet. "How dare you kidnap Moka-chan just so that you can pick a fight with me! I will teach you what it means to lay a hand on one of my precious people!" he then made a hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In multiple clouds of smoke, about thirty Naruto clones suddenly appeared into existence, causing all the members of the Outcast Ayashi to widen their eyes.

"Let's go!" one of the Narutos shouted as the clones charged at Midou.

Midou quickly shook his head and readied himself for the clones attack. A few of the Narutos pulled out shuriken stars and threw them at him, but Midou swatted them away. Others tried to punch him, but he blocked the punches with his arm and swung it around to punch the clones in the side, causing them to disappear in a cloud of smoke. This continued while a clone and the original Naruto stayed back and formed a **Rasengan**. Once the jutsu was finished, the clone grabbed the original's arm and threw him at Midou.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted as he shoved the blue orb into Midou's back. The jutsu sent Midou flying into a nearby wall before he crumpled to the ground. The other Outcast Ayashi looked at Naruto in shock.

"Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Moka and pulled her Rosario off her choker. Moka then became Inner Moka, who shattered the chains with ease.

"Thank you, dear," Inner Moka thanked as she looked at Naruto before stepping off the couch. Despite the situation, Naruto grinned at her for being called 'dear'. Inner Moka smirked.

"Ow..." Midou winced as he rubbed his head. "That hurt you bastard!" he yelled as he stood back up.

Inner Moka noticed this and looked at Midou with contempt. "You shall pay for laying your hands on me."

Midou snarled as he charged at Inner Moka, but before he could swing a punch, Inner Moka delivered a powerful kick to his left cheek. The blow sent Midou crashing into a pile of rubble.

"Know your place," Inner Moka said before her attention went back to Naruto.

"I see that you have accepted your fate that you are now my mate."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah," he said. "But I have a question. Do vampires just say 'you are my mate' and be done with it?"

"Is that really so wrong?" Inner Moka asked in a soft tone, surprising Naruto. "Is it really so wrong being my mate? I want you and my other side wants you too. She loves you."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know that," he said. "But-"

"You love her, right?" Inner Moka asked, interrupting Naruto. "You even said so yourself. Why? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No!" Naruto cried as he waved his hands in front of him. "No, I was just curious! But I have one last question. Do you... care about how I feel...?"

A chuckle emanated from the vampire's throat. "Do not be foolish," Inner Moka said. "I care about how you feel just as much you have cared about how I feel. I can see why you are the right choice for being my mate. You are kind and caring. Plus you are powerful. A jinchūriki like yourself is more than worthy of being a vampire's mate. Immortality and power. What so many others desire."

As the two continued talking, Midou's arm suddenly erupted out of the rubble. Both Naruto and Inner Moka frowned. They had thought that he was finished off.

"You fools!" Midou yelled. "What the hell are you guys talking about in the middle of our territory?"

Midou burst out of the rubble and jumped above Inner Moka. He raised his giant arm. "Hehe... this is thanks for the kick from earlier!"

Inner Moka blocked as Midou tried to punch her in the gut. The vampire cringed. _'What is up with this person's attack...? He has a lot of openings, but he has considerable power! If I took it in the front it'll be dangerous.'_

"Moka-chan!" Naruto shouted before he jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Midou's face. But to his shock, the Outcast had a wide smirk on his face.

"What was that?" he mocked as he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him to the side. Naruto let out a grunt of pain as his back crashed into the wall.

"Naruto!" Inner Moka cried. But she didn't notice that Midou was right beside her until it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school, Kurumu paused and looked off into the distance. Yukari noticed. "Huh? What's wrong, Kurumu-san?"

"Just now..." Kurumu said. "Didn't you guys hear the sound of an earthquake?"

"Eh?" Yukari asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Tsukune said.

Kurumu sighed as she looked at her feet. _'Could it be my imagination? I somehow got a bad feeling about this.'_

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called. "The big breast girl over there!"

Kurumu felt her blood boil from that comment. She then turned around to see Mizore leaning against a pillar.

"Hey," Tsukune said. "Shirayuki-san, what's up?"

"Naruto-kun's been taken captive by the Outcast Ayashi group," Mizore informed. "Even though I am going to help, please lend me your strength."

"What?" Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu all cried. Suddenly, the three Naruto clones disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"S... sorry, but I couldn't have done anything by myself," Mizore explained. "There were too many opponents and they look really dangerous too. Brutal yet cool-headed aura. I have no idea what those guys will do."

"Then we better get going," a voice said. "Before things get out of hand."

The gang turned towards the sound of the voice. "Kakashi-sensei!"

And yes, leaning against a pillar reading his green perverted book, was none other than the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"We better get going," Kakashi repeated. "Knowing Naruto, he would have done something reckless by now," he finished before he turned and walked towards the direction of where Naruto currently was.

The gang looked at each other for a moment before they nodded and followed the jōnin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moka!" Naruto yelled.

The blow had sent Inner Moka crashing into another wall of the building. She cringed from the pain that she felt on her body.

Naruto glared at Midou as his eyes turned crimson. "You asshole!" he then ran at the Outcast Ayashi.

"No, Naruto!" Inner Moka yelled, causing the jinchūriki to freeze and look at her. Inner Moka slowly got up to her feet. "I appreciate that you care about me, my love. But I am not some little doll that you need to protect all the time. Once I deal with this idiot, we will take out the rest of them together," she got up and pulled out a shard of concrete from her arm before she looked at Midou. "Sorry, but let's end this quickly. I have no time to socialize with you."

Midou looked at her with a calm expression on his face. "This aura... I see... so that's what it is. That's why you're called a true vampire, Akashiya Moka."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "True vampire?" he asked.

But he got no answer as Inner Moka disappeared in the blink of an eye. Before Midou could do anything, Inner Moka appeared and kicked him in the face, causing blood to pour from his mouth. He tried to counter but the vampire was no longer there. As he stared in shock, Inner Moka appeared behind him. Midou just had enough time to notice her presence when she grabbed him and slammed his body into the ground.

"You took a hostage," she said. "And did a surprise attack from behind our backs. Even though you inferior hybrid monsters had to use dirty underhanded methods in the end, you are nothing compared to me and my mate, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Know your place."

The Outcast Ayashi stared at Inner Moka with awe.

"So strong! Who is this girl?"

"This isn't a fluke! Midou-san was beaten yet again!"

"She is completely overwhelming!"

"Keh," said the one with the baseball cap. "Hey, if it comes down to this, we have no choice but to do 'that'. Let's use that!"

"Eh?" asked one of his teammates. "But is that really going to work?"

"Like I know!" was the reply. "Just follow Midou-san's directions!"

Naruto started walking to Inner Moka when he became aware of a noise. "What is that?" he asked. It seemed to be coming from the ceiling.

"Hehe," Midou chuckled. "So this is a vampire..."

Naruto grimaced. Why couldn't this guy just stay down?

"The ability to convert aura into power," Midou continued. "I see…simple, yet dreadfully powerful. A usual attack like this is though this is a certain kill. But…" he started getting back up. "With only just that, you cannot win against me!"

Inner Moka snarled. "What did you just say?"

Midou smirked. "Vampires may hold the 'strongest power'," he began. "But in exchange are famously known for 'the monsters with the most weaknesses'. Holy crosses, silver bullets... I researched about them."

Just then a low rumbling sound was heard.

"You can't be..." Inner Moka growled as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Among others is particularly 'this'," Midou continued. "This seems to be your fatal weakness that saps away your vampire aura. Let's see if this is true or not, Akashiya Moka!"

Naruto noticed that the rumbling noise now seemed to be coming from above them. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had a sprinkler system hooked up to it. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"Moka!" he cried. "Get the hell out of here!"

But it was too late as the sprinkler system came on and water started pouring down upon them.

"Aaaaaah!" Inner Moka cried in pain as the water landed on her. Jolts of electricity sparked from her body as her strength was zapping from her. She then collapsed to her knees and trembled in agony.

Naruto snarled at Midou, who was watching the aching Inner Moka with a smug look on his face. "How is it?" he asked. "This shower room? We remodified the fire hydrant just for you. Do you like it?"

Despite her strength leaving her body, Inner Moka struggled to get back up. Smirking, Midou slammed his fist into Inner Moka's face. Blood burst from her forehead and mouth as she skidded back but managed to stay on her feet.

"Moka!" Naruto yelled in outrage. He glared at Midou. "Your sprinkler system might work on vampires, but not on me. I have no weakness for you to use against me. And now…" his tone became cold. "I will show you the true meaning of fear."

He was furious. These Outcast Ayashi were nothing but dirty cowards. And Naruto was going to be true to his word when he said he would show them the true meaning of fear. And he knew exactly how.

Midou, who was about to gloat at Naruto, froze. He became aware that some kind of aura was coming from the blonde. It was like a killing intent... but not quite. It was something else, something else entirely. And it was far worse.

Inner Moka could sense it too. It caught her full attention despite the fact that she was aching in pain from the water drenching her. She knew what was coming.

Naruto howled as his body was suddenly enshrouded by orange flames. Everyone watched as Naruto's blonde hair became spikier and wild, with his canines becoming sharper and his nails becoming more like claws. His whisker marks widened and thickened, becoming more pronounced and vulpine. He looked at Midou and the Outcast's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's eyes, which were now crimson with slitted pupils. Black rings surrounded Naruto's now berserk-looking eyes. The blonde then dropped down on all fours as the flames changed into what looked like red bubbles. It enveloped his body as the bubbles slowly took on the form of a fox before two red tails sprouted from behind the jinchūriki. As the transformation continued, Naruto's aura had drastically increased, causing all the Outcast Ayashi to start sweating.

Midou felt his body trembling. This 'aura' was incredible. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He never saw Naruto do this during his fight with Saizou.

Inner Moka felt her own body tremble too. But she noticed that it was not the trembling of fear like she knew the Outcast Ayashi had to be feeling. To her, it felt... pleasurable.

"Midou..." Naruto growled. "For hurting Moka-chan..." he said as he glared at the Outcast Ayashi, some of the weaker willed took a step back from his gaze. "I'll kill you."

And as he said that, a third tail sprouted from the chakra cloak, causing Moka's eyes to widen.

Midou snarled despite his fear. "Let's see about that, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" He then raised his arm and charged at Naruto.

But in an instant, Naruto was right up in his face.

"Get out of my sight!" Naruto shouted as he punched Midou in the chest. The Outcast went flying away from the jinchūriki and crashed into some of his fellow Outcasts. The remaining ones all looked at Midou in horror.

"My... my ribs..." Midou wheezed as he coughed up blood. "He... he broke my ribs."

The Outcast Ayashi all stared in horror as Naruto merely looked at them coldly. The trembling now turned to shaking.

Inner Moka, however, looked at Naruto in awe.

"Naruto!"

Everyone turned to see Kakashi, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune looking at the scene before them. As usual, Mizore was looking at Naruto from behind a pillar to the building. Kakashi's one eye widened when he saw the number of tails on the chakra cloak. He had tapped more into the Kyūbi's chakra. Then they noticed the water sprinkling.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked. "What's with this water?"

"Quick!" Kurumu yelled when she saw Inner Moka in pain. "Water zaps a vampire of their strength. Someone turn off the water!"

"I'll do it!" Tsukune cried. He was about to follow the waterlines to the source when...

_SHWACK!_

Everyone was quiet as the members of the Newspaper Club stared in shock at the object impaled into Tsukune's body courtesy of the throw from Midou. It was a thin metal rod that was about five feet long and one inch thick. The rod skewered him right where his right lung was located. Midou smirked as he looked at the motionless form of Tsukune, unmoving for his brain still hadn't registered what happened, or because he was stunned at what just occurred. The human's mouth hung open as blood poured from it and he let out a gasp before he collapsed in a heap.

"Tsukune!" cried the members of the Newspaper Club as they dashed towards the fallen human. Naruto, though, stayed put and growled threateningly at Midou.

"Ugh..." Tsukune winced as held onto the rod. He was starting to lose a lot of blood and the throbbing from the bite marks on his neck only made the pain worse.

Inner Moka was the first to get to his side and she held his head with her arm. _'This is bad...!' _she thought as she examined the damage that was done to Tsukune._ 'His lung is completely useless now because of this!' _she then pulled out the rod.

Bad idea Moka.

More blood started to pour out from the wound and Tsukune felt the colour drain from his face.

"Why!" Inner Moka yelled. "Why'd you come here, Tsukune? You weren't needed!"

"M-Moka-san..." Tsukune whispered. "G... give me your blood, Moka-san."

"What?" Inner Moka asked.

Tsukune smiled painfully as blood flowed from his mouth. "I... I wanted to help you... because I don't want to be... useless," he said. "Naruto-san... is always the one who protects you... who fights your battles... while I... did nothing..." he said before he cringed. "To me... even though... I don't know you that well... the current Moka-san... as well as the other Moka-san... are both important to me. That's why... I want the power to protect you."

Moka was stunned. "Wh... What are you saying? Do you really want to know? About your own body...? About how much danger your body is in right now after being injected with my blood so many times? Your body is breaking apart! If I inject my blood into you, you may end up dead! And my other self will never forgive me for that! Right now your body has reached its limit!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wh... what do you mean? 'Breaking apart... that means I... I am dying?"

"Listen to me Tsukune. After I bring you to the school's infirmary, you have to go back to the human world. If you do that, your body will probable recover little by little. But that means leaving this academy as well. That means that you must never again get involved with the monster world."

Tsukune was speechless. Never again get involved with the monster world? But that would mean that he would never get to see them again...

He then spat out more blood.

"Tsukune!" cried the members of the Newspaper Club, who had been quiet up until now.

'_He's losing a lot of blood. His temperature is rapidly decreasing. He won't make it to the infirmary...' _Inner Moka thought as she examined him one last time. Thinking of no other alternative, as well as damaging her pride. She decided to give him her blood.

"This should be clear to you, right...?" Inner Moka asked Tsukune. "If you remain in this academy with this frail body of yours... you will die. That's why you need to go back to the human world, but since you won't listen, then I have no choice but to do as you ask."

With those words, she then bit into Tsukune's neck and started to inject her blood into him one last time in an attempt to save his life. After a few seconds, however, nothing happened.

'_No good... the transformation isn't happening... also my body is about to...' _Inner Moka suddenly started to fall backwards.

But a hand caught her just in time.

Inner Moka's eyes widened as she sat up. "Tsu... Tsukune...?"

The group gasped as they saw the changes that occurred to the human, who slowly stood up. Unlike Tsukune's normal vampire transformation, his crimson eyes were now empty, and strange, tattoo-like markings webbed out from the unhealed bite wounds on his neck.

"Tsukune?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the human.

Meanwhile, Midou chuckled. "Well this is interesting, being able to stand there drenched in water yet have all the powers and strength of a vampire yet were as weak as a human just moments ago," he then smirked. "I have no idea what you really are, Aono Tsukune, but this'll be interesting indeed!"

Tsukune growled in response, he was more interested in his new body rather than his surroundings. The wound which the rod had caused slowly started to heal as Midou rushed towards him with a clawed hand raised and the intent to kill.

"Hey, dickhead! Did you forget about me?" a voice called as Midou barely had time to block the incoming kick with his large arm. The Outcast snarled. He forgot about Naruto.

Naruto smirked before he twisted in the air and delivered another kick to the Outcast, which this time, wasn't blocked.

The kick struck Midou in the face and the Outcast roared in pain as he was once again sent flying.

The blonde dusted off his hands before he walked towards Tsukune. "Tsukune! Glad that you're alright! That vampire blood really is handy! For a second there I thought that you we-" he was cut off as Tsukune punched him hard in the gut, sending him hurtling into a wall.

Everyone was shocked.

Naruto winced as he heard something crack, but the fox's chakra quickly fixed that up. "What the fuck was that for?" he demanded as he glared at Tsukune.

"Naruto!" Inner Moka shouted. "Don't provoke him now he's-" she wasn't able to finish as Tsukune let out a feral, unnatural roar that shook the foundations of the building itself before he lunged towards Naruto.

* * *

**AN: Updates will be slower now because the vacation is over, so expect a new chapter every once a week or so.**


	27. Jinchūriki vs Ghoul

"Th... this aura... It can't be..."

"Yeah..."

In the darkness of the forest, two figures walked towards the location of the abandoned building. One of them was dressed in white, priestly garments with a cross dangling from his neck. To all of the yokai worlds, he was known as one of the three Dark Lords. But to the people in Yokai Academy, he was known as the Chairman.

"And what about this youki? It feels... unholy," the second figure said. Her voice was feminine and young and sounded like she was still in her teens. She then arched an eyebrow when she saw the slightly trembling form of the Chairman.

Quickly composing himself and putting his fear aside, the Chairman looked at his companion. "It seems that Tsukune's body has degenerated into a ghoul," he said. "How pitiful... when one completely degenerates he could never return to normal. Until he dies, he'll continue to wander, seeking blood. When that happens, killing him is the only way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening? Why is Tsukune-kun attacking Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked the vampire as she watched the two boys clash. Each of their blows sent shockwaves around the building that caused it to shake.

Inner Moka looked down. "The worst possible outcome has happened," she replied, dread etched in her tone. They all turned their heads towards the fight as another roar emanated from Tsukune. He was growing increasingly frustrated that Naruto kept evading his attacks, with the jinchūriki trying to find out what was wrong.

"Wh... what's gotten into Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu gasped.

Inner Moka watched the fight sadly, knowing that there was only one way on how to deal with Tsukune. "His weak body is now completely under the control of the blood that I injected into him," she answered. "By nature, vampires are a warlike species, ones who 'seek blood and slaughter'. This blood that I injected into Tsukune slowly destroys his mental state... until at last, it has control of his entire body. Tsukune is now already equivalent to a ghoul. One who seeks blood by wandering mindlessly as a killing machine."

Kurumu, as well as the members of the Newspaper club, all widened their eyes in horror at the revelation.

"Tsukune..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Outcast Ayashi watched in both horror and awe as the two fought. Never have they felt so much power before. After they had brought their fallen leader to safety, most of the Outcasts had fled the scene while the rest were frozen in terror of the two boys.

Naruto cursed as Tsukune managed to land a punch to his jaw, causing the jinchūriki to stagger back. He was holding back and was currently trying to find out why his friend was attacking him.

"Tsukune!" Naruto shouted. "What's wrong with you? Why the hell are you attacking me?"

A roar from Tsukune was the blonde's answer as he continued his assault.

As Naruto continued dodging his attacks, he could only wonder what has gotten into his friend. One moment he was lying in his own pool of blood. Next he was standing and strange marks that looked like the flames from the Cursed Seal of Heaven started to spread across his neck.

"Naruto!" cried the voice of Inner Moka, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Look out!"

Just before he could react, Tsukune delivered a swift kick to Naruto's chest, sending him crashing into some nearby debris.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled. But before he could get up, Tsukune was already charging towards him.

Quickly, Naruto rolled out of the way just as Tsukune's fist crashed into the place he previously was before he swiped the ghoul off his feet and spun and delivered an axe kick to his back, causing Tsukune to smash into the ground. But Naruto wasn't finished as he formed a chakra claw from the cloak and made it grab Tsukune's leg. He then lifted him up in the air and slammed him into a nearby wall before he spun him around and tossed him into a pile of rubble. The ghoul roared in pain as Naruto looked at him sadly.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Tsukune..." he mumbled.

"Naruto!" Inner Moka called, causing the jinchūriki to turn his head towards her. "I'm sorry... but there is no way to save Tsukune, you have to kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What!" was the collective cry of Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. Kakashi, however, looked away sadly.

"Is there any other way?" the jōnin asked.

Inner Moka shook her head. "Tsukune is already pretty much dead," she replied. "There are only two fates for someone who is eaten away by the reaction of a vampire's blood: Death, or like in Tsukune's case, degenerate into a ghoul. Those who degenerated into a ghoul no longer possess will. They only continue to live by their instinct for a thirst for blood. If left alone, sooner or later Tsukune will probably kill and eat humans as well."

Suddenly, the sprinkler system that was attached to the ceiling stopped spraying water, courtesy of Yukari, who had turned it off in Tsukune's stead.

Feeling her strength return to her, Inner Moka stood up and turned towards the group. "Before that happens, I'll kill Tsukune for his own sake," she declared. "It's my responsibility for turning him into something like this."

Tsukune let out another feral roar as he burst out of the rubble and lunged towards Naruto. The jinchūriki dodged and punched the ghoul in the head before he took a few steps back.

He turned towards Inner Moka. "But can't we save him, Moka-chan? Are you sure there is no other way?" Naruto asked.

For a moment, Inner Moka was silent. Then she replied. "No."

Naruto's expression saddened. "Then I guess I have no other choice, I'm going to have to stop you before you hurt any of our friends," a large chakra claw then formed out of the cloak. "I'm... I'm sorry... Tsukune..." he then brought it down on him.

"Stop!"

Naruto immediately stopped his attack for Kurumu had placed herself in between Tsukune and him.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, don't do it!"

"Move!" Inner Moka ordered. "Do you want to die? It's dangerous to be here when Tsukune's like this!"

"How can you say stuff like that, pretend to be strong and cold-hearted? Look! Naruto-kun's body is shaking!" Kurumu pointed out. "I don't hate you at all. You are carefree and always gave us help... I think of us as being best friends. B-but... if you keep this up, even if it's you, then I'll never forgive you if-"

"Baka!" Inner Moka yelled. "I told you to move because it's dangerous!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he was barely able to pull Kurumu out of the path of Tsukune's lethal attack. She was still wounded, however, but it was not as serious if the jinchūriki did not try to save the succubus. Tsukune then lifted the blood stained hand to his nose and growled in pleasure from the scent alone. A growl that almost sounded like laughter.

Inner Moka then took his momentary distraction to strike a blow, only to have Kakashi pull the ghoul away and restrain his arms.

"Kakashi! This _must_ be done!"

Kakashi struggled to keep Tsukune in place as his limbs flailed about in an attempt to free himself. "There has to be a way to get Tsukune out of his. There has to be."

"There is no other way!" Inner Moka roared as she dashed towards Tsukune for the final blow only to have Naruto jump in the way of the attack, his three tails trashing wildly in the air.

"Moka-chan, STOP!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Inner Moka found her limbs and body bound by strange ribbons that emerged beneath the cloak of one of the two strangers that appeared.

"And after all the trouble it took to get me here..." One of the strangers cloaked in white sighed as he jumped to the ground and approached Tsukune, but not before giving a cautious glance at Naruto. From within the darkness of the hood glowed eerie eyes.

"Chairman-sama?" Kakashi questioned as the Chairman chanted something while revealing a rosary.

"Hey wait! What are you doing to Tsukune?" Naruto demanded before the cloaked man placed the rosary upon Tsukune's forehead. The sight of the Newspaper Club was then flooded with immense light.

The moment the Chairman had placed the Rosario upon Tsukune's forehead, the strange web-like tattoo marks that grew from his bite wound faded and the wound itself healed as his body grew limp from unconsciousness. Kakashi barely caught the sleeping form of the boy before he gently lied him down upon the ground.

The Chairman then turned and looked at Naruto, causing the shinobi to arch an eyebrow. "So... Tsunade-sama was correct. You are the holder of the legendary Kyūbi no Youko," he said before he smirked. "Fitting I suppose, for I can sense that you are a very powerful individual. Now I don't have to worry about killing you."

"Wh... what are you guys?" Inner Moka asked the two.

"Don't worry, we are not your enemy," the second cloaked figure said as she revealed herself to the group. "He's an exorcist that came to save Tsukune-san."

"Ruby-san!" the Newspaper Club, minus Mizore and Kakashi, exclaimed almost in unison.

Ruby smiled. "It's been awhile, everyone. What you guys did at the 'Witch's Hill'... I'll return that favour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later, at Yokai Academy's infirmary**

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" were the sounds of Tsukune screams as it echoed through the empty halls of the Academy. He then woke up in a sweat.

'_I saw a dream...' _he thought as he panted heavily. _'A dream where Moka and Naruto stabbed through my heart and killed me...'_

His thoughts were then disrupted as a shimmer of light from the corner of the room caught Tsukune's attention.

"So you've woken up, Tsukune-kun...?"

His eyes widened when he saw the cloaked figure of the Chairman.

"You seem to be having nightmares..." the Chairman said. "You have a bad dream or something?"

A light chuckle then emanated from him.

"Or perhaps it's about... your friend and the woman that you loved killing you?"

Tsukune jolted back. How the hell did he know this?

"WH-who are you?" he demanded. "Since when were you there? Wait, forget that! What is this place!"

"Don't strain yourself too much," the Chairman said, a creepy grin forming on his face. "It's just as how you dreamt it... you're here because you've been sleeping since Akashiya Moka had tried to kill you."

Suddenly, Tsukune groaned, a splitting headache kicking in. "Ouch..." he winced. "You... you are?"

"Don't worry, that person is an exorcist who had saved your life. He's not your enemy."

Recognizing the voice, Tsukune quickly turned his head towards the source. His eyes widened. "Eh... you... you are... Ruby-san!"

The sound of the human's voice woke Kurumu and Yukari from their sleep. Seeing the awakened form of Tsukune, the succubus glomped him.

"I'm so happy! You're finally back!" Kurumu cried.

Tsukune jumped in surprise. "Gah! Kurumu-chan!"

"You've been asleep for four days straight, Tsukune!"

Ruby smiled shyly, a small blush creeping up in her cheeks. "It's been a while... Tsukune-san," she said. "I am here to return the favour that you guys did at the Witch's Hill..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ehhh! What do you mean? That means if it had been just a moment longer, Moka-chan would have actually killed me? Because I had turned into that 'ghoul' monster?"

Kurumu waved her arms frantically. "Moka-san was so mean! She told Naruto-kun that killing you was the only way! If it weren't for Kakashi-sensei, you would've been dead!"

Tsukune was shocked. "Eh... that bad?"

"Please look at your right hand, Tsukune-kun." the Chairman said, interrupting the group's conversation.

Tsukune looked at his hand and he noticed that wrapped around his wrist was a chain attached to a silver lock.

"This is...?"

"A 'Holy Lock'," the Chairman answered. "That is pretty much the same as Akashiya Moka's 'sealed Rosario'. That lock has the holy power of sealing the vampire blood within you. In other words, that item is your lifeline that stops you from becoming a 'ghoul'. If you remove it, your life will end for sure. Please remember that."

Tsukune felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Ah... thank you very much," he thanked. "But... w-why did you save a person like me?"

The Chairman chuckled. "Heheh... an old friend of mine had asked me to look after you..."

"Friend?" Tsukune asked, puzzled.

The Chairman smirked. "Ah... it's _that_ guy."

Scrunching his eyebrows, Tsukune took a moment before he realized who the Chairman meant. "EHHH! The bus driver?"

Ruby wagged her finger. "That person told us to help Naruto-san and to come save Tsukune-san," she said. "He said that something bad happened to his body."

Tsukune sweat dropped. _'How did he know all of that...?'_

As the group conversed, the Chairman slowly slipped out of the hospital room. _'Well... it's still a bit early to be relieved...' _he thought with a wide grin on his face.

"Speaking of which, where's Naruto-san and Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

The group widened their eyes before they turned and gave each other a knowing look. Tsukune was confused.

"Th... they're both not here," Kurumu answered. "Because... no matter what reason they have, Moka and Naruto were the ones who made you like this. There's no way that they could just show their face, is there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the room, Moka and Naruto had been listening to the group's conversation. Both were saddened for what they had done and each couldn't bear the thought of their friends hating them. Then, Naruto put a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"Hey, we can't just stay like this... let's go," he said.

Moka turned to look at him, with tears starting to sprout from the corner of her eyes. "B-but... I'm the one who turned Tsukune into a ghoul! A...and I tried to kill him! Luckily, he was saved this time... but the next time... he may not be as lucky..." she said before she looked down sadly. "We... we shouldn't have gotten close to Tsukune from the very beginning..."

Tsukune noticed the sound of Moka's voice outside the room and quickly got out of bed and slid open the door. "Moka-chan?"

But the hallway was empty.

He looked around one more time before he scratched the back of his head. _'Must be hearing things... right?'_

However, unknown to him, Naruto and Moka hid themselves just around a corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night descended over the hospital and all was quiet except for the taps of shoes that could be heard on the third floor of the hospital. A lone woman walked through the desolate halls, her face neutral before she came to a door and opened it.

The woman stared at the figure in front of her that was wrapped in bandages. She gave the figure a sour look, not that he could see since he was sitting on a bed and facing the opposite direction.

"It seems that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is up and about, not a single injury on him," her voice turned harsh as she continued. "Didn't you say you were going to make 'mince meat out of him'?"

The man looked at his hand, gazing at it, remembering how helpless he had been. But next time, he wouldn't give into the fear he had felt. He knew what to expect now. "Please give me one more chance," he pleaded. "Next time, I'll beat him for sure. With these hands, Naruto will..."

"Midou-kun," the sweet voice of the woman called out as she stepped closer to him.

Midou turned to look at the woman and could only widen his eyes when her finger turned into a needle-like appendage. But before he could try and stop her, she quickly stepped over to him and plunged the needle into his neck, whispering gently into his ear. "No way."

As Midou choked and gasped, futilely trying to move away, the woman continued to whisper in his ear, tone harsh. "Why did you think the 'organization' had 'clean sweepers' among them, such as me, come? Eh?"

She took delight in the horrified expression of Midou, probing her needle even further into his neck as he writhed in pain before she answered her own question. "To clean up your mess is why Midou-kun. Losers are never forgiven, that is the rule of the Outcast Ayashi! With the exception of me and everyone above me, useless people like you who disappoint us shall feel our wrath!"

With that, she ripped out the needle, making Midou's blood gush out like a fountain, staining the immediate area. The woman laughed derisively as she turned towards the door, her eyes burning bright. She still had a few more rounds to go judging by how many had been left alive during Midou's so-called fight. She smiled at that.

She looked out the window, gazing at the full moon that hung in the sky. Her thoughts brought her to the person that had caused so much trouble. _'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It can't be helped, so I guess I'll be the one to kill you. With my ability, not one trace will be left of you, and it'll be quite heartbreaking!'_

She cackled as she exited the room, savouring the horrified expression his face would have once she used her ability against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning**

"Alright~" cried a rather cheerful nurse, whose name was Yakumaru Mako. "Well then, I'll be taking your bandages off now~"

It was then that the school doctor, Yuji Yutaka, walked in.

"Hoh... I am quite surprised," he said as he looked at the clipboard he was carrying. "I had figured that it would take at least one month for you to recover. I am truly amazed... to posses such regenerative power. At this rate, you'll be leaving the hospital in no time at all, Tsukune-kun."

Kurumu then glomped him.

"However," Yutaka said. "I'd like to give you some advice, Tsukune."

"Eh?" he asked.

"You should take care of yourself. The Outcast Ayashi is an unpredictable bunch and may be hiding themselves somewhere. If you get attacked and hospitalized again, that'd be troublesome, won't it?"

"No problem!" Kurumu cried. "From now on, I'll protect Tsukune. I won't let Tsukune be like this ever again!"

Tsukune blushed. "Kurumu-chan..."

"Even I can protect Tsukune-san, desu~!" Yukari cried.

Ruby looked away shyly. "If it's okay with you, I can help you as well..."

In the corner of the room, the Chairman chuckled creepily. "Heheheh..."

"Everyone...!"

Then, Tsukune froze as he felt someone watching him from the bed behind him. "Me too... I'll watch over you with my life..."

"Mizore-san! Since when were you there?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well... since the beginning..."

"Don't watch over him and get away from me!" Kurumu cried.

"Disgusting, desu~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Moka and Naruto were hesitant to walk in and see how Tsukune was doing. Right now, they felt guilty inside.

They knew that they were the ones who brought Tsukune in there. And they knew that if the Chairman hadn't intervened... he'd probably be dead, and their friends would never forgive them. They each couldn't bear the thought of that.

'_This is all my fault...'_ Naruto thought guiltily. _'I should've-'_

"Yo Naruto! Moka!" a voice called from down the hallway.

The two turned and saw the familiar form of Kakashi.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi walked over to them, his face grim. "So... how's Tsukune doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's doing fine but..." he trailed off.

Moka looked down. "We haven't asked him yet," she answered.

Kakashi nodded. "I see. So are you planning to go in?" he asked as he gestured over to the door.

The two looked at him with saddened expressions before they shook their heads.

"Naruto-san! Moka-chan!"

Naruto and Moka froze. Slowly, they turned around to see Tsukune standing in the hallway.

"I thought so!" he shouted. "For some reason, I felt Moka-chan and Naruto-san were standing here! Could it be that yesterday you were here too? I was worried that I wouldn't be able to meet either of you!"

Naruto smiled, albeit a fake one. "Hello, Tsukune." he greeted.

Back at the room, the doctor and nurse saw everything take place.

"Isn't that great?" Mako asked. "Everyone is getting along with each other. I don't have those feeling though."

"Mako-kun..." Yutaka said.

"Anyways, doctor. Do you have time to spare?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Only for a minute," Mako reassured him. "I want to talk to you about something, with only the two of us."

The doctor and nurse then left, unnoticed as everyone else's attention was on Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune.

"Moka-chan, Naruto-san..." Tsukune said. "Anyways, let's go back into the room."

Not wanting to meet his eyes, Naruto looked away while Moka stared at Tsukune before she shook her head.

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, perplexed.

"You know, Tsukune, I remember everything when my rosary was removed. It may be a bit faint... but I have memories of my other personality when I change. That's why I could remember that time... when the other me told Naruto-kun to try and kill you, even though he didn't want to..." she then turned her head towards Naruto. "I'm sorry that my other self forced you to do that."

A genuine smile crept on Naruto's face as he looked at her. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

For a moment, a warm feeling stirred inside Moka as she returned the smile, thinking how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Naruto. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away as she closed her eyes and faced Tsukune, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Anyway... if I continue to be your friend, I'm scared that... that I'll hurt you. And I can't bear to have that sort of thing happening again..."

"Wait, Moka-chan..." Naruto said.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry..." she apologized as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's why... I can't be friends with you any longer, Tsukune. I'm sorry..." she then turned and ran away, leaving behind a shocked Tsukune.

"Moka!" Naruto yelled before he ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her rush, Moka barely noticed that she was about to collide with someone when she turned around the corner. Luckily, the vampire was able to skid to a halt just in time. "So-sorry..." she apologized as she looked up at the person she had almost bumped into. She saw that it was the doctor from Tsukune's room. Still muttering apologies to him, Moka was about to continue walking when...

"You're... Akashiya Moka. Be careful... the Outcast Ayashi are targeting you guys."

That made Moka pause. She turned her head to look at him. "Eh...? Mister?"

"Hmm? Are you crying? Is something the matter, Moka-san?" the doctor asked with an indecipherable look on his face. He then ushered her into a nearby room. "So careless," he said. "You're being targeted. You should really be more cautious around your surroundings when you're alone."

"Ah... thank you," Moka thanked nervously. "But... how did you know so much about that? And it's only just now that I learned I'm being targeted."

The doctor looked at her as a smug look came on his face. "Sheesh," he said as he crouched down and picked up a stool. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he asked. "You're asking why I know?" he then lifted the stool up over his head.

"Eh?" Moka asked. "Do... doctor?"

Yutaka then swung the stool down at Moka.

"Kyaaaa!" she screamed, moving out of the way in time.

Yutaka chuckled wickedly. "You're asking why I know?" he repeated. "It's obvious why I know, Akashiya Moka. The one who is targeting you is me!"

Fear crept into Moka as she noticed the crazed, wide eyed look of the doctor. It looked like as if he was possessed. Then, realization hit home.

"Doctor? It can't be that... you're also part of the Outcast Ayashi that attacked Naruto!"

Yutaka licked his lips as he stared at his prey, his twisted smile frightening the girl in front of him. "Didn't I tell you?" he muttered darkly as he stalked towards her. "That you should be more careful?"

Just then, the door crashed down, and the sound of electricity was heard.

The doctor turned around. "What the-"

"Get your hands off her! **Raikiri!**"

Yutaka howled in pain as Kakashi impaled his hand into the doctor's right shoulder, with the lightning from the jutsu adding more damage to his body. Blood streaked down his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body fell to the floor, unconscious. Kakashi took one last look at him before he looked at Moka.

"Hey," he said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Moka looked up at Kakashi shakily. Slowly, she nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei! What... what happened?"

Moka and Kakashi turned to see the others standing at the doorway. They were staring at the broken door and the fallen doctor.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "What happened?"

The jōnin sighed lazily. "I heard a scream," Kakashi explained bluntly. "I was walking down the hallway, minding my own business while wandering aimlessly down the road of life, when I heard noises coming from this room."

Naruto sweat dropped, his sensei would always come up with the worst and weirdest excuses, before he sighed and walked over to Moka.

"Moka-chan, are you alright?"

Moka nodded her head but then... she threw her arms around Naruto, surprising him.

"Eh?"

"Hey!" Kurumu snapped, fuming. "Get your hands off..." but the others held her back. They could tell that Moka was still in shock over whatever it was that happened and needed comfort.

"Naruto-kun," Moka whispered weakly. "The doctor... the doctor was a member of the Outcast Ayashi..."

Naruto and the others gasped. They all looked at the doctor in shock.

"The doctor..." Tsukune said. "Is an Outcast Ayashi...?"

Oh, how wrong you are Tsukune.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the short fight but I felt that Naruto wouldn't want to kill Tsukune, seeing that he was his friend. Also, to the people who were expecting the four-tailed form, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I see no reason for him to go into that state, seeing as he didn't want to kill Tsukune. But I assure you, he will soon.**


	28. Sharingan Revealed

Mako, the nurse, was lost in her thoughts as she walked down the hallway. For only one reason, her plans had failed, for the meantime at least. But as a member of the Outcast Ayashi, she knew that failure was not an option.

Her plan had been so perfect. She had injected Yutaka with her own fluids that were capable of turning anyone injected into her doll for her to command. Afterwards, she sent the doctor to find Akashiya Moka so that he could inject her with the syringe filled with Mako's body fluids. Oh it would have been perfect. The orders were to kill Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, who had made himself an enemy of the organization. And it would have been so delicious to watch Naruto get killed by the girl he cherished the most.

But someone interfered. Hatake Kakashi, the silver-haired teacher who always wore a mask. Apparently he was the same type of monster as Naruto and managed to arrive in the nick of time and defeat her puppet before anything could happen. It was obvious that Naruto had powerful allies with him.

But things were not too bad for Mako. Kakashi had made himself an enemy of the Outcast Ayashi. And that was stupid despite how noble his actions were. Besides, they all suspected that it was the doctor who was the member, completely unaware that she was the true culprit.

Mako knew that she had to work fast. Even though it was her puppet that failed, the higher ups would still consider it as her failure. If she didn't kill Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune, and Hatake Kakashi soon, the organization would send someone to finish her off for failing, just as she had done to Midou for his failure.

But that was definitely going to be easier said than done. Naruto and Kakashi had powers comparable to that of high class monsters. Mako bit her lip as she continued walking down the hallway. The two had already left the hospital. If she went after them, she ran the risk of arousing suspicion. She needed a reason for them to come back to the hospital. And then... she would have them.

"So," a nearby voice said. "You failed to kill Naruto, Mako-san."

Mako froze in her steps. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around. Leaning against the hallway was a finely dressed young man with plaid pants and neatly combed hair. He was reading a book which he closed and pocketed as he got off the wall and stood facing Mako.

"You are...Kiria-san?" Mako asked, feeling beads of sweat drip from her forehead. "Why are you here, Kiria-san?"

Kiria smiled. "Nothing. Just got a mission from the organization. Apparently everyone there wants to put a lid on this problem. I've also come here to cooperate with you. Killing Naruto...Let's finish this together, Mako-san."

In an instant, Mako's fingertip transformed into a whip like structure that shot at Kiria. He simply moved his head to the side and the whip like finger went past him. "That was dangerous, Mako-san," he said. "What is the meaning of this? To raise a hand against me?"

Mako smirked at him as her face began to alter itself. "That's obvious," she said. "'Cooperate with me'? What a joke! Aren't you my 'backup'? In the case that I was unsuccessful against Naruto, you came so I would be added to the 'Bloody Punishment' right? Just like what I did to Midou?"

Kiria smiled at her, which infuriated Mako even more. Yes, she was a long time member of the organization. She was no fool. That's how they worked. To prove that they were above the purebred ayashi, there could be no mistakes. So when it came to the Outcast Ayashi, failure meant death. No exceptions.

"Tut, tut," Kiria said. "You should be grateful that this part of the hospital is empty. I'd hate to think of what would happen if anyone saw the nurse attacking someone."

Mako smirked at him. There was no way she was going to die. Especially not here and by him of all people. "I'll have you know that I did not fail in my mission to kill Naruto. I was not defeated. My doll was. And he wasn't even defeated by Naruto. My doll was defeated by that sensei of his. The one who goes by the name of Hatake Kakashi. Now he has made himself an enemy of the organization as well. So this simply means that I now have two enemies to deal with."

Kiria nodded, that smile still on his face. "That's true."

"Since we have gained more enemies basically I now have to eliminate both of them instead of just Naruto. And mark my words, I will eliminate them!"

"Oh?" Kiria asked. Whether or not he was asking in genuine curiosity or sheer mockery was unknown.

Mako's smirk grew. She raised her arms out, indicating the entire hospital. "I have a building full of dolls just waiting to play with Naruto and Kakashi. You wait and see. Those two will be dead very soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's do this Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maa, maa, still as impatient as always eh, Naruto?"

In a clearing located somewhere in Yokai Academy's forest, close to the hospital, the members of the Newspaper Club waited in anticipation as the two shinobis readied themselves for their spar. After the incident with the doctor, Kakashi noticed that his skills were starting to get sloppy and asked Naruto if he would like to spar with him, which the blonde eagerly accepted. At first, Kakashi insisted that the gang shouldn't watch just in case the fight got too intense, but they persisted.

"I've got new skills to show you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated. Kakashi chuckled as he put away his book before he revealed his Sharingan and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, show me what you've got," he said lazily.

Naruto smirked before he closed his eyes dramatically and activated a certain kekkai genkai, immediately feeling its power rush through him. Once he reopened them, Kakashi widened his eyes in disbelief and underneath his mask, his mouth hung agape. Staring back at him were not Naruto's normal cerulean orbs, but two, three-tomoed Sharingans.

"How- what! When did you get the Sharingan, Naruto!" Kakashi asked, shocked.

Naruto's Sharingan eyes swirled quickly as they picked up every single little detail. "Itachi gave it to me," he replied.

"Itachi! When?"

"Back at the Five Great Shinobi Nations," Naruto explained, but the expression on Kakashi's face told him to continue. "Back when we were hunting him, Itachi somehow managed to find me and told me he only wanted to talk. He asked me what I would do if Sasuke ever tried to attack Konoha, and I said that I would stop him and protect the village. After that, he forced a crow down my throat, yeah not pleasant, but said that he only gave me some of his power. Next thing that happened, my eyes started to hurt like hell and when I looked at my reflection at a nearby stream... bang! I have the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Kakashi stared at his student incredulously. Who would've known that Naruto had the Sharingan? He had to report this to Tsunade straight away.

"Anyway, are we going to fight or not, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, irritated.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, the jōnin shook his head before he went back to his fighting position. "Sorry about that, Naruto. Alright, let's begin. I'm curious to see how your Sharingan fares against mine." Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked and charged towards Kakashi, he was about to make his move when-

"Help!"

"Eh?"

Naruto stopped.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't know."

"Help!"

"See! There it is again!"

"Do you think it's coming from the hospital?" Tsukune suggested.

Kakashi put a hand on his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. "Maybe..."

"HELP!"

"Nah, you're right Tsukune. It's coming from the hospital," he then turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, but we have to put this on hold for now." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto scowled. He was annoyed that he didn't get to have his fight. "Damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group walked towards the hospital, they saw Kakashi talking to one of the doctors. Immediately, they ran towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "What's the problem?"

"According to him," Kakashi said as he gestured to the doctor. "There's something wrong with the patients at the hospital. They've all collapsed."

"What?" Moka asked, shocked.

"They just... collapsed?" Tsukune asked.

"All of them?" Kurumu wondered.

"Please," the doctor begged. "Please help me."

"Outcast Ayashi?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "A good possibility. If one member was part of the medical staff, who's to say there aren't more? Naruto, are you ready?"

The blonde nodded his head.

Kakashi smiled. "Then let's go." He said before he and Naruto activated their Sharingans.

And when Kakashi unveils his Sharingan, you know shit's gonna go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ayashi girls and Tsukune all stared in awe at the sight before them.

Kakashi looked at his fellow shinobi. "Let's go." He said before he looked at the doctor. "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately, the doctor led the group into the hospital. And the sight that greeted them was vile.

Bodies. Everywhere. Pools of blood all over the place. Ruby instantly pressed Yukari to her so the little girl wouldn't see this gore-fest.

"Who... who could've done this?" Moka asked. Her whole body trembled at the sight, but she soon felt ease as Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi looked at the sight before him. He immediately went over to one of the bodies to check if any of the victims were alive. "Something's wrong," he said as he quickly checked the victim's pulse, and felt relief wash over him as he found one. "They're not dead but... something's wrong with them for sure."

Naruto walked over to another victim. Kakashi was right. They were still alive.

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes widened. "Behind you!" he cried to the rest of the group.

Kakashi spun around and threw a shuriken. It struck the doctor who had led them to the hospital. The throw wasn't fatal, but it was still lodged painfully in the doctor's shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, confused at his sensei's action.

"Look." Kakashi simply said.

The rest of the group took a good look at the doctor, and they noticed that he had a surgical knife in his hands. Just then, Kakashi spun around again.

"Look out! Someone's coming!"

"Is it a threat?" Mizore asked.

Kakashi didn't answer.

"How nice that so many of you came. It saves me time."

Mako then stepped out of the darkness for all to see.

Tsukune stared in shock. "N-Nurse Yakumaru!"

"Hey!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Isn't that the nurse who treated Tsukune-kun?"

Mako smiled a sickly sweet smile at them. "I didn't need for all of you to come, but if you wish to interfere with the organisation... then I'll gladly kill you!"

Kakashi was about to attack Mako when something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw that one of the hospital patients had risen up and grabbed him.

"Hang on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called as he prepared to attack.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi called back as he struggled to get the man off his leg. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, another patient got off the ground and grabbed him. Immediately, Naruto delivered an elbow strike, causing the man to bend over and leave himself open to a back handed strike from the blonde.

But that didn't last long as suddenly all the patients were getting up like zombies.

"I'm afraid it's useless," Mako said with a smile. "I can control other people at will."

"Control-" Moka began.

"Other people at will?" Kurumu finished as they started to back away from the patients who were advancing towards them.

"Why yes," Mako said as her finger turned into a vague syringe like shape. "If I inject my body fluids with this finger, I can control everybody at once." She giggled as more people began coming from rooms or down the hallway. "There's no place to run! I'll have you all die here!"

Soon, the non-shinobi members of the gang would be overpowered by the sheer numbers. Sure, these people could be taken out easily by the two shinobis, but what could they do? These were all innocent people under Mako's control. They couldn't hurt innocent bystanders. Even if the bystanders were being forced to try and kill them. Naruto tried to throw one of his weapons, but the controlled people formed around her like a living shield. This wasn't as easy as it looked.

"How can she not care about these people's lives and use them as she pleases?" Moka asked.

Mako laughed. "I could care less about all these people. For us Outcast Ayashi, we only care about one thing: showing to you pathetic purebreds that we are not going to be treated like trash!"

Kakashi looked at Mako with utter disgust. "Just how far will you people go to get your way? Will you really endanger the lives of innocent people?"

Mako smiled wickedly, her intentions clear. "Yes..."

The group gasped as Naruto clenched his fists. Using innocent people's lives for your own gain? That is unforgiveable. In a way, the Outcast Ayashi were like Orochimaru's subordinates, who would do anything and kill anyone just so that they could complete their goals. Naruto growled at the thought. He wasn't going to let innocent people die on him. Not now, not ever.

"Then we will stop you!" Naruto yelled, flaring his chakra out.

Mako smirked. This boy's aura was powerful. Very powerful. But she didn't let that faze her. These people... were a threat to the organisation. They had to be eliminated. Immediately. And once she killed them, she would be honoured above all others.

"I know what I'll do," she said. "I'll inject you all with my fluids and have you kill each other. Oh it's going to be so much fun to see you all finish each other off."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I think this lady doesn't know who she's dealing with, Kakashi-sensei."

The jōnin nodded.

"And," Naruto continued, grinning. "Now's a good time to show you my dad's completed jutsu." He finished, causing Kakashi to arch an eyebrow at his student.

"But you already completed the **Rasengan**," he pointed out.

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh... it's not the **Rasengan**... it's something else." He said slyly.

Now Kakashi was confused. What jutsu was Naruto talking about? He put his hand to his chin. If he remembered correctly, the only jutsus the blonde knew that were the Yondaime's were the **Rasengan**, which he already completed. And the **Hirai-**

Holy shit.

"Naruto, you..."

"Yeah," Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Then, everyone blinked. And the next thing they know, Naruto had reappeared in front of Mako and drove his fist into her face, sending her down the hallway.

"What is this?" Mako demanded as she do got back up. What the hell did that boy do?

Naruto looked at the Outcast, his expression serious. "You're going down!"

Suddenly, all of Mako's fingers turned into tentacle appendages with syringe shaped tips.

"You guys just die already!" Mako cried. Laughing maniacally, she fired all her fingers at the gang.

Naruto flashed through hand seals as the tentacles came at him. "**Fūton: Shinkū Renpa!" **In one deep breath, Naruto exhaled several wind blades that sliced through all of Mako's finger tentacles.

The fake nurse screamed in pain at her appendages being sliced through. "My hands!" she screamed agonizingly. "My hands!"

Kakashi immediately saw this as an opening. Instantly, the jōnin was right in front of her, his Sharingan eye spinning rapidly as he glared at her. The fake nurse only had a moment to register that he was there.

"For using innocent people for your own plans," Kakashi said. "I'll punish you. You won't die, however. We need to interrogate you about your organisation."

Mako whimpered. Her hands were still in pain from Naruto's attack.

Kakashi then chopped the back of her neck. The imposter nurse collapsed to the ground.

When she did, so did all the patients that she had put under her control.

"I had a feeling that if I took her out, then the victims would all be free." Kakashi said to the rest of the group.

The ayashi girls and Tsukune were amazed. Yukari had managed to peek and witnessed the duo in action. The two shinobis were incredibly powerful. Who in the world could be strong enough to fight them?

Kakashi looked down at Mako. "And now we have someone who can tell us about the Outcast Ayashi."

Naruto nodded. "That's good news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Kiria stood a good distance away from the hospital.

"So Mako got defeated," Kiria said. "And it looks like she got herself prisoner. Such a shame, really. On the other hand, it looks like Naruto has a few powerful friends. I think I'll go and have some fun with them now."


	29. Jealousy

**Later**

"It seems we made quite a disturbance. 16 casualties, every one of them were innocent patients. And it's all because of the meddling of Yakumaru Mako."

"Yeah...hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think something like this will ever happen again?"

"I'm not absolutely sure Naruto, but after all the things I've seen happen in this school, I'd say probably."

After the incident in the hospital, things had not been going the way everyone had been hoping. When they defeated Mako, the group hoped to interrogate her and learn the secrets of the Outcast Ayashi's organization known as ANTI-THESIS. With Mako incapacitated it seemed simple enough. Or so everyone thought. But then these guys in weird outfits suddenly appeared. Naruto and Kakashi had been ready to fight them but they said that they were taking Mako in for questioning and that they were the servants of the Board Chairman. Instantly, the two backed off. If the Chairman was doing the interrogating of the organization, then there was little for the two to worry about now.

A weary yawn then emanated from the jōnin. "Well, it's getting late. You guys better head off and get back to your dorms. I'll see you four in class tomorrow." Kakashi said before he turned and walked away, leaving behind the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three days later, at the Hokage's office in Konoha**

"Do you think that they're just binding their time?"

Kakashi nodded. "They probably realized that we are more of a threat than they originally believed us to be. And since they've seen what Naruto and I are capable of, we are no doubt seen as a higher threat now. As much as I wish to believe they simply gave up, I suspect they are formulating a plan against us."

Tsunade groaned. "Great," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "First the war and now this.

After Mako's attack on the Newspaper Club three days prior, when he got back to his room, Kakashi noticed that he had received a letter from Tsunade. Written on the parchment was an order from her that he had to return to Konoha immediately to give her an update on Naruto's status. Kakashi scratched his head at that. Why couldn't he just write a letter back? It would be troublesome to go all the way back to the village. He shrugged. Oh well, Tsunade was the Hokage, she must have something important to tell him if he had been asked to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What about the Chairman?" Tsunade asked. "Has he told you if Mako said anything?"

Kakashi frowned. "No, not yet. By now, she should have recovered from the injuries me and Naruto gave her. So if I don't get a report from the Chairman when I get back to the Academy, then it's either we did more harm to her than I thought, or she's that good at resisting interrogation, which is highly unlikely."

"But how do you know if the Chairman is even interrogating her?" Tsunade asked. "For all we know, that guy's not even doing anything just because he finally has a member arrested. Besides, what's he doing anyway? Looks to me like we're doing all the work."

Kakashi nodded his head. Indeed, Tsunade did have a point. They were in fact the ones that were doing all the work. What was the Board Chairman actually doing with this investigation against ANTI-THESIS?

"Regardless," Tsunade continued, lacing her fingers together, her expression serious. "You cannot allow yourselves to get careless. Who knows what ANTI-THESIS is planning? Also, concerning your report on the number of tails Naruto has shown, which was higher than I expected. I think it's time we got the whole team back together."

Kakashi perked up at that. "You're right. But are you sure that it's okay to pull them out of the front lines? They are needed in their respective divisions."

Tsunade shook her head. "They're commanders will understand. And I'm sure that they will be happy to see you and Naruto again." Then, a wide grin crept on her face. "Also, tell me about this girl, Akashiya Moka. Did you say that she claimed Naruto as her mate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

"EHHHHHHH!"

Inside the Newspaper Club's club room, the members of the club screamed in shock at Moka and Naruto's revelation. When did this happen? The vampire... had claimed Naruto as her mate, and the mark on the blonde's neck had proved just that. So now, the two were off-limits, for Naruto and Moka were now considered, in vampire standards, to be fiancés. The group could only stare at them, with disbelief etched on their faces.

The two smiled sheepishly, their faces red with embarrassment. They knew that once they told the news to their friends, it would be a big shock to them, especially to Tsukune, with Moka being aware of his infatuation with her. But still, after all that has happened, they decided that it was time to reveal this to them.

"But Naruto and I are lovers!" Kurumu retorted as she quickly grabbed Naruto's head and shoved it into her bosom. "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

"Ack! Kurumu-chan!" Naruto's muffled voice shouted.

"You're not lovers!" Yukari snapped at Kurumu, making a kitchen pot appear over her head. "I don't remember Naruto-san ever saying you were!" she then sent it down on the succubus's head, causing her to let go of Naruto, who panted for breath.

"Ow..." Kurumu winced before she slowly sat back down and remained quiet. As much as she hated to admit it, Yukari had a point. And that little witch had reminded her that so far she and Naruto had never done absolutely anything that would show them to be a couple. Sure he saved her from that disgusting slug guy but that was about it.

Meanwhile, with his head downcast, Tsukune didn't say a word. He glared his eyes over at the one person he considered to be responsible for all of this. Naruto. The blonde was the one to blame. He had known Moka longer and was always with her. Tsukune was willing to bet that Naruto did whatever he could after he let Moka drink his blood so that she would look only at him. Tsukune hated it.

Everyone else could see that things had turned a little tense thanks to Yukari's comments. Something was needed to change the subject now.

"Umm... yeah..." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood. Just then, he noticed that Moka was looking right at him. The two's eyes made contact with each other and immediately looked away. Neither was aware that the other had a light blush on their face.

But someone else did. A certain human did. His hands clenched into fists and he sat straight up. It drew everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong, Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked.

Moka looked over at Tsukune and saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't find himself to say it. It worried her.

"Tsukune-kun?" she asked kindly. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Tsukune stormed out of the room.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled. "Wait! ANIT-THESIS is still out there! You shouldn't-"

But in reply, Tsukune slammed the door to the room with a loud bang. Everyone was thrown off.

"What's wrong with Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, worried.

Naruto and Moka exchanged a look of concern with each other before looking at the door.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka said sadly. She knew that Tsukune had eyes for her. But she had eyes only for Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde, he felt himself feeling bad. Naruto had a feeling he knew what was bugging the poor human...

...

...

...

He was jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently, Tsukune was speed walking down the hallway, not caring if there was anyone else. Right now, he just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.

'_It's not fair!'_ Tsukune thought. _'What is it about me that Moka-chan doesn't like? Why does she prefer Naruto over me? Why?'_

His thoughts led him to the roof of the school, where he could finally be alone and let out the frustration that he had been bottling up inside.

"Why can't you love me, Moka-chan?" Tsukune screamed in anger and pain. "What does Naruto have that I don't?" he grabbed onto the fence around the roof that was made so people wouldn't fall off. "Why... why can't it be me?" His eyes started to water up.

Just then someone chuckled behind him. "Do you really mean it? Those words just now. You say quite interesting things."

Tsukune spun around to see the one known as Kiria, who was leaning against the wall while reading a book.

Kiria just continued reading his book. But he did reply to Tsukune. "If you really meant those words just now... I can end the struggle between us Outcast Ayashi and you guys."

Tsukune instantly took a step back. _'Outcast Ayashi!' _he thought. _'He's a member of ANTI-THESIS!' _

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Why are you talking so casually even though you're our enemy? Especially after those dirty tricks Mako tried to pull on us!"

Kiria smiled a playful smirk at him as he jumped up and sat on the roof's fence, completely ignoring Tsukune. "Nice to meet you. I am from the Outcast Ayashi, Yoshii Kiria." Just then, Kiria's voice came from behind him. "Please treat me well, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune started to turn around. _'What? When did he go behind me?' _he turned around to face him... but he wasn't there. Then, he felt something leaning against him. It took him only a second to realize it was him.

"Well," he said. "After Midou-kun and Mako-san, it's probably impossible for you to believe me. But don't get me wrong. If I actually felt like it, I can immediately kill you guys, you know."

Normally Tsukune would have feared for his life by now. And he could not deny that he was trembling by how casually this guy had talked about killing all of them. But still...

"I'm not afraid of you," he said, trying to control his voice. "Moka-chan and Naruto-san are way stronger than you. There's no way an Outcast Ayashi like you could ever beat them!"

Kiria raised an eyebrow of amusement at him. "My, how interesting. I wonder how I would do against the two of them. But... what about you? If I felt like it, I could easily kill you in no time flat."

Tsukune froze when he realized that Kiria had a point. He didn't know if he was even a match for this guy. He was fast, that was already proven. And since he was a member of the Outcast Ayashi, he knew what his powers were.

"But right now... I don't feel like it." Kiria said.

Tsukune looked at him in utter confusion.

"I prefer seeing how this will turn out," Kiria explained. "That's why I'm giving the rest of you a chance. That means if you can entertain me, I can let the rest of you off the hook, ya know?"

Tsukune felt himself break into a cold sweat.

"See?" Kiria asked. "For example, your friend, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I've seen him fight before. He's not a normal ayashi, correct? Go meet with him alone. Of course, keep it a secret from Moka-san. He seems rather interesting."

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What is this? You're telling me to 'sell' my friend?"

Kiria smiled at him. "Didn't you say it yourself? 'Why can't it be you?' for Moka? I'll be waiting for a good answer, Tsukune-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt like his feet was made out of lead as he began walking down the hallway to find Naruto. But it felt like his body was on auto-pilot. His mind was too busy reeling.

'_I can't do this,' _he thought. _'If it comes to this, I must hope that Naruto-san will be able to do something. If only Kakashi-sensei were here, he'd be able to do something about this_. _But... the others. If that dangerous person finds out that I told anyone... what would he do to the others?'_

Tsukune felt so torn as he continued walking down the hallway until he came to the classroom where the others were. Trying to ignore the pit in his stomach, he walked back into the classroom where the others instantly looked to see who had come in. They were surprised, but relieved to see that it was Tsukune, who was okay. But they could tell that something was wrong, because it looked like something was bothering her.

"Naruto-san," Tsukune said, looking at the blonde. "Can I talk to you?"

Naruto looked at his friend. He was obviously confused but didn't mind talking to Tsukune. "Okay, Tsukune-san," Naruto said kindly. With that, he got up and followed Tsukune out of the room.

"Now what's going on?" Kurumu asked everyone.

"Maybe Tsukune-kun just wants to talk with Naruto-kun," Moka said, not wanting everyone to jump to conclusions.

"Are you sure?" Mizore asked her. "He was looking at Naruto-kun rather strangely earlier."

Moka gulped. The last thing she wanted to be was the cause of making one of his friend's killing another. Would... would Tsukune really go that far? No. It couldn't be. Tsukune was their friend. He couldn't want Naruto dead now. Not after everything their group had been through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was a little confused. He thought that he and Tsukune would be talking outside or in another part of the school. Instead, Tsukune had led him all the way to an old tree on top of a hill. With several gravestones lying around, it did not give a pleasant atmosphere.

"Tsukune-san," Naruto curiously asked the human. "Why did we come here? Is something wrong?"

At first, Tsukune didn't say anything. He simply stood there like a slumped statue. Then all of a sudden he whipped around and punched Naruto hard in the face. The blonde did not expect that. The action caused Naruto to take a step backwards and rub his cheek in pain. "What the hell was that for!" he cried. "Huh? Tsukune!"

Tsukune trembled. He knew he had to do something fast. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had no choice.

"Why... why can't you go away?" Tsukune asked his rival.

This question caused Naruto to freeze. His eyes were filled with confusion from Tsukune's words. "Eh?"

"You don't really care about Moka-chan," Tsukune said hurtfully. "You called her your fiancé but she's really just a possession, isn't she?"

Naruto looked at Tsukune with disbelief apparent in his eyes.

"You don't really love her, do you?" Tsukune snapped cruelly. "You just think of her as your personal play toy. That's all Moka-chan is to you, am I right? Just something to make you look good and to satisfy your needs?"

"Tsukune-san..." Naruto growled menacingly, looking like he was about to pounce at any moment. "You better shut up now or-"

"I can't stand to see Moka-chan be treated like this," Tsukune stated. "She's my true love. And I bet that's more than I can say for you! What do you know about true love? Huh? Jinchūriki?"

Naruto flinched at that last word.

"Whatever," Tsukune said. "Just disappear. It's better if blockheads like you are gone. Just disappear!"

Unable to control himself any longer, Naruto lunged at Tsukune. In a fit of rage, he picked him up by the collar and proceeded to beat the daylights out of the human, and at the same time preventing the fox's chakra from leaking out of the seal. As this happened, Tsukune could only accept the beating as well as suffer the pain he had in his heart. _'I deserve this...' _he thought.

"Hey now," a voice said. "That's different than what you promised. If you let Naruto-kun kill you Tsukune-kun, I wouldn't be getting that much fun."

Naruto stopped hitting the human while Tsukune painfully turned to see Kiria smirking at him.

"Kiria...!" he gasped in shock.

Kiria chuckled. "How awful, Tsukune-kun. Were you planning on having Naruto-kun kill you so that you could escape from me with your dubious act?"

Naruto looked at Tsukune in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Still smirking, Kiria snapped his fingers. "You shouldn't do that."

Naruto and Tsukune became aware of colossal thumping noises. And soon they saw what the cause was. Looming behind Kiria were two grotesque Cyclopes. They were wearing fancy clothes that didn't fit them and one had a large hammer strapped to his back.

Tsukune and Naruto took a step back as the pair of Cyclops slowly walked towards them.

"These friends of mine aren't related to the Outcast Ayashi," Kiria explained. "I only brought them here to test you guys. I won't let you escape, Naruto-kun."

"And we're not letting you escape!"

Naruto, Tsukune, Kiria, and the Cyclopes attention was drawn to the direction of the voice that shouted. Standing before the odd band was Moka and Kurumu. The vampire had a look of fierce determination on her face while the succubus was scowling darkly at Kiria.

"Moka-chan? Kurumu-chan?" Naruto asked, confused. He then dropped Tsukune down onto the hard ground.

"What... what are you doing here?" Tsukune demanded as he panted for breath.

"We thought something was up when you asked Naruto-kun to talk with you, Tsukune-kun," Moka replied.

"So we decided to find out what was going on," Kurumu replied, not taking her eyes off Kiria. Her eyes narrowed. "This sick game of yours isn't entertaining at all."

Kiria looked at Moka and Kurumu with interest. "My. I can see why you're jealous Tsukune-kun." His eyes then flashed as his smile slightly, ever so slightly, got bigger. "Well then, this should be interesting. Boys, take care of them."

Moka took a step back from Kiria's gaze. His face seemed disarming enough, but she knew that he was far from innocent. Kurumu, on the other hand, had released her transformation and lunged at Kiria with her claws, intent on skewering him. Kiria didn't budge and instead swatted her attack away. "You're not fit to be my opponent." He told her as he looked at her, tilting his head slightly. Kurumu couldn't help but feel belittled by his gaze. It made her feel as if she was a child that wouldn't learn her lessons. The thought alone was enough to get her mad and come in for another attack.

"How foolish. Please stop doing such boring things. I told you that you aren't fit to be my opponent." He said as a matter-of-factly when he simply caught her arm. Kurumu grunted as she struggled to escape his grasp, but he had a grip of iron and would not let her go.

Kiria turned his gaze somewhere behind Kurumu. "Aside from that, why don't we go sight-seeing some interesting things?" His semi-smile widened imperceptibly as Kurumu followed his stare. She gasped when she saw the two Cyclopes tormenting Moka by ripping holes in her uniform. She already had a huge hole that revealed her midsection that just barely exposed the bra underneath as multiple rips skittered across her uniform.

"Ohh! Her skin is so shiny!" the Cyclops with the bat let loose a grin that was filled with razor-sharp teeth. The other one wielding a hammer merely nodded as it began salivating. Then, the hat-Cyclops pointed at her as his one eye turned to face Kiria. "Hey Kiria, are you really gonna let us do what we want with her?"

"Do as you please." That was all the confirmation the Cyclopes needed before continuing.

"Moka!" Naruto yelled out as Moka was nearly left shirtless now. His eyes immediately changed to that of the Sharingan as he snarled in contempt at Kiria.

"You disgusting little..."

"Moka...!" Tsukune wheezed as he attempted to stand up, only to fall back down to his knees. He then winced. The pain he had received from Naruto's beating was excruciating and his body felt extremely weak.

"Eh?" Kiria's voice sounded curious as he watched the struggling Moka. "Why isn't she changing into her vampire self?" he stared speculatively at Moka before he wondered out loud. "I wonder if there's a 'condition' that needs to be met."

'_He knows about the Rosario!' _Were the thoughts that ran though Naruto, Tsukune, and Kurumu's heads as the succubus tried even harder to escape his grasp. If he knew that much about them, then he was truly dangerous. "Let me go!" she yelled at him before pausing when she saw his features darken. Even that innocent semi-smile of his seemed more threatening.

"Really now? Why? Are you going to help Moka? Wouldn't Moka being out of the picture leave you completely free to be with Tsukune?" Kurumu narrowed her eyes. So he had been spying on them a lot sooner than she had expected. Worse, he knew she had seriously contemplated denying Moka. In her previous life, she would've let the Cyclops have their way with Moka to get rid of the competition. But this was not that life.

Just then, a chakra-enhanced kunai almost nicked Kiria's head. But he bent forward before he could be decapitated, releasing Kurumu from his grip. Knowing that it was Naruto who attempted the attack, Kiria swung his fist around at the blonde. But Naruto ducked and smacked the butt of the kunai right into Kiria's face. Naruto then spun the kunai in his hand before he brought it down to slice Kiria in two, but he managed to dodge again before it could happen.

"Kurumu-chan, go! Help Moka-chan!" Naruto shouted, worry apparent in his tone. Kurumu nodded before she flapped her wings and flew as fast as she could towards Moka.

"How odd," Kiria said as he looked at Kurumu, who had arrived just in time to stop the Cyclopes from completely ripping off Moka's clothes. "I thought she and Moka-san are love rivals. Didn't she actually wish for this to happen as well?"

Meanwhile, one of the Cyclopes chuckled with glee. "You can't escape now," the Cyclops with the hat taunted. "It's been my dream to lick girls all over. If you're not going to run I'll do it, ya know?"

But Moka still did not move from her spot.

"Alrighty then!" the Cyclops laughed as he lunged at her. "Thanks for the meal!"

But just before the Cyclops with the hat managed to do anything else, Kurumu dragged her claws across his face. The Cyclops stumbled to the opposite direction as he let out a bellowing yell as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand. Three long gashes stretched from his temple to the bottom of his jaw. While all of this was happening, Kiria merely stared with curiosity as Kurumu positioned herself protectively in front of Moka.

"That's enough." Kurumu said. "Kiria, did you really think that I would betray my friends? I might've if it were a few months ago, but I've changed." Her bat-like wings then burst from her shirt as she brought her left claw in front of her with her right one raised behind her, ready to attack or defend, whichever one may be. "To lose sight of what is most important by your sweet words, my heart isn't easily that broken! Because those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash!"

Kiria stayed silent for a moment before he looked at them, a dull look on his face. "Oh great. What should I do now? You guys seem rather boring now. I really wish this hadn't happened." He then shrugged as he gestured with his hand. "Oh well. Please take care of them you two."

The behemoths were more than happy to oblige, especially the one who had gotten his face carved up. Both Cyclopes muscles tensed as they prepared an assault against the two girls.

"Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed. "You can't even fight, so what are you doing? Hurry up and run!"

Moka shook her head. "I won't run. Even I won't lose to you, Kurumu-chan. I also think of you as an important friend." She faced the Cyclopes with a determined look in her eyes as she got into what barely passed as a battle stance. Kurumu merely grinned as she faced her back to Moka's.

"Heh," she said. "I won't care what happens to you. If you're serious about this, I'll accompany you to the end, Moka."

"Kurumu-chan," Moka said softly.

"Well then, let's give them a beating they'll forget. With our powers combined!" Kurumu said as the Cyclopes surrounded them and were ready for an attack. Soon they lunged and all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiria, on the other hand, was staring in awe at the sight before him. Currently, Naruto was flaring large amounts of his chakra into the air and was no longer holding a kunai, but a spinning blue ball of spiralling energy that began to glow with a bright, white light inside as blades began to form around the swirling mass.

"How interesting..." Kiria said. "How very interesting!" he charged at Naruto.

But suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a burst of yellow light, surprising Kiria, and reappeared beside him.

**"****Fūton: Rasengan!****" **Naruto cried as he slammed the jutsu into Kiria's side.

The orb did devastating damage to Kiria as he felt the right side of his body be cut up by numerous, invisible, wind blades courtesy of the **Rasengan**. He screamed in pain as blood erupted from his mouth.

As Naruto continued to push the jutsu into the Outcast's side, his arm was outstretched and his hand was balled into a fist. So distracted was Kiria from the attack that he wasn't able to dodge Naruto's fist colliding with his face. The blow, mixed with the **Rasengan**, sent him crashing into numerous gravestones before he stopped 30 metres away from where he originally was.

In a flash, Naruto reappeared at Kiria's location and looked down at him coldly.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends," Naruto told Kiria, his face void with emotion.

"How... how interesting..." Kiria said weakly, his smile still on his face. "I should've known that you would have been entertaining to fight. That's exactly what... _he _said."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he lifted Kiria up by the collar. "He?" he seethed. "He who? Answer me!"

Kiria smirked at him. "I look forward to seeing you again... Naruto."

Suddenly, Kiria vanished.

Naruto growled in annoyance, that jerk of a guy got away.

"He'll be back for sure," he muttered quietly. "And when he does, I'll be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't know where to be happy... or disappointed. Kurumu had done fine, but Moka...

He didn't know what to make of it. The fight, if he could call it that, had been rather pitiful.

Moka had somehow stolen the hammer from the Cyclops and had comically chased him for a while with it before finally bonking him on the head with a 'ferocious' yell. The Cyclops went down and would probably wake up with a case of amnesia. Naruto sweat dropped when he found Moka standing triumphantly over the body of the Cyclops. He smiled. Well, at least it all went well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

After apologizing to Naruto for the hurtful things he had said the day before, Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club were suddenly called up to the Chairman's office for the Chairman had something very important to tell them. Thinking that it was information concerning ANTI-THESIS from Mako's interrogation, the group hastily made their way through the hallways of Yokai Academy until they soon found themselves standing in front of the door to the Chairman's office.

"Heya guys."

The group turned to the sound of the voice to see the familiar masked face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo," he greeted with a wave.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried cheerfully. "You're back!"

Kakashi nodded before he looked the group over. "Great, looks like you're all here," he said as he walked over and put a hand on the doorknob.

But just before he was about to open the door, however, Naruto asked. "So what did Tsunade baa-chan want that had you go all the way back to Konoha, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at his student and smiled, knowing already what his reaction would be when he sees the people waiting

inside. "You'll see..." he said. He then opened the door.

As he gestured the group walked in, the first thing they noticed were the eerie eyes of the Chairman looking at them expectantly. The next were two figures sitting on the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk. One of them was a boy who had short, ink-black hair and extremely pale skin while the other was a girl with bright, shoulder-length pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. The girl looked similar to Moka, only the vampire was more beautiful.

Suddenly, the girl turned her head to see who had come into the room and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde shinobi.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes then followed suit.

"Sakura-chan?"


	30. AN: I am not quitting

**Hey guys as I said in the title I am not quitting this story and intend to finish it, with the latest chapter being 52% complete. Seeing that I have your full attentions, I would like to use this opportunity to point out that Lord of The Land of Fire's story _The True Monster_ finally has a sequel. It's not written by LoTLoF himself but by another author called Warwolf, who is very talented. The reason it isn't on the R+V crossover archives is because it's in the Ghost Rider crossover archives. I won't tell you the reason as to why it's located there because I don't want to spoil anything so you would just have to find it out by yourself.**

**Anyway, back to the point, the fic is called _You Deserve This_.**


	31. Things Never Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or Elfen Lied**

Silence filled the room as the pink-haired girl and the blonde stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, with both not making any attempt to move. The rest of the group, however, were frozen in shock as they stared at their friend, who somehow knew this girl.

Finally the silence was broken. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried as he instantly dashed towards the girl and enveloped her into a tight hug, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ack! Naruto-baka!" Sakura fumed as she pounded her fist on top of the poor boy's head, pummelling him into the ground. Her eye twitched uncontrollably as she glared at the fallen form of Naruto, whose face was smashed down into the floor. Smoke floated at the place where Sakura hit her friend.

Everyone in the room, including the Chairman, sweat dropped.

"Ow..." Naruto winced as he rubbed his aching head. He looked up at the pink-haired kunoichi. "That hurt Sakura-chan..."

"Well stop being a baka then!" she scolded, annoyed at the blonde's antics.

"Sakura, you know that's impossible for Naruto..." Kakashi joked, causing the Rosario group to snigger. "But that's why we love him."

Sakura sighed. Kakashi was right. "Yeah... but still, I wish that there's some way that Naruto would somehow get smarter..."

"Hey! I'm smart! I got 87% at the semester test!"

Sakura's eyebrows rose disbelievingly at that. "Really?"

"Yup!" Moka chirped. "And he's been getting smarter since!"

Sakura looked at the fellow pinkette. "And who are you?" she asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, forgetting that the two groups hadn't properly introduced themselves yet. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're all not acquainted yet. Moka, would you like to introduce yourself first?"

Moka nodded before she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akashiya Moka."

Tsukune pointed to himself. "And I'm Aono Tsukune."

Kurumu eyed Sakura suspiciously, before she shoved Tsukune's head into her bosom, suffocating him. "Kurono Kurumu."

Yukari waved her wand cheerfully in the air. "Sendou Yukari."

Ruby simply smiled. "Toujo Ruby."

From out of nowhere, Mizore's head unexpectedly popped out. "Shirayuki Mizore."

Looking the group over, Sakura began to think on how strange they were and how did Naruto befriend such people. _'What a weird bunch,' _she thought. She then smiled. _'But the Rookie 11 isn't much different.'_

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a chūnin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and a member of Team 7."

Suddenly, a cough was heard and everyone turned their heads towards the source.

"Oh. We forgot about you, Sai."

Looking at the Rosario group, the emotionless mask that Sai regularly wears was quickly replaced with a smile before he waved. "It's fucked up to meet you dickheads."

Again, everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Um... thanks?" thanked Tsukune awkwardly.

"You baka!" Sakura exclaimed as she socked Sai hard on the cheek, causing him to comically fall to the floor. Blood seeped from his nose as his body twitched while he lay there helplessly.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his team. Yup. After all this time. Nothing had changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After introductions were made, Naruto insisted that he be the one to give the two a tour of Yokai Academy. For the whole day, the blonde showed them all the facilities, classrooms, and the places that the Academy had to offer. He was a bit overenthusiastic, they noticed, as he was literally dragging them around the school, much to Sakura's annoyance. He was lucky, because she was not in the mood right now to punch him. He told them of the incidents that he had been involved in and the Outcast Ayashi, to which Sai and Sakura listened intently. He also told them of how he and Moka were fiancés. A moment of silence followed. This was Sakura's reaction:

"!" The scream resonated through the entire Academy, surprising the students who were in their classes and causing most of them to jump in their seats.

This was Sai's reaction:

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Newspaper Club's club room, the group were currently working on their latest article when an explosion resonated through the school. Jumping in their seats, the group quickly rushed to the door and looked out. What they saw surprised them.

In the hallway were about ten or so Narutos running as fast as their legs could them away from a fuming Sakura, whose face was red with anger. Craters and holes were left in her wake as she tried to pound each and every one of the clones. Tears glistened from all of the blondes' eyes as they pleaded for the pink-haired kunoichi to stop, but their words reached deaf ears.

"HEEEEELLP!" were each of the clones cries as they dashed past the club room.

"COME BACK HERE, NARUTO-BAKA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While each of the Naruto clones were being hunted down, the original Naruto hid like a scared puppy in the farthest corner of the Newspaper Club's club room. Having been able to escape the angry Sakura, he found refuge in the room and prayed to whatever kami was listening that his friend would soon calm down.

But knowing Sakura, he knew that would never happen.

"Oh Naruto..." called a sickly sweet voice from the hallway.

Naruto froze. He knew that something bad was about to take place.

Suddenly, the club room's door was forcefully slid open and much to Naruto's horror, Haruno Sakura walked in with a murderous glint in her eyes. She looked around the room and a smile crept up on her face as she saw the blonde. Immediately, the members of the Newspaper Club backed away from the angry kunoichi, giving Naruto pitying looks for whatever she had in store for him.

"There you are..." Sakura said sinisterly.

Naruto gulped. He was now absolutely terrified.

Moka quickly got in front of Naruto and put her arms out in front of her.

"Errr... Sakura-san? What's wrong?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her, fire burning in her eyes. "And you..." she said. "What's this about you being Naruto's fiancé?"

Now Moka blushed.

"I... um... well, you see..." she stuttered.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind, I'll deal with the baka first," she said as she walked over and grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket. The blonde dug his nails into the floor and began to comically bawl out anime tears and cry for mercy as he was dragged out of the room by the pink-haired teen. Sakura paid him no heed as she slid the door closed behind her.

The next thing the group heard were Naruto's cries of pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a small secluded spot in the woods of Yokai Academy, Hatake Kakashi was currently sitting comfortably on a tree branch and was quietly reading his favourite book. His right leg dangled lazily on the branch's side and his other leg was pulled up to his chest. Around him, the birds chirped and the wind blew past him gently as he felt his body relax to the feeling of warm sunlight. It was tranquil.

'_This place is nice,' _he thought. '_I wonder why I haven't found it sooner-'_

"YYYAAAAOOOOWWWWW!"

Suddenly, an agonized scream disturbed the peace and all the birds flapped their wings in fright, thinking that danger was approaching. But Kakashi knew the reason. It was Naruto. Hearing Naruto's torment, he then closed his little perverted book and sighed.

'_Things never change...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following Naruto's beating courtesy of Sakura, the two returned to the Newspaper Club's club room. Immediately, Moka went to Naruto's side and began to fret over the bruises that Sakura gave him, but the kunoichi walked over to Moka and pulled the vampire away from the group, much to her surprise. Sakura then proceeded to bombard her with questions about her engagement with Naruto, causing Moka to look away and blush. Sakura noticed that. Every time someone mentions that Moka is Naruto's fiancé, the pink-haired vampire would blush. Sakura found it cute and amusing.

Anyway, Moka told her about how they first met and all the incidents that he's saved her from. She recounted how she fell in love with Naruto, and the time in the hospital room after Naruto woke up from his coma, which is when they professed their love to each other. A smile crept up on her face as she remembered this. Also, since she trusts her because she's Naruto's friend, she told her about the Rosario, how if it gets pulled off by Naruto, she turns into her other self. Furthermore, she told her that she and the rest of the members of the Newspaper Club knew about the Kyūbi, which shocked Sakura, and the number of tails Naruto has already used.

"So..." Sakura said slowly. "You know about the Nine-Tails..."

Moka nodded. "Yeah," she said. "We found out during his fight with Kuyou, when he entered his one-tailed state, or whatever he calls it." She then lowered her head. "Except... when he does use the Kyūbi's power... it feels... powerful... but very evil. Naruto also said that when he goes beyond three-tails... he loses control of the fox."

Sakura nodded. "And that's true," she said, thinking about the time on the bridge when Naruto fought Orochimaru. She remembered the destruction Naruto had created and the raw power of his attacks when he assaulted the Sannin during his four-tailed state. Trees were uprooted and craters were formed during their battle. He sure gave Orochimaru a run for his money. She also remembered of how Naruto had completely lost control of the Kyūbi's chakra and had seen everything and everyone as an enemy, to the point that he even attacked her. His anger... his hate... it consumed him. She unconsciously put a hand on the spot where Naruto scratched her. He had such a burden.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Moka asked, concerned.

Sakura blinked, her thoughts interrupted as her attention was brought back to reality and she pulled her hand back to her side. She looked and gave Moka a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day, in the human world**

A girl hung helplessly within the bars of her prison, suspended in a straight jacket and locked away behind a metal helmet. How many years had passed she could not even guess. Her body had grown from a child's into a young woman's so she supposed a number of them had come and gone. In this place one day bled into another, an endless stream of boredom broken up only by the horrors of experiments meant to test what her body could endure. There was no day, no night, it was never spring time or summer or fall or even winter. Christmas never came to this place. Time just was. It would stretch out until the day she finally died and brought all this pain to a final end.

Hanging in her cage she thought about the same thing she always did; her time with Kouta. She recalled those sweet summer days, the only time in her bleak existence when she had been truly happy. She remembered the sad melody that had been playing from a music box he held and the excited way he had told her that her horns were, 'cool.' She remembered games of tag and hide and seek and walks through the woods as he drew landscapes. She remembered that wondrous trip to the zoo and her astonishment at how big an elephant could be. She'd gotten to spend a day at the zoo as just another ordinary child and it had been the best day of her life.

All those happy moments had been because of Kouta.

He was the only one to ever look at her like a person rather than as a horned freak. She had loved him for that, really loved him in that special way only children could. A simple pure love that just was and that asked for nothing in return. She had loved him and when she'd caught him in a lie the pain she'd felt at his betrayal had driven her mad. She'd deliberately slaughtered his sister and father right before his eyes just to hurt him. She hadn't touched him though; even in her madness she could never bring herself to physically hurt him. She would have killed his cousin too, but the sight of his tears and the realization of what she had done to him brought her back to sanity.

Why? Why had she done that? Why had she intentionally hurt him like that when he had been so kind to her? Even if he had lied and betrayed her did that cancel out all the joy he'd given her? Why couldn't she have just forgiven him or simply walked away? Why had she felt the need to take away what he loved?

'_Maybe I really am a monster like they say,' _she thought. The only thing she wanted, her sole dream, was to escape this place so that she could be with Kouta once more. If she could be with him again she would devote herself to protecting him and making him happy. Even if he could not forgive her she would dedicate her life to trying to make up for what she'd done.

"Is that what you truly want?"

The voice took her off guard. When the guards locked her in here and turned the lights down they usually didn't come back for hours. The lights were still low and the screeching sirens that always preceded the heavy doors opening had not sounded. Looking down she was shocked to see a man in white robes standing less than two meters from her inside the perimeter of her cage. His eyes seemed to be glowing and he was dressed like a priest not like a guard. He was completely out of place and she couldn't begin to guess how he had gotten there without her noticing.

The details didn't matter any. Everyone here was her enemy; she would gladly kill them all if she could. She reached out with her vectors to tear this man apart. She gasped when they hit some invisible barrier a foot in front of him and were halted.

"How?"

The odd priest tapped a gold Rosario with a red centre piece and smiled. "You are not the only one with special gifts."

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her voice was muted with a faint echo coming from within her helmet.

"I am someone who helps those who are called monsters find a place in this world controlled by humans. I have come here to try and help you as well."

"If you want to help me get me out of this cage and through those doors."

"If I did that what would you do next?" He asked her.

"I'd kill every last human I ran into until I was free."

"And after that?" He prompted.

She stared at the strange man through the red glass of her helmet. "I'd try and find someone."

"Kouta?"

She began to think this had to be some type of bizarre dream. No one here knew about Kouta. He was her salvation, her long cherished hope that gave her reason to keep living. She would never tell them about him. They would have just used the information to try and invent some new torture for her.

"How do you know about Kouta?"

"I can see many things Lucy," he told her. "Even dreams and heartfelt wishes. I know what is in your heart. You long for acceptance, peace, love; in truth you don't want to kill."

"You're wrong, I'm a Diclonius, a monster, and killing is what I was made for. It's my nature. If you don't believe me just ask any of the guards here."

"Do you know what, 'monster' is Lucy? It's a word created by humans a long time ago to describe anything that they feared and could not understand. There are races other than man on this world, just as ancient, just as civilized, and just as entitled to life. The difference is that most other races aren't taught to fear and hate anything that they do not understand. It is a catch all phrase that does not specifically refer to nay one specific creature or race. In essence the word 'monster' could just as easily be replaced with, 'everything feared and not understood by man.' There is no connotation of evil in that, no suggestion of savagery or murderous intent. Being Diclonius makes you just that; a Diclonius. A race different from man, but not necessarily better or worse than man. You are intelligent and have free will; killing is a choice not a part of your nature."

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. Everyone who'd known what she was had labelled her as either a monster or a freak. The scientists here all insisted it was her nature to kill. She had never seen any reason to question that.

"Even if I didn't want to I would still have to kill humans. It's the only way to make a place for myself."

The man shook his head. "There are more than six billion humans in the world; do you really think you can kill them all? Violence is not the answer. All it leads to is more violence. If you wish to survive the only option is coexistence, learning how to blend in among them."

She laughed a bitter resentful laugh. "I have a couple horns sticking out of head! How could I ever blend in?"

"There are ways," he assured her. "In your case it is actually simple. You have no tail, no scales, no fur, no hooves, no claws, no wings, nothing but those horns mark you. In every other way you appear a perfectly normal human girl. Horns can be broken off and kept filed down. If you truly want to pass as human it can be done."

She'd known about keeping her horns hidden or course, but had never considered a more permanent solution. If she really could get rid of her horns then maybe she could pretend to be one of them.

"If you don't want me to kill humans then what do you want?"

"Come with me to a sanctuary where you will be safe and where you can learn how to fit into human society. The Diclonius race is a new one upon the Earth and I would like to help it survive. Unlike others you have the burden of being a known quantity, a scientific fact. Without outside help your race faces genocide. Let me help, come with me and learn a different way of life. If you can do that I can promise you what you want the most."

"What I want most is to be with Kouta."

"I know."

Yes, it had to be a dream. Escaping this place and going somewhere safe to be with Kouta could only happen in a dream.

"All right, sure why not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when the vault door opened the guards found the cell empty except for her straight jacket and helmet. She had vanished without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile**

"So why are you here, Sakura-chan?"

After getting over his excitement that his teammates were here, Naruto began to wonder as to why they were sent to the Academy in the first place. Could it be because of the Akatsuki? Or because of him? Naruto put a curious finger to his chin. He also wondered how the war was going on back in the Shinobi Nations. Since his entire stay here in Yokai Academy, the only news he's ever received about the war was when Kakashi told him that Madara declared it. Other than that, he had absolutely no clue about what was happening. He clenched his fist at that. Why was he being kept in the dark? He could fight. He proved that against Pain. He could protect his precious people. And he had a feeling that if he was in the battlefield right now, he could possible change the tide of the war into their favour. He remembered the meeting with his father in his mindscape went he went into his eight-tailed state. His father said that he had faith in him, and he sealed the fox in him so that he could protect Konoha from any danger. So why can't he do it now?

"Hello? Naruto? Are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Huh?"

She sighed. "Still as dumb as ever," she muttered under her breath. "I said that we're here to help Kakashi watch over you, since you're basically letting yourself use the Kyūbi's chakra recklessly. Do you know how worried Tsunade-sama was when she heard that you entered your three-tailed state? She wanted to pull you out of the school and hide you somewhere else."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Hide me?" he seethed.

Sakura flinched when she heard his tone and saw that his features began to go feral-like, signifying that the Kyūbi's influence was surfacing.

'_So it is true, he's losing control of the Nine-Tails,' _she thought. _'Tsunade-sama was right. This is bad.'_

"Um... not necessarily 'hide' you," Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her. "She meant that she wanted to put you somewhere safer, somewhere where it won't put you in danger."

"And why?" Naruto retorted. "I can take care of myself."

Sensing that the subject was getting too tense, Sakura decided to change it before it went any further.

"So, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you have the Sharingan, is that true?"

The familiar cheerful glint returned to Naruto's eyes as his features reverted to normal. "Wanna see it?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto smiled. He then closed his eyes and for a moment, everything was silent, adding a dramatic effect. Then slowly, Naruto reopened his eyes and a gasp emanated from Sakura, shocked at what she was seeing. His cerulean orbs were replaced by the tomoed, red eyes of the Sharingan, the kekkai genkai and pride of the Uchiha clan.

"Naruto... when...?"

"From Itachi," he said simply.

Sakura was shocked even more. "Itachi?"

Naruto nodded. "Long story, I'll tell you on the way to class."


	32. Don't Blame Me

**AN: Just so you know, Sakura and Sai have already joined the Newspaper Club.**

**Also, sorry for the late update, for I was away on a school camp to Tasmania for five days, during which, I didn't have time to write more for this chapter. I could've updated sooner, but I was feeling very lazy and just wanted to chill around the house.**

* * *

"Report."

"Madara-sama, unfortunately, we still have received no news on the location of the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. From all the captured Konoha shinobis that we've interrogated, none have any information as to where he is. According to Sasuke, the heiress of the Hyūga clan has some sort of crush on Naruto. We were able to capture her from her division and attempted to interrogate her, but so far, all we got was nothing. I have to admit, though, that her resistance to us is very impressive. It seems that his location is a closely guarded secret, only known by high-ranking Konoha officials."

Madara frowned. He was getting very irritated. For these past few months, the hunt for the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki had been fruitless. He had sent scouts to search for Naruto in every possible location inside the Elemental Nations, but he was not there. Konoha was definitely keeping his location hidden.

"What about the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki? Is Kumo still hiding him?" Madara asked as he crossed his legs. He was sitting on a throne similar to the one Itachi sat on before his confrontation with Sasuke, with the symbol of the Uchiha Clan engraved on the wall behind him.

Zetsu nodded. "Since Kisame was unable to send us the information of the Eight-Tails location before he was killed by Konoha's forces, we still cannot decipher where he is hidden."

Now Madara was furious. So many setbacks! He only needed the last two bijū's in order for his 'Eye of the Moon Plan' to come to fruition. He had tried to use the Kyūbi's chakra from the Gold and Silver Brothers, but it didn't work the way he expected it would. He cursed under his breath. It was all because of Konoha and the Kyūbi's jinchūriki for the plan's slow progress. If it wasn't for their constant interferences, the world would have been under his control by now.

"Find Sasuke and tell him to prepare, for he and I will hunt the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki personally. It's time to bring him out of hiding. Meanwhile, continue your search for the Eight-Tails. I'm sure that Kumo has hidden him somewhere within the Elemental Nations, since he's the Raikage's brother and a valuable asset to their forces. Check any possible locations and continue to capture and interrogate any Alliance shinobi, they might have some information as to where the two are. As with the Hyūga girl, continue what you are doing to her until she finally breaks."

"Hai, Madara-sama," said Zetsu as he merged his body to the ground and disappeared, leaving Madara alone. Looking at the place where Zetsu once was, he smirked.

'_Soon...' _he thought. '_The world will be mine...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you completed the **Hiraishin**? The Yondaime's jutsu!"

Naruto nodded. "Yup, but it wasn't easy. Even though it now doesn't need seals, the problem is that, I need to mould, then flare my chakra out into the surrounding in order to make it work, but there's also another drawback – you need a shit load of chakra in order to make it work unlike the original, but with me being the sole user, it's not as much of a problem. Took me weeks to master it though."

Sakura was at a loss for words. Then, she asked, "Naruto... just how far have you gone from your old self?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I mean that from the dead-last back in the Ninja Academy, who couldn't even perform a simple clone jutsu, you've become into one of the most powerful and resourceful shinobis that I have ever met. You've changed. So much that it's scary actually..." Sakura said.

"Well... with the Akatsuki and all the fights that I've been into ever since I enrolled into Yokai Academy, anything can happen. You remember when you used to be a fan girl," Naruto said as Sakura shuddered.

"Don't remind me," Sakura quickly said. "Friends or not I _will _pound you back into the ground the next time we spar if you speak of those times again."

"Hai, hai," Naruto said as the two of them laughed, knowing that it was an empty threat. Naruto was simply too fast for her to hit unless he let her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two arrived at the school, Naruto couldn't help but notice that peace had returned to Yokai Academy. Lately, ANTI-THESIS hadn't moved or made any attempts to harm any members of the Newspaper Club. He was surprised. He was about to think that they had finally given up, but he knew otherwise. He would bet all of his money that they were quietly planning their next move, and probably knew that Sakura and Sai were here. But Naruto quickly shrugged off these thoughts. For the first time since the start of the second semester, he was now finally enjoying this rare bit of peace.

As he looked at the crowd of students walking idly around the school's courtyard, a smile crept on his face when he noticed a familiar pink-haired beauty. He was about to call out to her, but she suddenly turned her head and beamed when she saw the two. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Moka called as she ran towards them. "Did you know? Yokai Academy will hold its very own school festival very soon!"

"School festival?" Naruto asked, curious. He had heard of these yearly festivals that normal high-schools had, but since he was educated in the Ninja Academy, were they taught the arts of war and the shinobi, he never had the pleasure of going to one.

"I heard it from Gin-sempai that there will be a huge bazaar and it'll be really crowded," Moka said. "It'll be really hectic soon, so we'll have to do our best!"

Then Sakura noticed something odd. "Huh? Speaking of which, Moka-san, you don't look too well, are you tired?"

Moka blushed. "I-I'm fine, it's no problem."

Naruto leaned in close to her face, examining her. "Are you sure?"

Moka's blush deepened as she turned and started to walk towards the school, not paying any attention to her surroundings. "D-don't get so close... I..."

She then stubbed her toe and tripped.

"Kyaaa!"

"Moka-chan?"

"That hurt..." the vampire winced. She scraped her right knee.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tripped."

"But you're bleeding..."

Sakura sighed as she bent down and applied chakra to her hands. "I'll heal it up for you."

Moka watched in fascination as Sakura started to heal her wound. She could feel the chakra repair the damage that had been done. In less than a minute, the wound had been completely healed up by the medic-nin, leaving no scars.

"There," Sakura said, satisfied. "That should do it."

Naruto then helped Moka stand back up.

"Thank you, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun," Moka thanked with a smile.

As the three headed for their classrooms to begin their day, someone caught Naruto's eye. A man with a cigarette calmly blew out a smoke-filled breath. It wasn't the smoking that got his attention, but rather how he looked. He was rather sleazy looking and Naruto couldn't help but feel something menacing about him. Naruto suddenly felt alert around this man when he noticed him grinning with his cigarette firmly between his teeth. He wondered momentarily if he was another one of those Outcast Ayashi, but the man made no move to approach Naruto. When nothing happened after a moment, Naruto shrugged him off as just some weirdo and went on his way.

"So that's the target: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?" the man with a cigarette talked to a person behind him. He didn't reply and remained silent.

"Hm. I'd rather have the girl that hangs out with him all the time. She's more my taste." He took a drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out. "Well, just being able to eat I'll take that shit. I haven't 'eaten' in a long time... I should savour this."

Finally at the end of its life, the cigarette was discarded in a flick of the man's fingers before it was replaced by a new one which he quickly put in his mouth. Then calmly, the man walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, I would like to announce that we are having a new student that would be joining our class very soon~!" Shizuka Nekonome proclaimed happily.

Soon, the whole class began to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow! A new student?"

"Do you think it'll be a chick? If it is, I hope she's hot..."

"Yeah... what happens is she's as hot as Moka-san?"

"Then oh my god..."

"Hey! It could be a guy!"

"If it is, then **–insert belching noise here-**."

"Wait, look! The door's opening!"

The whole class immediately turned their heads towards the doors and anxiously waited for the person to reveal themself, with the boys praying that it's a hot girl, while the girls praying that it's a hot guy. Naruto watched them with mild amusement. He remembered the time back in the Academy when Sasuke first joined his class, which practically caused all the girls in the class to squeal in joy. They complimented every single thing that he did and flirted with him every chance they got, and soon, they started to follow him around and became his fan-girls. He gave Sakura a glance. She was one of Sasuke's biggest fan-girls alongside Ino. Naruto had to admit, though, that she was a banshee during that time, always sitting beside Sasuke and butting heads with Ino to who would ask Sasuke out first, to which he would always decline to. She even insulted anyone who would say something negative about the Uchiha.

Suddenly, the class gasped as the new student walked in, making Naruto look at the cause. Surprisingly, it was a pretty girl dressed in the female equivalent of the school uniform he was wearing, except without the orange bits. She had long, pink hair and red eyes to match. She was a real beauty, but not as much as Moka. As she approached the front of the class, Naruto couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit nervous.

"Hello..." she said in a low voice, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Hello!" Nekonome chirped. "So you're the new student?"

The student nodded, but it was barely noticeable. "That's right, my name is Lucy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello! My name is Akashiya Moka and this is my boyfriend, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hello."

As soon as the bell went, signifying that homeroom had finished, Moka dragged Naruto over to the new girl, who was sitting adjacent to the wall at the back of the room. The pink-haired vampire noticed that she looked a bit lonely, so she decided to introduce herself and Naruto to her. One thing that she was hoping for as well was that she could also be her friend. _'The more the merrier!'_

"..."

"Um..." Moka said. Lucy just sat there silently.

"...Well?" she asked coldly.

"Ehhhh..."

"If you have nothing to say, then please, just leave me alone."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, surprising her. "You don't have to be so rude!"

Lucy looked at the blonde, her red eyes emotionless. "Whatever," she said, before she stood up from her desk and started to walk out of the classroom, leaving the two behind.

The moment Lucy slid the door closed; Naruto noticed that Moka was shaking uncontrollably.

"Moka-chan? Are you alright?" He then put a hand on her shoulder.

For a second, the vampire beauty didn't respond, but she then abruptly turned around and faced Naruto. He noticed that she looked extremely upset, and that she was obviously hurt by the way that Lucy acted. He internally cursed. Why would Lecy be that mean? Moka hadn't done anything to her, except for trying to extend her kindness. Normally, people would accept it. So what reason did Lucy have to act that way?

Seeing that she needed some comfort, Naruto pulled her into a gentle embrace. Rubbing her back soothingly, he whispered in a gentle voice, "It's okay, it's not your fault. She was really mean to you, and you didn't deserve it. In fact, you're the kindest and most beautiful person that I have ever known, and I know that you were only trying to be her friend. Don't worry, Moka-chan. People like Lucy will open up eventually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Man I'm thirsty...'_

Instead of walking to class today with Moka and Naruto, Tsukune decided that he would go on his own. But for some strange reason, however, he had been feeling extremely thirsty, and had been constantly buying bottled water from any nearby vending machines.

"Hmm?"

Something caught his eye.

'_Moka-chan?'_

And indeed, it was none other than Moka, who was leaning on a pillar and was holding a can. Tsukune noticed that she looked unwell.

'_What is she doing there...?'_

Suddenly, she started to fall backwards, but Tsukune hastily caught her before she fell. He was surprised, though. What was wrong with her?

"Mo-Moka-chan? Are you alright? You nearly fainted!" Tsukune said.

"Tsu-Tsukune...?"

"Sakura-san said that you've been feeling unwell since this morning. Something was wrong after all, wasn't it? Moka-chan?"

She started to push his arm away. "No... No it's not... I'm fine... Let go of me..."

"Moka-chan?"

"Let me go... please..." she pleaded.

"Wait... why are you..." he then noticed something odd. _'Eh? That's strange... was Moka-chan's skin always that pale? So pale... even the veins are...'_

'_How beautiful...'_

"Eh? Tsukune?" Moka said as he leant forward and opened his mouth. Thinking that he was going to do something horrible, Moka's eyes widened before she forcefully shoved Tsukune away.

"What's wrong with you Tsukune! You're acting very weird! Don't come near me again!" Moka screamed. She was shocked by the way Tsukune was acting.

With Moka's words snapping Tsukune out of his stupor, he was stunned at what he had just done. Looking at his hand incredulously, he couldn't believe what he did or, more specifically, what he was about to do. _'Just now, I... what was I trying to do to Moka-chan...?' _

"Tsukune? No... Listen... to me... I-" She then collapsed.

"Eh...? Moka-chan!" Tsukune cried as he knelt down and shook her body in an effort to wake her up.

But what he didn't notice was that this whole time, they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's just a little anaemic, so there's no need to worry~" the doctor assured. Her name was Tsumugi Mayumi. "She was just a little exhausted. Just eat well, sleep more, and she'll get better in no time~!"

"Moka-nee..." Yukari said.

'_A curse?' _Mizore thought.

"I'll be going off first," Mayumi said. "Could you please help me lock up?"

"Sure," Sakura said. The two then exited the room.

"... It's my fault..." mumbled Tsukune in a low voice, but not low enough for Naruto not to hear.

He looked at him questioningly. "Eh...?"

Tsukune was silent for a moment, but he then spoke. "Because of what I did to Moka-chan..."

Silence befell upon the two, until Naruto broke it by letting out a low, menacing growl. "What?"

Hearing the tone of the blonde's voice, Tsukune's eyes widened. He inwardly scolded himself for having to mumble his thoughts out loud. "Umm-"

"What did you do, Tsukune?"

He looked at Naruto uneasily. But before any words could come out of his mouth, Naruto dashed and shoved Tsukune into the wall. He held his collar up as he lifted Tsukune off the ground and glared at him. "I said, **what did you do?**"

"Ack!"

"Naruto-kun!" Kurumu and Yukari cried.

Suddenly, the hospital room's door burst open and Sakura rushed in. "What happened?" she asked before she saw what Naruto was doing. "Naruto! Let him go!"

For a moment, he ignored her, but he eventually let him go, causing Tsukune to fall hard on his ass. After releasing him, he stalked off, leaving behind a bewildered Newspaper Club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the hallways of Yokai Academy with a grim expression on his face. He had to leave that room, for his anger had almost caused him to lose himself to the fox. He remembered the Kyūbi's deep voice encouraging him to kill Tsukune in his head, to choke him and break his bones till he could no longer draw breath. He was barely able to suppress the urge.

'_What's happening?' _he thought. _'I thought dad fixed the_ _seal...'_

He knew that he should've controlled himself back in the hospital room, but he just couldn't compel himself to trust Tsukune any longer. He absolutely hated the thought of his friends betraying him, and sadly, Tsukune committed the act. After he led him to the trap that Kiria had set up, and even though Tsukune didn't want to, the mere act caused Naruto to lose all respect for him. He may have forgiven him, but he will never forget what he did. And as Kakashi told him before, those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who betray their friends, are worse than trash, and right now, to him, Tsukune is worse than trash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gungh, gungh, gungh."

The sounds of gulping filled the evening air as Aono Tsukune finished drinking the bottle of water that he had bought. It was night-time in Yokai Academy and most of the students and teachers had already returned to their rooms, leaving only a handful of people in the school. Leaning against a vending machine, Tsukune was currently trying to quench his thirst as he tossed the empty bottle away and bought another.

"Gungh, gungh, gungh." _'It's no use... no matter how much water I drink, my throat is still dry...'_

As the same as the previous ones, Tsukune felt no relief coming from his throat as he finished drinking the water bottle. After he tossed it away, he felt his legs give away from under him and he fell down while still leaning on the vending machine.

'_Yeah... just now... I get it...' _he thought. _'What I want to drink is not water... what I wanted was... Moka-chan's blood...'_

He then slammed his fist into the wall, making a reasonably sized crack.

'_What the... this is exactly like a vampire. Didn't I return to being human?' _he asked himself. _'Thanks to that exorcist who attached this 'lock'. Didn't he turn everything back to normal?'_

"Kuku," a voice chuckled. "Getting rough aren't we, Aono Tsukune?"

Turning his head, Tsukune was surprised to see a shady looking man leaning on one of the nearby tables.

"Well, I can't blame you for that..." he said. "Seeing a babe like that, and not being able to 'eat' her, of course you'd be frustrated."

"Who are you!" Tsukune demanded.

The man ignored him. "I know very well how you feel, because every day I bear this painful feeling of wanting to eat but being unable to eat."

That confused Tsukune. Eat? What does he mean by that? But before he could ask what he was talking about, Tsukune felt something very sharp slash down his shoulder.

"Uwaaaahh!" he yelled as he grabbed the injury. The cut made a long, bloody gash that went downwards from his shoulder to the right side of his chest.

"Kukuku..." the man chuckled. "But even when you eat, you have to be satisfied with it... in other words..."

"Wha-!"

"The name's Hyakushiki," he introduced. "Please don't hold a grudge against me for becoming my food." He then lunged at Tsukune.

* * *

**AN: And that's fixed.**


	33. It's A Promise

**AN: I apologize for the OOC and the quick scene changes but as I said before, I was too lazy after coming back from camp and practically just brainstormed the whole thing without revising and looking the chapter over. But now that I know what you have all felt about it, I've changed the scene.**

**Now here's a bit of a spoiler for you. Regarding a review from one of the previous chapters, another thing that I'd like to mention is that you probably view Naruto as someone who is basically going to win every fight effortlessly and with no challenge, well the thing is that his opponents aren't really 'challenging' at all. They are only ayashi, who have no idea what shinobis are capable of, and their fighting style mainly revolves around wild, undisciplined attacks that only with luck involved would they land a hit, whereas Naruto was trained to fight, therefore he would be able to predict what they would do next. Certain ayashis like Akuha and Fuhai, who have been trained in martial arts disciplines, would be trickier to beat. Naruto's Sharingan is also not that powerful compared to users like the Uchiha and Kakashi. Approximately, his is about 40-50% of what Itachi's was, since Itachi gave him only **_**some**_** of his power, along with the crow that has Shisui's Sharingan. Combined with the Rinnegan, he would only be slightly more powerful than Nagato in the usage of his eyes. And the Hiraishin? It has its drawbacks, which will be revealed in the later chapters. And you all know what Kyūbi Chakra Mode does to him. (Personally, after reading the latest chapter of the manga, I think Kishimoto is planning to kill off Naruto)**

**Right now, if he were to go up against people like Madara or the current Sasuke (who finally has his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan revealed), it would be a fair fight.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention. Unlike most stories, Naruto will NOT become a vampire, nor will he become a kitsune hanyou.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Haa..."

Moka suddenly woke up in a jolt, and instantly realized that she was not in her dorm as she quickly looked around the room, her breath coming in pants. It was dark and the only source of light came from a lamp that was perched on a table at the far side of the room.

"Ah~ Moka-san? You're finally awake? That's great~!"

Lying down right next to her, it was none other than Yukari.

Finally recognizing where she is, Moka stuttered in shock, "Th-this is..." Her thoughts then wandered towards what had transpired before she collapsed. Tsukune was acting very weird and she screamed at him to go away, but the next thing she knew, she felt herself falling and only saw darkness.

"Tsukune...? That's right. Where's Tsukune?"

"Ah! Moka-san?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uwaa!

Debris flew in different directions as Hyakushiki transformed into his true form. He was what was called a **Mukadegami (Muodegami)**, a very well known giant centipede-like ayashi in Japan and China. His appearance was quite frightening and his size was massive, about slightly over ten metres.

"What the... what's up with this guy!" Tsukune shouted as Hyakushiki inched ever closer to him, his massive body towering over Tsukune's frightened form. He could do nothing as this happened and prayed for someone to save him.

"Haha... it's no use even if you run around blindly," Hyakushiki said. "Right now, in my eyes, you are 'prey'."

"And a prey only needs to be eaten obediently."

But his words were not directed towards Tsukune, but to another figure hiding within the shadows.

"Why don't you come out and join us, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"

As soon as Hyakushiki said this, a swirl of leaves suddenly whirled beside Tsukune as Naruto made his appearance, a deep frown etched on his tanned features.

The centipede-like ayashi licked his hungrily. "I took on this job to kill you, because they promised me that I could eat my fill. But I knew that you couldn't be lured out so easily, so I decided to attack one of your friends in order to bring you out into the open. And it worked."

Naruto's frown deepened even more. "What does that mean? Did someone ask you to kill me? Who's the one that wants me dead? Who is it? Could it be those Outcast Ayashi?" he demanded.

His answer was a sudden attack from the ayashi as he attempted to stab Naruto's leg, but a quick replacement jutsu prevented him from receiving any damage. Naruto reappeared a moment later.

"I don't care who it is! As long as there's something to eat, I'll be happy. Isn't it the same for you?" he asked, looking at Tsukune.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb. Aren't you longing to eat this guy's girlfriend?" He pointed at Naruto. "That's no different from me."

Naruto looked at Tsukune incredulously. "What?"

"I really know how you feel," Hyakushiki continued. "Because I was a student here too. Now I am living in the human world. Since I couldn't simply eat humans, I was very frustrated. Especially when I was together with my beloved woman, it was very awkward."

"But I want to eat her..." he stated hungrily. "I want to dig her guts out and gnaw her bones... I want to drink my fill of her blood..."

Tsukune widened his eyes, for Hyakushiki was right. He too had similar kinds of thoughts towards Moka like the ayashi had towards his beloved. He held his head in disbelief.

"Don't you feel the same way? You wanna eat, yes? You give off the same scent as me, Aono Tsukune." Hyakushiki grinned wickedly.

Tsukune shook his head._ 'How is that possible!' _he mentally asked himself. '_I am... the same...?'_

Naruto, who had been watching the exchange, finally had enough. "That's enough!" he barked. "Stop fucking around with us! Tsukune-san may be a traitorous teme..." said human flinched, "but he's not someone who would harm his friends!"

'_Voluntarily...' _he added silently, not loud enough for any of the two to hear.

"Kyaaa!" a voice suddenly cried. "What happened!"

"Eh?" the two boys asked themselves.

"Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun...?"

"Moka-chan!" Naruto yelled, surprised and worried that she was here. "Why are you here? Don't come any closer!"

Hyakushiki chuckled. Things were going his way, and with that girl here, it couldn't get any better. "Heh heh heh... you came right on time..."

"Eh- Kyaaaaa!" Moka screamed as Hyakushiki wrapped her in his centipede-like legs, effectively holding her hostage.

"Moka-chan!"

"Ahahaha... we were just talking about you." He looked at the two boys. "And to tell you the truth, I wanted to eat her."

They froze. "Did you know?" Hyakushiki began. "Despite his honest face... Tsukune-kun's mind is full of thoughts of eating you." He stroked her cheek mockingly. "Don't you hate that?"

"St-stop it!" Tsukune shouted. "You're wrong, I didn't! Don't compare me with the likes of you! I am-"

But Hyakushiki ignored him, and much to their horror, used his sharp legs to slice Moka's body.

"Ah..." Blood poured from her newly inflicted wounds as her brain was still processing what just happened.

Hyakushiki grinned sadistically. He loved seeing those looks on their faces, it made him want to eat them all the more.

"Stupid," he mocked. "Stop denying it. Be honest, like me." Moka subsequently fell unconscious in his grasp.

Hyakushiki let loose a loud roar as Tsukune and Naruto stared at Moka's limp form, with both hoping that the worst hadn't come.

"How is it? Doesn't seeing blood _excite_ you?" he taunted. "You wanna have a mouthful of it, right?"

Tsukune looked at his hand. It was smeared with Moka's blood.

"Well too bad, because this girl is already mine. I'll eat all of you." He then sent his legs to attack the boys.

"So come to my stomach obediently, and meet her there!"

_SHWCK!_

"Wha- what the! Gyaaaaaaaa!"

"Hmph."

Naruto and Tsukune were stunned, more so for the blonde. He was about to jump and push Tsukune out of the way of the incoming attack, but Hyakushiki's legs were suddenly cut off by an invisible force. Looking around, they were surprised to see a girl with the familiar shade of pink hair standing nearby, about two metres away from them to be exact, and what surprised them even more was when they realized that it wasn't Sakura, but the new girl, Lucy.

"What are you doing here!" Naruto asked. Disbelief and confusion were obvious on his features.

She didn't respond, and instead, just stared at Hyakushiki coldly.

Meanwhile, the ayashi was looking at the pink-haired girl incredulously. '_What the hell was that?' _he asked himself. He didn't even see her move, much less make an attack, and he doubted that it was Naruto's doing, for he was just as confused as he was. Gritting his teeth so that he could bite down the pain, his gaze changed into a glare.

"Bastard! What is that? What the hell did you do!" Hyakushiki snarled before pulling a hand back. "It doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me!" He lunged.

He never knew that once you were within two meters distance from Lucy, you could consider yourself a dead man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking down at her handiwork, Lucy's cold stare held onto the bloody corpse of Hyakushiki even as the ayashi's blood dripped from her face and clothes, not minding it a single bit, since she was used to this kind of thing. His severed head was lying a few meters away, as her vectors basically sent it flying away when she ended his life.

The two boys, on the other hand, were shocked beyond words. Suddenly feeling nauseas, Tsukune immediately bent over and emptied the contents in his stomach, while Naruto remained silent as he walked over and picked up Moka. Carrying her bridal style, it took all of his willpower and shinobi training not to throw up as he was probably more sickened than Tsukune at what the other girl had just done, for he had never seen that kind of brutality before in his life.

Looking at the two, Lucy suddenly felt a strange feeling in her chest that she had never felt before, but she shrugged it off just as quickly as it came. As she prepared to leave, a voice suddenly called, "Wait!"

She looked towards the person. "What?"

Naruto walked up to her, his cerulean blue eyes no longer holding that cheerful, bright expression. "How... how did you do that?" he asked hesitantly.

Initially, she wasn't planning on answering. But inside, something told her that it was alright to trust this boy, even though they haven't known each other for that long, and he was giving off this aura that made her feel another feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Ever since the time she met Kouta to be exact.

"It's because of my vectors," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Vectors?"

She nodded. "Vectors are what you can call my invisible arms," Lucy explained. "You can use them for almost anything, from simple tasks like getting something that's too high to reach to what you have just seen."

At first, no response came from the blonde, but then a large grin abruptly formed on his face. "That's so cool!" he said, shocking Lucy. "If I had those, I would be the coolest shinobi ever! Oh imagine all the possibilities! I could prank a guy and he would never know that it was me!"

As Naruto continued listing all the things he could do with her vectors, Lucy gaped at the blonde in disbelief. In all her life, only one person had ever complimented her, and that was Kouta. In fact, now she could see the resemblance between this boy and her most precious person, albeit their appearances are different, their personalities were almost the same.

"I..." she started, but she never finished as she had turned and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out to her. He was about to run after her, but he suddenly felt Moka stir in his arms.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Naruto-kun, this place is?"

"Moka-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Where is that centipede-like ayashi and Tsukune?" she asked.

He pondered for a bit. Should he tell her what happened? What Lucy did to that guy? Thankfully, his body and a few trees were blocking her vision to what was lying on the ground.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm not too sure either. When I woke up there was only you, me, and Tsukune – the bastard was already gone." He adjusted her weight on his arms. "But I'm glad. Your injury wasn't too bad."

Moka looked at her position in Naruto's arms, and she felt her cheeks redden.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I'm heavy, right?"

"Huh?"

"Putting me down is ok... 'cause I'm fine."

Naruto then became silent and turned his head away, which surprised her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know why..." he began. "But I feel that you've been acting strange the whole day, Moka-chan."

"Eh?"

He let her down gently. "Is there something wrong? Are you sick? Or is it because I've been hanging around Sakura-chan a lot lately?"

Moka was flabbergasted. "Wr... you're wrong I-"

He looked at her, and then promptly turned his head away once again. "Then... it must be me, because I've been acting a little strange today. I probably made you scared-"

But much to his surprise, he felt Moka's arms wrap around him affectionately.

"_I'm _sorry," she said. "The strange one is me. Because... I wanted to suck your blood so much... I couldn't focus. No, just staying by your side... my control is waning. Every month there will be a few days like this. I was afraid that what happened to Tsukune will happen to you as well, and I didn't want to see you hurt." He suddenly felt the back of his shirt become wet. "I was holding myself back..."

For a moment, Naruto didn't say anything, and a lone tear fell from his eye. Luckily, Moka didn't see it as he quickly wiped his eyes. Unluckily, Moka did notice this.

"Naruto?"

"It's okay, Moka-chan..." he assured before he turned around and flashed her his trademark foxy grin. "It's alright if you want to suck my blood."

She looked at him with teary eyes. "Eh? No!" she cried. "No... No way! Because..."

"It's okay. It's okay," he assured. "If you faint from anaemia, it'll be even more troublesome. So tell me earlier next time."

Moka was hesitant at first, but the grin on her fiancé's face told her otherwise. Inside, it took all her self-control not to faint from happiness.

"Naruto-kun..." she mumbled as she placed her hands on his chest, looking at him questioningly. He nodded.

"Thank you... Capu-chu..." she thanked with a grin of her own. His grin was so infectious.

But that's one of the reasons why she loves him.

Her blonde, knuckle-headed ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hu hu... isn't that nice..."

Perched on a tree branch, a figure dressed in white priest robes with a Rosario worn around his neck watched the couple's interaction.

"But this was unexpected. I never considered Lucy getting herself involved." He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, at least I was able to see that the lock I gave him is growing well. It was worth using Hyakushiki to test you after all, Tsukune-kun."

* * *

**AN: Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating sooner and for the short chapter but I was spending most of my time reading Naruto and Final Fantasy crossovers, especially the FF 13 ones. And I've gotta say, the number of crossovers in this section is ridiculously low.**

**So, here's a challenge to anyone who would accept. It's a Naruto/Final Fantasy 13 crossover with the pairing being Naruto x Lightning. The timeline is set 4 years before the canon FF 13 storyline and both Naruto and Lightning are 17 years old, with Lightning already being part of the soldier training that she goes through. Eventually, Naruto joins her and the plot follows their time as soldiers-in-training till the start of the canon storyline. Note that Naruto and Lightning should only stay as friends and NOT have a relationship earlier on, but until midway or so forth. How Naruto gets to Coccoon is entirely up to you, but I advise not to use the 'Kyuubi saves him from a mob and opens a portal to another dimension' thing.**

**Challenge note: The villagers never really appreciated what Naruto had done for them against Pain and Madara, and so once the Fourth Great Shinobi World War had ended, they no longer needed him. In addition to shunning him like they used to, they feared him. With most of his loved ones gone, Naruto has decided that it was time to leave his so called 'home' and find a new beginning. Yearning for a place to accept him, Naruto accidentally stumbles upon the world of Coccoon. With the technology and customs vastly different from his world, he at first has trouble fitting in. Then, by chance, he suddenly meets two certain sisters with a horrible past of their own. Choosing to keep his ninja abilities a secret, Naruto decides to help them get through these dark times, and as he was about to think that he could finally live a normal life, he forgot one thing...**

**A life of a ninja is never easy.**


	34. Framed

**AN: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that, sometime soon, I'm going to need a beta reader. So any competent readers who can spot small mistakes and correct character interactions and dialogue will be greatly appreciated. In addition, if you're knowledgeable in Final Fantasy and other animes/mangas, then all the better.**

**Just to clarify things, if you think that I'm going to add more anime/mangas into Naruto: Yokai Chronicles, then you're wrong. Elfen Lied would probably be the only thing that's added into this story. Final Fantasy would be for my other story, 'The Fourteenth Warrior', and in the near future I'm planning on making a Gurren Lagann x Naruto crossover.**

**Sorry for the late chapter, but I was busy with school work and all as we are almost at the end of the term. Furthermore, lately I've been watching the Gurren Lagann anime and reading its fan fictions. And I've got to say, as many times as I watch it, Gurren Lagann is amazing. Hate the end, though.**

* * *

"What happened? You seem happy today, Moka."

It was lunchtime and the group had gathered at their usual spot with Mizore hiding in the bushes nearby. At first, she had taken the news of Naruto and Moka's engagement hard and had stopped stalking the blonde for some time. But after Naruto noticed that she wasn't acting like her usual self, he became concerned. Finding her at the spot where he saved her from Kotsubo, he convinced her to tell him what was wrong. Mizore explained to him what was bothering her and her feelings towards the engagement, which was no surprise to the blonde. Then, she asked him if he did truly love her. The question surprised Naruto, but he answered truthfully that he loved her with all his heart, and that if she ever disappeared from his life, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. With that answer, and seeing the genuine look in Naruto's cerulean orbs, Mizore nodded and smiled as tears fell from her eyes before she walked away without another word, feeling her heart break with each step.

It took a while, but she was finally able to accept the fact that Naruto had chosen Moka, and as a friend, should accept his decision and move on. Not wanting to damage their friendship, Mizore had agreed with herself that she will no longer try to get closer to Naruto and would only remain as a friend, but she will always love him and would continue to stalk him, much to his disappointment.

Back with the group, they were eating their lunch when all the attention was suddenly drawn towards Moka. She blushed.

"Really?" she asked Kurumu.

"I agree, desu~!" Yukari chirped. "Moka-san looks better today, and her skin is so smooth!"

"Real-really?" she asked again with a bit more enthusiasm. Moka smiled as she remembered the night before.

'_Then maybe... yesterday night... it's been awhile since I've drank Naruto-kun's blood and the last time we've had se-" _Her face got even redder.

"But on the other hand," Yukari continued, clasping her hands together. "Naruto-san looks like he's drained from his usually enormous amounts of energy and besides his pale face, his soul looks as if it's ready to leave his body~!"

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned as he laid his head on the table, he was exhausted from last night's 'events'.

Kurumu took a closer look at him. "You're right," she said. "He's so pale, that it looks like all the blood was suc-" She frowned. A tick mark appeared on her head as she looked at Moka.

"Moka-chan..." she said, a sickly-sweet smile adorning her features. "You've been sucking Naruto-kun's blood again, haven't you?" Moka gulped.

"I'm sorry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is serious! Have you seen this? It's serious!"

Gin had walked up to the group and suddenly slammed a newspaper on the table. His appearance startled the members of the Newspaper Club.

"Gin-senpai! You haven't shown up in a while!" cried Kurumu.

"You're still alive? Bu-" Yukari waved her hands defensively in front of her as Gin sent her a glare.

"Idiot! Don't curse me! Look at the school's newspaper first!" he shouted, gesturing to the newspaper.

"'On the day of the school festival, there shall be a rain of blood. We strongly object to the festival on the 29th of October. We plead that the school management will be willing to cooperate, or else, blood shall flow on the 29th.'" Everyone turned to see Mizore kneeling on the ground reading her own copy of the school newspaper.

"How awful... are they terrorists?" she asked. Kurumu then got right up to her face.

"Why are you telling it to me?" she practically screamed. "Isn't that the Newspaper Club's newspaper!"

"But it says 'Youkai Shinbun'," Mizore replied, pointing at the title of the newspaper. Kurumu read it.

"Eh...? Really?"

"It's a fake," Gin replied. "Someone was spreading these newspapers in bulk earlier this morning. There was graffiti on the school's walls as well."

"A fake?" Moka cried. Naruto shot his head up. This whole time, he was listening intently. "How? When did this happen? Who did it? Why?"

Gin was silent for a moment. But he then looked at all their faces, his expression grim.

"It's the group that opposes the school..." he said seriously. "Looking from the contents, it should be them." Realization dawned on them.

"No way..." Gin nodded.

"It's ANTI-THESIS," he stated. "It can only be them. The details and number of members in the group are unknown. They disregard the school's peace policies and assume violence should always be the way. They are a threat to the school." He patted the newspaper on the table. "The newspaper that they've started this time will make the Newspaper Club the scapegoat. We might be detained by the school... and even suspended or quite possibly be expelled."

Everyone looked downcast, especially Moka, who mumbled, "How can this be...?"

Naruto looked between each person, contemplating about what they should do. He hated when things were like this. Standing up, he looked at everyone and said, "I'm going to look for Kakashi-sensei." He then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been no surprise to Naruto when two crisscrossing blades were suddenly pressed against his neck. At first, he had considered on blocking them or moving them away, but decided not to. Allowing them to do as they please as they radioed in their boss, they were, if he remembered correctly, the Headmaster's bodyguards. They were all dressed in black and were wearing black sunglasses.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, are you the editor of this newsletter?" one of the bodyguards asked as he held up a newspaper that looked similar to the one that the Newspaper Club worked on. Naruto nodded.

"Then you are hereby detained. Suspected of being a member of ANTI-THESIS." The man then folded the newspaper neatly and pocketed it before signalling to two of his colleagues, who walked up and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. They then led him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few metres away, Gin and Mizore internally cursed for being too slow as they watched the bodyguards apprehend the blonde. They had followed Naruto after he had left out of concern for him and were surprised to see that guards had suddenly surrounded him. They had contemplated on saving him, but were too slow to act and could only watch as the guards led Naruto away. Quickly and stealthily moving closer to the group, Gin then became curious as to why they would detain only Naruto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around. So this was the Chairman's office? It looked more like a mansion than anything else! The ceiling was obscenely high and the stairs were wide enough that fifteen people could've walked side-to-side with room to spare. The stairs themselves split into opposing directions at the top. Naruto wondered if he would remember the way out just in case, but it didn't really matter though because once they entered the hallways at the top of the stairs, he was lost. It was like a maze to anyone who didn't know the surroundings.

Finally after a few minutes of walking, they arrived to a door that seemed very similar to all the rest. But the room inside was anything but normal. Skulls lay atop drawers and desks that lined the wall. The only light in the room were the dim candles on top of said skulls. All in all, it was a creepy and unsettling feeling that radiated a strange power, one that probably Kyūbi would've had fun trying to describe.

Sitting on a chair at the end of the room, Naruto could finally see the Chairman, his glowing eyes staring at him beneath his hooded face. The only thing he could see other than his eyes was his mouth. It was always in the form of a grin that freaked Naruto out, like he was having his own little inside joke or he had something sinister planned.

"We meet again, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked at the Chairman's eerie eyes, and instantly shuddered at how creepy the look he was giving him was.

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun," the Chairman said. "How have you been?" Naruto gave an irritated sigh.

"Did we have to go through all that though? You could've just called me up or something."

Then unbelievably, the Chairman's grin widened. "Yes, but then ANTI-THESIS might've suspected something. And we can't have that happening now, can we?"

Naruto frowned. The Chairman had a point. "I guess not," he said. "So what do you want me to do? You told me to come here when something from ANTI-THESIS came up."

The strange man folded his hands in front of his mouth. Yet, Naruto still felt like he was grinning. "I think you know what I need you to do."

"Take care of ANTI-THESIS, right?" Naruto replied cockily. He then pounded his fist on his palm. "Sure, no problem, when can I get started?" The Chairman shook his head.

"It's not that simple Naruto-kun," he replied. "If you move in to try an attack, then ANTI-THESIS might do something hasty and you would endanger the lives of everyone in this academy, especially Moka-san's. No, I have a different task for you, mainly because your profession suits perfectly for the job."

Naruto gave him a curious look before the Chairman continued, "My sources have found a mole within the school's committee, and I want you and Hatake-san to find out who it is. I have already talked to Sakura-san and Sai-san, who have gladly lent their services to us."

Naruto folded his arms. "So you want me to be a spy?" The Chairman merely nodded.

"Precisely, and out of all of your abilities, isn't deception supposed to be a shinobi's greatest weapon?" The Chairman grinned.

Naruto sighed, resigned. "Alright, I guess I'll do it," he replied. "But when do I start?"

"You can start right after this little 'problem' is taken care of," the Chairman said. "Recently, the one who been vandalising the school – this 'graffiti demon', has been giving me the headaches. This guy runs particularly fast, which is why he hasn't been caught yet. The school can't allow this to go on, or else we won't be able to answer to the other students. Here." The Chairman then stood up as he pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer underneath his desk and handed it to Naruto. It was a map to the committee's location.

"I want you to make this festival a success, so that co-existence with humanity will be much easier." Naruto nodded as he understood perfectly well what this meant for the Chairman. Despite his looks, Naruto knew that he did genuinely want peace between the ayashis and humans so that the world would be a better place... at least in regards to the monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" He turned.

"Hmm? Oh, Moka-chan!"

Naruto grinned as he watched Moka ran up to him. "Thank god," she said. "I was worried about you." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh?" he said. "Why? Did something happen?" Moka shook her head.

"No," she replied. "It's just that after we all heard that you had been detained, everybody was trying to clear your name..." She smiled. "Anyway, it's good that you're all right now."

"You shouldn't worry her like that, Naruto," Sakura pitched in as she walked towards him with crossed arms. She then shook her head. "You have no idea of how annoying she was back at the club room."

"Eheheh." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan, Moka-chan." He then looked at Moka.

"So," he began. "Have you guys found anything new?" They all nodded.

Sakura spoke up, "I take it that the Chairman has already told you about the 'graffiti demon'?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Then you must know that he's fast, almost as fast as us. And from what you've told me, he's probably faster than Gin-senpai."

Gin scoffed. "No one is faster than me," he boasted. Naruto then gave him a look which Gin ignored.

Yukari shook her head. "No one is faster than you when you're underneath the moonlight. But there are probably people faster than you during the day, Gin-senpai."

Gin frowned, his pride hurt, for the little witch was right. "Whatever..."

"Anyway," Mizore continued, bringing everyone back to the main point. "So how are we going to catch him?" Moka crossed her arms.

"Well, since he's been writing graffiti on the walls, we'll just have to catch him while he's doing the act, right?" she said as everyone nodded. Sai then put a finger to his chin.

"The culprit has already vandalized most of the school's walls. Therefore, we should keep a lookout on the places that he hasn't vandalized yet, particularly the places where most of the students gather together."

"What about the roof?" Naruto suggested. Everyone thought about this and it did seem to make sense. It was high and slanted, and if written large enough, the words could be seen from very far away.

"It's possible that he could target the roof, but there are several other areas which he could vandalize. That would mean that we need at least one person to be on the lookout for him." Sai then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, could you position a few of your clones in those places and keep them on watch?" Naruto nodded.

"You bet," he chirped. He then performed a cross hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Several Naruto clones subsequently emerged from clouds of smoke before they immediately formed a line in front of the original.

"Okay boys, there's this guy that keeps vandalizing the school's walls and threatens that the school festival will be a 'rain of blood', and what do we say to that?"

"We say 'he can stick it up his ass!'" one of the clones shouted. The original grinned.

"Good. And are we going to do anything, like, for example – beat the shit out of him?"

"Hell yes!" the clones cried in unison.

"Alright then boys, huddle up!" All of the Naruto's then crouched down and huddled up with the original. The others sweat dropped.

"So what are we going to do?" shouted the original.

"We're gonna be on the lookout for the 'graffiti demon'!" the clones shouted back.

"And if you see him?"

"Then we'll kick his ass to hell and back!"

"What did you say? I can't hear you! Speak up!" the others now face palmed. Naruto was acting so immature.

"WE ARE GOING TO KICK HIS ASS TO HELL AND BACK!" The original's grin grew even wider.

"That's the answer that I like to hear! Boys, you make me so proud!" He then cried fake anime tears. "You make me so proud to be the leader of a group with so many devilishly handsome, strong, smart, charming, charismatic, brave, and-"

"Naruto..." Sakura seethed, annoyed by the blonde's antics. "Just get straight to the point... or else." Naruto looked at the kunoichi and visibly gulped.

"Okay, boys! Get into positions and dispel when you see the 'graffiti demon'!" he ordered quickly as the clones nodded before they all left simultaneously, leaving a small cloud of dust in their wake.

"And now we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the many hallways at Yokai Academy, a clone sighed lazily as he leaned against a wall and watched the students walk past. He had been on the lookout for the 'graffiti demon' for a while now and was getting rather bored. Letting out a yawn, the clone was about to leave when he noticed a shade of pink hair in the crowd.

"Hey, Moka-chan!" called the clone as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. But when he saw her face, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Moka.

"What do you want?" asked Lucy in her usual emotionless voice. She scowled at Naruto.

"Uh..." The clone grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you were Moka-chan." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Huh," she scoffed. "Of course, why am I not surprised? You are always looking for that girl. Tell me, what is she to you?" The clone blinked, puzzled.

"What is she to me?" he repeated. "Well... Moka-chan means a lot to me, as well as the rest of the members of the Newspaper Club." Lucy crossed her arms, her gaze focused seriously on Naruto.

"Then what would happen if one day..." she continued, "she just disappeared. Gone from your life forever?" Naruto suddenly felt the temperature drop. This was the question that he dreaded the most.

"Then..." he replied. "Then I just couldn't bear it. If that happens, I don't know what I would do with myself. She really means a lot to me, and I wouldn't ask for anyone else. I love her with all my heart, and forever will. If she disappears, then I'll look for for her, even if it takes me a whole lifetime. I'll search every corner of the world till I find her. If she dies..." He stopped, and looked at Lucy with a sincere look in his eyes. "Then I'll join her."

Lucy frowned. She expected this, and now her job would be a lot harder.

"Wait why are you asking me this?" Lucy smirked.

"Oh, I'm just curious. Don't worry about it," she replied as she walked away. More plans had to be made, or else everything would fall apart.

The clone scratched his head as he watched her go. Why would she ask him this? Is she planning to- no, she can't be. Lucy isn't that type of person, Naruto knew that for a fact. Sure, she kills people, but she wouldn't kill someone as innocent as Moka, right?

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled. His patience had long worn thin.

"Goddamn it! This is taking too long- wait, what's that?"

Hearing someone humming, indicating that he was not alone, Naruto went to investigate. There, on the other side of the guard rail on the slanted rooftop of the school, was the person he had been looking for, the graffiti demon.

Or he had hoped so.

But his suspicions were proven to be correct when he looked at the person more carefully. He had the same descriptions his friends had given him and had pulled out a spray paint can from his pocket and started drawing on the rooftop. Nodding to himself, Naruto got up and walked casually to the delinquent who was spray-painting to his heart's content.

"Hey you!" Naruto called out. "Are you gonna stop or what?" The boy merely grinned at him.

"My," he began. "You're a loud one aren't ya?" He continued spray painting even as Naruto drew closer. "Don't tell me someone as strong as you believes in the 'monsters and humans coexisting' shit this school feeds every day?" Just as Naruto was about to put a hand on him, the boy disappeared in a blur and was behind the blonde, spray painting the area where he had been standing.

"I'm the fastest one here, you can never catch me," the boy boasted. He grinned again as he stopped painting. Naruto turned to face the boy once again, his face no longer holding that cheerful expression.

"Are you sure about that?" Before he could even retort, Naruto had disappeared in a yellow flash. His eyes widened.

"I'm over here."

Turning around, the boy almost tripped as he saw Naruto standing a few feet away from him. His arms were crossed as a frown adorned his features.

"Fine then," the boy said. His feet then began to change into bone-like skates that had wicked curves on the bottom and at the ends. "I guess you'll have to stop me..."

Like before, the boy had disappeared in a blur of motion. He stopped behind Naruto, intending to deliver a fatal kick to the blonde with his razor sharp blades that would have decapitated him. But much to his shock, Naruto had whirled around in time and grabbed the boy's leg and spun and threw him across the rooftop.

The boy comically landed on his face as the impact caused a small bump to form on his forehead. Glaring daggers at Naruto, he quickly stood up and dashed at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and stood perfectly still as he waited for the boy's hit to connect. Feeling the rush of air move past his face, he remained unmoving when he sensed the boy's blades getting ever closer to his neck.

He would've found it funny if he could see the boy's reaction. A loud _clink_ was heard as the blades collided with Naruto's neck, and a look of pure shock and horror was present on the boy's face. Turning his head to look at him, the boy noticed that Naruto's eyes were different now. They were toad-like and what looked to be red mascara was visible on Naruto's eyelids.

Wanting to end this quickly, Naruto balled his fist and with as little force as he could muster, he punched the boy in the stomach. The graffiti demon immediately doubled over in pain as he felt the air leave his lungs and got to his knees. His vision turning blurry, he subsequently succumbed to unconsciousness as Naruto stared at his now limp and unmoving body.

"Glad to see everything turned out alright, Naruto-kun. And I'm also impressed. You have mastered Sage Mode to a level that surpasses Jiraiya-san." Naruto turned around to see the looming figure of the Chairman, whose white robes flowed behind him despite there being no wind.

"Yeah. This is the guy who's been painting all those messages," Naruto said as he nudged the boy with his foot. The Chairman's grin simply widened.

"Excellent. I can already feel the headache disappearing." The Chairman then gestured to two of his men to secure the delinquent.

"So when do I join the committee creepy Chairman?" The Chairman sweat dropped at the nickname Naruto had now given him. He could also hear the quiet sniggering of his bodyguards. He then gave Naruto a stare that felt like he could read his thoughts.

"For helping us capture the graffiti demon, I think I can allow you and your group some leeway." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you've been watching us this whole time!" This only further increased the Chairman's secretive grin.

"So long, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," the Chairman said before he left.


	35. School Festival Planning Committee

**AN: Woah, it's been a while since I've updated this, more than a month actually. I was originally planning to update _'Zero no Orenji Tsukaima'_ but the incident with chapter 3 just put me off it. Another reason as to why I've been quiet lately was because I've had numerous distractions, most specifically the newest Battlefield game. I got it for the PS 3, limited edition of course, and it is a _great_ game. And if you're wondering if I'm a CoD person, then no, I _rarely_ play that game.**

**And another thing, from now on, the plot will take on a darker tone. I'm sorry for most of you guys if this isn't your cup of tea, but this has already been planned from the beginning.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the Chairman wants you to spy on the school's committee?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he said that his sources had found a mole within the school board and wants me and Kakashi-sensei to investigate it. And since Sakura-chan and Sai are going to be helping us, this will be a cinch!" Naruto looked at the map in his hand, then at the building in front of him. "Hmm, I think we're here Moka-chan."

A building stood in the background, a dark and looming presence hanging over it as the crows perched on a signboard squawked at the two students. Written on the wood were the words "Student Dormitory," and leaning against the sign was another plank that read "School Festival Planning Committee Headquarters."

Naruto shuddered at how creepy the building looked. It was similar to a scene from a horror movie. He looked at the map again, hoping for a possibility that he had made a mistake and went to the wrong place.

However, much to his misfortune, this was where the map had told him to go.

Gulping, Naruto looked at Moka and gave her an uneasy smile. "Yup, this is the place." He looked over the building and the sign one last time. Naruto sighed. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely here. Putting one foot in front of the other, he was about to walk towards the building before he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Ah, you are the 1st year, 3rd class, class representative Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" Quickly turning to face the possible threat, Naruto was surprised to see an incredibly tall boy approach him. Then, for some reason, he felt his stomach churn as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him. Putting a hand to his stomach, Naruto looked at the approaching figure sceptically. This guy... something was off...

"Something the matter?" The boy smiled at him, his kind eyes shining through his rectangular glasses. His face would have been considered handsome by many girls.

"No," Naruto replied, "just had a stomach cramp. I'm fine." He looked at the boy more carefully. There was definitely something off about him, but he couldn't quite put a finger to it.

"Um... are you a member of the school committee?" Moka asked, completely unaware of what her fiancé was feeling right now.

The boy looked at Moka. "And you must be Akashiya Moka-san." He smiled. "Yes, I am a part of the committee." He then turned to Naruto. "If you would please follow me, I will show you around and introduce you to the other members of the committee." The boy motioned Naruto to follow, which he did. Before he went inside, however, the boy looked at Moka."Forgive me, Moka-san, but I'm afraid that only committee members are allowed in here. I'm sorry."

Moka frowned as she watched the boy enter the building. Then suddenly, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Moka-chan," Naruto assured. "I'll be fine. Also, now that he's gone, there's something I want to tell you." He took a serious expression. "That guy... something felt weird about him. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to keep an eye out on him." Naruto's grip on her shoulder tightened, causing Moka to widen her eyes slightly, but then relaxed just as soon as it came. He gave her a wide smile before he followed the boy inside the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The School Festival Planning Committee?"

The news that Naruto was with the committee surprised everyone in the Newspaper Club. When Moka had relayed to them that the Chairman had found a mole in the Committee, they were at first suspicious of his intentions. But when she added that he only wanted the shinobis from Konoha's help in the investigation, they had relaxed a little. _A little_ being the keyword.

Furthermore, now that Naruto was absent, and also forgetting to leave behind any clones, the workload of the Newspaper Club had drastically increased. Over the past months, they had gotten used to letting the clones do most of the work, and now with them gone, they had to do it all themselves. And the deadline was fast approaching with each passing day.

"Why does Naruto have to work for the Committee! The Newspaper Club is as busy as it is!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Because he has to," a feminine voice replied.

Turning to the doorway, Sakura and Sai walked casually into the room.

"By the Hokage's orders, Naruto has to abide by the academy's rules and follow the Chairman's instructions. And according to Kakashi-sensei, one of the agreements the Chairman and Tsunade-sama had for allowing all of us to come here was that we would also help the Chairman in whatever he may need, be it spying, interrogation, and if it comes to it, assassination. He has also paid Konoha a large amount of money for our services. You could say we are on a 'working' vacation," Sai explained.

Then Sakura asked, "And I presume that you guys noticed that Naruto has been acting strange lately?" They nodded, remembering the incident with Tsukune in the hospital room. "Do you promise to keep this between us, and make sure that Naruto doesn't find out?" They gave another nod. "Alright, you see, it's because of the fox. Again, according to Kakashi-sensei, the Yondaime's seal's weakening, and it's only a matter of time before it loses its power. Naruto's continuous use of the fox's chakra is slowly deteriorating the seal, to the point where it already is starting to affect his personality, and you guys know what would happen if the Nine-Tails were to be released."

Everyone shuddered. Of course they knew. If the Nine-tails goes free, then it would be like releasing a natural disaster.

And this time, no Yondaime would be there to seal the Kyūbi into a newborn baby.

"Th-then, we have to talk to the Chairman!"

"Don't bother, the Chairman isn't in school." Sitting on the handrail of the stairs outside the group's club room, was Ruby.

"Ruby-san!" cried Yukari in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Kurumu asked.

Ruby subsequently jumped gracefully of the railing and onto the ground below. "It's been awhile since we last met, and a lot has happened since then. I'm now the assistant of the Chairman." Her face turned serious. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you guys this, since you deserve to know, and I believe that Kakashi-san has kept this from you." Her gaze shifted over to Sai and Sakura, before it quickly went back to the three girls. "This is important, so listen carefully. Naruto-san is in danger."

That immediately got their attention.

"Naruto is one of the main targets of ANTI-THESIS, and since the Chairman believes that there's a mole within the Committee, they may be planning to destroy the upcoming School Festival from the inside!"

Gasps came from the group.

"No way, Naruto said that he's only going to investigate the school board..." Moka muttered.

"What! There are ANTI-THESIS members in the Committee?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Bu...But this might be a 'bait operation' by the Chairman, and he sent Naruto there to watch over it," Yukari suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "No, because Naruto-san _is _the 'bait' to lure out the possible mole sent by ANTI-THESIS."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. He was always a bit uneasy when it came to the supernatural. As a kid, he used to listen in on talks about mysterious disappearances while he was eating at Ichiraku Ramen, that they were the work of ghosts and malevolent creatures. And without someone there to comfort him, he had believed them. Heck, at one time, he was actually afraid of the dark, and it took quite a while for him to get over it. It was a bit ironic, too, since he was a shinobi—people who lurked in the dark.

Upon learning that the Yokai World existed alongside the human world, he was anxious at first. But ever since he met Moka and the others, his opinion had changed, and quickly grew to like the yokai, minus the ones that harm others. He was thankful that he befriended them— they made his life easier here in Yokai Academy. And he could even relate his past to some of them. Sure, he was happy that Kakashi and the other members of Team 7 eventually joined him here, but it would've been _a lot_ harder without his friends in the Newspaper Club.

Even though it's already hard at the moment, he thought.

Smiling, Naruto was led by the boy into the committee room, and was immediately awestruck at the sight. The committee members were all seated around a circular table with nine people occupying the seats. The structure of the building resembled a Basilica, with a wide, dome-shaped roof and pillars that were meant purely for decoration resting around the sphere-shaped room. Naruto noted that the architect probably had a flair for the grand, and that all of this was a symbol of his ego.

"Come, Naruto-san," the boy beckoned as he gestured to the people seated around the table. "These are the committee members specially gathered for this school festival."

Naruto face faulted. So this was the committee? No wonder the Chairman sent him here to investigate. One of the members was a well-built, powerful man with sharp, menacing eyes and hair that resembled his, spiky and untamed. Another had a toothy smile that stretched across his ghoul-like face while his pupil-less eyes stared at nothing in particular. Two others, who were sitting on seats next to each other, looked like they were high. They had wide grins on their faces and both were shaking uncontrollably, with one of them having their legs up in their seats. And rest of the committee? Naruto couldn't even begin.

Why the hell did the Chairman hire these people?

"How is it? Are you relieved that they look dependable?"

Dependable!

"Err, y-yeah..." Naruto stuttered. _'My ass__, __how the hell am I supposed to be relieved? __They're in all shapes and sizes! __He's the only one who looks normal!'_

"Thank you for your hard work, president!" the well-built man said as he bowed his head.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Thank you-"

Naruto put his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, hold on a sec. What president?"

"Ah, I apologize. I haven't properly introduced myself," the boy began as he looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "I am the president of this school's committee, Kaneshiro Hokuto. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Naruto is the bait? I won't accept this!"

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu cried.

Yukari sweat dropped. "She's hiding in the corner again." Moka forced a smile.

"If Naruto is known by ANTI-THESIS... then how can he be used as bait if they know who he is?" Mizore asked, her tone demanding.

"Mizore..."

"I will save Naruto." Mizore quickly declared. "Any objections?"

Ruby said nothing for a moment. "This is the best I can do... I'm already defying the Chairman's instructions by telling you this..."

Mizore quickly turned. "Enough!" She looked at Moka. "Are you coming with me? You and Naruto are engaged."

Moka looked away. She couldn't meet Mizore's gaze. Naruto had promised her that he would be fine, and she trusted him completely.

"I see. Then what about you two?" Mizore asked the two shinobi.

Sakura shook her head. "We're currently in the middle of our own investigation. We are all on the same track, but the Chairman has given us a different assignment."

Nodding, Mizore then began to walk towards the location of the committee.

"Wait! I'm going as well!"

Mizore was surprised to see that Kurumu had caught up to her.

"I'm doing this for Naruto," Kurumu stated as she walked alongside the Yuki-Onna. "And I don't care if you don't want me along. I'm still going."

"...Then don't cause any trouble for Naruto… you cow..." Mizore said.

"Same to you, stalker girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone! The committee meeting shall begin now."

Following Hokuto's bellow, they all took their seats as Naruto looked around, confused. He was standing close to the doorway with a puzzled expression on his face as he looked over the members of the committee. Realizing what they had done, Naruto turned his head from side to side as he searched for something and hoped that they haven't noticed his predicament yet. Seeing an empty seat, he quickly went to it before he ungraciously pulled it out and sat down.

As the meeting began with Hokuto standing up and writing something on the black board behind him, Naruto yawned as he grew increasingly bored and zoned out. Not listening to Hokuto's speech about how the festival should go and etcetera, Naruto's daydreaming about ramen and Moka caused him to not notice an amused chuckle from one of the committee members.

"Heh, Hokuto-san has good leadership skills..."

Jumping in his seat, Naruto turned to see a boy with long, shaggy black hair that looked unkempt and dirty, with eyes that were basically partially closed slits. The stranger gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Genius-level intellect, intelligence that is rivalled by only a select few, and good with martial arts," the boy continued, "talented, decisive, and trusted by the teachers in this school. In fact, most of the committee members were gathered here by Hokuto-san. This is enough to show his charisma."

Naruto eyed the boy curiously before he looked at Hokuto. Suddenly, the boy asked, "Speaking of which, what about you? What is your reason for joining?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"It's because recently, there have been some strange rumours," the boy replied.

"Alright, now let's proceed to the next topic! How to deal with 'ANTI-THESIS'."

That got Naruto's full attention.

Hokuto adjusted his glasses."I believe everyone knows that there is a group called ANTI-THESIS which opposes the school, as well as interfering with our efforts in organising the school festival," Hokuto began. "Besides ANTI-THESIS, the students are now more violent than before, and because of that, a few of them have died." He then slammed his hands on the table. "But listen to me everyone! We cannot allow this to carry on! We must end this inglorious page of the school's history!"

Naruto stared sceptically at Hokuto as he continued, "I sincerely want the school to change. One day, it will achieve real peace. Thus we cannot back down from ANTI-THESIS! We must stand firm and do our best in organising this school's festival which will be a symbol of peace!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on his way to his apartment, walking in a casual pace as the ringing of the school's bell resonated throughout the campus. From where he was situated, he could see crowds of students flowing out of the school's exit as each made their way to either their dorms, or to their afterschool activities. Speaking of which, he was able to spot the familiar faces of Mizore and Kurumu as they walked around the school, apparently looking for something important as worry was evident in their features.

"Oi! Wait up, Naruto-kun!"

Hearing footsteps coming up from behind him, Naruto looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see that it was the boy from the committee. "We're going in the same direction, right? Let's walk together."

"Hey, you're that guy..."

"Ueshiba Mizuki. You can call me Mizuki. Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shuddered. Mizuki. That was the name of the Academy instructor who tried to steal the forbidden scroll all those years ago. Well, actually, it was Naruto who stole it, but Mizuki had convinced him to do it. He was also the guy that told him that the Kyūbi was sealed inside of him, and who almost killed Iruka-sensei. But he had to give it to him, if it weren't for Mizuki's attempt to steal the scroll, then many events wouldn't have occurred, like his promotion to genin and learning the _**Kage Bunshin**_. In fact, he might even still be in the Academy!

Naruto smiled wistfully. So much had changed since then.

"Attending the meeting for the first time, how did you feel? Were there any problems?" Mizuki asked.

"I never knew a guy like Hokuto-san exists in this school. He wants peace, and he tries to prove it with his actions, just like me. I'm a little touched," Naruto admitted. "At first, I had my doubts about joining the committee. But now, I want to try and maintain peace in the school with the committee. I feel that there is a strong force cheering me on."

Mizuki stared expressionlessly at Naruto, which the blonde didn't notice. "Hmm, you seem like a good guy..."

"What?"

"You forgot?" Mizuki asked as he lifted his finger, a grin curling on his face. "There is a rumour that there's a mole from ANTI-THESIS among our committee members."

Naruto inwardly smirked. Of course, he already knew about this. His mission after all was to find the mole.

"No way, there's a mole in the committee?" he asked with fake worry.

Suddenly, Mizuki's body stiffened for a moment, before he put a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's possible that the mole is listening in on us right now," he said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Naruto pressed.

Mizuki shook his head. "It's nothing, just my suspicions. Hey, I've got a question. When you joined the committee, didn't you hear about the rumour? Didn't anyone caution you to be careful?"

"Nope," Naruto lied. "I wasn't told. Heck, if I knew about it, I wouldn't have joined."

"Really?" Mizuki was stunned. "You haven't heard anything? Not from anyone?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yep."

Mizuki stared at him seriously, like he was studying him. "Is that so?"

The way he said that made Naruto go on edge. Looking at him, he took note of how serious Mizuki's gaze was as his suspicions on the boy raised. Is this guy the mole he's been looking for? If he is, then he's found his man, and has no choice but to turn him in to the Chairman. Stealthily so as to not to give Mizuki any hints of what he was doing, Naruto slowly assumed a fighting stance in case of the event of a struggle.

Then, Mizuki's sudden grin caught Naruto off-guard. He almost face-faulted when Mizuki gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, like this was all a joke. His grin appeared to have widened. "Heheh, sorry about that," Mizuki apologized. "It's okay if you haven't! I was suspicious because it is very unusual for someone who's part of the committee to not hear about this rumour. There's actually a lot of talk about it between the higher ups and the committee. Anyway, don't take it too seriously, as it's just a rumour."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn man. For a second there I thought you were the mole."

Mizuki chuckled. "Same here. And I hear that you're strong. So if ANTI-THESIS decides to show up, you can get rid of them." He chuckled again as he began to walk away. "You can do it, just like you did before. Bye bye!"

Those last words cause Naruto to suddenly widen his eyes.

"Hold on," Naruto said, halting Mizuki. "How did you know...?"

"Eh...?"

"I never mentioned anything about my clashes with ANTI-THESIS. What do you mean by 'get rid of them like you did before'?" Naruto demanded. He whirled around to face Mizuki, but he had disappeared. Looking from side to side, Naruto found no trace of the boy, like he was never there. Suddenly, he spotted a small crack in the ground where Mizuki once was. Scratching his chin in thought, his first guess was that it was probably just some damage caused by the weather...

But upon closer inspection, Naruto saw that it was actually a freshly dug hole.

"Heheh, my mistake, that shouldn't have slipped out."

Mizuki's head suddenly shot out of the ground at an astonishing speed as the ANTI-THESIS spy wrapped his arms around Naruto's leg. Caught by surprise, Naruto was shocked to see that Mizuki's bodily proportions had changed drastically. His slim body now resembled that of a worm with a fierce, elongated face that stared mockingly at him as the rest of his stretched out body squirmed out of the ground. The childish grin that he had in his other form was still present on his face, only now, it was stretched to an inhuman length.

"I planned to get more information about the school before killing you," Mizuki continued as he slowly pulled Naruto in. "But since you know who I am, well, that changes things. I cannot allow you to inform anyone else about me. Besides, I can always find another. Maybe I should get Akashiya-san..."

That struck a chord in Naruto's head.

"If you dare hurt Moka..." he growled, "I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Mizuki taunted before he pulled Naruto into the dirt.

A blood-curdling scream soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Kurumu shouted as she looked towards the direction of the cry. It sounded like someone was in extreme pain.

'_No, it can't be...'_ "Hmm," Mizore said before she rushed towards the source, leaving a surprised Kurumu in her wake.

"Wait! Mizore!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's strange. I swore I heard Naruto's voice somewhere around here."

"I heard his voice too. And it was close by."

Looking around for anything out of the ordinary, the two girls searched for their missing friend as the sun began to set at Yokai Academy. With sharp eyes honed from weeks of stalking a certain blonde, Mizore noticed a trail of blood leading into a hole in the ground.

"Hey... is this blood?" Mizore wondered out loud.

"Blood?" Kurumu cried, shocked.

Crouching down, Mizore looked closer at the blood as her suspicions began to rise. Surely this wasn't Naruto's... right?

"Whose blood is this... don't tell me it's-"

A hand suddenly shot out of the ground causing Mizore and Kurumu to jump back in fright. Grabbing a handful of dirt, the rest of the arm soon emerged from the dirt as it continued to pull itself out while the girls stared warily at it. Changing her arm into an ice blade, Mizore took a cautious step forward before she carefully grabbed a hold of the hand. Pulling the person out, she had initially expected an enemy so was shocked to find that it was actually Naruto.

"Ack, this guy was a pain in the ass," Naruto growled, pulling out an unconscious Mizuki from the hole. "He's the mole I've been looking for, the one who's been sent by ANTI-THESIS."

"He's the spy?" the girls cried, looking at Mizuki.

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Yep, he gave himself away when we were talking. He said that if ANTI-THESIS shows up, I should get rid of them 'just like I did before'. That made me suspicious. How the hell did he know about that since the only ones who knew were you guys?"

Mizore nodded understandingly. Of course, giving yourself away like that is incredibly stupid and costly. It would alert the target and possibly blow the mission. And the only ones who knew about Naruto's fights with ANTI-THESIS were its members who managed to get away, and his friends in the Newspaper Club.

"Well anyway, we gotta bring this guy to the Chairman," Naruto said, hoisting Mizuki onto his back.

"Wait. According to Ruby-san, the Chairman isn't here," Mizore said, making Naruto groan in frustration.

"What? Then what am I meant to do with him?" he complained, pointing a finger at Mizuki. "I am not bringing him to my room. And it probably won't be a good idea to bring him to the club room either."

"I'll take him, Naruto-kun."

Turning his head, Naruto was surprised to see that it was Hokuto.

"Hokuto-san?"

"I've hear about it, that Mizuki is actually the mole. Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hokuto asked, looking at the small scratches and grazes on Naruto's arms, which surprisingly were already beginning to heal.

"Oh these? Don't worry, I heal fast."

Hokuto smiled. "That's good. It would sadden me if anything were to happen to you. But I give you my thanks. Without your help, we would have never have guessed that Mizuki was ANTI-THESIS' spy," Hokuto said, his voice polite and kind, grateful that Naruto had done him a favour. He walked over to the blonde and picked Mizuki up from his arms. Nodding his thanks to the girls and Naruto, the blonde noted that there was a mysterious glint in Hokuto's eyes before he said, "I promise I will work hard to make sure that this school will change for the better." He then quietly walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fu fu, that was entertaining, Hokuto. I didn't know that you're one who gives empty promises."

"Kiria?"

Night had already descended on Yokai Academy, but it didn't make much of a difference. Even in daylight, the school had this eerie feeling to it, like something dark lurked within its doors. The halls were lit with creepy lights, and were usually quiet at about this time. And it's these types of hallways that were perfect for meetings that needed to be held in secret. No one was around to eavesdrop, therefore allowing people to talk in private. Even if someone was around, the thumping of their footsteps could be easily heard. Stepping out from behind a pillar, Kiria crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of the stone column, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Fool. That isn't an empty promise," Hokuto claimed.

Kiria's smirk grew a millimetre wider. "I know. To 'change' this school... you've established ANTI-THESIS, right? Leader..."

Hokuto's lips curled into a smile. "Yes... as promised, I want this school... to walk down the path of destruction!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was worried. This plan made by the Chairman was exceedingly risky. It put Naruto in danger, and also increased the chances of the seal breaking. Walking towards her dorm, her pondering caused her to fail to notice a shadow that had been stealthily following her since she had left the club room. But you couldn't blame her, as the figure was an expert in hiding its presence.

Not always did Sakura worry about Naruto like this, since she knew that he could take care of himself. But since the beginning, she had been the weakest member of Team 7, and even though she had grown considerably since then, she still had those feelings of doubt and weakness. Sakura cursed. She hated being weak, that's why she asked Tsunade, one of the greatest medical nins in history, to train her.

Meanwhile, the shadow moved closer, and Sakura still failed to notice.

Finally reaching her dorm room, Sakura searched for her room key that she kept in her pocket. Feeling the cold metal brush past her fingers, she went back to where she felt it and pulled out the key before she inserted it into the keyhole. Turning it, a click was heard, signifying that the door was now unlocked, and she slowly pushed the door open. It was at the moment in which she stepped inside her dorm room did she feel a small, barely noticeable signature of a person's chakra.

Pulling out a kunai from the pouch strapped to her thigh, her eyes darted around the dark hallway of the girl's dorm. Taking a stance, she gathered chakra into her fists as she took one step forward, and threw the kunai at where she felt the presence.

"Ouch."

Widening her eyes, the figure stepped out of the shadows, and she was relieved to see that it was only Sai.

"Sai? What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura exclaimed.

Wiping the blood off the cut on his cheek, courtesy of the kunai, Sai smiled.

"Sorry, you looked like you were worried about something ever since you left the club room. I figured that something was wrong."

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. "I thought you were an enemy! And if you haven't noticed, this is the girl's dorm!"

Muttering another apology, Sai turned to leave...

Before his head was suddenly severed from his neck.


	36. NOT A CHAPTER

AN: You guys, lately, something's been bugging me. Ever since chapter 32, I've been getting fewer reviews. Is it because I added Elfen Lied into the story? If that the reason, then can you please PM me suggestions?


	37. Regrets And The Consequences

**AN: Thanks for beta'ing this, Izzy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SAI!"

Shock and disbelief would forever remain on Sai's pale face as his head fell to the ground, lifeless as it rolled across the cold floor. There wasn't a lot of blood, and the cut was clean and precise, one that came from a trained killer or someone who's had years of experience. Only someone with such skill could ever hope to accomplish something like this. Sai's decapitated body was sprawled on the floor, for his legs had given way the moment his head was lopped off.

Tears traced down Sakura's cheeks as her knees wobbled, before giving out, the shock of her teammate's death hitting her like a punch to the gut. She had just witnessed her friend's murder first-hand, and it was horrifying. Sakura had watched as Sai's expression suddenly changed the moment his head separated from his body as if in slow motion. It was random, unexpected, and she didn't see it before it was too late. Her tears were coming as fast as a waterfall now.

But the reason why she was blaming herself... was because she was helpless to about anything about it.

"No..."

Picking up Sai's head, the kunoichi cradled it to her chest as her thoughts wandered to Naruto. If he found out... it would be disastrous. She didn't even want to think about how far Naruto would go to avenge Sai's death.

"Now, you're next," a cold voice said from the shadows.

Sakura turned with a start.

"Lucy?"

And she was right. Standing there, wearing the academy's school uniform, with two horn-like protrusions sticking out of her head—it was none other than Lucy.

"Hmph," she said, her red eyes never leaving Sakura. From watching Naruto, Lucy knew what shinobi were capable of. But still, she never comprehended their speed.

"Was it you? Were you the one who killed Sai?" Sakura's voice surprised Lucy. Jumping away, the Diclonius readied herself as she turned to face the kunoichi, whose eyes were shadowed by her pink hair.

"..." Lucy didn't answer. Instead, she sent one of her vectors to attack Sakura.

Sensing something wrong, like how Lucy wasn't making any effort to attack her, Sakura began to wonder what was going on.

Then, a cut appeared on her cheek.

"What the—" She touched the cut and was surprised to see blood.

'_Damn, my vectors__ aren't long enough...' _Lucy gritted her teeth, but she inwardly smiled. She had an advantage over the kunoichi. Quietly moving closer to Sakura, Lucy was about to attack her again with her vectors when the pinkette suddenly charged.

'_Crap, she's strong!' _Lucy thought as she sloppily evaded one of Sakura's punches, which were making large craters in the walls and floor. If she got hit by one of them... this would be over.

"Why did you do it!" Sakura screamed, attempting to land another punch on the Diclonius. "Sai didn't do anything to you!" Sakura could've ended the fight quickly, but she wanted answers.

Again, no answer came from Lucy as she used her vectors to grab Sakura's head.

"Ack!" Sakura cried out in pain as Lucy increased the pressure of her vector's hold on her. Quickly thinking of a plan, Sakura put a small amount of chakra into her fists as she punched the floor, crumbling the concrete underneath them.

The portion of the hall that they were in quickly collapsed as the two fell down the hole Sakura had made. Landing on her feet, the kunoichi jumped away from Lucy as the Diclonius steadily got to her feet, a bit shaken from her fall.

With her eyes filled with rage, Sakura resumed her charge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Moka gripped the sides of her bed as another tremor shook her room violently, a few of her belongings falling from their shelves. She had jolted up from her sleep when the first tremor started, and now, she was wide awake as she wondered what was happening. She could hear that it was coming from the hallway outside.

Standing up from her bed, she hastily put on her clothes before she rushed to the door. Opening it slowly, she had to shut it again as debris flew past her head, just missing her by an inch.

"Lucy!" a voice came from outside that she instantly recognized.

"Sakura-san, Lucy-san!" Moka cried. She stepped outside and immediately let out a gasp. The entire hallway was littered with debris and craters, like it had been hit by a typhoon. Most of the craters were on the walls while some on the floor, which were about 3 feet deep. Windows were shattered and the lights hung limply on their sides: the damage in the hall was tremendous.

Meanwhile, students piled out of their rooms as the noise had woken them up. Shocked at what they were seeing, they were about to run when Sakura turned to them. "Moka? Get back in your room! The same to all of you!" Sakura yelled as her punch barely missed Lucy. Turning to glare at her fellow pinkette, she screamed, "Lucy, answer me!"

"I have been ordered to not tell you anything," Lucy replied in her monotonous voice. With her vectors, she picked up some debris and threw it at the kunoichi.

Sakura ducked and weaved through the mess as she got closer to Lucy. Then, she saw something strange heading towards her. It looked like invisible arms, but they were vibrating at a high frequency, like a buzz saw. Dodging it, Sakura took note that those things shouldn't be underestimated, and assumed that they were the source of Lucy's attacks.

'_So that's how she's able to hurt me without even touching me... better keep an eye out on them,' _Sakura thought. Bracing herself for another pile of debris heading her way, Sakura infused chakra into her fists and punched the rubble into dust.

Lucy growled. This girl was too much trouble. No wonder the higher-ups wanted her brought to them. Looking around for any possible advantages, Lucy smiled when she found one.

But that was her mistake.

Since she was looking away from Sakura, the kunoichi was able to get close and, charging her fist, landed a bone-crushing punch to the Diclonius's jaw.

"AGH!" Lucy cried out in pain as she flew back and smashed into the wall. Landing in a heap, blood seeped from her lips as she winced. Her jaw was broken.

Sakura strode carefully to Lucy, her eyes never leaving the downed Diclonius. Sakura knew what she was capable of, and was cautious of her actions.

"Sakura-san? What happened here?"

Jumping in surprise, Sakura almost punched the person behind her before she realized that it was Moka.

"Moka, what the hell are you doing here? It's not safe!" Sakura said. She then turned and ducked as Lucy tried to grab her again with those weird arms—

But the hand shot straight past her.

"Ugh!" Moka abruptly gasped as she placed her hands on her neck, as if she was choking. Her face contorted in pain as she wriggled around, like she was trying to get whatever had a hold of her to let go. Suddenly, she was lifted up into the air.

"Moka!" Sakura cried before she glared at Lucy. "Put her down!"

Lucy stared coldly at her. "Don't try anything. If you want Moka to live, then come with me."

"Sakura, d-don't!" Moka managed to say between breaths. "Please, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Sakura clenched her fists. "Damn it..." she cursed, "if only..." Then an idea popped into her mind. "Alright, I'll go," Sakura said. "But, you have to promise that you'll let go of Moka."

Smiling in satisfaction, Lucy put the pink-haired vampire down as her vectors lunged towards Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

The loud banging on the door caused Naruto to wake up from his sleep. Yawning, the blonde stood up as he rubbed his eyes and dragged himself toward the door.

"Huh? Moka-chan? What are you doing here in the boy's dorm?" Naruto mumbled, half-asleep.

"Naruto! S-Sakura's been captured, and I think it's by ANTI-THESIS!" Moka explained, her eyes half brimming with tears. She had blamed herself for the kunoichi's capture.

"What?" Naruto yelled, now fully-awake. "How?"

"Lucy... Lucy took her. When we were all sleeping, they were fighting in the hall. They did a lot of damage, and the noise woke us up. Naruto... S-Sai... Sai's dead."

No response came from Naruto as his expression became unreadable. The two were silent before he suddenly lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Naruto?" Moka asked.

"That's it... I've had enough. I'm tired of fighting these guys. Killing Sai... Now they've crossed the line..." Naruto whispered, tears tracing down his tanned face. His head swiftly jerked up, and Moka let out a gasp. "AHHHHH!" Naruto roared as his now feral face contorted in rage. His hair had grown wilder and spikier and now almost reached his shoulders, while his slit eyes shone a menacing red. When Naruto clenched his fists, a bit of blood poured from his hand as his nails had sharpened to the point of being talons. His already sharp canines and whisker marks grew more pronounced.

Moka fell to her knees as a large amount of chakra flooded the entire hall like a tidal wave. It seeped into her pores and the very air felt like it became heavier, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. This was unlike anything she had ever felt. Naruto had never released this much chakra before. It was shocking and astounding, a testament to the Kyūbi's might, and this time, it wasn't because Naruto was protecting someone or fighting for what's right.

No, this time, it was because of pure rage.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **_Naruto yelled before disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura growled when she felt herself being pulled across a smooth, hard floor as she struggled to untie her binds. When she had surrendered herself to Lucy, there was no hesitation in the Diclonius' eyes as she used her vectors to roughly bind Sakura's arms and legs, purposely leaving small scratches and cuts. Sakura inwardly cursed. Moka was probably blaming herself right now, since she was one of the reasons why Sakura was captured, and the kunoichi hoped that Naruto would be there to assure the pink-haired vampire that everything would be alright, that she had everything under control.

But that would have been a lie.

Meanwhile, Lucy massaged her jaw—and instantly regretted it. She winced as a fresh wave of pain jolted through her body, shocking her and making her want to turn around and end the kunoichi's life. But, much to her chagrin, she was under orders.

The pain was intense as it coursed through every nerve of her body, forcing her to stop what she was doing for a moment. '_Damn can that bitch punch!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her mouth now gagged and her eyes covered, the kunoichi was dragged by Lucy's vectors into a familiar, Basilica-styled room with a round table and decorative pillars—the Student Council Committee's meeting room. Since it was already midnight, the room radiated an aura that made it even creepier than it was in the day, with dark, looming shadows at every corner. Around the room, the lights were lit, but that made the scene all the more eerie.

And seated at the table, his glasses glinting in the moonlight, was Hokuto, the leader of ANTI-THESIS.

But of course, Sakura didn't know this.

A muffled moan was released from Sakura's lips as Lucy untied the blindfold around the kunoichi's head. When the fabric fell to the ground, Sakura lifted her head, and quickly regretted it. She immediately flinched as the moonlight coming from the ceiling blurred her vision, which had been adjusted to the dark. Moving her arms, she groaned as the binds around her hands prevented any more movement.

"You've done well, Lucy. I thank you for your effort," Hokuto said, his fingers laced.

Lucy didn't reply as Hokuto gestured her to take a seat, which she did.

His eyes resting on Sakura, Hokuto briefly studied the kunoichi before he said, "So... are you curious as to why you are here?"

"What do you want? Who are you?" Sakura growled, glaring at the boy.

Hokuto smiled. "Oh, all I want is the school's destruction, and who am I? I'm Kaneshiro Hokuto, the president of the school committee and the leader of ANTI-THESIS."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what? And you're—"

Hokuto held up a hand. "Ah ah, it wouldn't be fun if I tell you too much. Besides, I can sense someone coming. Someone you may know."

Immediately, the hairs on Sakura's neck stood up. _'Oh no...' _she thought.

"Naruto..." she mumbled, "and he's let—no. This is bad. Really bad."

"Exactly. And the reason why I brought you here... was so that he could see you," Hokuto said as he stood up and stared at the moon, its pale beauty illuminating the darkness of the night.

"What do you mean?" Sakura shouted, now glaring full-on at Hokuto.

Hokuto turned to her. "You see, I know what he holds inside of him, and his reactions to when his 'precious people' are harmed. His fight with Kuyou and with my henchmen... it showed me enough. That power is fuelled by his hatred and rage. And if I push it even further beyond..." He smirked. "The Chairman is a fool if he thinks that the Kyūbi can be restrained. And that will go with him to his grave. This school will burn." He then nodded to Lucy.

Lucy stood up from her seat, her face emotionless as she walked towards Sakura, whose eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates. For a moment, the kunoichi thought that she saw hesitation in the Diclonius' eyes, like she was tired. Then, a vector vibrated to life.

"I'm sorry..." was the last thing Sakura heard as the vector slashed her neck. Before the end, her last thoughts wandered towards the time when they just finished Kakashi's bell test, fresh genin just out of the academy. The newly-formed Team 7, with Naruto trying to coax Sasuke into a fight while Sakura punched the blonde in the head as Kakashi chuckled idly in the background, those thoughts flashed though Sakura's mind before she finally closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto, with his senses enhanced by the Kyūbi's chakra, dashed through the woods as he followed Sakura's scent. The winds rushed past his face as he jumped from branch to branch, going faster with every leap as he frantically made his way towards his friend, all the while hoping that she was okay.

Seeing a figure come into view, Naruto's heart leapt as he guessed that it was Sakura, but his happiness was soon dashed when he saw who it was. Jumping down, he snarled.

"Kiria..." Naruto growled, contempt lacing his tone. A body-bag was laid on the ayashi's feet.

Kiria smiled. "Naruto-kun... it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded, ignoring Kiria. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Kiria shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, Naruto-kun. Are you sure she isn't in her dorm? Or maybe..." His smile widened.

"Maybe what?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kicking the bag to him, Kiria watched as the blonde knelt down and opened it.

Naruto immediately covered his nose. "What the hell? What's in this?" he shouted. The stench was unbearable.

"Take a good look, Naruto-kun," Kiria instructed. "Maybe then you'll realize who it is." Those last words echoed in Naruto's ears as Kiria disappeared into the darkness.

Taking a closer look, Naruto felt a sense of dread build up in his gut. The clothing looked familiar, but there was too much blood in the bag for him to recognize immediately. Then, his eyes set on a familiar shade of pink.

"No..." he whispered. Moving it, Naruto recoiled when he recognized who it was. "No... Sakura-chan... Not you... No... No..." Naruto then grabbed his head, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared at the bag. The person he had sworn to protect, the person who he had loved like a sibling, and who he had once loved, and the person who he had promised to bring back Sasuke to... was gone.

"**NOOOO!"**

The earth shook under Naruto's feet as his chakra-enhanced howl created a shockwave that rippled throughout the vicinity. Trees were uprooted and rocks were smashed as large clouds of dust and debris flew across the area as the roar increased in range, decimating everything that was unlucky to be in its path. Strong gusts of wind subsequently mixed with the dust clouds and formed miniature tornadoes, which sucked up the rubble before wildly throwing them around. But this wasn't the biggest problem- as another change began in Naruto.

Unlike his previous transformations, a column of red chakra burst from Naruto as the blonde fell to all fours, like a fox, while his face lost all its characteristics as the chakra burned its way through his entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. His eyes became empty, glowing circles as a black mask of chakra surrounded it, making his whiskered face now unrecognizable. Tiny bits and pieces of the remaining flesh then mixed with the blood and red chakra and formed a fox-like shroud, which solidified and became an impenetrable shield as four tails grew from the cloak.

Naruto let loose a low growl, his anger and hate manifesting itself into this gruesome form. He was now a mere exoskeleton for the Kyūbi's chakra. But the transformation wasn't done there.

Two more chakra tails bubbled into life as a set of bones formed out of the shroud, which made it look like he had a skeleton covering his body. Attached to the body were several thick chakra ligaments that connected the bones to the now six-tailed Naruto. A fox's skull then grew from the demonic cloak and surrounded Naruto's head, like it was some sort of headgear.

Strangely, though, through all of these events, Sakura's body remained where it was.

"**AHHHHHH!" **Naruto roared, worsening the destruction that he had already caused. He swiped his claw, and a huge wave of chakra tore through the trees towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that!" Kurumu screamed as the school suffered another quake.

The shaking from Sakura and Lucy's battle had woken up the girls from their sleep. When they saw the wreckage, they were shocked to hear that Sakura had been kidnapped. And when Moka told them that Naruto had left to rescue her, they all had no choice but to wait for him. So at the moment, they were sitting on a couch in Moka's room as they all waited for Naruto's return.

However, this new tremor was unlike any of the ones from before. Suddenly, Moka's Rosario started to move around.

"_Oh no..." _Inner Moka's voice began._ "Omote, can you sense that?"_

"Sense what, Ura?"

"_Concentrate. Then you'll figure it out."_

Nodding, Outer Moka closed her eyes as she allowed her vampiric senses to take charge. Even though her control over her powers was limited, her senses were still heightened to the point that she can sense the presence and energy of others. And it was then that she felt a wave of demonic energy, one that she had felt before.

"That's... Kyūbi's..." Moka whispered, fear in her voice. "Oh god... Naruto-kun..."

'_You see? And this is unlike his other forms. This one... its power is incredible, much more powerful than all of his other forms combined. But it's also evil, like the fox itself has taken over. But I can sense that the Nine-Tails is still trapped inside Naruto's body, though it won't be for long. We've got to help him. Or else...' _Inner Moka didn't finish.

Agreeing with her inner self, Outer Moka turned to the girls and smiled. "I'll be right back. I, umm... forgot to get something."

"Huh? Wait, Moka-san!" Yukari cried as Moka rushed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**ARRRHHHHHHAAA!"**

His anger and hate spiking to its limits—Naruto unleashed an ear-piercing roar as another wave of energy rippled across the now ruined field, furthering the destruction to the point that everything was unrecognizable. Nothing had remained from Naruto's wrath. What was once a beautiful clearing with sweet smelling flowers and long green grass that was rarely seen in Yokai Academy was now a wasteland of debris as Naruto's six tails swung wildly in the air.

Meanwhile, from atop the committee building, Hokuto watched with extreme interest and delight. Everything was going according to plan. And the effect of Sakura's death on Naruto's psyche had gone just as he intended. With the fox's power, Yokai Academy is finished. Now, the only thing he had to do was just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Naruto-kun... I should remember to thank you. Without you, everything I worked for would have taken much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Incredible. I have never felt this much power. But I can sense that something's wrong. Omote, be on your guard. If Naruto's lost control, he would see everything as an enemy."_

Nodding to her inner self's advice, Moka cautiously worked her way through the piles of fallen trees as she slowly headed towards Naruto. When she had left the dorms, it wasn't long before Moka had seen the first signs of the destruction the blonde had created. And it only grew worse as she went deeper into the forest. But that didn't stop her, as her determination to find out what was wrong spurred her to continue.

As Moka drew closer, a part of her began to worry about her safety. Unlike the previous times, this form held more malice than hatred, like the Kyūbi was the one in control. And even though she had a brave face on, inside Moka was starting to have her own doubts.

"_Omote! Look out!"_

Blinking in surprise, Moka was just able to get out of the way of a falling tree as it crashed into the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust and leaves.

"_Focus! __Your__daydreaming almost cost us our lives!" _Inner Moka reprimanded.

"Sorry..." Outer Moka said. And from then on all of her attention focused on keeping herself alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto..."

Having hidden her presence, Lucy watched Naruto's transformation with tremendous regret. It was her fault that the blonde had transformed, and it was her fault that he was suffering. Never before had she felt sympathy for her victims, but Naruto was a special case.

Because he, along with Kouta and Aiko, were one of the first people to ever show her kindness.

Ever since Naruto complimented her horns and vectors, Lucy had felt this special connection with the blonde, something that was similar to Kouta. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about Naruto that made her feel very possessive of him, like he was her property. And the few times she was with him, she always felt relaxed and calm, as if the weight of her sins was temporarily lifted of her shoulders.

'_No way,_ _do I actually... no. It can't be. That's impossible. My heart belongs only to Kouta. And he loves Moka,' _she added that last part bitterly.

She didn't really have anything against Moka, since she was also kind to her, and that question Lucy asked Naruto in the hallway was because of pure curiosity, but whenever she saw him with Moka, Lucy always felt this pang in her chest, like a dagger piercing her heart.

Suddenly, Naruto roared, **"RRRRAAAGGHHHH!"** before dashing into the woods.

Lucy sighed. She didn't really have any choice in the matter. If she could have, she would've never killed Sai and Sakura. But sadly, Hokuto had ordered her to, and like an obedient soldier, Lucy had no choice but to follow it.

"I'm sorry... Naruto..." she muttered under her breath as she watched Naruto's six-tailed form disappear into the darkness. Her words were sincere, like she was admitting a secret. But instead of leaving, Lucy rubbed her horns, disappointment on her face. She had taken the Headmaster's advice of trying to remove them, but she instantly regretted it. Her memory of what happened was blurry, but Lucy could vaguely remember that when she tried to file them off, she abruptly lost consciousness and found herself in the infirmary three days later.

And it was then that she met Hokuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

"_What? Where am I?"_

"_Ah, so sleeping beauty is finally awake."_

_Jolting up from her stupor, Lucy turned to the voice and was surprised to see a rather handsome young man sitting on a stool next to her bed. He was wearing black pants and a black, long-sleeved collared shirt that had a thin line of white going down the middle, a black variant of the Yokai Academy school uniform. To most girls, waking up to find a handsome boy waiting for you would've been a dream come true. But Lucy was different._

_She could see that there was something strange in his intelligent black eyes, something calculating, like he was studying you. It was like he was trying to see if you would be of any use to him. Lucy inwardly shuddered. This boy reminded her of those researchers back in the facility—back when she was still wrapped up in a __strait__jacket and forced to wear that accursed helmet while they conducted their horrific experiments on her body. It was if life was playing a cruel trick on her. And even though he had nothing to do with it, those memories made her want to jump at the boy and rip all of his limbs off, slowly and painfully. But Lucy was able to control those urges._

"_I can see that you are uncomfortable. Is there something wrong?" the boy asked, what looked to be concern in his eyes._

_Lucy shook her head, her cold gaze never leaving the boy's face. "I'm fine."_

_He smiled. "That's good. Y—"_

"_What am I doing here? Why am I not in my room?"_

"_Someone heard a noise and found you unconscious in your room. You were asleep for three days."_

"_Three days..."_ _And it was then did the memories of what happened return to her. _"_The Headmaster... he told me-"_

"_That your horns could be taken off? I'm sorry, Lucy-san, but a Diclonius cannot survive without their horns."_

_Her red eyes went wide. "Who told you that?"_

"_I read it from your file. You are a Diclonius girl of 15 years of age. You have no parents, no siblings, and no family. The Headmaster rescued you from a facility that conducts brutal experiments on your kind, all the while trying to find a way to replicate your 'vectors' for their own personal use."_

_Lucy was shocked. This boy knew this much about her?_ "_Who are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, __pardon__my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaneshiro Hokuto, and I'm the president of the Student Council Committee," Hokuto replied with a smile._

"_Student Council Committee?"_

"_It's the school board. Now, then, let's talk about more pressing matters, especially about the current threat that's plaguing the school, have you ever heard of an organization called 'ANTI-THESIS'?"_

_Lucy nodded her head. "ANTI-THESIS? Hmph, you must be either deaf or a fool if you haven't heard about them. Everyone in my class keeps talking about that group and their repetitive attacks on other students, especially the Newspaper Club."_

_"And you do know that they are planning an attack on the day of the school festival?"_

"_Of course, they basically put up warnings about that everywhere. They even published a newspaper article about it."_

_Hokuto smiled. "I can see that you are well-versed with the happenings in the school. To tell you the truth, I personally am on the hunt for them. I cannot tolerate their actions and as the Student Council president, it is my duty to find and punish them for their actions."_

"_You seem dedicated," Lucy remarked, her gaze unwavering. "But words are easier said than done. I doubt that you would be able to catch them, but in the instance that you do, what would you do with the others? Their remaining members would gather more people to join their organization, probably much stronger ones too, and you would be forced to deal with them as well. It will be a continuous cycle, one that will never end until whatever they had in mind is complete."_

"_And that brings us to this," Hokuto said, his smile widening a bit. "Tell me, Lucy-san, if you ever get the chance, would you join them?"_

"_What?"_

"_If the opportunity were to arise, would you join ANTI-THESIS?"_

_Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And why are you asking me this?"_

_Hokuto shrugged his shoulders. "One can never be too careful," he stated._

"_My choices are my own. And, if I _do_ want to join ANTI-THESIS, why would I tell you?"_

_Hokuto didn't answer, and instead, he just stared at Lucy, like she was the most interesting thing he had ever seen._

_And that was how she realized what he truly was._

"_W-wait, you're a member of ANTI-THESIS!"_

_Hokuto ignored her. "The Headmaster has been keeping an eye on you for a while. He thinks that you are unique. And I have to agree. I've seen what you're capable of when you fought that man, when you brutally killed him in front of those pests from the Newspaper Club, and I was impressed. Therefore I would like to extend to you an invitation to join my organization."_

"_Y-you're the leader?"_

"_This conversation will not be leaving this room, okay? Because if it does, well, I don't need to explain it."_

_Lucy readied her vectors, preparing herself for a possible attack. But just as her vectors vibrated to life, a shrill pain jolted through her pale body._

"_Ack!" Lucy cried. _'What the... what's wrong?'

"_Ah, about that, I placed a seal on your vectors while you were asleep. Just in case. Don't worry, though, it's only temporary."_

_The Diclonius sent a glare to Hokuto. "Why do you want me?"_

"_Because you are special, Lucy-san. There is no one else in this school that has your abilities. And with your help, my plans for this school will come to fruition. And besides, aren't you angry that the Headmaster lied to you? Wouldn't you want revenge?" He smiled._

_But Lucy ignored it, and instead, she lowered her head, saddened by the fact that she had been deceived._ "_I can't believe it. Out of all people... I thought that I could trust him..." she whispered._

"_The Headmaster has a tendency to do that, to fill someone's mind with lies," Hokuto stated. "But we can fix that. Yokai Academy's faculty are corrupt. They don't care what happens to their students. So in order to bring peace to this school, they have to be removed. That's why my organization attacks members of this school, because we're fighting for the right cause."_

"_The right cause?"_

"_Yes. To purge this school from all the wrong, that is our goal. So, Lucy-san, will you join us?"_

_There was no immediate response from Lucy as she let Hokuto's words sink in. Sure, she was angry that the Headmaster had lied to her about her horns, but deep down, she knew that it had been too good to be true. And if she joined ANTI-THESIS, she would be an enemy to the Newspaper Club and the entire school. An enemy to Moka and Naruto._

"_I'm sorry, Hokuto-san, but I can't accept your offer. I'm fed up. I'm tired of this, of being someone's enemy, and all I want is peace," Lucy said._

"_I see, well then I truly am disappointed. It's a shame that you are not interested in joining." Hokuto then got up and headed towards the door. But just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder at Lucy. "But before I leave, let me give you some advice. You see, the students here are not very tolerant of humans. In fact they despise them. So I wonder what would happen if someone told them that this is your true form." He smiled. "Well, anyway, I won't be troubling you again. Goodbye, Lucy-san."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And from then on, Lucy had regretted her decision.

The idea of her being bullied and discriminated against was something she never wanted to happen again. She wouldn't be able to cope with it. In fact, it was a miracle that she was able to endure it for that long in her childhood. And when Hokuto said that—she feared that it would be a repeat of her time in the orphanage.

Then, the episode in the hallway came back to her, and Lucy had to hold back her disgust.

She had been cruel to use Moka as a hostage, and knew that the vampire would never forgive her. And when Moka eventually finds out Sakura's fate, Lucy would bet that the Newspaper Club would never again welcome her with open arms.

All because of her fear that Hokuto would reveal her secret to the school.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lucy remained steadfast. She had more important things to do, things that could only be done by her. Hokuto had assigned her to do more observation on the Newspaper Club, and with her ability to conceal her presence, she was the best choice for the job. With one last look towards the direction where Naruto had disappeared to, she quickly took her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"We're getting closer. Naruto's aura is getting stronger with every step we take. And as I feared, the fox is in control. Be careful, Omote."_

Taking her inner voice's advice to heart, the pink-haired vampire clumsily scrambled her way through the wrecked forest as she followed Naruto's scent. It wasn't hard as large traces of demonic energy were left behind by the blonde, added to the fact that a trail of destruction was usually left behind in his wake, making it much easier for Moka to track him.

"_Omote, don't move,"_ Inner Moka's voice suddenly said from the Rosario.

Putting one foot in front of her, Moka immediately stopped as she looked down at her chest. "What's wrong, Ura?"

"_Look to your right. Slowly."_

Inching her head towards the direction Inner Moka had instructed, Moka quirked an eyebrow when she saw that nothing was there, just trees and the occasional falling of leaves.

"Ura, there's nothing there. Is there something wrong?" Outer Moka asked.

"_Focus!" _Inner Moka's voice snapped, causing the other Moka to jump in surprise. _"He's here."_

Her eyes widening, Moka whispered, "N-Naruto?"

And like a fox coming out of its hole, came out Naruto, his glowing, white hollow eyes glinting blankly in the moonlight. With every step he took, the bones sticking out of the shroud creaked with anticipation.

Moka released a soft gasp. What has become of her fiancée?

"Naruto..." Moka mumbled. "What happened?"

Naruto let out a low growl.

"_Omote, move!"_

"**RRRAAAAGGHHH!"**

"Aaahh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot to do in school since the year's almost over. All the catch up work and final tests have to be done or else I would be in a LOT of trouble. Anyway, if you guys haven't seen it already, there is a poll on my profile that is essential to the continuation of this fic. Now, this better be true votes, because if you just vote a ten for the sake of it or because you couldn't be bothered, then it wouldn't be much help to me and the updates would come much slower (even though it already is).**


	38. Chapter 38

Better to say this now more than later.

After almost a year of no updates, it's safe to say that I have now given up on this story. I'm sorry to those who were avid fans of "Naruto: Yokai Chronicles", but from here on end, this story is now abandoned. For those of you who still do want to follow my work, though, visit my new profile: I-Took-An-Arrow-To-The-Knee. I have a new Rosario/Naruto fic posted there and another coming soon, so feel free to check it out.


	39. Chapter 39

Another thing I would like to mention before I completely retire this story. **Unlike Lazy Hermit's fic, there are to be no remakes of this story in any form or shape. **It may be used as inspiration, but not 'A remake of...' or 'a rehash of' and etc. I have received a PM where someone wanted to adopt this story. No. I'd rather keep it as it is and its legacy to stay that way, despite it being abandoned midway. I probably shouldn't say this, but this fandom needs more creativity, and with the number of remakes Lazy Hermit's fic has, it wouldn't be healthy if the fandom got swamped by basically the same premise. LOTLOF's True Monster is one of the most reviewed stories on this website, and it's a crossover of Naruto and Rosario + Vampire. If LOTLOF's story has that much credibility and renown, then who's to say that others can't emulate its success? This shows how much untapped potential this fandom has. It might be cruel and selfish on my part, but I'm tired of reading the same plot but with a different author, so with disallowing any remakes of this fic, it'll lessen the chances of the same thing happening again, thereby creating more entertainment for everyone. However, there have been promising authors who have created their own variations and plotlines, and to that I'd give you a mighty pat on the back. You guys are a cut above the rest.

I've given my last two cents, now this fic can be retired.

Sayonara.


End file.
